


hell and hell

by ElFinary



Series: DmC: Devil may Cry [4]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 87,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElFinary/pseuds/ElFinary
Summary: (не)травмируй меня





	1. - игра;

**Author's Note:**

> • !Основной макси. Весь цикл работ читается в такой последовательности:  
> ► "singularity" (https://ficbook.net/readfic/6871245)  
> ► "duality" (https://ficbook.net/readfic/5000112)  
> ► "hеll and hell"  
> • !За основу хронологических рамок в игре я брала данные даты: [15.04.2013 - 26.07.2013]. На точность не претендую, но именно от этих дат я и отталкивалась при написании приквела и макси.  
> • Постканон. Действия происходят через полтора года с основных событий.  
> • Тем, кто спокойно укажет на сильно явный ООС, низкий поклон. (Подчёркиваю, что сильно явный, ибо мы все видим характер персонажа по-разному. Да, это важно).  
> • Ещё работы по DmC: Devil may Cry: https://ficbook.net/collections/7088036  
> • !Не проставляю все жанры, предупреждения, так что смотрите на рейтинг. Черноточно, матюшино, мясно, припадочно-трипочно и еротично.  
> • Круглосуточная ПБ.  
> • Дополнительная информация, короткие очерки, полезные плюшки и прочее-прочее можно найти в этой группе под определёнными тэгами: - Another world (https://vk.com/another_world17)  
> • А эстетичненькое всякое здесь: https://vk.com/album-137781519_250073286  
> • Приятного чтения.  
> _  
> Обложка: https://vk.com/another_world17?w=wall-137781519_1640

_This freezing touch of fear_  
 _Страх хватает, морозит кожу_  
 _Won't let me go until my heart stops._  
 _Он не оставит меня, не отпустит, пока у меня бьётся сердце_  
 _I can't remember last night,_  
 _Я не могу вспомнить прошлую ночь,_  
 _Who's the person next to me?_  
 _Кто это рядом со мной?_  
 _The drugs, the drinks, my love,_  
 _Наркотики, выпивка, моя жажда_  
 _Baby, you make me feel free._  
 _Но, детка, с тобой я свободен_  
  
**Eskimo Callboy — Crystals**

  


двойственность — понятие, предполагающее в себе два различных качества, часто противоречащих друг другу

  


∞

  
  
Болит. Постоянно болит, без перерывов, и вся энергия, и всё топливо тратится только на то, чтобы вырабатывать эту боль. И это даже забавным кажется где-то между фазами невроза и психопатии. Ненормально забавным, порядочным людям от нарушения работы функций в своих организмах совсем не смешно.  
  
— Смотри, твоё лёгкое, — это прямо в рот заползает, окапываясь между зубами и нижней губой, оно умеет дышать, а дополнительное лёгкое придаёт ему соответственно дополнительных преимуществ. — Выглядит не очень, да? Не волнуйся, я скоро верну тебе его, — и это уже не в сторону Данте.  
  
Нет, это — не его лёгкое, да и кому вообще могло прийти в голову вырезать раздутые кожные мешки именно из него? В его-то переплетении грудноклеточных прутьев давно сухо, пепельно и дымно настолько, что копоти на костях больше, чем воздуха. Ну давай, попробуй распороть железные листы — его личный бронежилет — и выскребать с лопаток бесполезную труху, сможешь разве? Не сможешь, потому что Данте — чёртово бродяжье чудище, умеющее выживать и скалить зубы. Порой разгрызать кадыки и мелкие щитовидные хрящи в горле, порой — ломать (не твои) руки в зажиме железных дверей и косяков. Он это может, он в этом ас, а вот Анди, въевшаяся телом в ремни, ставшая одним целом с ремнями — нет. Не сейчас. Никогда.  
  
Здесь, вообще-то, помимо ремней и любителей лёгочного желе, ещё много элементов декора и интерьера, начиная от атрофированных клеток и заканчивая целым цветущим садом из терний. Они свисают с неба высотой с потолок — оно давно растаяло в осадках и остатках мглы — и жмутся, и трутся, и делают, в принципе, всё, чтобы в гробах было лежать неудобно, и чтобы тела стучались о крышки, о стены, о другие тела, прибиваемые трёхслойным океаническим штормом в радиус досягаемости. И это их всё равно не омоет, и это не прополощет влажно засохшие рты /тш-ш, ещё не вся пустыня в вас всыпана, тише/, ведь мясо, мясо тел же, пропитанное соусом из дерьма и ран слишком давно здесь гниёт-гниёт-гниёт. Вот уже полтора года; полтора года — и из людей в трупы, из трупов в людей. Воистину, Второе пришествие, и спасибо, что поучаствовали в открытой акции под названием «Миру пиздец», мы правильно и мудро распорядимся всеми частями вашего тела.  
  
И знаешь, если развернуть, перевернуть, изломать зеркало, копирующее тебя, и меня, и его, в конце-то концов, надеть прикольные розовые очки, то всё равно нихрена не изменится: есть одна сторона, а есть вторая, обратная, но там всё то же. Всё те же кожа и кости, которые в кофейной турке истёрты до состояния веселящих порошков, медленно, лениво оседают пылью-грязью на гноящий, болеющий изнутри город, город-могилу, в общем, оседают на одно сплошное кладбище, и прели здесь толщиной в целый сугроб. Прель едкая. Прель проходит наружу в качестве комьев таких… м-м-м, насыщенных, сочных, со струпьями под самой кромкой крыш зданий, таких, которые только для мясников и созданы; заметить их можно только если поднять взгляд вверх, на запекшуюся, стекавшую когда-то вниз по стенам кровь /и её здесь было действительно много/. Аналогичное, идентичное, похожее, видишь? Ничего не изменилось. И не изменится. И не надейся.  
  
_Побудь в моей шкуре._  
  
И чёрт его знает, кто это шепчет и кому. Данте смотрит на брехливую сущность Лимбо иначе, гонит прочь его из своей головы и видит его не просто насквозь, а по частям, как проклятый конструктор. Свет огней, которыми отравиться можно запросто (настолько они здесь пандемийные, инфицированные), которые, тем не менее, сиятельно озаряют собой гигантированную башню, возвышающуюся над всем городом хитровыебанной махиной, режет глаза бритвами, ножами-бабочками и скребётся по зрачкам. Данте щурится, он пытается разглядеть в грязной чернильнице неба самые верхние этажи; не получается: разветвлённые рога прорастают сквозь тяжёлые и клочковатые тучи, теряясь среди них и пронзая собой чёрные облака. Кто-то и сейчас продолжает утверждать, что это здание — великолепное архитектурное достояние, изображающее собой самые настоящие крылья, подчёркивающие величие мегаполиса. Но Данте знает, что здесь случилось. И Данте по-прежнему считает, что это ничто иное, как чёртовы рога.  
  
Всем же остальным, тебе, мне, ей, Анди, пропавшим в лабиринтах чьего-то головного мозга и монолитных плит, пожалуй, это вовсе не нужно, не нужно замечать в Сильвер-Сакс что-то иное. Давай сделаем вид, давай притворимся, что нам плевать и нравиться жить в холодильнике, где лёгкие сминаются резиновыми игрушками под прессом отрицательных температур, где солёный привкус на нёбе и в горле, ополаскивающий внутренности своеобразной незамерзайкой, является лишь дополнительным вкусовым достижением /десять очков — за съеденный желудок, двадцать — за нафаршированное дождевыми червями сердце, и все пятьдесят — за лучшую кожу на свете, снятую заживо/, где восковые фигуры смотрят на тебя с витрин и моргают блестящими глазами. И плачут, потому что это ты укатал их в воск. Но ничего ведь страшного, это жизнь, и давай съедим ещё парочку слабых, чтобы стать больше, жирнее, приготовим классический бифштекс из маленьких говяжьих грудок человеческого происхождения и подадим на стол. Мы будем видеть чудесные сны и только то, что положено, то, что нужно, и…  
  
Данте сжигает пятую Лимбо-ситивскую свалку за неделю, Данте почти что ровно на собственные рожи, развешенные по переулкам и в переулках же спрятанные. Он проходит мимо, по своему обыкновению разбивает к чертям все зеркала и витринные окна. Из одной стекляшки, упавшей под ноги, он слышит сдавленное такое, крикливое пожелание ему сдохнуть, присаживается на корточки, беря осколок в руки. Видит в нём, в осколке, отражение красивой жизни, придуманной кем-то, придуманной чем-то, но не верит, хорошо помня это место без штукатурчатого слоя неона, будто бы это было только вчера. Плевать, что прошло уже больше года. Плевать, что мир вокруг изменился, повернувшись к нему задницей, оставляя его в прошлом и сжигая все мосты в будущее. Не в его будущее, конечно же, в том будущем, где-нет-его, всё просто прекрасно, ведь… правительство умудрилось выползти сухим даже после случившегося /а случилось ведь многое, да? /.  
  
— Всего лишь организация «Орден», охотящаяся за неугодными людьми.  
  
_Брехня._  
  
— Всего лишь ядовитый газ.  
  
_Пиздёж._  
  
— Всего лишь меры предосторожности.  
  
_Идите нахуй._  
  
Анди же, застывшей у кривых зеркал, проще и легче: ей плевать. Бэйксвил в Лимбо-сити — новая кровь, смешанная с грязью и глиной. Она ничего не видит, не слышит, не говорит, потому что не знает. Потому что её не было тогда, когда Лимбо (-сити)/ _её-Страна-Чудес_  питалось и ползало, и жило, и в глаза долбило каждого третьего. Чтоб не трепался. Ей всё ещё нет до этого дела, но есть до того, что происходит в водяной глади ехидных зеркал, которые показывают её слишком уродливо, чтобы быть правдой. Плечом, лишь плечом Анди чувствует, как кто-то её касается, или случайно толкает, или нарочно, чтобы сказать «эй, я здесь, оглохла, что ли?». И пока Бэйксвил доказывает зеркалам, что да, действительно оглохла, что они отражают её неправильно и она, в принципе, не такая, Данте поджигает фитиль динамита о растрёпанные искры сигарет, удовлетворённо наблюдая за тем, как город взрывается к чертям. Только в его голове всё взлетает на воздух. Только. в. его. голове. Данте старается отшвырнуть в сторону липучие ошмётки воспоминаний, но это не так-то и просто. Блядски не просто — они всегда будут в нём.  
  
— Новый город — новая жизнь. Ты рада?  
  
— Не знаю, вряд ли, — ответит она, она привыкла к переездам и ей нет особого дела до очередного душного города.  
  
Данте, Анди, разделяемые сотнями плёнок реальностей и одной отельной стеной, одновременно кривятся. Он — от привкуса соли на разбитой губе и от разорванных в клочья мышц. За его плечами сухо сипят сгоревшие полгода, проведённые в клетке, в тюрьме для особо опасных. Данте сбежал. Она — от жутких цирков с уродами, они крутятся на каруселях её кошмаров каждую ночь, и забыть о них с рассветом проще, чем кажется, чем хочется. И она  _не_  сбежала, никогда уже не сбежит.  
  
Слушает внимательно то, что ей говорят — на задворках кайфа голос очередного урода звучит слишком с избыточностью расположения к себе, слишком так, как не звучал ни один голос, ни одни слова. И сразу как-то непонятно становится: это точно урод или урод она, Анди Бэйксвил, а рядом с ней что-то на целые эволюционные ступени выше её самой? С ней говорят на понятном, на человеческом языке, он забиваются пухом в самый бэйксвилский рот, а она хочет попробовать его на вкус /в её пищеводе так много всякого разного, что хочется чего-нибудь вкусного/. Она пытается, серьёзно. Из приоткрытых, солёных губ вырывается кровавой птичкой влажный хрип, который багряно на языке оседает. Анди старается встать, протягивая руки вперёд, к солнцу, но солнцу нахрен она не нужна, нет, солнце целует её ожогами и зажимает до уровня биосферы, оглаживая иголками кривых лучей. Лицом в грязь, в мерзость, в свою жизнь.  _Ну посмотри на меня, ну давай, я так жду и хочу увидеть твои глаза._  Но Бэйксвил не отдирает лица от почвы, только злится на солнце и думает, что на небе нашлось бы место и для неё, она ведь совсем немного места занимает, она думает, что достойна этого. Имеет право. А солнце вот думает, что вполне может грохнуться ей на плечи и залезть в неё полностью.  
  
Реакция.  
  
Бой крови в ушах.  
  
— Хэй, Диди, ты проснулась!  
  
Нет, не проснулась. Бэйксвил никогда не проснётся, не очнётся. Анди возвращается в темноту и вновь тонет в кошмарах, как в заливах глубиной в космос, хлопает ладонью по подушке, а та в следующую минуту превращается в вязкое и горячее. Уши заложены от выстрелов и криков, от колотящейся в боку мушки с огненными крылышками — боли со стальным ликом. Анди неуклюжая, она поднимается с места, переваливаясь, склоняясь на правую сторону, и решает, что ей пора. Куда пора? Она не знает, куда идти, но почему-то идёт, отплёвываясь от снов. Они забиваются в рот и вдалбливаются в противоположную стенку глотки, стекая горечью в пищевод.  _Глотай_ , Бэйксвил, это же всё твоё.  
  
Анди оглядывается и смотрит на размазанные по стенам истории, слушая голос, звучащий меж её рёбер; такая послушная девочка, в самом деле. Смотрит ещё в сотни зеркал-окон, в которых отражается одна единственная красная стекляшка, напоминающая о себе в любой неосторожной попытке зарыться в свой мозг. Стекляшка намекает, надавливает своей коралловостью на лобную кость и дышит в такты биения близ лежащего сердца. Бэйксвил не понимает ни этих намёков, ни этих попыток привлечь внимание, ей стабильно страшно от эпилептический смены кадров перед глазницами, как может быть страшно любому живому существу без сбоев на сенсетивном уровне. Как может быть страшно и ей, Анди-дурацкой-Бэйксвил, лежащей сейчас в изломе дорожного шоссе и смотрящей куда-то пронзительно вверх, пытающейся отыскать в небе ответы и понять, почему ей совсем не больно, хотя руки и ноги вывернуты суставами наружу. Сейчас слишком поздно об этом думать, у неба нет ответов, на небе есть только звёзды и они шепчут: «спи спокойно, спи сладко, мы проводим тебя».  
  
А дальше… дальше барахтаться, ползти и рыдать на замылившиеся тела, которые всё так же задушены терниями, всё так же стучат о крышки гробов, ожидая приглашения, и всё так же неизменно зовут прилечь рядом, чтобы наконец завершить коллекцию разноцветных фигурок, пялящих стабильно в небо под углом в девяносто градусов. Данте научился переступать через них так, чтобы не закрывать им обзор и воздух не перекрывать, Данте нарочито медленно оборачивается, слухом ловя скрип закрывающихся и открывающихся дверей, которые трепет сквозняк. Не видит, ничего не видит, лишь выдыхает сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, пристально вглядывается в мороженую темноту перед собой. За ней существуют и живут, бьются кровотоками по направлению к нему, он это чувствует.  
  
— Как же ты заебало.  
  
Лимбо сверкает внутренностями и вновь издевательски прячется, ускользает с поля зрения за массивные здания и за надгробные плиты, ограждённые жёлтыми лентами ещё со дня оцепления города, лишь изредка темнеет на грани сознания невнятными красными тенями. Разрывает на собственной морде сотни масок, сделанных из чужой кожи, смотрит, как отреагирует выродок и десяток других таких же, как и он, не желающих играть по правилам. Ослепляет, оглушает, разделяет, потому что без этого всего его нет, ему не дышится и не спится. Анди тоже больше не слушает, пытается не смотреть в гипнотизирующие зеркала. Идёт вперёд и босиком переступает через вымазанные в кровь и желчь останки тех, кто всё же рискнул выбраться из клеток, разорвав собственные артерии на шеях, лбах и руках. Но они не мертвы, о нет, и это такое чудное чудо. Они — горстка костей, вживлённая в килограммы мяса, не больше, не меньше, и воздух они потребляют не лёгкими, а местью, ставшей их сутью.  
  
И в клетках кричат.  
  
И в клетках захлёбываются собственными грехами-потрохами, которые чернотой выплёскиваются из открытых ртов.  
  
_Но-мне-так-всё-равно_  — нараспев звучит в бэйксвилских ощущениях, и это единственное, что является правдой.  
  
Ей действительно всё равно, пока Алисы вновь не придут к ней ночью. К ним она уже привыкла, если честно, как и просила Мэй, но всё же с наступлением темноты страх впитаться в одну из таких Алис ещё присутствует, живёт в ней. А пока что… она делает вид, что их не существует, а они обижаются, дуют чёрные губы и вновь липнут спинами к стенам, засыпая.  _Страна Чудес_  вжимает их обратно в свой живот и уходит до следующей ночи. И это тоже кажется младшей Бэйксвил удивительным. Убогим. Отвратительным. Толкает её сбоку, сверху, слева-справа — она падает в пропасть на прямую дорогу, превращаясь в ком смятого мяса и хрустящих косточек. Где-то кто-то /она/ кричит, прорубая в густой тишине кровоточины. Где-то кто-то /она/ умирает под выстрелы пистолетов, но Данте этого не услышит. Данте этого не узнает.  
  
И всё это медленно, так безумно перетекает в сегодняшний день, в первое-чёртово-ноября, с которого начинается обратный отсчёт.  
  
— Ты так долго спишь, соня.  
  
У неё всё лицо в крови, расцарапано, раскусано, стянуто кожицей с мышц, и в этом есть толика её нормальности, что ли, её стабильности, которая заключается в обыденном ничегонепонимание. Анди  _не понимает_  и, свистом выхрипывая в воздух, даже уже не старается понять, позволяя вновь унести себя, растащить во все четыре. Так всегда бывает, когда она сдаётся: происходит то, что не должно происходить с Бэйксвил. И сейчас это — звон. Звон. Дикий звон в ушах, слишком высокий и невыносимый, перекрывает все мысли в голове Анди, заменяет собой то, что зовётся внутренним голосом — его нет, пусто и глухо, безмолвно, и голосу этому, внутреннему, по всей видимости, отрезали язык. Её же тело, девчоночье, простое и до дурости человеческое, находится в целой серии из морских пропастей, у которых в _о_ ды по-разному на грудину давят, а перед глазами пляшет чёрная занавеска полуночной темноты, протягивающейся от одного края мира до другого. Раздражённо зажимает уши ладонями в надежде отгородиться от последствий обладания органами слуха, Анди вычерчивает улицу пунктирами следов, сжимая челюсти, вжимая взгляд хаотичный себе под ноги. Бэйксвил чувствует всё вокруг и в то же время совсем ничего не чувствует, приходя к единственному выводу о том, что это не так и важно, не осозн _а_ ет сейчас этой важности, а позже — не запомнит. Дурочка Бэйксвил с кисельным мешком вместо памяти, с твоими опиумными тараканами под коркой черепа, так быть не должно, понимаешь же? Не должно существовать обратностей в перспективе, не должно и вывернутостей в людях существовать тоже, это ты способна цельно проанализировать?  
  
Да.  
  
Но.  
  
Не сейчас.  
  
Сухо и холодно, это волнует её больше обезглавленных человечков. Холодно и сухо — таков этот город, таков Лимбо-сити с его путаными венами переулков, зоркими глазками ночных огней и вытянутыми лицами витрин, разбивающихся от одного только толчка громадной железки. Здесь высушен воздух настолько, что на лёгких вырисовываются шершавые пятна от недостатка влаги. С каждым вздохом Анди проникается этим, хмурится, морщится, проглатывая закостеневший язык и откашливаясь от чёрствости в глотке, ставшей поперёк. Рыбья косточка, давящая на корень и нёбо не исчезает, напротив даже — врезается глубже, и Бэйксвил вновь заходится приступом кашля, попутно натягивая на плечи соскальзывающую куртку, пропитанную холодным до мерзкого потом, на выглаженную до стрелочек белую блузку. К чему это, к чему то, к чему вообще всё, происходящее перед промасленным взором? Глупость какая, ей это ненужно, она собирается выбросить (ся) в соседнюю мусорку, уже приветственно раздвинувшую квадратные губы.  
  
И, что ж, признать очевидное всё-так стоит: это действительно не её день. Она такая сама по себе — неудачница. Подрываясь сонной вороной с подбитым крылом, она неизменно (всегда) несётся в небо, со всех сил двигая слабыми огарками конечностей и сжимая до скрипа зубы; неминуемо вляпывается и встревает в бурный речной поток жизни, к которому она никогда не сможет привыкнуть, беспомощно размахивая руками и зачем-то стараясь пересилить течение; отплёвывается от воды и ватных облаков, набившихся в горло при полёте. И, как бы то печально не было, всё абсолютно без толку. Анди — тяжеловесный бронированный корабль, решивший зачем-то пересечь своим существом сине-белое и бескрайнее пространство неба. Абсурд. Ей здесь явно не место, и она это знает. Все это знают, из тени ускользающей ночи смотря на неё жёлто-карими глазами. Плывя (летя?) дальше в упор до горизонта, Бэйксвил со всего хода врезается в стекло суровой и будничной реальности.  
  
Стекло трещит так же, как и костяшки Анди, на которые она торопливо и нервно надавливает пальцами, переходя дальше после звонкого хруста. Это и заставляет проснуться. Заставляет перестать быть лишь звуком в лавине голосов, и уже тогда всё размеренным шагом начинает идти по пизде: она теряется в городе огней среди душных-стушенных-стухших людей, вымывается, выпаривается взглядом о электрическое солнце и растворяется в воздухе. Всё, что напоминает этому размякшему миру о существовании Анди — только её ниточки дыхания, тянущиеся из горла.  
  
Она видит его на плакате розыска, и всё становится отвратительным. Она всматривается в его резь на потёртых скулах и вновь падает с обрывов-разрывов-трещин. Это всё он и его тупая привычка врезаться в витрины с разгону, в их с Мэй витрины, не закрытые тогда защитными роллетами. Он удивляет Бэйксвил (сначала тогда, когда, заслышав ор сирены скорой помощи, подъезжающей к кафе, вырывается из их обвинительных слов и лихачит в самую тёмную ночь из всех существовавших, а потом — когда вновь встречает её в этом драном переулке видом своей нарисованной и плохо пропечатавшейся физиономии).  
  
— Кражи, убийства, поджоги, изнасилования… — она читает это вслух, будто бы говоря с ним самим.  
  
Данте, его зовут Данте, и этого должно хватить ей, Бэйксвил, с головой, чтобы после мимолётно развернуться, отправиться домой, а после повесить на двери кафе табличку: «Террористам не входить». Вместо этого она совершает ошибку — пытается вспомнить, трудно раскручивая заржавевшие шестерёнки. Сложно копаться в попытках найти в том, что априори пусто, и её бесполезные мысли привлекают одну из таких Алис — химеру-сирену с женским лицом. Сейчас день, тугой и пасмурный, но это вовсе не мешает ей подобраться поближе и притвориться беспомощной. Анди стоит спиной и не видит, как переулок за ней улыбается красными отпечатками от помады на стенах. Схватить её за шкирку и втолкать в работающую бетономешалку, чтобы её всю перелопатило до красного цемента на выходе — это не сложно, но Алиса-(не) Алиса этого не делает почему-то. В ней ещё есть капелька той девочки, которая распивала чаи со Шляпником.  
  
Анди рот размыкает, шумно выдыхая и несётся дальше, зажимая пальцами растресканное лицо. Забивает подушечками пальцев широкие раны, пытаясь оставить кровь в организме, но она хлещет и хлещет, заливая собой веки и смазывая клеем ресницы. Она проклинает себя. Она дурит саму себя сказками, рассказами и теориями, ведь практически ничего не знает о человеке, который чаще, чем пару раз в неделю, наведывается к ним в кафе в качестве обычного посетителя после не самого благополучного инцидента с витриной, выбитой им посреди ночи. Странный он, похожий на пожарный дым: мрачный, пугающий и непредзнаменующий ничегошеньки хорошего, вместе с тем — быстро исчезающий, оставляющий после себя лишь гарь. В воздухе и в башке.  
  
— Он же мёртв! Все говорили, что этот ублюдок мёртв, — Анди слышит, натирая белые чашки, как пара посетителей нервно переговариваются, стòит Данте покинуть заведение.  
  
— Не дури, это не он. Знаешь же, что они все на одно лицо, террористы эти.  
  
Это совсем неудивительно, что он вселяет такое недоверие. Даже вспоминая его идиотский образ, не вписывающийся в атмосферу кукольного и отполированного кафе Мэй, Анди в мурашки одевается и тяжесть под рёбрами жуткую ощущает, от которой кровяной привкус в сеточках капилляров на языке взбухает; мерзость несомненная, с этим привкусом он, Данте, у неё и ассоциируется. Словно наяву, она видит, как он тяжёлой и твёрдой поступью подходит к кассе, кривя губы в странном подобии улыбки плохиша, демонстративно кладёт болт на явные косые взгляды персонала, заказывает банку кофе, зачем-то проверяя надпись на упаковке, и скрывается из виду. Он повторяет эти действия из раза в раз, смотря на неё, Анди, прямо. Сама же Бэйксвил находит эти взгляды предупредительно-угрожающими, но никогда не прерывает зрительного контакта, пытаясь отыскать в ледовито-серой, такой банальной и ни разу не выразительной радужке глаз хоть что-то /«эй, ты пялишься на меня т-а-к, потому что это твоя привычка или потому что у тебя проблемы?», «на твоём террористическом пути, что, больше никаких кафешек нет, только наша?», «читай по взгляду: проваливай быстрее»/. Ей это нужно, возможно. Возможно — и нет. Во всяком случае, это замечательно раскармливает одну из её дурацких привычек под названием «вспоминать-хреново-прошлое».  
  
Вспомним и сейчас, милая? О да. Оно, прошлое это, снова связано с террористами, витринами и белой Мэй, призраком стоящей в свете фар.  
  
— Стоять, ковбой. Ты должен заплатить, — говорит ему это, как заботливая мамочка, журлящая своего отпрыска за, например, разбитую вазу. Бэйксвил встаёт в позу и глядит на него, сутулого, побитого и прогоревшего, сверху-вниз, преграждая дорогу черенком швабры. — Влом в чужую собственность посреди ночи, вообще-то, наказуем.  
  
Смотрит на неё с лихорадкой во взгляде: литр крови — это всё, что в нём сейчас есть. Бэйксвил, Анди, девочка с повышенными процентами «правильности». Он не знает этого: ни её имени, ни цифр на столбце её занудства, но чувствует нутром, что ли, что она — одна из  _таких_ , заботящихся о мнимой херне под названием порядок. Таких, как она, слишком много на свете, чтобы слушать и бояться их; Данте и не боится, скалится кровью в её заспанное лицо, стёклышками высвечивающееся в мареве ночного Лимбо-мать-его-сити, а потом с выдавленной из ран /Иисусе/ любезностью наблюдает за тем, как у неё страх магнитной крошкой забивается в зрачки, привлечённый привкусом горьких воспоминаний, в которых красным накипает стекляшка, вывалившаяся за пределы выреза распоротой по швам футболки.  
  
В сторону, дурочка-малышка, взрослым нужно зализывать раны и, увы, у них (у него, конечно же) нет времени, чтобы выслушивать твои губы. Черенок швабры его не останавливает — тут же дрогает в руках официанточки с обострившейся храбростью, вставшей поперёк горла и ему, и ей самой, стоит ему надвинуться чудищем на неё (Бэйксвил боится чудищ, так уж сложилось). Не останавливают и визги спешащих полицейских борзых, разрисованных в чёрно-белую краску. Бэйксвил. Анди. Он узнаёт её имя по бейджику над сердцем, когда вновь появляется в их расхваленной норе, и успешно забывает в следующих же секундах. Увидимся позже, Бэйксвил, будем знакомы.  
  
_забей, просто забей._  
  
Нет, Бэйксвил, не забивай и не забывай, ты не имеешь на это право, ты рушишь все мосты и мостовые своей хернёй вместо мыслей, и Алиса ловит тебя за руки. Тянет, затягивает в паутинку из чужих слов, а ты так просто ведёшься, маленькая дура с дурацкими добрыми намерениями. Бэйксвил хочет ей помочь, заплутавшей, раздетой по пояс почему-то и наряженной в синие драные тряпки, потому что знает её и вовсе не замечает отклеенного уголка рта, за которым виднеется акуловая пасть. Тебе не должно быть никакого дела, ты и сама сейчас упрямо тонешь во всём том дерьме, что накопилось за последние годы, так какого же чёрта ты останавливаешься в полумраке и смотришь в него? Потому что привлекает. Всё, что делают кошмары — да-да, те самые опиумные тараканы с загнившимися мозгами — привлекает её, дразнит и манит, как светлячка на горящую лампу.  _Перехвати меня, задуши меня и спали в огне_  — Бэйксвил не против, она даже попробует помочь своему убийце, затянув на шее потуже петлю.  
  
Алиса = Селена Кранч. Её так зовут. Стоит отметить, что в жизни Анди уйма женщин и все они очень сильно её не любят, желая в тёмном уголке размазать по стенам, а имена же их — похожая загадка из букв, в которой меняется разве что только порядок, всё же остальное, подводное и глубокое, остаётся прежним. Конечно же, если бы Бэйксвил хотя бы запоминала их чёртовы лица и то, как они привыкли себя называть, ей бы не составило труда как можно быстрее разобрать по кусочкам этот ребус, но нет. Анди не помнит, и каждая новая-подобная девушка для неё является лишь человеком, в котором она не способна уследить ни одной тёмной мысли. Действительно. Разве можно отыскать чёрную кошку в чёрной комнате?  
  
Бэйксвил сердобольно спрашивает о том, в чём же всё-таки дело и на её лице появляется первая царапина. Пока что мнимая, потому что хищник приглядывается к ней, присматривается и ищет те самые точки, за которые легче всего зацепиться, чтобы потом ей, Анди, было нестерпимо больно. Дурочка-младшая-Бэйксвил этого не чувствует, боязливо и мерзляво обнимая себя за плечи. Сквозь пелену света, за которой видно ровным счётом ничего, на неё пялятся  _Чудеса_ , взгляд которых она ощущает слишком явно. Развернись и уйди, и посмейся в лицо. Сейчас. Ты ведь её знаешь, она та ещё стерва и выперла тебя с работы при первой же возможности. Да, действительно знает. Мадам Селена Кранч. Главная начальница всех начальниц в бутике «Корона» и одна из важных (насколько Анди могла понять) шишек в Лимбо-сити, находящаяся замужем за членом городской администрации. Странно видеть её в таком месте после случившегося да ещё при том условии, что по всем протоколам она должна сейчас быть в своём сияющем дворце шмоток и попивать дорогое вино, смотря через камеры наблюдения на то, как все остальные горбатятся на неё и гнут спины. Но сейчас она практически голая, мокрая и холодная. Селена Кранч здесь, и дворовой грязи на ней больше, чем на ночных бабочках, порхающих от лампы к лампе.  
  
— Что вы здесь делаете?  
  
— Веселюсь, как видишь.  
  
— Вам… нужна помощь? Я могу поз…  
  
— Нужна. Я потеряла серёжку.  
  
Серёжку. Не блузку, не майку, не даже, возможно, трусы, а чёртову серёжку. Кажется, именно так ведут себя все полураздетые женщины, находящиеся в обплёванном и обблёванном переулке с застывшим цементом, в котором перемешана (недо)Анди, Бэйксвил точно не знает и, если честно, не очень хочет знать. Она потерялась и заплутала в новом головоломке из бетонных коробок — в Лимбо-сити с пьяными женщинами, выпрыгивающими на неё из подворотен, а Селена смотрит на Анди так, как будто видит впервые, соскабливает с её высоких скул хоть какое-то узнавание, чтобы узнать самой, но всё, что бликует в серо-серых стёклышках Али-Селены — вырезка, пустота. Эй, не пялься на Бэйксвил, она ведь знает, из-за кого лишилась работы и кто порушил её планы. Всё, что вас сейчас объединяет, так это ненужная человечность Анди, от которой ей и самой тошно. На её лице появляется вторая царапина и на этот раз уже реальная.  
  
_Если ты чего-то лишилась — значит, ты это заслужила. Свободна, Бэйксвил._  
  
Давай же, оскалься в её блестящее жиром лицо и скажи что-нибудь, так, чтобы она вновь разревелась, как маленькая, вновь почувствовала себя грязно. Давай же, ты убедилась, что она это может. Но Анди не скалится, не говорит, лишь поджимает губы и хмурит густые брови на все взгляды бывшей начальницы, услеживая в её давно приевшихся повадках что-то новое и незнакомое. Каждому своё. Кому-то — потерянная серёжка и разодранная одежда (нападение? изнасилование?), а кому-то — недоработанная тысяча с лишним баксов.  
  
_Ищи-мою-серёжку-Бэйксвил._  
  
Именно с этого момента всё сходит с ума. Начинает, точнее, взрывчаточный таймер включает обратный отсчёт, а Бэйксвил вновь узнаёт свою старую приятельницу Алису, преследующую её всю (?) жизнь тихо и безвредно, после же коматозных снов — упорно и настырно. Почувствовала, видимо, запах вылившейся крови и чего-то ещё… страха, возможно, ведь её подруга такая трусиха, пахнет от неё трусостью и неспособностью справиться с раскормленными её же мозгами тараканами, что прогрызают себе путь сквозь спинной мозг. Что же поделать, если Стране Чудес мало девочек-призраков и хочется ещё, а Бэйксвил — лёгкая нажива с лёгкими ударами, которые гладят по волосам и вовсе не бьют? Они, девочки-призраки, чёртовы лицемерки, которая одна за другой приходят в её жизнь и ставят капканы прямо на собственном теле — прикоснись ко мне, я отрежу тебе руку — смотрят на неё сквозь глади луж, в которые наступает Бэйксвил, когда пятится каблуками назад, к выходу из переулка, теряя и рассыпаясь листами документов, пока Селена не врезается ей в лицо ногтями за то, что она не захотела помочь. Очнись, проклятая женщина, на тебе нет одежды и даже намёка на душу и ты рвёшься порвать лицо той, что случайно заблудилась в твоём доме. Пусти её, пусти, прекрати царапать веки, она ведь совсем не в ответе за беды старшей сестры и в них, кажется, невиновна.  
  
Бэйксвил отбивается от Алисы-Селены и вот уже бежит на сломанных каблуках, не видя перед собой ни лиц, ни машин. Всё её тело — лоскутья и дебри из крови и гнили, она и сама такая же, как будто ободранная и сгнившая. Бежать по незнакомому и иссохшему городу, врезаясь в стены и людей так по-детски, если честно, ведь можно остановиться и спросить дорогу у тех, кто живёт здесь слишком давно. Бэйксвил не может, потому что чужая, а кровь чужаков тут чувствуется сразу.  
  
— Ты дикая, Бэйксвил. Ужасно дикая.  
  
Но вот в чём шутка: она не бежит, а стоит на всё том же месте и прошла вовсе не вечность, как кажется ей, а всего лишь пара секунд. Селена перед ней совсем не голая и не ободранная, нет, если учитывать, что перед ней  _не_  Селена, а какая-то ужасно похожая на неё женщина, откуда-то знающая её имя. Анди не находит сил ответить, когда врезается мельтешащим взглядом в кривой, ободранный, затёртый плакат о розыске, на котором Данте улыбается ей своей одной из самых гадких улыбок. Она, вернее, точно не знает, насколько вообще он может гадко ухмыляться, но предположить ей ничего не мешает. Анди смотрит неверяще и слепо на женщину, которая пытается её обойти и взирает на неё с целым ведром холодного презрения.  
  
Уродливая, кровоточащая, кривая, как всё тот же Данте, она откидывает собственные лопатки к стене, давая незнакомке проход, а после… после вытирает жгучую кровь с лица, стараясь не задохнуться. У неё в голове зияет кусок пустоты, пропущенный через кофемолку, и всё, что она сейчас ощущает — это царапины на лице, оставленные явно не той, в которую она врезалась пару секунд назад. Руки у неё чисты, а у Бэйксвил — нет.  
  
_Посмотри на меня, тупица, посмотри. Я прямо за тобой._  
  
_нет. больше не вспомню тебя._  
  
_Это неважно, детка. Ты уже давно в игре._


	2. - прежде, чем я забуду;

раздражительность — склонность к неадекватным, чрезмерным реакциям на раздражители внешней или внутренней среды

  


∞

  
  
…в игре, правил которой Бэйксвил не знает, не хочет знать. Но, милая, странная, грязная, тебе придётся проникнуться и влезть головой в петли поводков, если хочешь выжить.  
  
А пока Анди злится, и злость её выступает бессильными слезами, которые Бэйксвил тут же смахивает дрогнувшей ладонью, предпочитая детской немощности грубые слова.  
  
— Десять тупых идей из десяти, Мэй. Колледж? Серьёзно? — спрашивает громко, желая, чтобы хоть сейчас её услышали, на стол бросая параллельную тень и упираясь ладонями, на тыльных сторонах которых виднеются набухшие жилки, о его поверхность. Её голос, раздираемый раздражением, несогласием, таким незрелым возражением, вовсе не пугает Мэй, выводящую пальцами на столешнице невидимые узоры. К слову сказать, Мэй, каждодневно затягивающую в косы синдромы и отклонения, вообще (теперь) трудно испугать хоть чем-то. — Если у нас есть деньги, то давай просто подкопим ещё немножко, а? Отвезём тебя… куда-нибудь, сделаем операцию и… и ты снова сможешь видеть, Мэй! Это же элементарно, в самом деле.  
  
Старшая Бэйксвил улыбается, кончиками губ улыбается так, что по всему позвоночнику Анди пробегают почти болезненные щипки-мурашки, оттягивающие тонкую кожицу на прозрачной гряде; так, как умеет улыбаться только она, заминая в трещинках рта тишину.  
  
— Таких операций не делают, Ди, — она нежно мурлычет кошкой, говоря это тоном таким, будто бы они обе обсуждают цвет вечернего платья, которая одна из них наденет на свидание, а не событие, чётко разделившее жизнь обеих на «до» и «после». — Кроме того… они бы очень обиделись, если бы я всё же решилась на подобное. Если бы такое было возможно.  
  
— Господи, кто? — смешок Анди горше, чем рыбья желчь, она нависает над Мэй и чувствуя носом её пряно-сладкий запах кожи. Вместе с тем, сквозь сахар пробиваются отруби недомолвок, Мэй пахнет недомолвками и секретами. И это её фирменный аромат на каждый день.  
  
— Мои глаза.  
  
Это правда: она, Анди, не хотела ни поганых колледжей, ни лишней траты денег, но, если честно, всем всё равно на то, чего именно хочет Бэйксвил, в особенности Мэй, слишком вжившейся в роль старшей сестры, заигравшейся в неё. Не привыкшая относиться серьёзно к лепету Анди, она умеет ставить ультиматумы и подгибать под себя, когда того требует случай. Когда того требует она сама. Милая-добрая-злюка-Мэй, из-за тебя она чувствует себя слабой, это твоя заслуга и ты, верно, можешь собой гордиться — Диди никогда не рискнёт убежать от тебя по-настоящему, ты накинула на её шею слишком короткую свободу, ограниченную только тобой и твоей слепотой. Наверное, поэтому тебе, Анди, захотелось доказать старшей, что твоё слово теперь тоже весомо, так? Поэтому ты устроилась к чёрту на куличики, забив на так горячо взлелеянный Мэй колледж, и поступила по-своему, вновь ненавязчиво запутавшись в нитках? Да. Всё из-за этого. Ты — гадкая, непослушная девчонка Бэйксвил и гореть тебе в аду за неподчинение. Именно там.  
  
А в это время Мэй, находящаяся в слепой зоне всех неприятностей, голову по звуку вскидывает, перекличку китайских колокольчиков заслышав, висящих над входом в кафе. Обычно, всегда они гармоничные, звонкие, радостно облизывают воздух в сужающихся колпаках железными язычками и реагируют на пришествие посетителей ровно и спокойно, как и Мэй, в принципе; сейчас их трель похожа ржавый шепот, карабкающийся от стены до стены (язычкам тесно в раскрытых ротовых полостях сплавов, они хотят вылезти из глоток), который дёргает за нервы, заставляет в напряжении отставить чашку в сторону. Напрячься. Озадачиться. Мэй умная, Мэй понимает меньше, чем за секунду, почему её импровизированная охранная система всё-таки сработала: осознание-сознание ни черта не успокаивает — лучше бы его здесь не было, это факт. Но ему плевать на её желания, о да, он приходит сюда к своим мертвецам каждый раз, и Мэй остаётся надеется, что они — единственная причина его визитов.  
  
…у неё по-прежнему на лице чёртово месиво, на котором топталось с десяток ног. Она по-прежнему пытается найтивыход, сбежать и перестать так люто реагировать на сбои в собственной программе. И ей страшно. Сдавливает со всех сторон грудную клетку, страх шипасто, цветком прорастает откуда-то изнутри, вспарывая колючками кожу и цепляясь острыми льдинками за петельки нервов. Пошатывается от утяжеляющей тело слабости, Бэйксвил упорно бредёт вперёд, наугад стараясь вспомнить и уточнить количество кварталов, которое следует ещё пройти, чтобы увидеть знакомую вывеску кафе, а позже, не разбирая дороги и не обращая ни на кого внимания, взбежать вверх по лестнице и запереться в своей комнате, пережидая, когда же пройдёт нервный мандраж. Пережидая, пока рассудок опять будет собираться в изначальный куб Руба.  
  
И почему же ты боишься, блондиночка? Он-ведь-безобиден, не трогает тебя, и вы, в принципе, оба на нейтральной территории, а ты в метрах от него дёргаешься так, будто бы он уже расстелил твою кожу под собой. Что ж, Мэй признается прямо сейчас своим мозгам, ответит на позывные нелепого тремора, звенящего этими самыми колокольчиками под ушными раковинками. Если и есть вещь, которую Бэйксвил-старшая старается избегать со сравнительно недавних пор, замуровываясь от неё в плотных стенах кафешки, то это, конечно же,  _Страна Чудес_ , которая прожорливее всех синих китов вместе взятых. И сейчас Мэй до больного забавно вспоминать о том, как она практически жила с ней, вечно-голодной-скотиной с вышитыми Алисами на переднике, дразня своим присутствием, но не переступая через красную тонкую нить. Но смотри, Мэй, она всё ещё дрожит прямо рядом с твоими сухожильными стопами и хочет тебя всю без остатка — ей мало твоих глаз,  _Чудесам_  хочется вылизать твою шею. Что же, упустишь такую возможность доказать им всем, что ты лучше, выше, сильнее этого, что тебя не напугать дурацкими цирковыми финтами, пиротехническими взрывами в эллипсе твоей головушки?.. Не воспользуешься шансом вновь пятками поскользить по отполированным до блеска черепам, по чертям, швырнувшим тебя когда-то на забаву этому самому цирку?  
  
— …  
  
Ну и дура, нет-нет, даже не так: законченная идиотка с прожжённым сигаретами сценарием под названием «Старшая сестра», томик которого редеет с каждым убывающим днём. Ты ведь не была такой, Бэйксвил, не была занудой (?), не была чёртовой истеричкой с чёртовой одержимостью покоем. Не была; была /слишком/ молодой, дурной, смешной, но точно не занудой. Что же сейчас? Сейчас Мэй хочет обмотать собственной шкурой шею и спрыгнуть с ломаных мостов прямо в бездну, обнявшись с чувством жалости к самой себе. Жалкая Бэйксвил.  
  
Пластмассовые пальцы сжимаются до белых пятен и грозятся треснуть косточками прямо в ладонях. Мэй тянуче склоняет голову, с давкой в барабанных перепонках прислушиваясь к тяжести и неспешности шагов, которые приближаются к стойке, где за кассой находится Ким Флинн, принимающая заказы клиентов и передающая их поварам и кофеварам. Затаивает дыхание, расправляя игольчатые, затянутые строгой чёрной водолазкой, плечи, выписывая именно ими степень личного безразличия /несуществующего, на самом деле/. Мэй готова поспорить, что и его плечи сейчас тоже неестественно выгнуты, как у неё, но только в обратную, в защитную сторону. Они оба знают, что ему до одурения тошно в пряничном домике Гретель, обезглавившей здесь же неправильно любимого Ганса и расписавшей его кровью эти замечательные стены со всей правдой, вывернутой наизнанку; ему до хрипа не нравится, что она это понимает. Знает.  
  
Видит?  
  
Нет, дурачок, ошибаешься, Бэйксвил уже давно не видит ни лиц, ни образов, но зато чувствует каждую шуршащую по полу вибрацию и улавливает чутким слухом все колебания, исходящие от живого, мёртвого, в общем, до абсурда неважно. Жаль, но именно его присутствие не удаётся уловить на общем тёмном фоне, хотя Бэйксвил держит на цепи собственного контроля каждого здесь сидящего, находящегося, дышащего. Бултыхание сердца, дрожание взбухших венок на лбу — всё это принадлежит ей в царстве лакричных катетеров и леденцов с подарками-бритвами в глазури: долижись до сути и попрощайся с языком, милый, славный, приглашённый на ужин; всё, кроме химеры, сделанной из таких же химер. Он сам по себе, его ты не поймаешь, Бэйксвил. Чистая правда. Не будь над дверью колокольчиков, Мэй никогда бы не ощутила его присутствия в этих стенах. Не будь в нём так много от Страны Чудес, ей бы и не нужно было его ощущать.  
  
…из рук ситуацию выпускает, ситуация сваливается ей под ноги и в лепёшку нахрен разбивается, а она (спустя три месяца пребывания здесь) больше не верит в то, что всё это — лишь совпадение. Нет. Не совпадение. Это закономерность, выведенная двоичным кодом в генетических спиральках Бэйксвил. Иными словами, дурочка, у тебя это в костях заложено — быть ненормальной, предопределённой и предупреждённой радостными комами, сваливающимися на тебя каждую ночь. Бред сумасшедшей? Да-да, разумеется, но Бэйксвил не признается в том, что она поехавшая, идите к чёрту. Сквозь звон и шум дорожной трассы, мимо которой спешно идёт, она старается пробиться к собственным мыслям, про себя повторяя на разные лады одну и ту же фразу, меняя буквы и слова в ней местами, чтобы услышать хоть что-то, кроме нарастающего звона. Что-то, что принадлежит только ей. Бэйксвил понимает. Бэйксвил всё прекрасно понимает /упрямится до последнего/: скрежет металла и звон цепей существуют лишь в её голове. Щеки, обожжённые огнём до разъеденных волдырей, горят и щипят от влажного воздуха, который плюётся в лицо порывами. Она чувствует кожей спины ладони и срывается на поспешный бег, наивно желая как можно быстрее убежать от эпицентра припадков. Тесная юбка, однако, не позволяет ей подобного: бежать быстро и без промедлений. Она ведь специально надела её сегодня, чтобы выглядеть хоть раз в жизни… самостоятельной, взрослой. Глупая Бэйксвил. Жалкая Бэйксвил [2].  
  
Кажется, в момент, когда Мэй пытается соскрести своё внимание на нём, на нефилиме с красивой вереницей порядкового номера, заросшей буграми мышц, его заглатывает темнота, прячущая ангельскодемонские ритмы в своём горле, стоит же лишь повернуться тылом и подставить беззащитные, почти голые лопатки, как на периферии ощущений тут же проскакивает знакомый импульс, врезающийся промеж костяных холмиков звёздочкой скальпеля; Мэй уверена, что Данте смотрит на неё по количеству секунд не меньше, чем она на него, и эти самые звёздочки-скальпели являются его личным предупреждением ей, белоголовой, сухой и вытянутой, проглотившей штырь:  _давай, пяль на меня дальше, белобрысая. Ты пиздецки странная_. Мэй дрожит ресницами под натянутой склерой очков, защищающих от солнца и от посторонних глаз, понимает, что это глупо (она глупая) — «пялиться» на него, навязчиво светя огрызком собственного лица в чужой памяти.  
  
_Уйди-исчезни. Не подавись своим (будущим) кофе, милый._  
  
Она знает, что он закажет именно его: это дёшево и отводит подозрения от частых визитов.  
  
…итак: у Бэйксвил пустоты больше, чем заполненности, и её стаканы всегда на шестьдесят процентов выпиты. У Бэйксвил вместо друзей толпа панических атак, которые приходят в гости в её плохо закрытую черепную коробку тогда, когда им того хочется, и, что ж, поэтому сейчас она топиться в озёрной чернильнице. Вообще-то, всё должно быть несколько иначе, не развилисто, а линейно, кажется, именно так люди движутся от пункта А к пункту Б — по прямой. Но у неё всё немного по-другому, ведь если панические атаки являются её друзьями, то её голова выступает в роли изверга-врага, с которым в одиночку ей не справиться. Она испугалась злой женщины, запихавшей ей в рот целый кулак из растопыренных ногтей и теперь ей ничегошеньки, слышите, не остаётся, как падать вниз-вниз-вниз. В её ощущениях дорога резко мчится в пропасть, прогибаясь под улыбками террористов, сказок и ведьм, разрушаясь до основания; Бэйксвил разрушается до основания, как ей кажется, потерявшая несколько катушек с нервами, выскользнувшими из кармана. Камни и булыжники, вспорхнувшие вверх, со скорости через секунды врежутся в тряпичное тело-тельце с ватной набивкой, пригвоздив его к самому дну этой бездны, в которой сонно ворочаются черти. Анди пытается закрыть лицо руками, вместе с тем одежда поднимается вверх, обнажает голую кожу и подставляет её под психические атаки чего-то нестерпимо (это ножи, дурочка, тебя пытаются вскрыть) острое, кусающее живот и рёбра. Беспомощно вытягивая трупные руки вперёд, она чудом уворачивается от летящих на неё горных пород, которые с мягким шлепком гнездятся в её уже упавшее, оказавшееся внизу тело. Но этого Бэйксвил не видит. Она вообще ничего не видит, полностью потеряв ориентир в виде маленького белого клочка сверху. Анди не чувствует себя в этом жидком и тёмном мареве, неминуемо проваливается вниз и позволяет пространству обмануть дурацкий разум. Анди чувствует только небрежные порезы, оставленный ногтем (не)Селены /её имя — Алиса, ну когда же ты уже запомнишь? /. Она играет с ней, с её шкурой даже тогда, когда находится по ту сторону зеркал, а Бэйксвил наивно думает, что только лишь спит, лунатит при свете дня. Немного нервно дрожит от ветерка, свистнувшего в полые трубочки костей.  
  
_Смотри, тупица, так ты падала в ад. Тебя давит машиной, малышка._  
  
Мэй поджимает губы, чувствует, как нагревается и уплотняется воздух вокруг неё и сжимает её в руке, желая выдавить из горла боязливый стон, словно зубную пасту из тюбика.  
  
— Пробей, — спохватывается Ким, поспешно встающая за кассу и поправляющая форму. На её коже — отпечаток недоверия и суеверия, который она прячет под тёмно-кофейной жилеткой.  
  
Официантка дышит чуть порывисто, натягивая на губы дежурную улыбочку, пусть этого ей абсолютно не хочется. Оно не мудрено. Данте напротив неё даже не пытается выглядеть… более дружелюбным, он, блять, чертовски усталая псина, которая не спит уже несколько суток; которая безустанно харкает кровью после уличной (каждодневной) резни.  
  
— Что-то ещё? У нас проводится акция до четверга и… — Ким поспешно проговаривает заученный текст, несколько странно переступая с пятки на носок. Ким косит взглядом на безразличие Мэй, которая сидит на приступке в отдельном кресле.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Звук припечатанных к стойке железок: Данте высыпает всю мелочь, не утруждаясь счётом.  
  
…Бэйксвил прекрасно осознаёт, что с ней будет, она хорошо изучала физику в школе и, в принципе, знает изменение человеческой анатомии при воздействии силы сопротивления, потому так прострационно позволяет дымчатым щупальцам бездны опутать себя и заранее представляет, как ломаются её кости, соприкоснувшиеся с каменистой землёй, и сплющиваются органы под давлением.  
  
«Девушка, брошюрку не хотите?»  
  
Неоднозначно хмыкает, Данте бредёт к холоду, к осенней гнили воздуха, всем своим видом нервируя офисных крыс и крысят, втягивающих головы в плечи /тоже старается найтивыход/. Они знают его, не помнят, но знают, чувствуют, что ему здесь не место, и каждый раз отводят взгляд, делая вид, будто его не существует. А он (да, каждый раз) снова и снова приходит в эту кукольную конуру с глазастой-безглазой белобрысой и бесит судьбу. Своеобразный плевок в её наглое рыло, по которому размазан не один десяток грязных слов, литров крови и желчи, приходится забывчивой стерве не по вкусу и она хочет выплюнуть забившуюся в рот дрянь обратно. Данте помогает ей в этом, заталкивает в её глотку пальцы и заставляет исходить блевотой, принуждает чувствовать себя не такой уж и всесильной. Давай, повернись-ка к нему задницей ещё раз и он сломает тебе хребет, который и так разбивается слишком просто и не нужно о звон безделушек над дверью. Данте исподлобья смотрит на колокольчики, замедляясь и кривясь, колокольчики в ответ смотрят на него красными каплями зрачков и душными взглядами соскабливают с челюстей цифры; такой же взгляд у белобрысой. Ей важно знать, что Данте рядом. Ему же похуй на то, что ей важно.  
  
…Анди дёргается припадочно, как от удара, ощущает тянуще-дерущую мерзость где-то в районе сердца. Прижимает вспотевшие ладони к груди, она прощупывает слишком тяжёлое, слишком лихорадочное биение сквозь влажную, покрытую потом кожу. Бэйксвил до боли закусывает слегка шершавые губы, стараясь сдержать в себе вырывающуюся наружу истерику, что проступает на глазах через солёные и жгучие слёзы. Она пытается вспомнить, почему стоит здесь, почему под ногами твёрдый асфальт, а не обнимающая пустота, но голова тут же взрывается бомбой мигрени, которая перекрывает своей яркостью эти вопросы, ответы на которые теперь навсегда затеряются в чертогах бездонного рассудка. Как печально, Анди Бэйксвил неминуемо сходит с ума, так и не успев насладиться красотой этого чистого мира, не осквернённого миазмами человеческой реальности. Смешно. Её подгоняет беспомощность, Бэйксвил желает лишь одного — скорее вернуться в безопасное место и больше не ступать наружу. И снова она срывается на бег. Вновь и вновь отталкиваясь ногами о землю, разрывая где-то по шву юбку, она несётся мимо магазинов и миллиарда оболочек людей, пролетая мимо преображающихся вывесок и реклам. Анди чертовски не хватает дыхания, но ни о какой остановке она и думать не может, когда буквально чувствует, как чьи-то холодные руки с корявыми когтями забираются ей под кофту, пересчитывая все позвонки и карябая плечи. Это — её лучшие друзья, паника и её атаки.  
  
Данте  _это_  действительно не волнует — он приходит сюда не для неё и не для кого-либо ещё, лишь для себя и своих потрёпанных абсентом амбиций. Вернее… его вообще ничего не волнует на протяжении уже значительного времени, разве только пустые карманы, из-за которых он часто попадает не в самые приятные ситуации, выбираясь из них не всегда честно и не всегда героем. Как сейчас. Стоит ему вырваться на улицу и наконец-то выдохнуть, понять, что тяжёлый смрад душных приходов, витающий в кафе белобрысой и пропитанный едким запахом какой-то бурды, больше не заполняет лёгкие, как на смену этому приходит иное дерьмо. Чувство, зарождающееся под кожей и иглами дотрагивавшиеся до живого, мышечного, реагирующего, завязывается плотным узлом на плечах, концентрируясь на изборождённом шрамом месте: что-то типа херового паучьего чутья, только в сто раз многозначнее, хуже. Вот уже трое суток жгучка не даёт ему спать, бездействовать,  _быть нормальным_ , касается раскалёнными ладонями позвонков и вышивает красные дорожки /хотя насчёт последнего всё куда прозаичнее и банальнее/. Данте чертит ногтями по шее царапины — печёт, как в аду. И он всё ещё не знает, как реагировать на это.  
  
…можно перестать дышать или существовать, но перестать бежать — значит перестать существовать.  
  
Расхлёстанное, горячее, с мокрым лбом и выдохами.  
  
Несётся, краями разорванной юбки развевается, откидывает растрёпанные волосы с лица.  
  
— Воу, легче, — сквозь зубы.  
  
Ему прилетает чужими, вплюснувшимися в грудак кулаками прямо в завязки рубцов: Данте чувствует эти маленькие ногти, прогрызшие многослойную шкуру шм _о_ ток и въевшиеся прямо в нутро. Инстинктивно отклоняется, уклоняется от розово-смуглых пальцев, запутавшихся в раздражённой коже, когда чьё-то тело влетает, вплетается в него с разбегу, возникая из-за поворота. Толчком-ударом по плечам, по тому самому херовому паучьему чутью растягивается засаленным полотном тугая тягота, по всему организму и всей его площади, на мгновение выбивает из башки мысли о рефлекторном дыхании в тот момент, когда размазанный потом лоб желает врезается в его подбородок. Данте хватает реакции, чтобы вовремя распрямить костяшки ладони и выставить руку вперёд, крепко сжимая окостлявленное плечо; отодвинуть от себя и в корне убить инерцию, застрявшую в барахлящей набивке Бэйксвил, предотвращая удар.  
  
— Пусти меня! — служит ему истеричным ответом.  
  
Бэйксвил вырывает плечо, перед этим врезавшись носом в запахи сгоревших домов и протекающих труб, и бежит дальше, абсолютно не зацикливаясь взглядом на том, в кого вписалась. Она чувствует, как неминуемо кружится голова от нехватки воздуха, как тяжело вздымается собственная грудь от долгого бега и дикого боя сердца; сердце позволяет рёбрам на себе пружинить и выталкиваться некорректно вперёд. Толкает дверь в родное кафе, она подбитой птицей пролетает мимо официантов и посетителей, зажимая лицо ладонями и расталкивая их всех локтями, направляется к лестнице наверх. У перил она замечает Мэй, которая, в свою очередь, взволнованно поднимается с кресла, она издалека уже чувствует, что что-то совсем не так.  
  
— Ди?.. — успевает перехватить её за локоть.  
  
— Потом, Мэй, потом!  
  
Бэйксвил стремится по лестнице вверх и пробегает по сокращающейся венке коридора, потом же дрожащими руками дёргает за ручку двери, ведущей в ванную. Её рёберный остов, лёгкие сотрясает лихорадочный и надрывный кашель, а в голове стоит плотный и белёсый туман, мешающий собрать картинку перед глазами воедино. Опускается на пол ванной раздолбанной тушей, она обессилено облокачивается на дверь, закидывая голову вверх и глаза закрывая. По лицу Анди стекает горячий и липкий пот, раздражающий кожу и вынуждающий сдёрнуть ватное полотенце с вешалки, чтобы вытереть лоб. Вопросов, что крутятся в голове с яростным усердием, слишком много, но Анди не может справиться с этим, сжимаясь в комок и обхватывая себя руками. Ей непонятно, что она сейчас видит: реальность или же хаотичный набор отрывков из своей жизни, всё ещё падая в ту бесконечную пропасть.  
  
Хватается влажной ладонью за край холодной и гладкой раковины, Бэйксвил соскребает последние остатки сил, чтобы поднять своё тело с пола и, прильнув губами к крану, попить воды. Приглаживает попутно коротко остриженные волосы, она обессиленно обмякает, опуская голову и смотря исключительную в белую раскрытую чашу. Дышит. Думает. Не может думать, пока просто дышит. Не может ни думать, ни дышать, но ей нужно! Новый приступ кашля, заползший кровью от ран в горло, сотрясает тело Бэйксвил, обжигает четырьмястами пятьюдесятью одним градусом по Фаренгейту нутро и пригибает ниже_ниже_ниже. Она прижимает пальцы к губам, чтобы приглушить стоны боли, распирающие стены тесной каморки, Анди чувствует, как её выворачивает наизнанку, начиная от потрохов и заканчивая волосяными луковицами в коже: она хочет избавиться от всего. Она склоняется над раковиной, она сжимает одной рукой испачканную ткань блузки; мышцы на животе сводит снова и снова до трупных судорог, не предвещающих ничегошеньки, аж целое нихера хорошего. Боясь открывать глаза, Бэйксвил слизывает языком солёную влагу на своих губах, вновь трясясь и сокрушаясь. Веки всё-таки разлепляет и видит авангардистично обрисованную желчью и ниточками крови раковину, перемежёвывающимися между собой и тающими в сгустках слюны.  
  
— Анди, чёрт возьми! — за дверью слышится Мэй. Она барабанит костяшками по двери, выписывая звуковой рисунок половинными и шестнадцатыми. — Анди!  
  
— Не входи!  
  
_Глянь-ка в зеркало. Ты себе нравишься?_  
  
Да, очень. У неё на лице целое адское месиво из царапин, колотых ран и ошмётков, красиво расплывшихся по щекам. И почему-то только сейчас вспыхивает осознание, что все её кошмары снова врезаются в чёрт-побери-Данте.  


∞

  
  
Глотает таблетки. Успокоительные со снотворным эффектом; всё пристойно и ни капли не противозаконно. Анди Бэйксвил — взрослая девочка, правильная. Местами ответственная, местами дурная, но это всё ничего, ведь она прежде всего человек, а потому ошибки ей свойственны и иногда даже простительны. Так она думает с залепленным со всех сторон лицом и отмытыми до блеска руками, которыми всего лишь день назад мусолила мягкие края мнимых царапин. Да, она облажалась, никто не скрывает, и истоки этой «лажы» берут своё начало с того момента, когда она наконец решила забрать документы из того самого колледжа, в который её запихнула дорогая сестрёнка. Не подумайте, она любит Мэй, честно и искренне любит, заколачивая гвоздями собственный рот каждый раз при спорах, чтобы не сделать больно, а вот старшая же напротив — на то ведь и старшая, чтобы поучать. Так оно и было:  
  
— Я не буду там учиться.  
  
— Будешь, — равнодушно в ответ. — Или у тебя есть дела поважнее?  
  
— Ты поздно спохватилась.  
  
— Учиться никогда не поздно.  
  
Бэйксвил не любит, когда её прогибают под себя, причём ни одна, ни вторая. Две упрямые дурёхи с бараньими рогами просто обожают перемыть друг другу косточки хлоркой, а потом ходить по пятам и извиняться, стараясь зализать на спине у другой кровоточащие раны, оставленные от кинжалов-слов. Это привычно — их обычный ритуал на протяжении всей их совместной жизни. Это стабильно — когда ругаешься с Мэй, почему-то в ту же минуту и успокаиваешься, понимая, что огня-то в ней, на самом-то деле, куда больше, чем предполагалось и предвиделось после того, как ей выкорчевали белки из глазниц. Эта ссора предполагала быть такой же: минутной, но крышесносной, после которой обе сразу же пришли бы в норму. Но нет. Бэйксвил-младшая не права в своих догадках, ведь сейчас в глазах старшей (какая блядская ирония) она выглядит настоящей преступницей с лживой гнильцой вместо нутра.  
  
А ведь план был таким идеальным, как казалось Бэйксвил по-началу: согласиться на условия Мэй, подать документы в первое попавшееся учебное заведение, оплатить учёбу из семейного бюджета. На этих трёх пунктах в ежедневнике Бэйксвил стоит жирная галочка. После этого Анди твёрдо решила, что непременно отработает пущенные на ветер финансы, а потому устроилась в распиаринный бутик под руководством миссис Кранч. И здесь тоже стоит галочка. Но, если честно, Анди не планировала вылетать так скоро из колледжа, и именно здесь все её планы пошли по одному женскому месту. По началу это не особо её испугало, ведь означало, что теперь она сможет работать в полную смену и накопить быстрее нужную сумму, которую потом бы вручила Мэй в подарочном пакетике после первого триместра обучения. Именно тогда Анди хотела забрать документы. Именно тогда Анди бы доказала Мэй, что сможет прокормить себя и позаботиться о себе, если того потребует случай; что ей не нужна опека и суета этой самой Мэй. Но неожиданное сокращение работников в бутике окончательно перечеркнуло весь график, и в итоге в распоряжении Анди имеется лишь половина нужной суммы и тяжёлое предчувствие неприятностей. Прелесть, она готова к тому, что ненавидеть её будут долго и старательно.  
  
— …  
  
Анди неподвижно сидит на стуле, остерегаясь смотреть на мимику Мэй, которая сейчас практически не видна из-за вечно спадающих светлых прядок волос. Склоняя голову набок и скрещивая руки на груди, таким способом Мэй всегда старается отгородиться от всего мира, когда пребывает в крайней степени озадаченности, раздражения, растерянности, она считает, что лучше прятать своё лицо в такие моменты, в моменты слабости. И сейчас она не то, чтобы слаба, она хочет такой показаться, мол, смотри, Анди Бэйксвил, ты повергаешь меня на лопатки и убиваешь меня раз за разом, дурацкая сестра. И это работает.  
  
— Я потеряла документы, — Анди бросает ей эти слова отчуждённо, так, будто бы у неё в грудине не висят обрушивающиеся оползнями горы, и подтягивает под себя ноги, поглядывая на собственное отражение в отполированной поверхности чайника, стоящего на плите.  
  
Мэй специально пришивает к минутам ещё лишние шестьдесят секунд, чтобы они казались более длинными, более садистскими, чтобы ожидание наказания подсыпало лишней шепотки нервозности и дополнительных подсластителей в её личное раздражение. Она заслужила, она так думает. Мэй наконец разворачивается к ней лицом /и, видят боги, лучше бы она этого не делала/, и если не кожей, то точно изнутри можно почувствовать это её газированное раздражение с нотками сухих лекций, который сейчас разорвут её розовый рот. Анди выдыхает бессильно, истрёпанная всем, чем только можно за эти два неполных дня, и предпочитает продолжить созерцать чайник, нежели лицо Мэй. Прямые зрительные контакты с незрячей Мэй равносильны глотанию раскалившихся углей — невыносимо для неё. Когда Мэй долго и осуждающе молчит, она вновь чувствует себя четырнадцатилетней девчонкой, у которой обнаружили целую пачку сигарет в кармане. Да, Мэй не любит сигареты. А ещё Мэй не любит, когда ей так безбожно врут, например, как вчера:  
  
— Что… что это, Анди Бэйксвил? — спрашивает растерянно, промакивая холодными подушками пальцев влажную от крови кожу, горячую, пекущую. Знакомую на ощущения и в то же время незнакомую совершенно: она какая-то вся переворошённая, перерытая.  
  
— Упала с лестницы, — про такую ложь говорят, что она буквально слетает с языка. С языка же Бэйксвил она спархивает. Бабочкой.  
  
— С какой, к чёрту, лестницы?  
  
Да, Анди солгала и даже сама не знает зачем. Было бы, может, и проще строить дальнейший диалог, если бы она выложила всё-всё как на духу, но как бы выглядели эти оправдания? Понимаешь, Мэй, я пыталась доказать тебе, что мне не нужна твоя помощь, ты не права и я не собираюсь жить так, как хочешь ты. В итоге я просрала документы, работу и колледж, а ещё нам теперь не покрыть расходы на учёбу той суммой, которая у меня имеется. Прекрасно. Наверное, так и стоило сказать, но почему-то в тот момент, когда Мэй схватила её, все слова повылетали пулями изнутри черепа, и всё, что могла сделать Бэйксвил… это расплакаться от наконец ощутимой боли. Дерьмо. Мэй лгать, на самом-то деле, бесполезно, ведь она чувствует, а не видит. Ей плевать на слова, на выражение лиц. Она прекрасно распознаёт ложь по дрожащей фальши на кончиках языков.  
  
— Прости, — произносит итогово. — Я неудачница, да?  
  
Мэй делает вид, что не замечает её несколько неуклюжих поползновений к примирению. Нет, не сегодня, милая. Бэйксвил-старшая абсолютно не настроена на это.  
  
— Я понимаю, — через минуты, Мэй снимает очки, используя свои увечье как рычаги психологического давления. Она может позволить себе это, да, действительно может, и делает это только наедине с Анди — у неё лицо неприятное без прикрытия, щербатое у впалых глаз и разодрано все возможными оттенками кислотных цветов: миниатюрные веночки сосудов тонко, паутинкой оплетают верхнее веко, пролегают под запухшей кожей и заходят ниже на скуловые кости. Иногда область вокруг закрытых глазниц так опухает, господи,  _так опухает_ , что показаться может, будто у Мэй всё окровавленно и совершенно беспокровно. Анди стыдится, ломает в себе деревянную судорогу, проросшую веткой от плеча до челюсти, проложившую свой путь по шее, чтобы не отвернуться и не дёрнуться. Мэй ведь почувствует. Узнает. — Общество старшей сестры… так надоедает, верно? Она всё решает за несчастную Анди, — Мэй усмехается, и выходит это так недобро, будто в плохой комедии. — У бедняжечки не остаётся иного выхода, как начать лгать, да?  
  
У Анди разрез глаз расширяется и округляется от подобного, а потом она приходит в себя и морщится от упрека, глубоко вздыхая и выворачивая сожаление и стыд наружу, на тонкую плёнку смуглой кожи. Бэйксвил поднимается с места на отсиженные ноги, сначала к одной стене комнаты прислоняется, потом к другой, не в силах угомонить бьющие ключом эмоции. Она пытается их утрамбовать и затолкать в самые ступни, чтобы потом выбить их чёткими шагами, но совесть как грызла её покрасневшие уши, так и продолжает, дыша ей с упрёком в шею.  
  
— Я… сглупила. Очень, — признаёт всё же сдавленно, не сумев подобрать правильных слов в своё оправдание. Растревоженная же щека невольно дёргается, из-за чего боль лезвием скользит по разбуженному мясцу. — Но ведь идея изначально была провальной, да? — с надеждой. — Не говори мне, что я не предупреждала.  
  
Мэй не отвечает, и Анди не находит ничего лучше, чем куснуть ещё раз за её же амбиции. У неё их много и они все такие ранимые и нежные, эти амбиции, как весенние побеги. И если наступить на них, пополам разломать стебли, то будет действительно больно. Чувствительно.  
  
— Я предупреждала, — с нажимом и недоброй улыбкой, копируя оную с застывшего лица Мэй, Анди запирает в себе благоразумие и заваливает его угольными шахтами, развалившимися от подорванных мин её терпения и терпимости.  
  
— Довольно, Анди, — её напряжённо-мягко ошпаривают, пытаясь сойти с неприятных, щекотливых тем, вызывающих в сердечных районах нездоровую аритмию.  
  
Довольно, да, это оно, оно — то, что должно в бэйксвилскую башку врезаться внезапной стеной и сказать «ты прекращай, ты проебалась и просто признай это». Но почему-то не врезается. Почему-то не говорит, и всё молчит под корочкой вместе с погребённым заживо благоразумием.  
  
— Нет уж, теперь слушай. Ты ведь очень этого не любишь — слушать меня.  
  
— Долго будешь оправдывать своё враньё или, может, уже повзрослеешь? — с засухой в голосе, Мэй избирательно подбирает интонации.  
  
— Мэй, а ты? — это опасно. Это больно, Анди знает, но не может, просто не может угомонить себя, такая вот она идиотка, не умеющая подыскивать время для тех или иных разговоров. — Долго будешь прикидываться дурочкой? Или считать дурочкой  _меня?_  
  
Ещё раз, контрольный: остановись и заткнись, сейчас самое время забить себе те самые гвозди в рот или затолкать в него кляп.  
  
— О-о, или, может, сделаешь вид, что ты не понимаешь, о чём я говорю? Давай, у тебя это отлично выходит.  
  
Мэй понимает, но изиндевалая маска, растянутая по её лицу, эмоции все съедает и не давится даже, и это только мотивирует Анди нападать дальше. Чтобы защититься, конечно же. Чтобы разорвать порочный круг из молчания Мэй /а молчит она много, часто и обо всём на свете/.  
  
— И почему ослепла, тоже не понимаешь? — и вот. Бэйксвил ступает на охуенно тонкий лёд. И лёд тот, увы, ещё не окреп, а Анди провалится прямо… сейчас. По шею в холод. — Скажи своё любимое: «это случайность, Анди, не бери в голову, Анди». Надоело.  
  
— Умолкни!  
  
И всё. И холодный взрыв сверхновой, ломающий рёбра криком, стирает с лица земли и смелость одной Бэйксвил, и сдержанность другой, этого ты добивалась, чёртова девчонка? Наверное, нет. Наверное, она думала, что её явная агрессия спасёт положения. А, может быть, она вообще ничего не думала, у неё это уже входит в отвратительнейшую привычку. Анди просыпается наконец, отряхивается от выплеска собственной тупости, всхлипывая сухо и сжато, чувствует, как стянутые краюшки кожи на щеке разрываются от вышедшего из себя «умолкни», сказанного тихо-громко, по-зимнему сквозяще, дёргается, прижимая ладонь к материи пластыря. Она шепчет себе под нос ругательства, чуть ли не плача от несправедливости и детской обиды, уязвлённая и испугавшаяся, уже ощущая, как кровь вновь теплеет под её пальцами и пластырями. Мэй вздыхает укорочённо, теряется даже как-то, пережигает в себе (не)взрослое бешенство, так ей несвойственное. Так давно неприменяемое, оно заметно разрослось в омуте её чертей.  
  
Минута молчания — в сердечном горниле и у одной, и у второй прекращает орать.  
  
Две минуты молчания — в воздухе прекращает звенеть остаточность звуков их голосов.  
  
Три минуты — молчание вымирает не само по себе, его убивает Мэй:  
  
— Анди, чтоб тебя, Бэйксвил. Ты опять выводишь меня из себя.  
  
Мэй снова превращается в штиль, залатывает треснувшую немного выдержку известняками, мягкими магматическими породами и уводит излишнюю чувствительность в подводные пещеры — она никогда не бесится долго, такая у неё натура; Мэй двигается на давящееся бэйксвилское дыхание, отрывисто ступает на паркетное покрытие кухни, и, приблизившись, дотрагивается примирительно до здоровых мест на лице Анди. Поглаживает бережно, будто бы говорит, «ну ладно тебе, ладно, просто я действительно считаю тебя дурочкой и действительно скажу это своё «любимое» снова и снова. Ты меня раскусила, не съедай меня полностью». Анди же, сопящая обидчиво ( _боже, такой ребёнок, не взрослей никогда, пожалуйста_ ), приступы глотает, толкающие её на драмы и трагедии мировых масштабов, и взгляд всё же отводит — она так и не научилась ещё на Мэй смотреть правильно — и на этот раз вовсе не из-за шрамированных рисунков, растянувшихся от одного виска по другому, а потому что стыдно слишком.  
  
— Не случайно. В этом мире… мало настоящих случайностей, понимаешь, о чём я? — Мэй прерывает гомон угрызающей совести своим выправленным, вкрадчивым голосом. — Не понимаешь, вижу. Ладно. Вернёмся к твоим косякам позже, тогда, когда я придумаю для тебя достойное наказание, — и Мэй брови свои изгибает светлые в недоиронии, а после, будто бы отпуская ситуацию и готовя гневные тирады на потом, бледнеет со всеми эмоциями. — Что случилось с твоим лицом? Что случилось  _вообще_? Историй про лестницу не нужно.  
  
— Это хороший вопрос, — устало, Анди не противится касаниям Мэй и тянется к ней сама даже, подбородок умещая между развилкой плечевых косточек, словно ей снова пятнадцать и её поколотили в школьном туалете девчонки, желающие отобрать её карманные деньги. Тогда она часто забиралась к ней на колени, жалобно мяукала, когда та обрабатывала все её ссадины. Тогда всё было намного проще, без загонов. — Но я вам на него не отвечу, мисс Бэйксвил. Я не знаю.  
  
Мэй выше Анди, белее, и сейчас ей кажется, будто в её объятиях, ещё по-обидчивому сдержанных, она исповедуется и искупает все свои грехи, которые успели накопиться за последние три дьявольских месяца. Да, Анди — та ещё грешница с целым багажом провинностей, и чем старше она становится, тем труднее от него избавляться. Она честно пыталась, правда пыталась отмыть своё доброе имя перед Мэй, но:  
  
— У меня уже есть половина нужной суммы, — ехидно кривится, смотря на Мэй волком. — Дай мне несколько месяцев. Я соберу полную.  
  
— Плевать мне на деньги, Бэйксвил! — восклицает, резко разворачиваясь к ней и склоняя голову набок. Пшенично-светлые прядки волос царапают её открытую шею и плечи. — Ты-солгала-ясно?  
  
Смаргивает. Смотрит на Мэй ясно. Считает секунды настоящего.  
  
— Будет лучше, если ты воздержишься от неприятностей, — ласки на её лице нет и не будет, Мэй-не-ласковая, сдержанная и умеющая контролировать себя. — Просто помни, что твой дом — здесь. И я здесь. И у нас никого больше нет, чтобы разгребать наши проблемы, понимаешь?  
  
Снова перечень указаний, приказов, которые лучше выполнить или сдохнуть, и входит это всё в список под названием «Спусти шкуру, но послушайся». Туда же входят пункты под номером раз, два, три, гласящие «быть осторожной», «не встречаться с плохими парнями», «избегать бродяг и террористов, чьё имя начинается на «Данте» соответственно. Анди не против. Анди покорно отзывается коротким «хорошо», прекрасно понимая, на что намекает сестра. Проблема только в том, что  _Стране Чудес_  больше не требуется приглашение в виде ритуалов и странных надписей, чтобы проникнуть в её голову. И проблемы живут в ней, как в мясном улье, и никуда уходить совсем не собираются.  
  
— И больше никогда меня не обманывай, Анди Бэйксвил, — заключительное.  
  
Анди соглашается.  
  
Алиса же слушает их внимательно, въедливо, выглядывая из-за угла.   
  
Улыбаясь чудесными ртами.   
  
И смеясь до взрывающегося живота.   


∞


	3. - проекция;

патология - болезненное отклонение от нормального состояния или процесса развития

  


∞

  
  
У неё нормальная, стабильная жизнь, есть постоянная крыша над головой и много еды в холодильнике; ей одиноко совсем не бывает, она в обществе и даже, возможно, порядочный член этого самого общества. И её, в принципе, всё устраивает, ей и большего не надо, и меньшего. Но, тем не менее, она всё равно подсаживается на эти дрянные пилюли с её личным успокоением, которые гарантируют, как уверяют этикетки, мертвецкую безмятежность и ангельское спокойствие, как наркоман на опиум: после приступов ей это необходимо.  
  
 _И какого чёрта ты приходишь сюда, Данте? Из раза в раз, из раза в раз._  
  
Анди всё ищет, не прекращает искать то, что способно ей помочь: в лицах коллег, в пурпурно-сизых вмятинах синяков под веками и в звоне неугомонных колокольчиков на первом этаже. Анди также ищет собственную панацею (плацебо?) на донышках чашек растворимого/растворяющего, как и головная боль, кофе, в котором, если честно, смысла ноль — Бэйксвил не может спать и без лишних усилий, у неё это получается само по себе и спонтанно. Не спать сутки. Не спать несколько дней нормально, потому что разболтанный ларчик с мыслями, усеянный костяными крошками и обрывками огранённых фраз, вновь заполняется чернотой бэйксвилских волос и её мыслей. Ну же, глупая, помой голову и мозги заодно, отбели их хлоркой до состояния трупной блистательности, а потом с младенческой лёгкостью забудь (ся), всё-будет-хорошо до следующей паники, до следующего летального взрыва тревоги. Может, и там поискать? В тёпленьких комочках разорванных эмоций? В их мягких трупиках с бесхребетной начинкой? Бэйксвил не знает; она дышит, пока может. Атаки же, которые панические, уютно сворачиваются в раскрытой черепной вазе и теперь время от времени фыркают, колебая дыханием растянутые стрессы Бэйксвил; от них никакой пользы. Ничего не вспомнить. Ничего не забыть.  
  
 _Расслабься-Бэйксвил-ты-просто-дурная. Бракованная. Для таких, как ты, это нормально._  
  
Но ни черта не спокойнее от этого, ни на грамм. В ладони хрустит бесполезная справка годичной давности о её личной особенности, дефекте, мутирующем с каждым днём в сторону галлюцинаций — Бэйксвил не знает, чем ещё можно запить последствия синдрома с длинным названием, предназначенным не для неё, поэтому просто хлебает воду и злиться, на старой кассетной плёнке мозгов прокручивая память, обрезанную на некоторых моментах и неправильно склеенную. Проклятье. Она думает, что ради прощения Мэй, которая, по правде сказать, умеет мастерски обижаться и играть в «молчанку», ради искупления своей вины /которой нет, Бэйксвил чувствует себя виноватой только тогда, когда этого хочет Мэй/ вывернется наизнанку в любом из поручений, поэтому позволяет себя запрячь и использовать по полной. Без лишних возражений становится добровольной рабыней, она запретила себе жаловаться и разрешила Мэй взять её под контроль, но, чёрт возьми, её нервы  _уже_  тянутся к небу и грозят лопнуть от натуги, и она явно не предназначена для работы с людьми, с клиентами, с тупыми малолетками.  
  
― Нет, это не пиццерия «Гранд», ― зубами скрипит, сильнее сжимая кирпичик телефонной трубку в руке, его следовало уже давно расхреначить об стены, об пол, обо что-нибудь, потому что достало и потому что хватит. Пальцы скручены по углам острых косточек, а между костяшками пульсирует в напряжение разветвление венок; если они вылезут наружу, как корни деревьев из-под земли, Анди не удивится совсем. ― И даже не кондитерская «Пышка». Это кофейня. Если вы хотели сделать заказ, то, мать вашу, делайте его.  
  
Она проглотила целую горсть успокоительного до этого, чтобы не срываться, не лаять на всех бешеной псиной с расшатанными арматурами психов, но, кажется, вся эта лошадиная доза, способная замертво повалить гризли, улетучилась вместе с горячим паром, выпихивающимся из быстро, тяжело раздувающейся грудины Бэйксвил. Да, она действительно не рассчитала собственные силы. Да, она действительно нелюдимая, злая и капризная Бэйксвил-младшая, у которой выполнять обязанности Мэй получается так же плохо, как и игнорировать открытое издевательство в свою сторону, чувствительная ведь до одури и нет в ней того, что как бы говорило, шептало здравомысленно в таких случаях: «не траться на придурков, детка». Но по ту сторону, кажется, считают это смешным ― доводить её до нервного тика уже второй день подряд словами, расспросами, жалобами, совершенно не относящимися к теме разговора. И Анди, если честно, проще уже притвориться тугодумной, признать себя поражённой, нежели и дальше кидать свою вегетативную систему на самое настоящее растление, ибо для Бэйксвил это слишком большая роскошь.  
  
…и не скребись взглядом по стенам, пожалуйста, ты ведь так им мешаешь своими немыми вопросами. Им тошно, понимаешь? Они тоже хотят выплюнуть тебя из сжимающихся перегородок самих себя, но не могут; им нельзя. Тебе, кстати, тоже нельзя выходить из допросной-пыточной-морозильной, будь добра усадить свою задницу и сидеть до последнего.  
  
Сидит. Стискивает в левой руке стакан с водой, в котором плавает пенка растворившегося аспирина, Анди выдыхает шумно сквозь зубы и подкидывает свой угробленный взгляд Ким, что добродушно-принудительно согласилась ей помочь с этой важной миссией по завоеванию прощения Мэй. Флинн жестикулирует ей руками — принуждает положить трубку; Бэйксвил жестикулирует ей в ответ раздражёнными пальцами, отлипающими-прилипающими к поверхности стакана, и показывает тем самым, что уже бесполезно.  
  
― Кофейня? Какая кофейня? Я звонила в ветеринарную клинику. Это ветеринарная клиника? ― гнусаво, с толстым слоем херовой актёрской игры, от которой у Бэйксвил кислота разливается за пределы желудка — раздражение. На другом конце телефонной линии даже не пытаются казаться правдивыми, верными, и всё в тресках связи поёт о том, как им нравится шоу одного уродца, с ролью которого замечательно справляется Бэйксвил. Её вербально режут по правому уху; Анди дёрганая, отнимает трубку от себя и отпивает воды заодно, заливаясь половиной стакана, чтобы пожар в пищеводе затушить хоть немного.  
  
― Ещё раз повторяю: ко-фей-ня! Всего доброго! ― всё-таки срывается, не вытягивает на спокойный лад последнюю фразу и ударчато опускает аппарат на подставку, а сама по-лузерски падает в крутящееся кресло, что тут же разворачивается в другую сторону. Прямо-таки на все девяносто градусов прямее к провалу. Ты думала, что сможешь помочь Мэй, дурёха? Нет, ты делаешь только хуже, и, кстати говоря, у твоих колёс истёк срок годности. Пока-пока.  
  
Бэйксвил прикрыть просушенные пылью глаза собирается, как со стороны Ким слышится выпальный вздох с примесями ну-я-же-говорила-разочарования — помощница, по совместительству лучшая-подруга-мисс-Бэйксвил (блять, да они буквально под ручку ходят!) не пытается любезничать с Анди, не видя выгоды в этом, не хочет тратить душевные силы на этакую игру в подружек с ней, поэтому выражает всё своё отношение простым сминанием лёгких. Бэйксвил бесится с этого, но молчит: всё ещё ради Мэй, находящейся где-то на другом конце города, надеющейся на её…  _благоразумие_. И лично Флинн от этого дня не ожидала ничегошеньки хорошего, ничегошеньки простого и легковыполнимого, она ведь сама знает,  _какая_  сама по себе Анди, но, несмотря на осведомлённость, она откровенно заколебалась и заколебала Бэйксвил. В свою очередь Анди не скрывает и этого, пусть ей и… стыдно, что ли, немного. Ким — хорошая /сквозь хруст собственного упрямства/ девчонка, слишком приставучая, да, но всегда приходит Мэй на выручку, когда от неё этого требует ситуация. Сейчас вот пришла снова, потому что, очевидно, без Флинн это сраное кафе сгорело бы в адском пламени бэйксвилского темперамента.  
  
― Мелкий засранец, ― вытаскивает из себя максимально нейтральные фразы, чтобы молчание не вытягивала из неё последние душевные силы. ― В следующий раз буду звонить в полицию.  
  
Ким подходит к столу медленно и вымерительно, одновременно с этим поправляя свою ровную стрижку, изрезанную под «горшочное» каре. Залакированная, затянутая до последней блузочной петельки в форму, она — прямая спица, колющий ехидством Бэйксвил каждый божий раз, когда под руку подворачивается такая возможность, и лижет пятки Мэй, дающей ей работу, иногда кров: насколько помнит Анди, в семье у Флинн постоянно творится какая-то муть, завязанная на шкуре младшего братца Ким, поэтому иногда ей приходится отсиживаться где-то… под чужой крышей. Бэйксвил это не нравится, она не любит чужаков и Ким, неясную такую, размытую, как лужа под рябью ливня, а Ким отвечает ей практически тем же: не любит слишком остроугольную, чётко очерченную Анди без намёков в характере на командную, коллективную работу. Они терпят друг друга только из-за старшей Бэйксвил, с трудом. Их добродушные отношения (тупая шутка, всё сплошь покрыто лицемерием, а не добродушием) заканчиваются там, где начинается то самое личное, интимное, семейное, в которое всяким подружкам-помощницам лучше не совать свои курносые носы; если такое снова повторится, Бэйксвил самолично отпилит ей лобзиком этот самый нос.  
  
― Дети, ― пожимает плечами, отзывается Флинн, держа под мышкой журнал учётов, расчётов и прочей бурды, в которой Бэйксвил понимает аж целое ничего. ― Не стоит… принимать это близко к сердцу.  
  
 _«не стоит быть такой стервой, мисс Энди», ты это хотела сказать?_  
  
Анди невесело и совсем не жаль, она подпирает холодной, замороженной осенним воздухом ладонью уже здоровую щёку, незаметно прикрывая челкой бугрящиеся пластыри на другой. Всё ещё тянет за подсохшие корки ранок, всё ещё ноет по ночам, когда Бэйксвил забывает намазать миниатюрные звенья кровавых гор, расчертивших всё её лицо чётко, внятно, как географическую карту параллели и меридианы, жирным слоем заживляющего бальзама, целительные свойства которого под стать его цене — несколько баксов. Бэйксвил заправляет текущую между пальцами смоль волос за ухо и перепаривает в себе раздражение, сопряжённое с усталостью, помноженную на ревность. Потому что Ким  _пялится_  на неё, любопытствует и уже готовит свой остренький пятачок, чтобы залезть им сегодня вечером (когда приедет Мэй) не в своё дело, чтобы порасспрашивать и повыпытывать у, вообще-то, моей-сестры-Бэйксвил-старшей все подробности о её разъеденном личике с расплывшимися ваксами зелёнки по краям пластырей. «Она, что, с кем-то подралась? Боже мой, когда она повзрослеет?» или «что-что у неё? Панические атаки? Мисс Бэйксвил, вы уверены, что она не симулирует, чтобы привлечь ваше внимание?» и всё в этом духе, абсолютно не относящееся к правде. а) Бэйксвил не дерётся, уже нет, с людьми /ей уже не десять, ну/; б) Бэйксвил не симулирует, у неё реально какие-то проблемы.  
  
― Дальше.  
  
― Хм… Вот это ― эмайлы постоянных посетителей и их дни рождения. Сегодня следует поздравить троих, ― Флинн выдёргивает тоненький листочек с какими-то правилами из кипы бумаги на своих руках; это всё так ненужно, муторно и дымно-тяготно, что Бэйксвил хочет… ничего не хочет, только поспать немного, чтобы выбелить под неровно окаймлёнными чёрным радужками не менее чёрные полуовалы, тянущиеся тушевыми разводами по щекам вниз. ― Здесь разметка страницы, шрифт, оформление, рамка и план написания письма. Будь креативной, Бэйксвил, ― ни капли пожелания удачи, всё тот же заученный текст об акциях на четверг. ― Нужна моя помощь? Могу с документацией помочь, ― Ким опирается ладонями о столешницу, слегка наклоняется к Анди. Анди ей улыбается и в миниатюре это выглядит, как змея шипит на змею и желает ей приятного аппетита, как мило. Картина маслом.  
  
― Иди. Будь уверена, я замолвлю Мэй за тебя словечко, —  _тебе ведь это нужно?_  
  
Ким глубокие кончики губ тянет в разные стороны.  
  
― Оу, это будет… мило с твоей стороны, ― Флинн отшатывается, направляясь к выходу и цокая высокими каблуками по чёрно-белой плитке кабинета. Флинн наконец-то прекращает расходовать её воздух и оставляет в гордом одиночестве.  
  
Ким выходит; Бэйксвил закидывает озябшие до самых бёдер ноги на угол стола, выгибаясь под трель перестукивающихся в спине косточек. Если Мэй узнает об этом, то убьет её путём трехчасовой лекции о том, что грязная обувь на столе — признак плохого тона (пф, а чистая, значит, хорошего, да?), но ведь Мэй сейчас здесь нет, верно? Тянет носки кроссовок на себя, Анди пытается размять затёкшие от долгого сидения мышцы, сама при этом не вставая, вся ёрзая на ягодицах, припечатавшихся к надоевшим пружинам кресла. По ощущениям, что испытывает её организм, она целый день разгружала вагоны с ящиками ― так сильно и неприятно ломит тело. Каждая косточка отзывается жалобным хрустом, стоит лишь неудачно шевельнуться; каждая точечка, замятая холодным воздухом, вскрикивает от ненужных движений. Замри, Бэйксвил, заморозься, ты ведь всё портишь своими попытками проснуться.  
  
…блюёт от вида врачей и копов, ведь она в корне не переваривает их запахов и цветов — слишком бело-чёрно, словно на шахматной доске со сломанной системой монохромности, слишком…  _слишком_  всё это, разворачивающееся целым концертным залом перед одуревшими, заплывшими комным снотворным глазами, на которые натягивается просвечивающаяся кожица век со спутанными нитками сосудов, спрятанными в её тонкой толще. Анди скулит, припадочно сжимая и разжимая в руках иголки катетеров, выдернутых её же мертвецки холодными пальцами с напрочь отсутствующим отоплением — её некому греть, Бэйксвил не прогреет саму себя, ведь ей это, если честно не нужно; её устроит скончаться прямо здесь и сейчас в бассейне собственной крови, хлещущей ручеёчками из распоротого влажного цветка-раны на её лодыжках.  
  
 _д-а-н-т-е. е-т-н-а-д._  
  
 _Но кто же погрыз тебя так, милая?_  
  
Собаки, очевидно же. Она-просто-наткнулась-на-свору-собак и бежала, как раз-таки, от них. Такое бывает, когда долго смотришь псине в псовые зрачки, а потом поворачиваешься к ней спиной; они бесятся, когда ты игнорируешь их, и, Бэйксвил, покорми их уже наконец, ведь им так нужно, важно твоё мягкое мясо, прослойками раздвигающееся под зубами. Пусть перебьются, думает Анди, пусть сдохнут от голода. Пока что Бэйксвил просто дышит и ей, если честно, не интересен чей-то там голод, нет, это ждёт до тех пор, пока в её ладонях парится пластмассовая коробчонка со спасительными таблетками от паники. Собственное дыхание, немного сбитое и заплутавшее по бронхам, кажется преступно громким на фоне общей тишины, звенящей и колыбельной, такой вот цельнометаллической; только ноутбук что-то шепчет, да трещат старые колонки ему в унисон. Слегка крутится в кресле, Анди, не думая ни о чём, оказывается перед тяжёлым и массивным шкафом, который всегда закрыт на ключ. Мэй говорит, что там нет абсолютно ничего необычного, только бумаги, нужные по работе, и документы, позволяющие владеть этим кафе. И Анди ей верит.  
  
― Новые колготки, ― и действительно, петелька-зацепка на коленке хвостиком от сквозняков помахивает, привлекая внимание.  
  
Тянет за неё зачем-то, с исступлением наблюдая, как елочные следы распускающихся ниток взбегают вверх по бедру, прячась под самой кромкой эластичной ткани, отсвечивающей в комнатном, тепличном свете зелёными блёстками, и расслабленно сползает с кресла, упираясь ногами в пол; с прислащённой ленивостью выпускает края рабочей рубашки из-под тонкого ремня и расстёгивает пуговицу на боку новой юбки — ту старую, порванную по шву на заднице, пришлось отдать в ремонт, ибо выглядела она после марафона жалко и истрёпанно, как и сама Бэйксвил. Про туфли с выдранными с самым корнем каблуками даже не хочется думать: теперь они покоятся неуклюжими и растоптанными лодочками у мусорных баков там же, где и выплаканные после истерики слёзы Бэйксвил, которым она не дала случиться после разговора с Мэй на публике.  
  
Нет.  
  
Она всё же старается бережно и рассудительно расходовать запас воды в организме, а слёзы из-за пустяка, из-за привычной херни в жизни Бэйксвил — это слишком много и непозволительно транжирно, особенно в заполненной до краёв консервной банке из-под распластанных рыбёшек, в кафе Мэй, где у каждой стены есть по анатомическо правильной паре ушей. Воспоминания о не очень весёлом путешествии прерывает резкая трель-дрель /по мозгам/ телефона, простучавшая барабанными палочками в пальцах. От неожиданности и только лишь от неё Анди вздрагивает, чуть не съезжает полностью под стол. Быстро приводит себя в должный вид и откашливается от мыслей, она берёт трубку в руки и вновь смотрит на узкий экран, стискивая зубы. Вот блять.  
  
— Ну, — ожидающе, нагло пренебрегая правилами поведения в общении с клиентами и практически физически чувствуя укоряющий взгляд Мэй на себе. Отвали, сестрёнка, сейчас действительно не до тебя. — Это не ветеринарная лечебница, не булочная, не-даже-поликлиника.  
  
Коротит зубами по проводу: парнишка-девчонка стучит челюстями, словно от холода, и паром дышит в разгоревшуюся щёку Анди, расписанную сухими хребтами отвесных скал с красным налётом железа. На другом конце линии отвечать, как ранее, не торопятся, Бэйксвил прослеживает эту закономерность сразу, сжимая в веках тускло поблёскивающие грани яшмы: у всех, почему-то, сравнение её глаз идёт не с банальным молочно-горько-чёрным шоколадом, потопленным в литре скисшего молока, а с бездушным отщипком скалы. Символично, иронично даже как-то. Бэйксвил ведь сейчас действительно бездушно и безвоздушно, она рефлекторно втягивает носом кислород, не давая мозгам отравиться недостатком. Слушает, веки смежёвывает, будто успокоиться пытается, хотя, вроде бы, и не нервничает совершенно. А там, надрывно и тяжело хрипя в трубку, продолжают разогревать ребристую кожу, будто бы надеясь растопить жаром присохшие корки ранок; всеми силами старается воссоздать атмосферу страха, невыносимого ужаса своим свистящим дыханием. Анди глаза закатывает по орбиты и подпирает ладонью здоровую щёку. Ей даже интересно становится.  
  
— И что дальше? Фраза «Ты умрёшь через семь дней»? Заезжено, мелкий. Придумай что-нибудь поновее.  
  
Молчание в трубку, длиною в растягивающееся по линейке терпение Бэйксвил, оповещает Анди о гениальной и скоростной мозговой деятельности, у которой плоды, видимо, ожидаются гипероригинальными и неповторимыми; Анди снисходит до насмешек и сарказма, она думает, что за это ей совсем-совсем ничего не будет, ведь что могут сделать ей малявки? Анди ещё думает, позволяет себе такую наивную мысль, что, может, сейчас ей повезёт и всё миром закончится, ей ведь не нужны разбирательства с родоками мелкотни, которые вполне могут примчаться по адресу, указанному в телефонной книге, и заставить её пояснить за… ну за что-нибудь. Но ничего не слышно, ничего не звучит в течение минуты, и Бэйксвил в конечном итоге решает, что насрать, она немедленно, нет, прямо сейчас вырубит аппарат из розетки — так никто до неё не дотянется.  
  
— Обернись-пожалуйста-обернись, Бэйксвил.  
  
Это работает не так, как надо, а вообще в противоположную, противоречивую сторону: раз, два, три, у бэйксвилских небоскрёбов слетают крыши. Анди вроде бы никто и приказов не отдавал и не командовал ей ничего подобного, но она парадоксально замирает, чтобы в полной гамме прочувствовать, как холодная корочка страха застывает на её пальцах ледяной плёнкой, вживляясь глубоко под ногти и заставляя тело коченеть с подушечек рук и до самых пяток. Оп, что же это такое? Первоначальные этапы, расцветающие новыми приступами, Бэйксвил? Бэйксвил надеется, что нет, и скашивает взгляд на полую пластмасску в собственной руке, в которой гремит пчелиный рой бледно-розовых катышков: да, всё верно, их срок годности подошёл к концу вот уже месяц назад, а ты закинулась целой горстью медленно действующей отравы; это убьёт тебя когда-нибудь, детка, пей препараты осторожнее.  
  
Ей сонно параличово. Она слышит лёгкий стук собственных колен, ударяюющихся чашечками друг о дружку, по которым разливаются чистейшая тяжесть и стервозное напряжение, несмотря на то, что она просто сидит в кресле и её мышцы… они, в общем-то, не должны быть напряжены, но чёртов бандаж хитросплетениями завязывается под выгнутостями косточек, забиваясь под них узлами. Она вся внутренне комкается, Анди не решается повернуть голову чуточку левее, чтобы разбить на осколки не пойми откуда взявшийся суеверный страх путём удара его об стол. С каких это пор тебя пугают идиотские слова мелких гадёнышей? С каких это пор ты  _так_  реагируешь, Бэйксвил? Может быть, с тех самых, как до тормознутого сознания доходит, что хрипы и сбитое дыхание, звучавшее всё это время в трубке, принадлежат никому иному, как ей самой?  
  
 _Нравится мой красивый сон для тебя, милая?_  
  
Ой-ой, чудо-средство сыпется градинками на пол — Бэйксвил роняет его из дырявых рук, холодно каменея. Розыгрыш. Определённо розыгрыш и никак иначе. В их огромном современном мире, наполненном различными технологиями и программами, наверняка существуют и те, которые способны подменять голос; сама Бэйксвил в это слабо верит, она лишь пытается убедить в этом выползающую тревогу, скрутившую ей пальцы. Анди всё ещё беспомощна, она физически не может оттолкнуться ногами от пола, чтобы, крутанувшись в кресле, развернуться на все сто восемьдесят градусов. О нет. Она даже пригладить вставшие дыбом на макушке волосы не может, до максимального отключившись от шока, что ли, какой можно почувствовать только в те моменты, когда на тебя со скоростью мчится фура весом в двадцать тонн, ослепляя ярким светом фар. Странно, но Анди практически слышит, как всё её тело уже хрустит под колесами этой самой фуры. Так реально, господи, это реально, Бэйксвил. Хотя бы для тебя.  
  
Рука с трубкой отламывает от общих крепежей и ударяется о столешницу, Анди заставляет себя хотя бы зрачки сдвинуть в сторону, чтобы ими зацепиться за то, что мелькает на периферии её зрения. И… И это ёбаные, мать их, занавески! Занавески, расшитые зелёными нитками и маленькими капельками изумрудного бисера, толкаются раздутыми парусами в комнату, потом же вновь сдуваются, вырываемые сквозняками из окон, и снова возвращаются перелётными птицами в кабинет; Бэйксвил ненавидит их всеми фибрами души уже одиннадцать лет просто потому, что они существуют. Анди выдыхает, шумно и на полную мощность собственных лёгких, и вместе с этим сквозь белые зубы проскальзывает не менее белый пар тревожных расстройств, растворяющийся в горизонтально плывущих слоях воздуха.  
  
— Трусиха, — шипение на саму себя. — Трусиха-трусиха-трусиха.  
  
Чёртова трусиха, которая испугалась (!) собственных занавесок, что может быть тупее? Непостижимо. Вполне реально. Анди, тем не менее, гонит себя взашей к людям и на воздух, потому что одиночество её кроет и делает такой уязвимой, до нервов раздетой, и выстраивает векторы своего движения прямиком на Ким. Похер, она попросит у неё помощи с этими тупыми поздравлениями, она даже ей заплатит, если нужно, и вынесет все прострелы её ультракислотных взглядов — сделает всё, чтобы рядом отиралась еще одна живая душа; чтобы беспризорная Бэйксвил вновь куда-нибудь не вляпалась. Направляется к двери, её встряхивает за позвоночник у самого порога, хватая за первые маленькие диски. Стресс? Нервозность? Скорее всего, всё вместе. Или же… нет.  _Она… не сходит с ума, не должна_ , Анди это знает, пусть абсолютно и не разбирается во всей этой, как ей кажется, психологической бурде. Просто испугалась. Просто человек.  
  
 _Не игнорируй меня. Я ведь здесь. Рядом. Жду ответа._  
  
…и от Бэйксвил остаётся так мало бэйксвилского, когда её будят комом электрического света, нацеленного в лицо. Свет этот, подкармливающийся током частиц в проводах, плюётся морозом в её залепленные сном глаза, склеенные плотно и вязко по линиям нарисованных тушью ресниц и затекает за остроугольный порожек нижних век, прямо в самый мякиш розовых складок со вздувшимися сосудами. Бэйксвил жуёт чьи-то руки, пока из её костей вытягивают трупики использованных пуль; Бэйксвил в сознание, и так быть не должно по всем пунктам из толстого свода законов жизни.  
  
— Оу, это мило с твоей стороны…  
  
И. Страх мгновенно сужает зрачки и передавливает горло колючей проволокой, вгрызает мелкие железки глубже под застывшие жилы и окоченевшую плоть. Нет. Ей не послышалось. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. Разворачивается резко на пятках, пытается сделать вдох — один-единственный, но такой нужный — и каменеет от… Кажется, от всего на свете. Кажется, она /сама того не желая, ха-ха/ вновь решила пройтись по всем вариациям тьмы, не успев оповестить об этом, вот ирония, саму себя. Первоначально, на первой-третьей секунде, если быть точнее, Анди думает, что всё ещё спит, ведь… она выпила так много успокоительного, снотворного, умерщвляющего. Смотрит на себя со стороны, на бледную, ссутулившуюся в плечиках и согнувшуюся в спине Бэйксвил с выпавшими камушками яшмы из глазёнок, оставившими после себя ровно огранённые пустоты чёрного, и эта самая Бэйксвил лопатками пятиться к раскрасневшимся, как и её кроваво-кровяные щёки, стенам, не видя затылком опасности. Стены эти такие же, как и после комы: им не нравится, когда на них смотрят. Анди старается, правда старается не смотреть, но что же ей делать, если нет сил захлопнуть прожжённые недосыпом створки глаз? Когда дверь сзади резко распахивается, впускает в кабинет холодный, раздевающий ветер, тогда-то всё встаёт на свои места: Бэйксвил на место Бэйксвил, а осознание реальности — на сплошняковую надгробную плиту, под которой красуется имя Анди, успевшей сто тысяч раз умереть и возродиться за считанную бесконечность.  
  
У неё происходящее перед взором клинит испорченной плёнкой, на которой снова и снова трепыхается удушенной рыбой силуэт Ким — чёрный, догорающий и тлеющий — он то пропадает, оставляя в воздухе серый сгусток дыма, то появляется в другом месте: на стенах, полу, потолке, в столе. Точно какой-то баг в компьютерной игре (нет, баг в мозгах Бэйксвил), Ким-неКим перемещается, передвигается вполне натурально, только слегка перекорёженная пространством, мелькает и пропадает. Пропадает и вновь появляется, прыгая липко по поверхностям склер бэйксвилских глаз. Она же, Бэйксвил, заставляет себя дышать, чтобы не загнуться от недостатка кислорода, и пятится назад, совершенно сбитая с толку, сбитая с мыслей, сбитая грузовиком; искренне не понимает, что, блять, не так с миром перед ней и что он хочет ей этим сказать. Но Ким всё мечется по своей собственной траектории, отращивая жабры, потому что атмосфера жижеет и превращается в воду, а ей хочется чувствовать себя комфортно; Бэйксвил же, шутка сказать, здесь  _не_ комфортно, Анди заходит за край, за порог, переступает запретную черту. И. Образ останавливается, прижатый к потолку неправильной, несуществующей в физике силой, и направляет взор выжатых до красного зрачков на неё, бледную и холодную от ужаса, беспомощности. Беспомощная Бэйксвил. Это ещё хуже, чем жалкая.  
  
Капля. Ещё капля. Облик водопадом стекает с потолка маслянистыми красными пятнами и растекается паршивым вином по всей поверхности стола, окропляя брызгами документы и папки. Тук-тук, Бэйксвил, это стучат по твоей крышке гроба, проснись-проснись-проснись, ведь ты проспала всё, слышишь, всё на свете. Анди и сама не помнит, как бросается по деревянной лестнице вниз, в кафе, желая лишь одного — перестать быть одной. Ступеньки длятся бесконечно долго, хотя сама Бэйксвил точно знает, что их ровно тринадцать. Четырнадцать? Пятнадцать, мать их, с половиной? Смотрит исключительно себе под ноги, она вскрикивает, когда чуть не напрыгивает ступнями в целый сад из стеклянных осколков (привет, отсылочки из прошлого), проросшие снизу, вовремя перепрыгивая через них, спотыкаясь о собственную ногу. Разводит локтями в стороны, пытается ухватиться скользящими пальцами за перила, но не успевает: время работает не на неё, потому что, вообще-то, во снах такого понятия нет.  
  
Есть только дичайший, тупорылый сюрреализм, в котором она летит вниз-вниз-вниз /в ту самую пропасть за поворотом/. Доски, вовремя распластавшиеся под телом, не смертельно, но больно, до трескучки в костях ударяют по коленям, заставляют согнуться и рухнуть с последних двух ступенек. Анди падает на руки, которые она заранее успевает выставить вперёд, чтобы не разбить нос и лицо в мясо, но это не спасает — всё равно ведь режется физиономией о бедную цветовую палитру ламповых пятнышек на потолке. Белый свет в кафе, обычно обнимающий взор, сейчас маниакально проникает в радужки глаз, сверля зрачок даже при закрытых веках. Ослеплённая, ушибленная и упавшая Анди лежит на полу у подъёма на лестницу на виду у всех посетителей и персонала. Оживлённые разговоры тут же смолкают, — кто-то выключает в её сне звуки — а взгляды выстреливают в неё со всех сторон из пневматического.  
  
— Что с вами, мисс? — кажется, к ней подходит кто-то из новичков, пытаясь помочь ей подняться, хватаясь за её проклято-холодную ладонь, но рефлексы-инстинкты, а также исступлённые зубы мнимых осколков, застрявшие в пятках, заставляют Анди обыголиться, вырвать собственную пятерню из рук парня. Загнанно. Затравленно. В углу.  
  
— Отвали, — огрызается, как какая-то голодная псина, яростно потрясая головой и пытаясь отогнать нарастающий свист в ушах. Потом же чуть мягче, извиняясь будто бы, произносит: — Занимайся своим делом.  
  
 _ты ведь тоже ненастоящий, да?_  
  
Она — механика обыденных движений, вплетённая нервами в мясной холодильник под названием «Бэйксвил», у которого давным-давно вышла из строя перекладина батареи на спине. Это правда, ей сейчас холодно не просто невообразимо, а до последних микроскопических лунок пор кожи, сокращающихся в шершавых мурашках, и их можно увидеть невооружённым глазом под задранным рукавом повреждённой рубашки. Бэйксвил влажно сопит, вылизывая немым языком растресканные губы, и поднимается: сначала на колени, шипя змеёй на всех тех, кто подходит к её личному пространству ближе, чем на пару шагов, а потом уже на ломающиеся спицы ног, не способные согнуться при шаге. Бэйксвил вновь облизывается; вновь сопит, беспорядочно расчёсывая пальцами мысли, вылезающие из головы. Придерживаясь за кровоточащий локоть и с трудом /огромным, невообразимым, ведь она до бешенства не любит чужое внимание, нацеленное на её проблемы/ игнорируя взгляды окружающих, трёп Ким, которая пытается всеми силами (стоит отдать ей должное, она действительно  _пытается_ , а не делает вид) разрядить обстановку, она подходит к кулеру с водой, дрожащими пальцами хватая стакан и нервно нажимая на кнопки, а позже — выпивая всё одним махом. Холод царапает глотку, на мгновение выталкивает из лёгких весь воздух. Косится звероподобно на всё остальное, что есть в этом кафе, Анди не останавливается ни на ком, ни на чём, чтобы ненароком не увидеть то, что не предназначено для её глаз [2]. Снова, ах да. Она всегда так делает. Всё время.  
  
 _не схожу, не схожу, не схожу с ума._  
  
Бэйксвил повторяет про себя эти слова, как клятву, как молитву, глотая уже третий стакан воды, не замечая капель, стекающих по подбородку прямо в равнобедренную впадину растянутых по плечам ключиц. Она видит краем глаза Ким, — Флинн смотрит на неё с этим её должным флинновским вызовом и претензией на место лучшей девочки в бэйксвилской семье, жуя губы, повторяя это за Анди; Бэйксвил же её игнорирует, пытается не замечать вопросительного выражения лица. Что она может ей ответить и, главное, зачем? Это не её дело, кажется, а потому Анди лучше промолчит, ей сейчас совсем не до этого; она ищет. Что-то. Кого-то.  
  
И находит.  
  
Анди цепляется, мощно врезается на всех газ _а_ х взглядом в серебристо-синюю пыль платья, перетянутого строчками швов по линии разреза сбоку и надетого на чьи-то тонкие кости с пустотой в самых ядрышках (Бэйксвил, почему-то, это знает, знает, что там пусто и сквозняки гуляют, свистя в расходящиеся трещинки изнутри). Ты-меня-помнишь-Бэйксвил? Бэйксвил защёлкивает замочную челюсть, полную глотка воды, чтобы не вылить её водопадом прямо на белую тряпку бесполезной рубашки, не греющей её слабо перестукивающиеся между собой кальциево-известняковые трубочки. Склоняет голову, как необученная собачонка, у которой вопроса в глазах больше, чем преданности, любви к первому встречному, забывшему её пнуть ногой по морде; поступательно, неосознанно Анди толкается дрябнувшим, заметённым железно-окислившейся пылью мясом вперёд, надрывно скрежеща всем нутром, пытаясь побороть в себе тупую ломку воспоминаний. Они гнутся подплавленными прутьями в чужих руках, принимая форму бесполезного кренделя с ржавой перевязкой рёбер, нанесённых спиралью. Блять. Блять-блять-блять.  
  
Зачем-ты-здесь, зачем-ты-пытаешься-разрушить-меня? Снова пришла поточить свои синие ногти, трупные ногти о моё лицо, чертовка? Селена Кранч, однако, не слышит хруста ледяных корок и прослоек, прочно подморозивших Бэйксвил изнутри всей несчастной конструкции, неудачного проекта с кодовым названием «Анди-3». Нет, Селена Кранч, бывшая начальница со странной манией к пронзительно-холодным цветам, таким, какие обычно можно разглядеть только в ночную пургу, сидит за одиночным столиком около окна и улыбается с мерзким осознанием всего происходящего этими своими тонко сплюснутыми губами, покрытыми жирным блеском. Смотрит на неё, Анди, в упор и с упорством машинных фар выжигает в глазницах расширяющиеся чёрные дыры. Плохо очерченные края её радужек, отшлифованные белизной склеры, меркнут на фоне белка, а мелкая точка зрачка быстро мечется из стороны в сторону, осматривая Анди с ног до головы. Селена прикрывает веки, переплетая ресницы, что-то замечая в самой Бэйксвил, а точнее — догадку, что незаметной тенью мелькает в карих глазах.  
  
Треск-треск, проекция идеальной жизни рушится со стремительностью взорванных мостов; Бэйксвил не успевает найти динамит, заложенный в самом основании её мозгов, не успевает нашарить рукой спасительные таблеточки /они ведь тебе так нужны, дурёха, почему же ты их уронила? / ни от сердца, ни от нервов. Парализация, приклеившая Бэйксвил холодным трупом к разделочному столу, нехотя отступает, уступая место злой решимости. Она… Она странно улыбается. Слишком открыто, слишком заметно, будто бы говорит своим сладким выражением лица: «Смотри на меня, я здесь. Видишь? Совсем близко с тобой. И те видения тоже были очень близко, как и я». А ещё она по-прежнему в переулочной грязи и с обвалившимся в пропасть чувством бесстыдства: её платье спущено до колен и ей стопроцентно плевать, всем плевать, они будто бы и не видят важную Кранч, жену Рэймонда Кранча, полуголую в бэйксвилском кафе, которое стало напоминать макет пряничного домика с пенопластом вместо имбиря — безлико, подменно и совсем —  _совсем_  — не то. И тогда Бэйксвил шипит, заливая горячим негодованием пустоты в воздухе:  
  
— Ты.  
  
Близко, она чертовски близко, и это вовсе не та женщина с завышенным чувством собственного достоинства и пониженным уровнем IQ, нет, это странная, чужая тварь, решившая довести её психозы до пиков, апогеев. Селена (?) слышит её, жмурясь довольно до прорезающихся ниточек морщин в углах её грубо обрубленного лица, словно большая кошка в пятне солнечного света. Селена, которая теперь вовсе не та наивная дурочка,  _прекрасно_  слышит её, несмотря на гул и гам, на шорох кофейных автоматов и машин за окном; слышит  _каждый_  звук, исходящий от импульсивной девчонки с червивым и слабо бьющимся сердечком. А Анди злится всё сильнее, непроизвольно сжимая пластмассовый стаканчик в руках и ломая его; вода хлюпает в помокревшей ладони. Этот бред, такой абсурдный, такой явно фальшивый с перечным привкусом ненатуральности, начал происходить ровно после их встречи. Ровно. После. Неё.  
  
 _Тише, глупая девочка, это всего лишь твои старые друзья: припадки и атаки, помнишь же?_  Идите к чертям вместе со своей Селеной, Анди, прекрасно знает, что такое паническая атака, и всё происходящее — не она. Это всё город, в котором она сходит с ума, который приближает её к заснувшей  _Стране Чудес_  с превышающей все грани нормального, потребного концентрацией истерики. Слишком много странностей, преступных закономерностей заключает в себе Лимбо-сити и по сей день; слишком часто Анди приходится задаваться вопросом о том, что же здесь происходит — в ответ лишь безмолвие, под пластами которого лежат плотные плиты правды. Если разгадка не идёт к ней, то она пойдёт к разгадке и выбьет из неё всё то, что ей нужно. Хватит слепой веры.  
  
 _Ты никогда не вернёшься домой, моя Бэйксвил._  
  
Ким не существует. Запахов еды, сладких имбирных поделок, выгоревших на прокаленных плитах протвиней, и картонных человечков, медленно раскисающих под протоком невыключающегося дождя, не существует тоже: это всё красивый, пластмассовый макет, размазывающийся цветными кляксами по лицу Бэйксвил, у которой нитки, путающиеся под землёй, тянутся вниз, сгибая заодно и её позвоночник.  
  
— Ты мне звонила, — Бэйксвил не знает полного значения этого самого «ты»; просто упирается о него языком, чтобы не дать себе задохнуться.  
  
— Какая догадливая. А ещё я отлично отыграла роль твоей сестрицы. Круто, да?  
  
— Ты обманула меня.  
  
— Ты разговариваешь сама с собой.  
  
 _хватит-хватит-хватит._  
  
Бэйксвил не прогнётся под дряблым мешком звонко кричащих костей, навалившимся на неё сверху.  
  
Бэйксвил не прогнётся под дряблым мешком кричащих костей…  
  
Бэйксвил не…  
  
— Ищи мою серёжку, — Селена мокрая, лоснящаяся слизью при свете переулочных отсветов, гноящихся мандариновым соком на лице Анди, гнётся к ней через стол, прижимаясь жировыми мешками груди к поверхности. — Бэйксвил.  
  
Оно стучит по макушке красными кирпичами, в которые Бэйксвил врезается, впивается, размазываясь всем телом по жёстким граням, слушая треск рвущейся по шву той самой юбки, отданной неделю назад в ремонт. Но нет, юбка не в ремонте, а на бёдрах Анди, зажатой между сном, реальностью и передозировкой препаратами, да и сама она, если честно, не в том дне, в котором должна была выслушивать неуместные вопросы малявки по телефону. Она — здесь и сейчас, в переулке с плакатом о розыске Данте, а Селена-Алиса перед ней расцветает шипастыми миазмами, затягивающими переплетениями дырочку света, бьющую в зрачок. Алиса мурлыкает ей в горловые связки, трясь носом о мягкую, прохладную от холодного пота шею, не слушая воплей, хрипов и просьб; Алиса тащит её за волосы в работающую бетономешалку, наигравшись с бесполезной человеческой девчонкой.  
  
Да, всё верно. Сейчас первое ноября, и та самая неделя, прожитая Бэйксвил, умещается в игольчатой головке секунд, растянувшихся жвачкой по зубам.  
  
 _меня-зовут-Анди-Бэйксвил-и-я-никогда-не-вернусь-домой_.  
  


∞


	4. - сдирать старые раны;

тревога — отрицательно окрашенная эмоция, выражающая ощущение неопределённости, трудноопределимые предчувствия

  


∞

 

Ей звонят из колледжа, в котором училась, должна была учиться младшая Бэйксвил, лишь для того, чтобы сказать, что «Анди Бэйксвил забрала не все документы, пожалуйста, сообщите ей об этом». Она сообщит, конечно же, сообщит, как только вновь найдёт/потеряет её.  
  
_Ты такая дурочка, сестрёнка, почему тебе так нравится убивать меня?_  
  
У неё это хроническое: быть неудачницей в семейной жизни. Что тогда, что сейчас, ничего не изменилось — её любимые исчезают, растворяются в воздухе с лёгкостью звёздных треков на небе и она никак не может этому помешать, остановить распсихованные механизмы циклов. Мэй старается, честно и до крайностей, но Мэй взволнована, испугана, истерзана, потому не слышит никого вокруг себя; сжимает в руках трубку домашнего телефона и периодично нажимает на «вызов», после, слыша «Dance, Dance» в соседней комнате, в отчаянии каком-то оглохшем отключает аппарат, затирая его кнопки до своих же покрасневших пальцев. И делает она это снова и снова не для себя, нет, она же не мазохистка, а для собственной тревоги, которая требует больше, громче и сильнее. Тревога хочет съесть ей полностью и не оставить ни единой целой косточки и у тревоги это практически получается.  
  
Проходит семь суток, в которых сна ни капли нет, и Бэйксвил упрочняется, обустраивается, в своих мыслях, где одиночество уже точит мясницкие ножи, созданные на заказ как раз для таких вот старших сестричек без способностей удержать то, что вроде как дорого. Да, милое одиночество, разрежь меня пополам, вырежи из горячей пекарни, спрятанной за рёбрами, сердце — оно надоело мне со своей постоянной болью. Хочешь, я даже сама это сделаю и отдам тебе, мне ведь несложно, ты просто забери. И она практически на это решается, думает, что самое время; Мэй стягивает себя вниз по лестнице, простукивая тростью мир, но руки Ким, сухие и напористые, такие  _не такие_ , назад её тянут /она бы и за шкирку её отдёрнула, ей-богу, если бы можно было/, а сама Флинн, выдувая изо рта какие-то слова ободрения, плечи её ссутулившиеся поглаживает. Но Мэй хотела бы, чтобы это была не она, Мэй слишком стара для такого, слишком хорошо умеет быть колючей, опытной, чтобы дать так просто себя успокоить; этого недостаточно. Этого чертовски мало, чтобы затупить края циркулярной бензопилы, срезающей с сердечной мышцы тонкую, прозрачную кожуру. Когда-нибудь там совсем ничего не останется.   
  
_Господь, дьявол, хоть кто-нибудь, вырвите его уже наконец._  
  
Действительно, господь, дьявол, неужели вы не видите, как чертовски она устала, хотя так быть не должно, хотя ей всего лишь немногим за тридцать? Она ведь послушная и правил никаких не нарушает, даже маниакально прячет от себя же оккультистское дерьмо, чтобы не совершить одну из ряда вон выходящих ошибок, за которой последует целая ржавая цепь из последствий, неужели она не заслужила вашей милости? Но господь и дьявол предпочитают отмолчаться, сейчас не их очередь, уж поверь; но что же так нервирует тебя, холодная блондиночка с витражными стеклышками, затянутыми в тугую пелену твоих внутренностей? Скажи, ответь своим тараканам, подозрительно роящимися червями в почве твоих размышлений, они ждут, когда ты скажешь, что является всему виной /ты/. И Мэй, так уж и быть, ответит: «исчезновение».  
  
Быстрое, непонятное и нелепое даже исчезновение, причину которого Бэйксвил не знает абсолютно, в корне, даже в догадках. Мэй уверена в том, что если Анди пропала, то это как минимум надолго (с утра до утра, если повезёт), как максимум — навсегда (от минус бесконечности до плюс бесконечности), ведь, в общем-то, ей хватило времени, чтобы к этому привыкнуть и запомнить догму повадок на изнаночных сторонах сестры: она порывистая и была всю жизнь порывистой, эта Анди. Она вспыльчивая до колкой мигрени в голове, и порой её приходилось вытягивать из полицейского участка чуть ли не с боем, но… Но не проходило и ночи, как Анди, заплаканная и с распухшим от плача носом, приползала обратно домой, недовольно сбрасывала с себя одежду и забиралась в кровать к Мэй, поворачиваясь к ней спиной и игнорируя все попытки наладить контакт. Это было давно и уже, кажется, забылось. Это было так обыденно и по-семейному, что ли, что Мэй… Мэй даже была счастлива. Сейчас же эта самая Мэй не находит себе места: Анди ушла в колледж и не вернулась, не позвонила, не оставила никакого указателя о своём местонахождении, и прошла уже целая неделя, как Анди Бэйксвил объявлена пропавшей без вести, без присмотра. И если раньше Мэй приходилось часто платить за своенравность сестрёнки собственным карманом, сейчас Мэй расплачивается собственными нервами, звонко рвущимися под чьими-то пальцами.  
  
— Вы видели её?  
  
— Нет, мисс Бэйксвил, она не пересекала порога.  
  
— Ким? Ты  _должна_  была её видеть.  
  
— Мисс Мэй… она уже не ребёнок. Не стоит думать сразу о плохом.  
  
Нет, Ким, ты такая идиотка, ведь дело совсем не в том, что Анди — не ребёнок, а в том, что Мэй не чувствует её в этом мире. Ладно, хорошо, в первые дни она действительно думала, что младшенькая, возможно, могла обзавестись /наконец-то/ любовной интрижкой в тайне от всё той же Мэй, потому и не стала надоедать своей скромной персоной, ожидая звонка счастья, в котором бы Бэйксвил-младшая выложила всё как на духу о своих похождениях. Но когда после четвёртого дня отсутствия самой Анди её телефон обнаружился на тумбочке в комнате рядом с не заправленной и уже давно остывшей кроватью, Мэй сразу всё поняла: дело вовсе не в молодом человеке, не в его наличие.  
  
— Мисс Мэй, послушайте же меня! — Ким упрямится, спиной перекрывает прозрачные прослойки дверей. За окном стонет кровоточащий закат, предвещающий, предзнаменующий обязательно что-то плохое; он заливается в стеклянную коробку кафе, топя горечью и кипятком Флинн и Бэйксвил. — Вы не найдёте её. Не ночью. Будьте разумнее.  
  
Разумнее, говоришь? Разумность Мэй заканчивается там, где начинается прошлое, а к нему она возвращаться не просто не хочет: не может, боится. Она не способна сосредоточиться, собраться, поэтому устраивает всему персоналу внеплановый отпуск, который, по расчётам Флинн, грозит кофейне-кафешке разорением и самыми настоящими проблемами со всеми, с кем только можно. Но Бэйксвил плевать, она надевает холодное платье цвета тоски и беспомощности, кроя белую макушку чёрным платком, и начинает обратный отсчёт, так хорошо вписывающийся в циклы большого часового механизма с зарядом конца света внутри. Слушает, как в ванной вода капает, вплетаясь разбивчатыми всплесками в её слепые цифры, плывущие в атмосфере её бетонного, выкрашенного, кажется в розовый-голубой, мирка. Мэй кусает костяшки и пальцы, иногда даже до крови, когда забывает последовательность матричной цепи, жарко хмыкая на ладони. Мэй готовит салаты из собственных рук и кипятит в чайниках срывающиеся вниз клейкие капли, высвобожденные из-под кожи кончиком ножа. Порезалась. Неумёха.  
  
…она смотрит на тебя сквозь плазму стекла и беспрерывно плачет, обмазывая детскими слезами полы и собственные голые ступни. Она хочет, чтобы ты повернула голову на неё и увидела, что они с ней делают, но ты же… ты же им веришь, Мэй, ты никогда не увидишь своего маленького, бесстрашного птенчика больше живым, забудешь цвет её глазёнок и пустишь маленький гробик по воде: там ей самое место, там она и должна быть. Не в твоих раздразнённых доверием мозгах.  
  
_Она прыгнула ради твоих испарившихся глаз под машину, а ты не можешь просто-найти-её._  
  
Это правда, но Мэй — не Анди. У неё ценности жизни отличаются, различаются, она не собирается их подменять. Поэтому решает закинуть крючок в акулий бассейн, надеясь поймать ту самую зверюгу, способную помочь своими полезными внутренностями пережить голодовку-тоску. Он ей должен; благо, что не помнит.  
  
…она рассказывает маленькой Бэйксвил странные сказки, пытается не травмировать её пластилиновую, нагретую пальцами психику, перетягивая заколками хвост; вплетает в прямые, блестящие обсидианом волосы собственные слова, скребущиеся по коже. Нервничает не из-за того, что не знает концовки для  _этой_  сказки, а из-за того, что это и не сказка вовсе: лишь завуалированная форма гипсовой правды, лепящей в её груди тяжесть. Мэй глотает чистосердечную горечь, когда рассказывает про маленькую Алису, заключённую в зазеркалье. Ничего не может с собой поделать.  
  
— Вы представляете, где это? — Ким спрашивает сиплым от недавнего сна голосом, поправляя неуложенные с утра волосы, брови сдвигает, вздёрнутые уголками вверх — она всегда выглядит по-смешному удивлённой в глазах окружающих и абсолютно никак в глазах Мэй.  
  
У чёрта на куличках, в самой тёмной темноте, куда может заползти зверёныш, чтобы раны зализать; у них его много, она знает это точно, ведь слышала прошлой ночью грубое рявканье полицейских машин за окном, загоняющих на комендантский час всех гуляк, бродяг и террористов. Мэй уверена, она права. Но для расторопной Ким Мэй с театральной виноватостью качает головой, пожимая плечами. Выглядит, как и хотела: максимально растерянно и немощно, в голове же ледянисто цветёт расчёт. На ней мешковатая одежда, не сочетающаяся между собой, и летние сандали, она кажется смешной, однако непобеждённой и это — главное.  
  
— Не знаю, — нервно поправляет чёрные очки на переносице, отвечает она. — Мне нужно… на окраину города.  
  
Конечно же, Мэй понимает, что просить о таком она не имеет права. Это слишком бестактно с её стороны, да и Ким Флинн не обязана соглашаться на это. Однако, Ким Флинн здесь. Ким Флинн даже пустила её в свою машину. И Мэй ей до внутремышечных колик благодарна.  
  
— Спасибо, что согласилась, — неловко получается, когда Мэй задевает Ким клювом трости, стараясь умостить её удобнее. Краснеет от смущения. Решает, что бог с ней, с этой тростью, и оставляет её в покое. — Понимаю, что это накладно.  
  
Флинн слабо, сонно улыбается в ответ, вставляя ключ и поворачивая его, а после кладёт обе руки на руль.  
  
— Ерунда. Наша семья в долгу у вас, мисс Бэйксвил. К тому же, братец убил бы меня, если бы я не пришла к вам на выручку.  
  
Машина легонько трогается с места, тихонько зашумев, ловко разворачиваясь под бдительным контролем Ким, и направляется в совершенно другую сторону от кафе. Миловидная вывеска кофейни тут же скрывается за массивными строениями и надстройками города, а предрассветный город зловеще улыбается Мэй в зеркало заднего вида, и чудо, что она этого не видит.  
  
— На юг или на север? — нарушая мерное бормотание автомобиля, уточняет Ким, останавливаясь на перекрестке и дожидаясь зелёного света.  
  
Мэй не отвечает несколько мгновений, вытягивает шею, прислушиваясь. Как она и предполагала, ничего. Лимбо-сити слишком огромен для того, чтобы прочувствовать того человека, который сейчас нужен Мэй и…  _Нужен_. Она спотыкается об эту свою нужду в нём с внезапным осознанием, ведь, мать твою, это такой абсурд, кто бы мог подумать, что из всех людей в этом проклятом хранилище душ Бэйксвил решится пойти именно к нему /но в чём проблема? Ты ведь знаешь, что больше никто и не может/. Она не верит в собственные действия, в собственные поступки и их разумность, но страх, бешеный и колотящийся внутри, заставляет её пойти на это. Только лишь он, так что к чёрту.  
  
— Сначала на юг. Потом, если что, вернёмся, — равнодушно, умышленно не договаривает, что прекрасно знает, куда ехать.  
  
— Не думаю, что она там, мисс.  
  
— Я тоже, — неопределенно отзывается в свою очередь, склоняя голову к левому плечу.  
  
Она не знает, чем всё это может обернуться. Мир  _Страны Чудес_  опасен, но мир людей — извращённей, черней в самой сердцевине. Бедную /Мэй, прекрати, нахрен, сыпать себе же мелко растолчённую соляную пылью на ранки/ Анди, одураченную и такую наивную, могли продать в рабство или, что ещё хуже, раскидать по контейнерам её организм на органы. Мэй морщится и отгоняет от себя эти мысли. Старается отогнать, во всяком случае, пусть и понимает, что это — самое вероятное, что может случиться с её младшей сестрёнкой. Мэй знает, потому что Мэй и сама была близка к таким манипуляциям. В прошлом.  
  
…он запивает дерьмовое настроение привычными шматками реальности — становится ещё хуже, зато хотя бы чувствуется, не стоит на месте и не мёрзнет блевотой в желудке. У него сраное обострение всего ненужного, которое хочется выскребать столовой ложкой из надтреснутой черепушки, и целый вагон предупреждений для слишком жаждущих его шкуры копов. Они найдут его через двадцать четыре часа, когда им напомнит об этом близнец с херовым чувством юмора и отличной памятью; он не встретит их, пойдёт слоняться по Лимбо бродячей волчарой дальше в поисках слабых (мудацких) мест. Вырвется-отсюда-когда-нибудь.  
  
Ким припарковывает машину рядом с закрытым пабом, в окнах которого абсолютно темно, и темнота эта странно отсвечивает и за закрытыми веками Бэйксвил, въедаясь лисьими зубками в растянутые складки мягких подушек. Если раздвинуть пальцами её дребезжащие белым ресницы, можно нащупать и бэйксвилскую беспомощность, она так красиво скользит слизью по тёмным прорехам. Флинн озирается по сторонам, желает понять, куда они всё же приехали, сверяя маршрут с навигатором. Она не говорит, но Мэй чувствует её недоумение и буквально слышит вопросы «почему ей, блин, взбрело в голову посетить эту свалку?». Ох, Ким, просто не думай, просто не вздумай совать свой нос в это дело, ты даже не представляешь причину поступков Мэй — она и сама не представляет. Хмурится, жмурится, носом дышит, стараясь в мышцах замять клекочущую кровь, качаемую одуревшим сердцем в три раза быстрее, и, в принципе, пытается полностью оправдать свой приезд сюда. Она должна убедиться. Попробовать.  
  
— Приехали.  
  
Мэй прекрасно это знает. Мэй глубоко вздыхает, молясь, чтобы её задумка осуществилась, сжимая сильнее трость в руках, после же на ощупь старается найти ручку дверцы, дергая за неё. Выходит. И абсолютно всё накрывает её с головой на долю секунды: звуки и запахи помогают ей воссоздать мир по крупицам заново, бесцветными паззлами оформляя заброшки и закрытые бары, а воздух, пропитанный машинными выхлопами и бензином, неприятно приклеивается к задней стенке горла, вызывая кашель. Вызывая мутноту в мыслях. Тоже ведь в каком-то роде помогает.  
  
— Местечко… так себе, хочу сказать, — всё ещё Ким.  
  
А Мэй, кажется, больше не обращает на неё внимания, голову задирает, имитируя прямой взгляд на небо, на пробивающиеся сквозь марево туч лучи солнца. И ей это нужно, с ними она действительно видит и действительно ярко. Рядом с ней — Ким, она обведена по контуру серовато-сверкающим цветом, который время от времени то угасает, сливаясь с общим чёрным фоном, то вновь появляется, мерцая в такт биению её сердца. Чуть в стороне — текучие тени громоздких, но карликовых зданий, от которых веет запустением и странной, непонятной тоской, исходящей от душ, запечатанных в этих стенах навсегда. А ещё много пепла. Пепел заполняет её мысли чёрными кляксами, путая между собой выводы и тезисы, меняя их местами и коверкая правдивую суть вещей, создавая этакое прикрытие. Выворачивая, искажая, вырывая. Потому что здесь это правильно, потому что здесь есть он.  
  
— Побудь здесь, ладно? — Бэйксвил делает первый шаг.  
  
Она… справится. Да, точно, обязательно.  
  
— Вы уверены, мисс? — Ким тут же подрывается, зачем-то подходит ближе.  
  
Уверена. Вряд ли то, что она будет говорить далее, предназначено для ушей ни в чём неповинных человеческих девушек, не имеющих никакого отношения ни к ней самой, ни к потерянной младшей, которую черти таскают по всем граням кубов. Ким хочет быть полезной, но Ким перебарщивает — стремится полностью стать Анди, ластясь к ней, как ребёнок. Мэй знает её семейную ситуацию; это не мешает ей держать дистанцию и чётко обозначать границы. Ты мешаешь, Флинн, особенно сейчас. Пожалуйста.  
  
— Подожди меня. В машине, — улыбается ласково, насколько вообще хватает этой самой ласки в её организме.  
  
Флинн разочарованная и протестующая, рот открывает, чтобы возразить, но, наткнувшись взглядом на непроницаемую темноту солнцезащитных очков, обрубает саму себя на полумысли. Лишь когда дверь машины захлопывается, а Ким наконец-то размещается на своём водительском месте, тогда-то Мэй пробирается дальше сквозь дебри собственной слепоты. Воздух колеблется, несильно, на это даже внимания можно не обращать, но он тёплый, как из конфорки, а сейчас осень и холодно, а сейчас так быть не должно. Это что-то предзнаменует, этого ей вполне достаточно, чтобы поймать момент противодействия и отклика на три невинных удара тростью по землице и удержать в своём теле накативший удар; он застревает в ней, но ворочается до последнего, хочет прорвать её насквозь. Больно немного. Мэй голову отворачивает от нужного ей направления, чтобы дать заряженному пассивной (пока что) агрессией потоку окраситься в красный. И это захлёстывает её с головой. Так, как надо.  
  
С чего Мэй решила, что это поможет? Чёрт его знает. Тот самый чёрт, от которого не мурашки на коже в рядочки выстраиваются, а перпендикулярные иголочки инея, проскальзывающие сквозь шкурку. Бэйксвил-до-одури-боится-таких-как-он; идёт на свой страх и риск по тоненьким шёлковым лентам крови. Утягиваемая красной дорожкой, Мэй не торопится дойти до конца, потому что ей страшно, ей безумно ужасно, и только осознание того, что она снова может потерять кого-то очень важного в её жизни, становится куда страшнее. Белее, пустотнее. Мэй мёрзнет слишком быстро; старается согреть окоченевшие ладони, но чем ближе она подходит к месту Х, тем сильнее её знобит. Бэйксвил останавливается только тогда, когда сослепу натыкается на дверь, врезавшись в неё головой — почему-то не успевает её предугадать. Прикрывает быстро ушибленное место ладонью, Мэй губы закусывает, отходит на несколько шагов. Пора.  
  
Удар.  
  
Ещё удар.  
  
Бэйксвил отступает в заячьей неуверенности ещё дальше, боязливо поводит плечами и кожей чувствует то, как разогрелись течения воздуха, устремлённые в её сторону: чистый плиточный газ. Жарко. Она сейчас сгорит.  
  
…у него рефлексы, скрученные в узел, быстро и леской скользят по нервным окончаниям, взмыливая пропотевшие мышцы.  
  
Минута ожидания.  
  
…ему тошно, он не видит в залепленных фанерой окнах ничего, что способно захлопнуть крышкой гроба бурлящие кратеры ран под замызганной футболкой. Терпит всё же, зубы стискивая до челюстного хруста.  
  
Две.  
  
Мэй чувствует, как собственное терпение шлёт её нахрен, грозясь вот-вот лопнуть, а дверь так и не распахивает свой прямоугольный проём. Последний. Последний раз. Бэйксвил замахивается, она готовится сделать это снова, потому что Вселенная признает её настоящей идиоткой, если сейчас Мэй отступится. Забудет. Решит, что полиция действительно справиться и без лишних вмешательств. Так что да, она даст себе и стечениям обстоятельств ещё один шанс выйти на правильную тропинку и… За секунду до удара. Кто-то трость её перехватывает одной рукой, второй же отбирает столь незаменимую для Мэй вещь, оставляя её полностью безоружной. Мэй слегка выбивает из равновесия, она выставляет вперёд ладони, стараясь понять, где же тот, кто это сделал, и насколько он опасен. А он опасен. На зубах плёнка жара тут же образовывается, будто бы в подтверждение напуганных мыслей.  
  
— Ох, — сквозь сжатые зубы стонет, пятясь назад. Ещё дальше, и такими темпами она грозит уйти за горизонт.  
  
Данте не здоровается, осматривает орудие массового поражения, от которого ему едва ли не достаётся, стоило открыть дверь. Не самое лучшее начало дня, если учитывать, что он рассчитывал увидеть на пороге кого угодно, но только не намозолившую глаза белобрысую из кафешки. Ей, вообще-то, несказанно повезло найти его именно здесь и именно сейчас в этом богом забытом месте; бесами оно, кстати, тоже забыто, поэтому нефилимская шкура всё ещё здесь, солится в кипятке сворачивающейся крови. Мэй не видит, как много на его руках кровавого месива, полученного вместо памятного подарка от Рэймонада, объявившего охоту за его головой, а вот Ким — ещё как, пусть и находится в машине, пристально наблюдает за всем происходящим. Тревожно клубится белым на фоне заслеплённых чёрными прожекторами ощущений Мэй. Мэй это замечает и решает тактично проигнорировать.  
  
— Легче, ну.  
  
Мэй дёргается, судорожно вслушивается в голос, хватаясь за звуки пальцами и ногтями, накручивая их на кости. Чувствует дьявольскую дрожь в районе гортани и сглатывает, всё ещё с трудом пытаясь устоять на ногах. Она сжимает и разжимает ладони, очень медленно водя ими по воздуху, прощупывая кислотно-щелочную материю Лимбо-сити и выжигая на пальцах белую пенку — тоже памятный подарок, вот только от её давнего прошлого.  
  
— Я здесь, — это Данте, и Мэй ему отчасти благодарна за то, что он не заставляет её искать его на ощупь.  
  
Мэй кивает быстро, уже наготове, пряча руки за спину, глубокий вдох делает — собраться пытается. Это слишком резко всё, переполошно, так быть не должно. Это… как-то неправильно для неё, что ли. Знать бы ещё, как помягче начать разговор, ведь, кажется, это невежливо — вламываться в дом /трейлер, волчье логово/ к  _практически_  незнакомому человеку. Нефилиму.  
  
— Данте, — ну да, это он. И что дальше? — Я не займу много времени. Всё, что от тебя… нужно, так это сказать мне: видел ли ты Анди? — Мэй встревоженно поднимает голову, порывисто выдыхает и кривит светлые брови. — Тёмненькая. Ниже меня.  
  
Тёмненькая. Ниже тебя. Которая имеет дурную привычку ногтями врезаться в шрамы. Данте помнит, хмыкает только лишь, сгоняя с плеча вновь образовывающуюся плёнку затянутой крови, подпёкшей кривые бугры. Стоило начать разговор иначе, Бэйксвил, не так прямо и не так глупо, ты ведь абсолютно не внушаешь ему доверия. Но Мэй плевать на его доверия, да, Мэй с каждой секундой понимает, что чем дольше она медлит и растягивает вежливость по словам, тем меньше Анди становится. Она лишь надеется, что он правильно поймёт смысл её слов, её мольб; Данте упёртый, он молчит, то ли обдумывая что-то, то ли тем самым выражая своё нежелание контактировать с Мэй. Дыша взволнованно и разгорячёно, она еле сдерживает себя, чтобы не дать волю чувствам. Чтобы не закричать на всю площадь о том, как ей страшно, о том, что, чёрт возьми, прекрати молчать на её горе, нефилимское отродье, и скажи уже что-нибудь.  
  
— Подружка твоя? — дробит наконец-то в ответ, прокручивая между пальцами зажигалку. — Не видел.  
  
Странная она, Данте внутривенно это ощущает, ощущает то, как её присутствие ворошит в нём погасшие и околевшие угли… тревоги, что ли. Та самая жгучка паучьего-блять-чутья взрывается под лопатками каждый раз, когда он находится рядом с ней на расстоянии пяти метров. Он осматривает Бэйксвил пристально, так, чтобы она прочувствовала это на живую, пытаясь выискать в ней хоть что-то, что способно насторожить его ещё сильнее; натыкается взглядом лишь на обычную человеческую женщину, разбитую горем. Она нервно теребит края одежды, сжимает их до побелевших пальцев и то и дело раскрывает дрожащие губы, боясь что-то произнести. Данте не верит и этому, давно понял ведь, что Мэй Бэйксвил копает под него с каждым днём всё глубже и глубже. Не ясно только, для чего. Она — сплошное напоминание и узнавание, которое пытается поймать его на рыбий крючок, делает это максимально неуклюже и, что уж говорить, совершенно не скрывает того, что знает о нём если не всё, то очень многое. Вот только он — не чёртова золотая рыбка в аквариуме, нет, он разорвёт его, этот проклятый аквариум, в котором тесно от акульих туш, изнутри. И плевать ему на крючки и приманки.  
  
— Она пропала больше недели назад, — осторожно, ступая по тонкой пластиночке стекла, продолжает Мэй, тут же вся сжимаясь и уменьшаясь в размерах от усталости, терзавшей её не первый день. От опасения, сосущего вязь внутренностей в животе. — Хотела убедиться, что ты в этом никак… не замешан.  
  
— Здесь её нет. Бывай.  
  
Он возвращает ей трость, грубовато немного втискивая в ледяные ладони, и скрипит дверными шарнирами, собираясь захлопнуться в пластмассовой коробчонке угнанного трейлера, в которой воздух густой, перегнивший от жары. Она сухо сипит страхами, которые натягивают плёнку закрытых век до трещинок на кожной материи. Буквально хватает его за шкирку этим своим:  
  
— Пожалуйста!.. Постой, — Бэйксвил прекрасно чувствует то, как он берётся за эту чёртову ручку двери, собираясь закрыть её, как звенят ключи между собой; ей ничего не остаётся более, как унизительно испугаться на последних секундах.  
  
— Чего ещё?  
  
Без интонации, потому что его удивить теперь даже сложнее, чем напугать. Данте знает ответ, глухо выдыхая сквозь сжатые зубы; выдох получается пепельным и пропитанным кровь. Данте максимально не хочет ввязываться в девчачьи драмы, поэтому режет по живому:  
  
— С чего ты взяла, что она не сосётся с кем-нибудь, пока ты ищешь её по всему городу?  
  
Дышит сипло, хочет возразить.  
  
— Не ощущаю её в этом мире, Данте. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
  
Понимает. Понимает и кривится так, будто ему по роже заехало лезвие ножа, вспоров мышцы под кожей. Данте немигающе членит белобрысую взглядом, щурясь от солнца и жары, несвойственной осени, существующей в Лимбо-сити. Ему не в первой выслушивать просьбы найти пропавших детей/сестёр/братьев, заплутавших в Лимбо, не в первой, кстати говоря, и спасать их, ведь, почему-то, все всё меньше и меньше доверяют копам — так было по первому, второму времени. Всё улеглось, когда он для всех официально умер; для всех, кроме легавых и различного рода мафиозных авторитетов. Данте хмыкает, скептично и упёрто.  
  
— Да, — небрежно. Выжидающе. Чисто по-дантевски. — В борделях искала?  
  
Мэй болезненно улыбается, ощутив явный сарказм и недоверие в голосе, которые сиюминутно обжигают её лицо стыдом, это ковыряет и расшатывает нервы, подталкивая к самым неразумным слова. Мэй делает глубокий вздох, стараясь подавить тот нарастающий страх и бессилие в груди, выжимающие из её внутренностей все соки. Мэй тоже хочет сделать чуточку больно, чтобы из его челюстей больше не вырывался яд.  
  
— Те изображения, — несмело начинает она, жалостливо-искусственно улыбаясь и смотря чёрными стёклами очков прямо на Данте. — Я видела их. Это… печально, — фальсифицированная горечь. — Сочувствую.  
  
Десять секунд. Десять секунд никаких реакций, у него даже вроде сердце останавливается, споткнувшись о её слова. Двадцать секунд — уже пугает, потому что всё ещё ничего. И наконец на двадцать пятую:  
  
_Заткнись._  
  
Мэй чувствует это. Чувствует, как жёсткий и багряный импульс отталкивается от красного осколка на груди Данте, волной разносясь по площади и сгорая оранжевым пламенем где-то на задворках сознания обоих. Слова белобрысой наотмашь дают ему по челюстям пятикилограммовой булавой, выбивая из его существа лёгкие с воздухом и мозги с мыслями, размазывая их по твёрдым рамкам.  
  
— Если нужно, я заплач _у_. Просто скажи мне, если где-нибудь увидишь её, прошу тебя. Думаю, мы оба теряли близких нам людей. Думаю, ты меня понимаешь.  
  
Это нечестный приём, ниже пояса, но, тем не менее, видимо, действенный. Данте больше не насмешлив, не скептичен и не легкомыслен. У Данте железные кнопки выбиваются из-под загрубевшей на спине шкуры, вырастая прямо из боков, прямо из омертвевшего нутра, брошенного в костёр. Данте сам его бросил, вспоров злобой брюхо и выбросив всё то ненужное и живое. Он ранено скалится; злость так сильно клокочет в нём, выплавляя, словно воск кожу на мясе, мышцы на костях, что хочется вырвать дверь с блядских петель. Сдерживается. С трудом. Лишь мозолистая, широкая ладонь, всё это время держащаяся за ручку двери, то сжимается, то разжимается, отчего пластмассовый набалдашник жалобно трещит. Мэй, чувствуя, как запахло жареным, отходит всё дальше и дальше, понимая, как она рискует, играя с огнём. Но она добилась своего. Он настроен совершенно серьёзно. Он больше не будет потрошить по живому.  
  
— Я заплачу столько, сколько нужно, — размеренным тоном повторяет она. — Я никому не расскажу о  _них_. И о тебе, Данте.  
  
Данте смотрит долго, внимательно и настороженно. Щурится, хмурится, кривится. Челюсти сжимает и сжимает пальцы, не слыша треска дверной ручки.  
  
— Вали отсюда.  
  
Он отшвыривает собственное тело назад, в раздолбленный до основания трейлер, в сраный кусочек его личного Лимбо, в котором он постоянно бродит, выстраивая баррикады и взрывая небоскрёбы. Летит с небоскрёбов. Падает на небоскрёбы. Размазывается о них. И так по кругу, циклом и замкнуто, пока его вновь не выдернет назад и не потащит на окраины города, к стенам, высоким и скребущим гранями рай. На этот раз Данте окончательно захлопывает дверь, закрываясь на все замки и ключи, отшвыривая их в сторону и ощущая, как злорадно пляшут на задворках сознания демоны под кожей.  
  
… и произносит она без тени сомнения:  
  
— Ты — подопытный 64432B. Подойди к стеклу.

  
∞


	5. - кровь в воде;

ностальгия - возвращение прошлого к человеку в образах и мыслях

  
  


∞

  
  
 _её глаза не голубые._  
  
Тупо долбится боль о стенки зажившего черепа, словно крыса в клетке, висящей над полыхающей жаровней. Данте зажимает сигарету между зубами, выдыхая через нос, и поправляет скомканные гловелетты на ладонях, скрученные засаленными узелками у костяков запястий; они протёрлись, истончились ровно в тех местах, куда постоянно врезаются магазины Эбони и Айвори, впечатываясь в мясо отдачей. Потом же, доставая зажигалку, чиркает ею по ржавым зазубренкам, на мгновение прорезая проспиртованный сумрак мелким огоньком, который исчезает так же быстро, как и появляется. /Этого недостаточно, чтобы спалить блядское Лимбо со всеми его обитателями/, но вполне хватает, чтобы увидеть в мгновенном всплеске затонированного света, как темнота в переулке, заглядывающая под его шкуру всё то время, пока он стоит без движения, без дыхания, мгновенно заталкивает себя в самые дальние углы. Подальше от глаз выродка.  
  
— Сукин ты сын, Вергилий, — сквозь дым цедит он, неторопливо отходя назад и ступая в мутно-грязное пятно света, отбрасываемое ночным фонарём с треснувшим стеклом.  
  
И ведь действительно. Он, этот самый «сукин ты сын, Вергилий», наверняка продумал (должен был, чёрт возьми, продумать) всё заранее, до единой мелочи, той самой, которая могла поставить под удар весь его многослойный план; не упустить из внимания ни одного выпавшего из поля зрения развития возможных событий. Ты-же-умный-блять-братец, так какого хера кишки твоих махинаций сейчас выразительно топорщатся из чужих стен? Просчитался, не предвидев выхода ситуации из-под контроля, не предполагал или же не  _додумался_  о том, что твоя прекрасная система безопасности когда-нибудь даст фатальный сбой? Бред. Кто угодно, бог или дьявол, мог облажаться в этом, но только не он.  
  
…не стекляшки-пустышки, вставленные в орбиты и приклеенные намертво. И зрачки у неё другие, совсем другие, уж Анди-то помнит. Не чёрные бисеринки, которые так сложно заметить среди белёсого осколка вымытого, выбеленного и иссушенного неба. Нет, это вовсе не её глаза, не те, которые она видела и рассматривала. Анди сжимает зубами гадкую подделку, пропихиваемую кем-то в её раскрасневшийся от крови рот.  
  
Данте знает, что Кэт разрисовывала эти стены долго, кропотливо и ответственно, так, как может только сама Кэт под постоянным вниманием Вергилия, не жалея ни красок из баллончиков, ни ведьмачьих зелий, приготовленных ею же вручную. Данте также знает, что изображения — хаотичные, бессмысленные и с вкраплениями внутренностей историй — существуют только для него, нефилимского выродка номер два (один?). Он не вглядывается в детали; ему плевать на частное, разделённое и смысловое — Данте видит лишь общее, но даже так он врезается в мысль о том, что каждый оттенок пересохше-рыжего, каждый еле заметный блик белого и резкий, зубастый контур чёрного — всё это принадлежит ему. С чего такая уверенность, ты, поганая породия человека с демонскими дефектами в спиралевидных генах? До банальности просто.   
  
Всё та же Кэт. Осторожная в словах /осторожничает только с ним; не смотрит в глаза Вергилию/, сдержанная в движениях /сдерживается, потому что привыкла; Кэт-ты-не-умеешь-быть-сукой/ и скованная в мыслях Кэт. Как-то медиум, немного разоткровенничавшись в пылу разговора, рассказывает ему о том, что ещё до его, Данте, вербовки, Вергилий смог мастерски просчитать и предугадать, предупредить даже все вероятные концовки их революционного пути, выделив из них лишь две: две самые главные и самые точные в формулировке. Первая, слишком идеальная и до одури невыполнимая, заключала в себе розово-блевотный, примитивный смысл: просто-дойти-до-конца без потерь и повреждений, без проблем с правительством и мирными гражданами. Конечно. Террористам, подрывающим различными способами авторитет и мощь власти, только по такому пути и следовать, надеясь на божью помощь и благосклонность. Помнится, тогда Данте, заслышав эту версию, саркастично оскалился, ободряюще-наигранно похлопав Кэт по плечу. Та лишь в ответ грустно, блёкло улыбнулась, как-то по-особенному посмотрев на него, предпочтя промолчать на его реакцию.  
  
Вторая же являлась менее радужной, но куда более приближённой к реальности: штурм Ордена. Рано или поздно это должно было произойти, ведь вряд ли соратники правительства спокойно сидели бы сложа ручки, равнодушно смотря на то, как радикал-нефилим, громящий город без стыда и малейшего проблеска совести, и человек в синей маске, стоящий за ним, медленно, но верно подбираются к грудной клетке Лимбо/Лимбо-сити, вполне недвусмысленно занося над ней топоры, в то время как их пособники отчленяют от общего организма конечность за конечностью. Именно поэтому стоило заранее обезопасить всю информацию на случай вторжения незваных гостей и не допустить утечки. Даже самой мизерной; даже самой, на первый взгляд, незначительной. Те же разрисованные стены, находящиеся на заднем дворе в пыли и ветвях пустырей, вполне могли сойти за стоящий компромат на их организацию.  
  
«Мэй, — шепчет слишком тихо, слишком горячо, и опаляет искристо своим дыханием обнажённую темноту, которая дрожит и выгибается под кончиками её стёсанных пальцев. Урчит, хихикает, как блудная девка, ласкается к телу; желается впитаться в глазное желе, перемолотое бэйксвилскими зубами, — я же не схожу с ума, да?..»  
  
В тот день, промозглый, пропохмеленный и чисто по-лимбовски поганый, Данте, рассматривая светящиеся экраны, шипящую аппаратуру и, в принципе, всех паразитопереносящих мышей-пособников, заражённых той самой смертельно-неизлечимой болезнью под названием «мятеж», которые попадались ему на глаза, успел поинтересоваться у Кэт, а допускал ли Вергилий  _вообще_  мысль о том, что он вполне мог оказаться в пролёте с идеей их братско-нефилимского воссоединения?  
  
— Он верил в тебя, Данте, — зелёно, обманчиво смотрит сквозь ресничный пух на него, прячясь взглядом в ту же секунду.  
  
 _Верил-верил-верил._  
  
Эту проклятую фразу, затрёпанную, задрипанную, просаленную нефилимским потом, которая вгрызлась в его мозг энцефалитным клещом ещё полтора года назад, Данте не мог/не может вытравить из памяти ни литрами палёного пойла, ни выбить килограммовыми кулаками тех, с кем ему пришлось драться, до сих пор. Естественно, он, Вергилий, умный братец с комплексами бога, даже и не задумывался о собственном поражении, заранее продумав и план «Б», и «В», и «Г». Хитрожопый засранец. Что же ты теперь делаешь, копия с продырявленной сердцевиной? Почему так стремишься попрочнее захлопнуть звериную клетку, где мечется чудище с твоим же лицом? Похер. Нахер. Рыться в закостеневших мозгах Вергилия, оставшихся где-то очень далеко за гранями острых бритв, скребущихся скальпелями по затылку Данте — это ещё хуже, чем совать голую руку в клетку с полицейскими борзыми и говорить им: «Нате, жрите».  
  
Хриплый вздох, пропитанный давним и затхлым привкусом прошлого и дешёвого табака, белой стрелообразной струёй прогревает застывший воздух.  
  
…Бэйксвил-младшая действительно верит в это слишком страстно и жарко, через губы вдыхая собственную ложь, не дожидаясь ответа от пустоты. Эгоистичный змеино-паучий поцелуй, заставляющий кровь загустеть в жилах, превратиться в тугое желе, проталкивающееся по венам, принуждает её через силу улыбнуться, толкнуться языком о изнаночные стороны чужого рта, разрезая собственные кончики губ в вымученной усмешке. Невкусно, погано до слизи на внутренних сторонах щёк. Бэйксвил, несчастная Бэйксвил, ты едва ли похожа на нормального человека со своим неестественным выражением лица и с бешеным страхом в черноте радужек. Ты едва ли похожа на  _человека_ , привязанная нитями к ваге кукловода, будто марионетка.  
  
Данте понятия не имел, сейчас не имеет, как это удалось малышке-Кэт, но она действительно смогла (должна была суметь, иначе ведь и быть не могло) скрыть жизни и судьбы, вживлённые в поверхность стен, спрятать их за шлейфом морока от взора незадачливых служащих с программным сбоем в рабской системе и даже от приближённых Вергилия, на которых он вполне мог тогда положиться. Еву, разрушенную и поломанную, сжатую в сраном кулаке Мундуса, и Спарду, удушаемого сотнями цепей предательства, официально дозволено видеть только трём членам «Ордена»: братьям-нефилимам и Кэт, сумевшей обмануть и подстроить под себя реальность. И ей. Ей, слепой блондинке-колдовке из-того-самого-кафе, перед которым сейчас он стоит, до боли, до растрескивающихся плёнок льда в глазах вглядываясь в чёрные, горбатые спины роллеты на витринах и в отсветы ночных фонарей в окнах жилых этажей. Что ты хочешь увидеть в квадратной темноте, нефилим? Не знает, не понимает, однако продолжает стоять посреди пустой, совершенно пустой ночной улицы с тысячью глаз в переулках. Данте успел заметить только четыре пары из общего количества, пока скребал взглядом стены кафешки. Они, как и полтора года назад, всё такие же, только сейчас под окнами не щёлкают челюстями пожелтевшие зубы, не прорастают могильными цветами-крестами переломанные кости, а дивно смердит  _благополучием_  цветочный сад, огороженный белой изгородью. Всё бы ничего, совсем ничего, если бы на Данте не пялилось явное пятно запёкшейся, перепёкшейся крови, удачно заросшее зелёными наростами. Данте его видит; никто больше не видит.  
  
…будто?.. Навязчивое «ты и есть марионетка, тупица» швыряет её о невидимый пол, хрустит правой-левой ногой так, словно под кожей раздробили сразу несколько костей, оставив от них лишь осколки. А, может, и действительно раздробили какими-нибудь ржавыми клещами, только она этого не успела заметить и предотвратить, ведь Бэйксвил, если честно, сейчас не чувствует боли, упираясь ладонями в бестелесное, но парадоксально тяжёлое существо, прижавшее её к земле. Оно трётся о раскалившиеся от трения бёдра, сдавливая со всех сторон тело, будто хочет переломать не только ноги, но и всё остальное, такое же, в принципе ненужное. Темнота щекочет подсечённые рёбра, скользя своими жидкими ладонями (студенистыми, липкими и чёрными, как смола) к скукоженному от соли ремню её джинсов, пачкая собой белую рубашку. Анди не нравится это: нервничает до кислотной испарины на висках, прилипшей намертво к коже. Анди не может говорить и кричать, лишь раздувает крылья носа, ибо то, что нависает над ней, комьями ваты лезет в рот, а чьи-то невидимые пальцы проталкивают её до самых миндалин, вымазывая подушечки в слюне и заставляя Анди проглотить дымчатый ком, горчащий на нёбе и в горле. Ногтями дырку проделывают в носоглотке, задувая во влажную полость подслащённую вонь трупов.  
  
Данте неприязненно сплёвывает вместе с сигаретой, придавливая окурок носком ботинка с хрустом, будто бы ломает ребристыми перекладинами тонюсенький табачный хребет. Всё-должно-быть-не-так, всё это клятое Лимбо-сити должно быть не таким: его, вообще-то, быть не должно и вовсе. У Данте звереют скулы от психоза — обостряются, заостряются на пиках железных лезвий, когда он схватывает мышцами ходящие ходуном челюсти, сжимая их вместе. Плевать, черти, бесы и адские отродья с этим Лимбо/Лимбо-сити; ему, чтобы жарить на масле личного бешенства, прокипающего под кожей, здравый смысл, достаточно того факта, что  _его_  территория теперь занята дивным новым миром, в котором хроническая амнезия — это норма. Для него не норма, он перетягивает эту самую норму резиновыми жгутами, затягивая последний ровно по вертикале. Бешеная псина с вспархивающими в воздух хлопьями пены, а чем ты лучше той падали, скребущей тебя по грязным, заляпанным кровью рукам? Ты такой же, как и они, только живой ещё, на удивление, просто-дай-им-тоже пофантазировать себя живыми, разрежь тягучие прослоечки, обвязанные вокруг их глоток, и позволь им  _подышать_. Не даст, не разрежет, пошлёт искренне нахуй, ведь ему, пусть и дерьмово в глянцевой журнальной обложке Лимбо-сити, но в тоже время привычно. Знакомо. Он просто психует и предпочитает заливать злобу спиртом. Данте хрипит загустевшими лёгкими в концентрированный шипучими пузырьками мир. Данте негромко постукивает костяшками по каменной стене, после вжимает ладонь в шершавую поверхность, чувствуя свалявшиеся бетонные катышки сквозь чёрную шкуру гловеллет. Всё без изменений. Всё как всегда.  
  
«Возможно», — тот же шёпот в ответ, её же шёпот в ответ, влагой оседающий на щеках — так он близко.  
  
Даже краска, вроде бы, не вымылась спустя сотни тысяч кислотных и кровавых дождей, не переняла красновато-желчный оттенок, не потрескалась, пережив засуху, не запачкалась грязью и прахом давно проходящих мимо трупов. Сейчас темно, потому Данте не может знать этого наверняка, но отчего-то он в этом просто уверен. Чувствует, что переменилось абсолютно всё, кроме мёртвых историй, краской живущих на камне.  
  
— Да ладно, — поднимает голову, заприметив и пятую пару глаз, взирающую на него из темноты приоткрытого окна на втором этаже. Белобрысая аморфным призраком кутается в дымку прозрачных занавесок, которые терзает сквозняк в волнах осеннего воздуха. — Спокойнее, куколка.  
  
…и Анди, сглатывая и нервно посмеиваясь, поддевает поломанными ногтями кожу на запястье, сдирая её, словно тонкую плёнку, желая заглянуть, желая убедиться, что же под ней находится. Вены ли, бугрящиеся синими полосками, или же… Руки Бэйксвил дрожат, пока она отрывает от собственной нашитой шкурки слой за слоем, разглядывая.  
  
Последнее, чего он хочет в этой жизни, так это ещё раз встретиться с белобрысой лицом к лицу, не зная, какой заёб она снова может выдать на его счёт. Не дрейф, милашка, ему  _действительно_  отвратно находиться рядом с тобой, ты какая-то… едкая в его прогоревших мыслях, цинковая. Ему лучше хлебануть чистого бензина, чем ещё раз выслушивать твою слезливую историю о сбежавшей подружке. Но не он же виноват в том, что всё, что у него осталось, теперь покоится на этих стенах; он сам крошит в себе тупое упёрство, когда ищет чёртовые бетонные плиты, избавляясь от быстроусваемого кайфа. В прочему, белобрысая, ему пора. Пора разбить пару жирных ебальников, так что (пока что) спи спокойно.   
  
…разглядывая красные нити, вшитые в сухожилия и мышцы.  
  


∞

  
  
Офицер полиции Мартин Лэйд считает себя довольно терпеливым человеком. Считал, по крайней мере, до случая с этой барышней. Столько, сколько она потравила ему крови, никто не травил за всю его недолгую рабочую жизнь в участке, и это он может сказать совершенно точно без утайки. А ещё он точно знает, что эта мелкая дрянь активизирует свои феноменальные способности хулиганки и карманной воровки именно в его смену: только чтобы потрещать с ним на сопливые подростковые темы девчонок её возраста, попутно залезая на заброшки, деревья и мосты. Бесит ли его сей замечательный факт? До такой степени, что, завидев её, хочется открыть огонь на поражение. Собственно, сегодня он надеялся, что ему представится такая возможность, хоть с его стороны это ни капли не гуманно. Пусть только попробует сделать ещё одну глупость, и тогда он не ограничится наказанием в виде сидения на стульчике перед следователем до прихода её не менее легкомысленной родственницы. Честное слово, кто вообще назначил её опекуном этой оторвы? Она же совершенно не может держать её под контролем.  
  
 _а я здесь._  
  
Девчонка, быстрая блоха с шустрыми ногами, вмиг перелетает от одного прилавка с винами и спиртной продукцией к другому, с чипсами и мучным, вмиг теряясь среди толпы покупателей, которые словно специально набились в узкие проходы, только чтобы помешать Лэйду поймать воровку. А, может, и не воровку. За полгода он уже выучил все приёмчики Бэйксвил. В первые три месяца она действительно баловалась мелким попрошайничеством и стаскиванием конфет с витрин, однако все последующие разы являлись ложными, баловничискими. И почему именно он должен заниматься поимкой несносных детишек?  
  
— Простите, — Лэйд бесцеремонно распихивает локтями женщин с корзинами, наполненными едой. — Извините, — повторяет он немного громче, когда одна из дамочек соизволила рявкнуть на него пару ласковых.  
  
Замечая серую мешковатую кофту впереди и длинные тёмные патлы, выбивающиеся из-под капюшона, Мартин с незаурядной скоростью стартует следом, сжимая меж зубов желание придушить несносного ребёнка с явным признаком недостатка внимания со стороны старших. Ты же взрослый, Лэйд, ты даже женат, так с какого перепугу так бесишься, словно подросток с расшалившимся максимализмом? Действительно. Может, проблема в том, что дорогая жёнушка успела продырявить несколько пачек презервативов, не сказав ему, естественно, ни слова, а через пару недель принесла замечательную весть о двух полосках, при том условии, что незадолго до этого они вполне серьёзно говорили на тему детей на ближайшие пять лет вперёд? О, или же неожиданно появившиеся долги, о которых он, опять-таки, не был ни слухом, ни духом? Или же разъёбанная в дерьмище машина, что тоже является делом рук миссис Лэйд? Проклятая женщина. Мартин, лучший на свете человек, успел возненавидеть её всего за полгода совместной жизни. И сейчас абсолютно любой мелкий раздражитель способен подорвать его, как спичка бочку с порохом — взлетит на воздух, сдохнув в полёте, а заодно заберёт с собой и весь этот чёртов город. Да, он действительно считал себя терпеливым месяца так три назад. Сейчас же Мартин Лэйд — это сплошная колючая проволока под напряжением в двести двадцать вольт. И если оборванка не соизволит сдаться самостоятельно, начав незамедлительно выпендриваться, то он обязательно сломает ей руку. Для профилактики.  
  
А Анди, всё это время бредя у офицера за спиной, лишь тихо фыркает, скрывая смешки и следя за его напряжённой и чёткой походкой, в которой нет ни единого лишнего движения. Он чеканит и отрезает шаг, держа ладони несжатыми, но напряжёнными, словно в любую минуту готов выхватить пистолет или что там ещё есть у полицейских? Между длинными пальцами и побелевшими костяшками ветвятся тонкие нитки проступающих под кожей вен, на которые Бэйксвил смотрит дольше, чем положено, глуповато по-девичьи хихикая своим мыслям и попутно укладывая на стеллаж присвоенную бутылку Кока-колы. Игра в прятки и догонялки вполне ей по душе, особенно в смену Мартина Лэйда. С чем это связано, она, если честно, не особо понимает, не видя смысла заморачиваться по этому поводу и подыскивая взглядом себе подарок на будущее пятнадцатилетие. Плевать, что оно только через девять месяцев. Если офицер не поймает её, как это было в прошлый раз, схватив девчонку за руку, когда в той находилась спёртая пачка сигарет, то ей, Анди, вполне может повезти. Бэйксвил как-то совсем не улыбается перспектива вновь стоять перед сестрой с явными признаками врождённого занудства и распинаться в извинениях, чувствуя на себе прожигающий взгляд светло-медовых глаз Мэй. Мало того, что просто извиняться, так ещё и глотать собственные слёзы, стекающие по щекам от накатывающего чувства вины, стараясь всеми силами прекратить задыхаться в самом настоящем океане разочарования Бэйксвил-старшей.  
  
 _а ему идёт эта форма._  
  
— Что у вас? — раздражённо-громко интересуется он у рации, поправляя фуражку. — Поймали? Отлично. А эту, как её… Девку?.. Что? Твою мать, она же буквально выбежала к вам в руки, как вы могли её не заметить?! Тц… Конец связи.  
  
И никуда она не выбегала. Просто спряталась за широкой спиной дородной барышни, сняв с себя серую кофту и натянув на плечи рюкзак, который случайно выронила сразу же, как за их милой компанией заявились полицейские. Бэйксвил тихонечко ровняется с Мартином, отворачивая голову и делая вид, что очень занята разглядыванием собачьего корма на прилавках, незадачливо поправляя два куцых хвостика, сделанных впопыхах, и упорно устремляясь вперёд. Что, неужели и сейчас не заметит? Анди не знает, что играет с огнём, и это факт. С дико взбешённым и абсолютно вышедшим из себя огнём, который вот-вот сожжёт её к чертям собачьим, если только она попробует продолжить свои детские шутки. Однако какие здесь шутки, если у всех выходов из супермаркета стоят полицейские машины, в которых уже сидят практически все члены их компании?  
  
 _думай, думай, думай._  
  
Неожиданный телефонный звонок спугивает и Анди, постепенно ускользающую из зоны досягаемости Лэйда в левый ряд с продуктами, и самого офицера, только что собравшегося развернуться именно в её сторону. Чисто инстинктивно, наверное.  
  
— Да, дорогая, — сквозь зубы шипит он, нацепив на лицо кривое и неестественное добродушное выражение, крепко сжимая в руке телефонную трубку. — Я работаю, дорогая. Давай обсудим это, когда я приду, хорошо, милая? Нет, я не игнорирую тебя, — медленно, почти шипуче-кусающе, словно змей, произносит он, закатывая глаза и нервно облизывая губы. — Да, я тебя тоже.  
  
В его жизни слишком много неугомонных женщин, требующих в одночасье его внимание. И сколько ей раз повторять, что он действительно занят и в отличие от многих не протирает штаны, не засматривается на упругие задницы сотрудниц и не дрочит втихаря на них, пока отчёты дымятся от поджимающих сроков. Он, чёрт возьми, работает, срывая все связки и растягивая мышцы до предела, чтобы не провалить миссию. Не ударить в грязь лицом и доказать, что он действительно лучший. Так ещё и эта соплячка со своими закидонами; она — не самое героическое задание, на которое его когда-либо отправляли.  
  
 _так просто не выйду. придётся напролом._  
  
Глупая идея, учитывая то, что в супермаркете как минимум три толстопузых следователя и один офицер Лэйд с очень цепкой хваткой и болезненными приёмчиками. Но попробовать стоит. В конце концов, к ужину она должна прийти вовремя, не опоздав ни на секундочку, иначе снова придётся слушать лекцию о пунктуальности от-самой-умной-взрослой.  
  
— Вижу её! — конечно же, её мгновенно замечают, стоит ей рвануть в сторону женских туалетов, опрокидывая попутно стойку с брошюрами и газетами — врождённая шумливость проявляет себя не в самый подходящий момент. — Да, следую за ней.  
  
Анди, пригибая голову и как можно сильнее отталкиваясь ногами от пола, который, кажется, плавится от жара ее раскалившихся от бега пяток, пулей залетает в дамскую комнату, пробираясь сквозь стоящую намертво очередь из возмущающихся мамочек с детьми, а также старушек со сморщенным изюмом вместо лиц. Одна, кстати, даже пытается огреть её, шебутную Бэйксвил, клюкой по спине, когда та чисто случайно пихает её в живот, и, к счастью самой Бэйксвил, мажет, стукнув по стене. Запрыгивая на подоконник, находящийся напротив двери, дёргает за ручку окна, распахивая его настежь. Со стороны толпы тут же слышатся негодующие вопли, и Анди понимает, что дело пахнет жареным, когда на пороге появляется офицер, раскрасневшийся то ли от смущения, то ли от злости.  
  
— Стой! — только и успевает крикнуть он вслед бэйксвилской оторве, спрыгивающей вниз и бегущей в сторону заброшенной стройки. — Зараза…  
  
Вернуться обратно к машинам, перед этим попытавшись извиниться перед дамами, как-то не входит в планы Мартина, а потому он, растоптав собственную гордость своими же ботинками о пол туалета, следует к окну, натягивая фуражку по самые уши. Обучаясь в полицейской академии и устраиваясь на работу, он не предполагал, что ему придётся шариться по женским туалетам и выслушивать ядерную брань в свой адрес, но что не сделаешь ради работы? Трава, чахлая и жёлтая, скользит под ногами после недавно прошедшего дождя, и офицер чуть ли не молится про себя /забавно, в бога ведь и не верит/, чтобы, не приведи боже, не рухнуть, растянувшись на земле. Нет, он не потеряет её из виду. Да, он точно поймает её, а затем наконец-таки отчитает глупую старшую сестру, которая совершенно не умеет следить за ребёнком. В таком возрасте разве можно давать свободу? Ещё такая выходка, и Лэйд точно решится поднять документы на опекунство этой дамочки. Уж слишком она меланхоличная в вопросах воспитания; будто бы и сама хочет, чтобы девчонка свернула себе где-нибудь шею на стройке.  
  
Анди оборачивается через плечо, прижимая вспотевшую от волнения ладонь к колющему боку, сжимая пальцы на футболке. Оторвалась. Скрывшись в густой и пожелтевшей листве накренившегося на одну сторону дерева, Бэйксвил облокачивается на него спиной, сдерживая за зубами болезненные стоны. Она прожгла все силы в этих догонялках, теперь не может сделать даже быстрый рывок через забор раскоряченного штырями наружу здания. Она выдавила из лёгких весь кислород, и сейчас перед глазами кружится стая чёрных точек, обляпывающих собой стены заброшенной высотки. Она пытается: пальцы, скрюченные, как у орлицы, царапают отросшими ногтями железный забор, цепляясь за него. Опираясь одной ногой о ствол дерева, Анди старается из последних пылинок сил перетащить свою тушку на безопасную, как ей кажется, зону.  
  
— Ну же, мешок ты с дерьмом, — пыхтит сама себе, подтягиваясь и игнорируя рвущиеся мышцы на прессе и дрожащие локти.  
  
Между лопатками от усердия режет — под них загоняют с десяток цыганских иголок. Перекинув вторую ногу, Анди падает безвольным куском мяса на сырую землю, перекатываясь и вжимая ладони в грязь. Сейчас, вот сейчас ей остаётся доползти совсем немного, и Лэйд потеряет её. Обязательно потеряет. А потом она, немного передохнув, возьмёт такси и доедет до дома, мелочь, вроде бы, есть. Вот только за грязные штаны и футболку ей влетит всё равно. Бэйксвил, истекающая потом и тающая, словно свечка, от недостатка сил, не помнит, как доползла до последних этажей, перетаскивая ноги со ступени на ступень и зажимая левую грудь рукой, дурея от ржавого гвоздя боли, впивающегося в самое сердце и скребущего горящее мясо её тела изнутри. Анди действительно горит, прижжённая невидимым солнцем, следующим за ней по пятам. В ушах же — барабанный оркестр, разрывающий перепонки. Она практически чувствует, как по челюсти стекает кровь из ушных раковин. Забравшись наверх деревянной постройки, которая застелена клеёнкой, Бэйксвил тяжело дышит, словно выкинутая рыба на берег, открывая и закрывая рот. Воздуха, проклятого воздуха и воды. Анди сдирает резинки с волос, утирая текущий градинами по лицу пот краем футболки.  
  
Насквозь мокрая.  
  
— Эй, соплячка, я знаю, что ты здесь, — голос офицера рокотом разносится по серым углам необстроенной комнаты и растворяется в тучах вместе с загулявшим по углам сквозняком.  
  
Бэйксвил вздрагивает, закрывая глаза. Отчего-то ей впервые здесь страшно.  
  
— Я и не прячусь, — голос сиплый и неуверенный, с грубыми заплатками лжи. Свистит, в лёгких при каждом вдохе свистит.  
  
Что же она тогда здесь делает? Отдыхает, подобрав местечко поудобнее? Дышит свежим воздухом, разрывающим её грудь? Выживает, пытается выжить в серости и холоде обнимающего ветра. Он кладёт прохладные и призрачные ладони на лоб Анди, мягко вырисовывая на коже воздушные мелкие символы; он мнёт ей грубо плечи, стремится выбить из суставов.  
  
— Слезай. Разойдёмся по-хорошему, — Бэйксвил с трудом свешивается с края, устало улыбаясь нахмуренному лицу офицера, который стоит точнёхонько под конструкцией, с любопытством рассматривает плотно сжатые губы, бледные отчего-то, да чернильные круги бессонницы под глазами.  
  
Лэйд смотрит на неё не менее внимательно, стараясь разглядеть сквозь чёрные пряди растрёпанных волос лицо беглянки. Раздражён. Он действительно раздражён, и об этом говорят желваки, промелькнувшие под кожей его скул, и тень сердитости, павшая на лицо офицера. Анди пока ещё не понимает, что значит любоваться чьей-то внешностью, но отчего-то по-простому бормочет, смотря на Лэйда в упор:  
  
— Ты красивый.  
  
Мартин Лэйд, работающий в полиции не первый день и научившийся ставить на место закоренелых воров, насильников и порой даже убийц, скрипнув зубами, каменеет. Анди же как-то по-мальчишески хмыкает, в неуверенности хмуря брови. Она никогда не говорила такого женатому полицейскому и не особо понимает, зачем это сделала сейчас. Мартин — огонь, с которым лучше не шутить. Мартин — пороховая бочка, взрывающаяся в мгновение ока. Мартин — колючая проволока под напряжением, разносящая на кусочки.  
  
— Мелкая прошмандовка, — практически выплёвывает ей в лицо, протягивая ладонь, чтобы схватить за распущенные волосы. Бэйксвил, приросшая к месту, словно в кошмарном сне, не шевелится, округляя глаза и смотря на другую руку полицейского, сжимающую пистолет. Цепенеет то ли от ужаса, то ли от реакции, хотя это было предсказуемо. Медленно переводит взгляд на собственные руки, парализованные судорогой, и буквально видит, как сухожилия, перевязанные красными нитками, и мышцы немеют, бледнеют, холодеют. — Думаешь, мне действительно охота играть в твои идиотские игры?  
  
Офицер раздражённо приставляет пушку ко лбу Анди, плотно прижимая дуло пистолета к её (желтоватой) коже, кривя губы в усмешке, которая никогда в жизни не появлялась на его лице прежде. Он, наверное, и сам не подозревает, что может так отвратительно ухмыляться. Склоняет голову набок, угрожающе щуря глаза и держа её за волосы на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Бэйксвил склоняется всё ниже и ниже, не по своей воле всматриваясь в тонкие линии красноватых сосудов на белках.  
  
 _его глаза не голубые._  
  
Да, даже сейчас, спустя пласты времени, она прекрасно помнит, что они практически чёрные. Не серо-голубые. Чёрные, как дёготь, с еле виднеющимися постоянно расширенными зрачками.  
  
— Ты заняла чужое место, дорогуша.  
  
А теперь его лицо — вода. Да и сам он вода, толкающийся потоком в рот и стекающий кипятком по глотке, заполняющий нутро. Прожаривает внутри, выжигая лопнувшие шарики лёгких и стекая вниз по пищеводу. Жидкость, горячая и густая, словно кровь, вворачивается в её тело болтами, с силой сжимая череп и ударяя по дёснам и языку мерзким вкусом. Анди неминуемо тонет, пусть и пытается работать руками, связанными у неё на животе, брыкаясь и уворачиваясь от чьих-то пальцев, цепляющихся за её шею, глотку и ошпаривающих кожу до красных волдырей. До лопающихся красных волдырей, из-за которых Бэйксвил наконец-то может кричать, выпуская изо рта пузыри с кровавыми ошмётками сожжённого организма. Ворот рубашки раскалённой полоской сжимается вокруг горла, пока она пытается отодрать её от себя.  
  
 _я не схожу с ума, да?_  
  
 _Сходишь, тупица._  
  
А большего ей и не надо.  
  



	6. - наслаждайся жестокостью;

месть - вредящие действия, совершенные из побуждения наказать за вред, нанесенный самому индивиду ранее

∞

Дождь размазывает дешёвую тушь этого города по его уродливой морде с мелкими шрамами вокруг глаз, на радужках которых виднеется чуть заметная белая пелена. Глаза — мизерные округа людей, ещё не пропитанные серным смрадом и гарью спалённого тела; святая наивность всего вместилища душ, уязвимая и смертная. Не простоит эта заблокированная со всех сторон крепость против армии, надвигающейся с пустоши — уж слишком как-то безнадёжно и, что уж говорить, бесполезно. Весовое и количественное преимущество явно не на стороне хрупких человечков с несмышлёным мозгом. А шрамы же — расколы, распады и трещины, сквозь которые сочатся жир и трупные чёрные жидкости, протекающие по канализациям, сточным трубам и выплёскивающиеся через краны раковин. Странная эта штука — дождь. Он явно не самый частый гость в засохшем Лимбо-сити с его чернильницей вместо воды; с его разложением, маскирующимся под перерождение.

Сейчас он топит. Топит пыль на потрескавшемся асфальте, превращая её в грязь, топит мысли в непрерывном потоке, размазывая их по стеклу витрин магазинов, топит всё, что попадается под бесконечное течение разлившихся на улицах рек, унося за пределы города, куда никому более нет дороги. Кто попал сюда, больше никогда не вырвется, ведь огромный капкан с тысячью волчьих зубов сжимается-сжимается-сжимается вокруг костей и хрящиков на горле, заставляя пускать глоткой кровь. Когда-нибудь Лимбо просто захлебнётся в этом дерьме, и они все — вместе с ним. Перспектива херовая и крайне малоприятная, избежать её невозможно: из одного ада прямиком попадаешь в другой на радость точащим вилы бесам и разогревающим котлы отродьям. Видимо, это из-за них улицы и стены домов трещат от зноя, жары и ветхости, расплываясь в невидимых облаках горячего воздуха. Если бы не сегодняшний день, проклятый день, смывающий заплатки масок с города, все бы начали разрывать на себе одежду вместе с кожей от одурения. Но ливень, перерастающий в бешенство грозы, пригибает дома и небоскрёбы всё ниже и ниже, пытаясь сломать тонкие хребты новостроек-свечек и снести крыши низкорослых зданий. Таких, как это. Непонятно, что ещё хуже.

В баре тепло, оранжево и дымно. За потёртыми же стенами — почти темно от комковатых гигантских туч бури, выливающихся на пристань целым водопадом железно-серых капель. Все они, срастаясь в тугую водяную плеть, хлещут по окнам вместе с порывами ветра, то и дело стремясь разбить стёкла к чёртовой матери, по быстро мелькающим зонтам, за которыми прячутся безликие прохожие, по стальной глади, простирающейся до самого горизонта и дальше. Данте же не слышит ни грохота ливня, затмевающего собой все звуки снаружи, ни ругани рыбаков, пытающихся завести собственные лодки, ни лая собак, бегущих по дорогам. Ни-че-го. В голове пусто, хмельно и туго, и Данте даже как-то неплохо от этого. Он давно не напивался просто так, давно не спускал всё на самотёк и не чувствовал чем-то вроде прежнего подобия самого себя; не забивал на весь происходящий абсурд широченный болт. От гула, отдалённо напоминающего музыку, уже тошнит и тянет на воздух, вместе с тем это не мешает расслышать каждое слово, адресованное в его адрес с надменно-презирающей интонацией, от которой бы у любого через всё лицо прошлась судорога возмущения. У любого, но только не у Данте, привыкшего к постоянному омерзению в свою сторону.

— Не лапай мою женщину раньше времени, молокосос, — Рэймонд, жирнее борова и краснее тех раков, которых он запивает пивом, откидывается в явно ему тесном кресле, хлопая себя по широкой ляжке. Его поросячье рыло с маленькой бородкой обляпано остатками еды и пенным. — Сначала выиграй, — и ведь явная зависть сквозит в каждом слове. От того ведь и красный, что сейчас бешеной слюной изойдёт от ощущения приближающегося проигрыша. Понимает же прекрасно, что за сравнительно недавнюю стычку с его людьми Данте первым делом нацелился отыграться на нём. Он — это тупой и вонючий бес, пожелавший продать его время от времени седеющую головушку тем, кто ещё как-то старается взять всё под контроль. Будто бы это что-то изменит — одним мёртвым днём в этом гадюшнике меньше, не более. — Ну же… как там тебя? Эйприл? Твой хозяин тебя ещё не отпускал.

Данте не дёргается, с таранной невозмутимостью отхлёбывая из высокой кружки — кислотный привкус отравы тут же щекочет глотку. Кто бы сомневался, радушные подарочки в стиле этого отродья. Рэймонд скоблит взглядом выродка, дожидаясь, когда же тот начнёт драть ногтями горло, чтобы мгновенно сорвать с плеч его тупую и самоуверенную черепушку, а потом же повесить на пики ограждения его заведения. Однако тот даже не думает корчиться в предсмертной агонии, лишь гнёт на лице ожидание, уже явно ощущая в своих руках победу, точнее, выигранные у старика деньги. Почти честные. Вот только Данте, даже с ватой вместо мыслей, прекрасно понимает, что так просто уйти с выигрышем ему никто не даст — слишком уж предсказуемо — да и он сам не планирует закончить дело миром. Ведь это уже не в  _его_  стиле.

— Что скажешь? — Данте обращается к той самой Эйприл, которая на самом деле названная Вэнди, без капли церемонности ударяя её по бедру. То пружинит упруго под крепко вырубленными пальцами. — Разрешишь старику порадоваться?

У неё майка опасно натянута до задирающихся до пупка краёв. У неё крепкая задница, мелькающая под джинсовой мини-юбкой и сверкающая ядовито-зелёной полоской стрингов. Пару раз Данте, растянутый по швам крепким пойлом, оттягивает на них резинку, виднеющуюся чуть выше ремня, из-за чего Вэнди вскрикивает-ни-разу-не-наигранно, а её хозяин, замечая не самое испуганное выражение на лице гадёныша, обещает его кастрировать, если подобное повторится. Вот только сам Рэймонд вовсе не догадывается, что у Вэнди он, Данте, никто иной, как один из бывалых посетителей, хорошо вырезанный красным в памяти; у них что-то вроде херового пари: кто быстрее грохнет ублюдка, ты или я? Сидящая на его колене (не)Эйприл легко поводит открытыми плечами, поправляя прямые и русые волосы украшенной кольцами ладонью. Трётся о него, мурлыча всякое разное себе под нос, без особого желания косясь на  _господина_ , который медленно, но умело разобрал её жизнь по камушку, оставив после себя лишь развалины и труп убитой честности. Сейчас же он, кажется, опять не прочь потоптаться на костях и вывернуть наизнанку чьё-нибудь брюхо. И Данте — первый претендент на это место.

— Дай ему немного побыть счастливым, Рэймонд, — голос у подстилки беса хриплый, прокуренный и с кислыми нотками фальши в актёрской игре.

Но здесь не театр, и никто их не слышит, грызя маслянисто-оранжевыми взглядами загорелое тело Вэнди. Она же, в свою очередь, фантиковая модель под камерами, позирует, выставляя собственную фигуру в лучшем ракурсе. Умело увиливает от рыжих лучей, пряча лицо в полутени. Обычно жертвы женских чар обнаруживают отсутствие её левого глаза лишь в постели на следующее утро; но дело сделано, деньги получены и никто особо недовольным не остаётся. Хороший у неё бизнес. Качественный.

— Хватит шуток, малец, — Рэймонд — кровяный воздушный шар, грозящийся разорваться с минуты на минуту — делает короткий жест собственным охранникам, сидящим с ним за одним столом, и те мгновенно поднимаются гранитными скалами, направляясь к барной стойке. — Что ставишь на этот раз? Помнится, в прошлом месяце, — он слабовато хохочет под диковато-выжидающим взглядом Данте, который жаждет лишь момента, чтобы пригвоздить старика пулями к стене, оставить выразительное послание на окнах из его кишков такому же мудачью, как и Рэймонд, — ты знатно обгадился, мальчик. По зубам я тебе, а?

Зарубить его следовало ещё в ту встречу, в первую и последнюю встречу. Так, чтобы и кровавой кашицы не осталось от дряхлого тела, а голову швырнуть в ноги тому, кто подослал беса шпионить за ним, рубить его, расчленять. Данте его знает как нельзя лучше.

— Расслабься, — краем глаза Данте следит за его исполинами в чёрном, которые о чём-то переговариваются с барменом. Тихо, чтобы никто не услышал.

Или заказывают ещё выпивку с очередным подарочком для Данте, или предупреждают, что скоро начнётся кровавая жатва — он готов и к тому, и к другому. Вэнди же, лисьим глазом смотря то на руки Рэймонда, то на его нервно бьющуюся жилку на шее, без привычной ей настойчивости проводит ладонью по плечу Данте, от чего тот, ощутив зажившие колючки-шрамы под её пальцами, предупреждающе перехватывает её кисть. Вэнди терпит, но всё же недовольно поджимает губы, ведь ты-мне-должен-подыграть-засранец.

— Убери, — не подыгрывает.

И ведь слушается, доброжелательно-заискивающе растягивая уголки рта, тут же исправляясь и принимаясь исследовать костяшками пальцев путь от пряжки ремня до креплений. Цокает языком, гладя Эбони и закидывая ногу на ногу, касаясь губами заточенной скулы. У нефилима она как-то по-особенному вырезается хитроспаянными фигурами на фоне размазанного рыжего воздуха; да и вообще, у нефилимов почему-то всё особенное. Не, блять, человеческое.

— Какая опасная пушка,  _мальчик_ , — передразнивает манеру хозяина, с удовольствием отмечая, как грубеет выражение лица выродка с повышенным градусом живучести.

Его бесит всё это, начиная от злорадной морды старика и заканчивая ебучими оранжевыми стенами, но, несмотря на это, он неизменно намеревается начистить бесу рога, чтобы у того даже мыслей не возникало работать против него и дальше; после их дружеской встречи возникать там уже будет нечему.

— Ниже ещё опаснее, — в тон отзывается Данте, ухмыляется, но не отрывает взгляд от жирнеющего на глазах лица старика.

С каждым мгновением лампочки на потолке начинают мерцать всё усерднее и чаще, позволяя харе отродья принимать свой настоящий вид за секунды темноты. Что, надеется напугать? Это вряд ли. За последние полтора года Данте научился воспринимать происходящую с ним херню как должное. Без особой бережности Данте отмахивается от Вэнди, сгоняя её с себя. Та, в свою очередь, тут же отступает в тень всё к тому же бармену, размазываясь зелёными полосками стрингов по оббитым красным панелям атмосферы. Данте же наклоняется к Рэймонду так, чтобы тот наилучшим образом рассмотрел новоиспеченный рубец на переносице, затянувшийся совсем недавно, и внимательно, насколько только может ублюдочный бес с тремя выпученными глазами, проследил мысль, мельтешащую адовым огнём в его взгляде. Увидел в нём, как его жирная башка разлетится в мясо этим вечером, оставляя на стенах и потолке ядрёно-красный цвет, спустя три… два…

— Ну? Так и будешь красоваться, малыш? — и Рэймонд опять смеётся, злорадно замечая, как сжимаются челюсти мальца, на что его проплаченные до монетки шавки лают в ответ, взрывая бар гремящим хохотом. — Что на этот раз предложишь? Свою задницу? Учти, больше отыгрываться не…

— Теперь смешно? — словами Данте срезает с губ старика похабную и елейную улыбочку, оставляя на её месте лишь несуразное подобие.

И грохот прекращается так же быстро, как и начинается, уступая место гудению музыки в общем зале. В тесной комнатке для VIP-персон, заполненной сигаретным дымом и парами очередного токсичного яда, предназначенного для него, Данте, становится слишком много безмолвных теней с автоматами в руках. Как он и предполагал, присутствующих здесь на десяток больше.

— Стреляй, сосунок, — бес склабится, впервые показывая гнилые ниточки маленьких зубов, — и мои парни тут же сделают из тебя решето.

Данте, который когда-то давно пролетел сквозь костемолку, дробящую своими лопастями помощнее вентиля самолёта, хмыкает, прижимая дуло пистолета к третьему глазу отродья, вдавливая его в лоб, пока он не наливается красными сосудами.

— Брось, — щурится, сжимая между век месть, верхняя губа его дёргается в ухмылке, — слишком шумно. Всё куда проще, — удовлетворённо вслушивается в грохот падающих тел по сторонам /ой, что это? Действие яда внезапно обернулось против его же владельцев или это Вэнди постаралась натереть их шеи кислотой? /, стук обронённых оружий на пол и задыхающиеся хрипы телохранителей Рэймонда, не без присущей ему маслянистой злобы самодовольно-выжидающе вскидывая брови. Смотрит прямо в ад, скрывающийся за склизкой оболочкой глазного яблока, хочет расколоть все котлы в нём на двое. — Ты сдохнешь. Сейчас.

Старик пухнет, в негодовании смотря, как его охрана валится без чувств один за другим, а потом расплывается в разные стороны, словно тюфяк, растекается по столу, злобно стуча зубами-щепками. Бока его, выпирающие с краёв кресла, свисают вниз до самого пола, и сам бес шипит и воняет гниющим трупом, выдавливая из расширенной глотки обещания сожрать его кишки и скормить яйца собакам. Тупорылый ублюдок. Никак ведь не поймёт, что сейчас откинется, ведь именно за этим сын-шлюхи-и-предателя здесь. Данте, обожжённый чувством… плевать, просто чувством, не слышит ни воплей персонала, ни криков выгоняющей их из VIP-комнаты Вэнди, ни бормотания отключающихся исполинов, цепляясь едким и пристально-торжествующим взглядом за каждую морщинистую складку на роже беса, медленно, еле размыкая губы проговаривая:

— Данте.

Шипение сквозь раздвоённый язык, в котором слышится срывающееся на писк «что-о?».

— Данте, — произносит жёстче, сильнее, вжимая пушку в лоб, и глаз надувается, чуть ли не выпрыгивая из орбиты. — Повтори и запомни.

Рэймонд-отродье хихикает, смеётся, орёт, слыша дикий бой барабанов грозы и шторма, переходя на адовый визг, оседающий осколочным звоном в ушах, раздвигая красный рот-щель в разные стороны. То ли щерится, то ли морщится, не поймёшь.

— Выблядо-ок, — издевается, думая, что и на этот раз ему всё сойдёт с рук, что его тут же прикроют верные буйволы, утирая чёрные слёзы пухлой ручонкой. — Думаешь, на коленях ползать буду перед тобой? А?

Но нет. Никто не прикроет, ведь все они теперь замертво валяются грудой беспомощных тел. Некоторые ещё пытаются ловить ртом вылетающую из глотки жизнь, но это так же бесполезно, как прыгать наперекор смерти под поезд. Результат один. Прежде, чем нажать на спусковой крючок, Данте успевает только заметить, как круглые шарики-глазки беса, вылезающие от бешенства из орбит, лопаются с чавкающим хлопком в раскалывающем небо и разрезающем воду свете молнии, которая ослепляет всю пристань нестерпимым и белым, распарывающим зрачок цветом. Мир для Данте сереет и смешивается, сужаясь до размеров точки перед взором, в которой мелькает чёрный образ, стоящий за окном бара. Жёстко потирая ослепшие всего на пару секунд глаза, Данте рычит, раздражённо сжимая в руке оружие, рывком поднимается со стула и опрокидывает его на пол. Рявкает в сторону визжащей официантки, чтобы заткнулась, вовремя вырывая из её дрожащих рук телефонную трубку и выталкивая девушку за дверь. Только полиции здесь не хватало. То-то они обрадуются, наконец поймав его. Бес же, получивший возможность как можно скорее удалиться из нежеланной компании, очень ловко для ожиревшего старика подрывается к двери, однако та оказывается вовремя забаррикадированной шкафом с посудой, поэтому Рэймонд с поросячьим визгом,  _ощутив_  в окне стоящую фигуру, бежит к ней, хлопая пухлыми ладонями по стеклу, судорожно стараясь пробить себе выход для спасения.

— По… Помогите! Вызовите полицию! Немедленно, убивают! — отдышка подводит его и последние слова он свистит, жалобно скуля под сильной рукой Данте, схватившей его за шиворот.

Данте мощно вжимает беса мордой в стекло и то тоненько хрустит под кровоточащей щекой Рэймонда, размазывающей багряно-чёрные следы по поверхности. Данте сжимает пальцы на шее ублюдка, вслушиваясь в хруст костей. От этого он не умрёт, — рано ещё, он ещё не закончил — но явно прекратит попытки привлечь внимание. Только сейчас Данте поднимает взгляд на стоящего по ту сторону окна человека, обращая внимание на его молчаливое наблюдение, напарываясь на чёрные омуты с прорезями белых бликов бушующей бури. Прожжённые и расширенные зрачки тлеют блёкло-красными угольками, вбирая в себя цвет ураганного неба, а капли, стекающие по раме, вымывают очертания лица и тела. В то время как люди бегут из здания бара, спасаясь от проливного дождя и крича от хлёсткого ветра, она смотрит в лицо Данте, не моргая и беззвучно двигая губами. Стоит к окну вплотную, упираясь в него лбом и проводя ладонью по красным разводам, просачивающимся сквозь белые нитки трещин, игнорируя писк беса. Мышцы его медленно обрастают острыми осколками кристаллов: чем дольше он вглядывается в чёрные омуты, тем внимательнее они всматриваются в него, сковывая цепями на месте. Руку только протяни, как ей сожрут, сожмут в желудке.

И разделяет их только никчёмная плёнка стекла да поток воды, деформирующий тела.

Мелкие шрамы на плече Данте, кричащие на коже время от времени хуже свежих разодранных ран, окисляются, покрываясь ржавчиной крови; Данте выдавливает сквозь зубы звуки, отшвыривая от себя беса и инстинктивно прижимая ладонь к повреждённому месту, мгновенно берёт ситуацию под контроль.

— Я… Я заплачу тебе, парень… — бормочет бес, не прекращая упорно ползти к выходу, заваленному со всех сторон. — Хорошо заплачу… Только отпусти и договоримся.

Сквозь взрывы дождя до него доносятся эти слова. Он резко разворачивается к окну, но видит лишь растворяющуюся в ливне фигуру, направляющуюся к краю пристани.

— Я заплачу… Запла… — выстрел грохотом отражается от стен, врезаясь в вопль отродья.

Пуля, направленная в упор, разрывает половину башки демона, расшвыривая ошмётки по полу, и Данте, растирая рукой по лицу брызги крови, отступает к стене, дыша тяжело, порывисто, проталкивая сквозь рыхлые бронхи углерод-кислород. Бес дёргается, истекая красными водами, пока Вэнди лисицей не подпрыгивает к хозяину, вытягивая из сапога острую полоску лезвия; прокалывает жирную шею Рэймонда, неторопливо вдавливая остриё под кожу и распарывая набухшие вены, проводит по горлу, врезая железо в плохо очерченный кадык. Загоняет холодную полоску прямо между хрящами, вжимая носком сапога глубже. Бес дёргается, захлёбываясь чёрной жижей и расширяя пустую глазницу от боли. Дёргается, крутя головой во все стороны и раздирая дыру раны шире. Дёргается, влажно ворча, пока Вэнди ловко не вынимает железку, позволяя солёным сгусткам плеснуть в разные стороны.

— Давно хотела это сделать, — потягиваясь, произносит она, вытирая руки и лицо оставленным на стуле пиджаком. — Медлишь, Данте. Всё нормально?

Он передёргивает плечами, отшвыривая в сторону зудящее напряжение, с непонятной злостью стреляя в умерщвлённое тело снова и снова. Ты-такая-голодная-псина, сожри его. Уши закладывает так, что, кажется, перепонки лопнут от нарастающего давления. Только через какое-то время ему удаётся услышать протестующий вопль проститутки, когда пистолет начинает щёлкать, а мясо ладоней измесилось до состояния отбивных из-за отдачи.

— Прекращай это. У нас проблемы, — Вэнди опасливо подходит к окну. — Тебя видели в упор, а копы ждать себя не заставят. Забирай деньги и уходи. А лучше переубеди ту девчонку трепаться. Со свидетелями проблем не наберёшься.

Данте быстро шарится по карманам покойника, доставая из него смартфон. К херам ломает пароли, кривится, проглатывая кислинку на спинке языка. Жизнь — ироничная сука, и ей фатально плевать, что больше всего на свете Данте не переносит даже по запаху копов и демонов. Копов-демонов. Но, что ж, это — одна из тех вещей, за которой он пришёл, и ему придётся под клейма шкуру подставить вновь.

— Знаю, — как-то рвано. — Ты?

— Дождусь псин, скажу, куда ушёл террорист, — лукавая улыбка. У неё в руках чёрный парик, украшенный пластмассовыми ворсинками волос, которые она быстро приживляет к собственному скальпу; перед этим забирает русо-неоновую копну в слабый пучок. Прогрязнённая (новая) шевелюра едва ли прикрывает первые шейные позвонки, но Вэнди плевать — теперь она и не Вэнди вовсе со своим раскрытой, выскребанной пустотой вместо глаза. — Всё, проваливай. Только через чёрный вход.

Данте быстро, без промедлений закидывает рюкзак с баксами на плечо, убирая пистолеты в кобуру, и подходит к двери, сваливая шкаф к чёртовой матери. Оборачивается на мгновение, кивнув Вэнди.

— И знай. Я сделала это не ради тебя, — Вэнди фыркает, снимая с себя топ, обляпанный кровью, и поджигая его зажигалкой. Всё так красиво горит на фоне её растопыренных доек. — Ты мне вообще не нравишься.

— Да, запомнил, — калечено-насмешливо отзывается, переступая через ещё тёплые тела.

Натягивая капюшон куртки, переходит на подвижную рысь, с плеча вышибая дверь чёрного входа, когда та не поддаётся. Дрожь в руках и злость /ты питаешься ими, выродок/ под шкурой никогда не проходят так быстро и просто, из-за чего Данте раздражённо захлопывает дверь, ломая ручку. Только когда мокрый ветер отвешивает болезненную пощёчину, он позволяет струям дождя ошпариться о раскалённую кожу лица. Он ведь узнал её. Всего доли секунды хватило, чтобы это сделать, отчего-то они были последними в том промежутке, когда они пялились друг на друга. Между лопатками он чувствует привычное тепло зарастающих ран, пульсирующее в такт гулко бьющемуся сердцу и пульсу, и это отвлекает от произошедшего ненадолго. 

_Долбится-долбится-долбится_  корявой костяшкой по кадыку; он старается сглотнуть, растягивая глотку шершавым кальциевым камушком, но тот застревает ровно на полпути к несуществующему нефилимскому спокойствию, сдирает с изнанки шматок — к чертям спокойствие, выродку проще пропепелить в себе ливер, чем прийти-в-норму. Что, не хочешь разве отмыть руки от крови? Нет? Неужели так плохо смывается? Не смывается и вовсе; ест кожу с лёгкостью кислоты. Данте ворочает в пасти языком, кривясь, и наспех стирает с ладоней густой горячий слой с помощью краёв потемневшей толстовки. Дерьмово, как в Лимбо, в самом что ни на есть аду, но постойте… Данте действительно в аду. Что ж, если внимательно присмотреться, а потом выколоть себе к чёртовой матери глаза, то всё же плюсы увидеть можно: ими являются, бесспорно, деньги и то, что ему, Данте, не придётся вновь выслушивать слезливые истории блондинки-подружки по поводу того, как её маленькая и несмышлёная глупышка пропала без вести. Вот же, ходит здоровая — значит, и до дома доберётся. Похуй. 

Ураган ломает сучья, швыряя их в воду и под ноги, заодно окропляя одежду щедрыми каплями. Данте стремительно огибает здание по корявым, щербатым углам, попутно вписывается в них прогоревшим кровью плечом, оставляя после себя весомый повод для полиции выпустить ему кишки в ту же секунду, и выбредает на улочку с размытыми, разляпанными по периметру оградками, ведущую прямо к пристани. Это — дальний район, подаренный верховными шишками таким вот паразитам на коже человечества, как Рэймонд /сожги до костей его грешную душу/ на постоянной основе, потому легавые пронюхают про вызов, оставленный слишком громко визжащей официанточкой, только тогда, когда станет слишком-слишком жарко в этой промозглой мокроте, называемой бурей. О каком-то мелком засранце, убитом в собственном притоне, забывают буквально через день, но вряд ли эта же схема прокатит и в этом случае. Дедок-то непростым был, а бесовским; бесовским и до одури живучим, как и положено бесу. Щиплет под ногтями подплавленными улыбками крови, Данте впивает прозрачно-синие пластиночки в ноющую шею, выхрустывая заклинившими позвонками. Дело сделано, он-грохнул (добил/подбил/ранил)-жирдяя-раньше, Вэнди, ты проиграла. И это единственное, что сейчас сластит ненужную поганую горечь, служащую остатком после мгновенной вспышки злости.

Шторм проносится над водой, покрывая её глубокими морщинами, а волны швыряют маленькие рыбацкие лодочки, ломая их и тех, кто в них, в щепки. Ещё немного, и стихия сожрёт большую часть Лимбо-сити, если буря не успокоится. Это лишь подстёгивает выкручивающимися плётками по затылку Данте к решению перекатить угнанный трейлер в другой конец города и там же найти какую-нибудь забытую заброшку — проверено, очищено от копов и иже с ними. Осматривается. Территория вокруг пристани безмолвна и пуста, оставленная на растерзание молниям и ливню. В отличие от остальных участков здесь неестественно тихо и безветренно, будто бы регуляторы звука неожиданно сломались в тот самый момент, когда убирали громкость: свистит, пробивается тоненько к слуху сквозь пелену тишины. Даже жёсткие капли дождя, тяжёлые и холодные, стекающие вниз по одежде, разбивающиеся на мелкие осколки и находящие мокротой твёрдость, утихают, стоит Данте, отпинывая от себя мусор, нанесённый с воды, ступить на дощатую поверхность.

_я не схожу с ума, да?_

_Сходишь, тупица._

Железная громовая завеса, уносящаяся всё дальше к тонкой и красной полоске заката, стеной отрезает город от внешнего мира, окутывая его колючим шарфом. На самом же краю пристани, смотря в пучину чёрной воды, находится знакомая девчонка в насквозь промокшей одежде, в рваных колготках и в задранной до бёдер юбкой, сдвинутой широким разрезом к боку. Стоит, покачиваясь на ветру и переступая с пятки на носок, вот-вот рискующая поскользнуться на влажных досках и нырнуть с головой в грубые волны. Что и делает, с коротким вскриком падая в захлёстывающие гребни. Данте и бровью не ведёт, вполне ожидает подобного. Останавливается, про себя он с мрачным оптимизмом отмечает, что выбрала она явно не самую лучшую погоду для купания, да вот только никаких частей тела, которые по идее должны выглядывать из-под пластов воды, не наблюдается. Утонула? Настороженно оглядывается, он ботинками выдавливает через щели в досках ледяную воду, когда ступает на них, проверяя их на прочность. Треснут же ведь, как пить дать, сделай он хоть ещё шаг. Резкий порыв ветра толкается о тело, срывая с головы капюшон, но Данте невозмутимо продолжает идти к самому краю, после садится на корточки и вглядывается в воду. Та отвечает коротким всплеском, лизнув холодом ботинки.

— Тебе нормально? — насмешливое, обращённое в сторону официантки, барахтающейся внизу.

Анди зацепил за ворот рубашки массивный крюк, к которому обычно привязывают лодки, душа её и не давая продохнуть. Волны зажимают дёргающееся тело со всех сторон, и Бэйксвил с чистейшей искренностью старается отодвинуть их от себя ладонями, время от времени уходя под воду, захлёбываясь.

_чтоб тебя._

Схватить девчонку за шкирку не составляет труда. Гораздо сложнее оказывается затащить её на сушу. То и дело стараясь укусить или поцарапать своего спасителя, она змеёй извивается в его руках, из-за чего приходится пару раз хорошо её встряхнуть, а потом уже поставить на землю. Как только ноги Анди касаются чего-то твёрдого, она тут же бессильно падает, сжимаясь в комочек и отплёвываясь от солёно-горькой воды, дёргаясь от мурашек и неожиданной боли во всём организме. Пузырьки-лёгкие запросто лопаются от переизбытка свежего, холодного и влажного воздуха, трухлявыми комочками покоясь за клеткой рёбер. Не до конца понимая, что безграничная вода закончилась, а то, что поливает её сверху — дождь, Бэйксвил скребётся ногтями о мокрые доски, оставляет после себя тоненькие красные струйки, тут же смываемые в пучину, желая поскорее выбраться на берег. Домой. Куда-нибудь.

— Дурью балуешься? — её резко разворачивают вверх лицом, позволяя водопаду вновь заливаться в её и так наполненный водой рот.

Обжигающие похлопывания по щекам добавляют ощущений в озябшее тело, и Бэйксвил судорожно хватается за горячую руку, которая всего пару секунд назад покрывала её волдырями. Анди отхаркивает горячую воду, скопившуюся в горле, утирая лицо рукавом мокрой рубашки, потом же приглаживает пряди волос назад, опираясь на один локоть и смаргивая с глаз капли. Мир вокруг такой громкий и бурный, что она вновь готова захлебнуться в нём, но заместо этого Бэйксвил склоняется над водяной пропастью, сблёвывая желчь и скудное содержимое желудка. Косые мышцы живота мгновенно парализуются острой болью между мясом, и Бэйксвил с трудом затаскивает себя обратно, перекатываясь на другой бок. Зажимает уши ладонями, теряя слух от разрывающих взрывов звуков.

— Что… — слабо бормочет она синими губами, дрожа на ветру и таращась в лицо Данте, измазанное разводами крови. Однако вместо полноценных слов из горла выходит влажная соль. Анди тут же вытирает её ладонью. — Что происходит?

— Меня спрашиваешь? Завязывай с этим дерьмом, — Данте быстро осматривается, напряжённо вглядывается в укрытую мглой улицу, готовясь тут же сигануть на все четыре, завидев полицейскую машину.

Ещё один раз попасться в тюрьму ему не улыбается. Данте пытливо следит за девчонкой, ожидает хоть какой-то реакции на то, что произошло в баре, однако Анди взволнована лишь самой собой, озадачено рассматривая собственные руки и поглядывая на горизонт. Голос у типа рядом с ней настолько громыхающий, что её начинает мутить и трясти повторно, от чего она морщится, диковато на него посматривая. Это что, шутка какая-то? Почему  _ты_  здесь? Вместо ответа на её безмолвные вопросы Анди вновь встряхивают, подталкивая к ступенькам. Покачиваясь то и дело на ветру, она сгибается всё ниже и ниже к правой стороне, желая просто рухнуть и раствориться под дождём, забыв о звенящей колоколами боли и ослепляющем оцепенении. Колени дрожат и подкашиваются, а сама Анди крепко обнимает себя за плечи, стараясь сохранить в себе последние крупицы тепла. Слегка погашенное водой упрямство вновь начинает разгораться. Развернувшись лицом к Данте и тут же встретившись с его прищуренным и пристальным взглядом, Бэйксвил произносит куда твёрже, пусть язык почти не слушается, а внутри ворочается еле ощутимый и маленький червячок опаски:

— Что происходит?

У Данте по спине проходятся привычные бьющиеся током искры, предвещающие приближающуюся опасность. Лучше бы он дал ей утопиться; лучше бы она сидела в своём пряничном домике и не совала нос в его дела: болтовни, разговоров меньше было бы. Времени остаётся совсем ничего, а объяснять происходящее обкуренной официантке нет ни желания, ни причин.

— Хочешь совет? — он с опасным внушением смотрит ей в лицо, мимолётно облизывая губы. — Не лезь, — чеканит фразу, вбивая каждым словом смысл в череп.

— А если полезу? — Анди мгновенно перебивает, подступаясь ближе.

У Анди сдают нервы и она чуть ли не шипит, сердито сводя брови к переносице и с вызовом сжимая губы в тонкую линию. Как она может не лезть, если это отнюдь не косвенно касается её саму? Всё же она не каждый день просыпается в аду. То, что здесь происходит, другим и не назовёшь.

— …и подружке своей об этом скажи, — с вовсе не призрачной угрозой продолжает, чувствуя, как скворчит маслом на раскалённой сковородке раздражение, хлёстко заставляя Анди заткнуться, сжимая тяжёлую ладонь на её плече. Почти больно, но тело, задубевшее и бесчувственное, еле ощущает это. — Ебал я её охуительные истории. Так и передай.

Давит, желая, чтобы отцепилась от него. Давит, сдерживая нарастающее бешенство меж зубов, кроша каждую фразу. Давит, рассматривая, как пугливо сужаются зрачки в свете сверкнувшей молнии. Алого в них не осталось. Бэйксвил на момент каменеет, но потом изворачивается, пятясь назад и поскальзываясь на мокрых досках. Падает под грубо-недооценивающим взглядом: её как будто запихнули в бочку с кислотой.

— Только попробуй тронуть её, ублюдок, и…

— Что, убьёшь меня? Вставай в очередь, — ухмыляется, натягивая капюшон и отступая назад. Милый разговор.

Сквозь шум ветра и бой грома вдали Данте чудятся сигналки полицейских машин, он, вслушиваясь в звуки и осматриваясь, раскованно, но стремительно уходит от грядущих проблем, позволяя ливню размыть собственный контур и цвет.

— Иди ты в жопу, — бормочет Анди, поднимаясь на ноги.

Небо тут же отвечает ей раскатывающимся в тучах гулом.

∞

Ким тревожно хмурит брови, прижимая ладонь к губам, отставляя на журнальный столик чашку с фирменным кофе Мэй. Сама Мэй, сидя в кресле и печально склонив голову, вслушивается в голос диктора по телевизору, теребя пальцами край домашней юбки. Каждое его слово, как камень, кинутый в её обнажённую, по-бедному нагую душу: к концу выпуска Бэйксвил-старшая, кажется, будет умирать от потери крови. И так каждый день. Затухая, заставляет себя гореть вновь и вновь, подпитываемая слепой надеждой и верой, что все эти несчастья, сообщаемые СМИ, проходят мимо заплутавшей Анди, никак её не касаясь.

— Ужас какой, — прерывисто выдохнув, молвит помощница, когда ведущий сообщает о разрушенной до последней доски пристани и о шести близ находящихся зданиях, включая один бар и несколько жилых домов. — Столько людей… Простите, мисс Бэйксвил.

Флинн жалеет, что сболтнула лишнего, замечая, как напряглась фигура начальницы. Бэйксвил-старшая судорожно сжимает в руках декоративную подушку, то и дело касаясь телефонной трубки, ожидая уже не первый день звонка полиции.

Ким осторожно подходит к ней, присаживаясь на колени перед Мэй и беря её руки в свои.

— Прошу вас, успокойтесь. Нельзя заранее хоронить её. Когда она вернётся, ей не будет радостно от известия о вашем нервном срыве, — Флинн ободряюще пожимает её ладони, чуть улыбаясь.

_Если вернётся._

Мэй считает себя непроходимой идиоткой, беспомощной и безмерно слабой, которая вовсе не способна уберечь то, что ей дорого. Уже второй раз. Проклятый второй раз она идёт к кому-то за помощью, унижаясь и навязываясь, не в силах собраться с духом и справиться самостоятельно. И, видят боги, она может обернуть всё вспять, вот только… Боится. Слишком боится, что хрупкий мирок, сложенный по кусочкам стекла заново, вновь будь раздроблен молотом реальности, в которой Бэйксвил-старшей никогда не было. Мэй — просто трусиха, не способная даже заплакать.

— Спасибо, Кимберли. Я ценю твою поддержку. Она многое для меня значит.

— Тогда я пойду готовить ужин, хорошо? Держите пульт и переключите на что-то менее враждебное, — Флинн поднимается с колен, передавая начальнице предмет, и та тут же выключает телевизор, устало откидываясь в кресле.

Эти ужасы в реальности поистине её измучили.

Ким направляется в уже закрытую кофейню, ступая по деревянной лестнице и придерживаясь за перила, на которых вырезаны аккуратные и миниатюрные изображения. Эта внимательность к деталям интерьера со стороны начальницы (не без помощи Анди, конечно же, но об этом Ким не вспоминает) каждый раз умиляет помощницу, ведь именно благодаря этому здесь так уютно, комфортно работать. Помощница приближается к большим витринам кофейни, любуясь красивыми колокольчиками над дверью, украшенными искусственными алыми бутонами физалиса, которые слегка мерцают мягким светом в приятной кофейной тени. За окном же воет затянувшаяся буря, стучась ветками деревьев в стёкла. Флинн вглядывается в плотную темноту, ожидая увидеть хоть блик от машинных фар, но нет — лишь непроглядный и плотный мрак. Следовало бы выйти и закрыть хрупкие витрины железными пластинами до лучшей погоды, но от одной лишь мысли о том, что придётся выходить наружу, у Ким пробегают мурашки по спине. Возможно, на обратном пути, но точно не сейчас. 

Тяжёлый вздох, наполненный отчаянием. Если мисс Энди не вернётся в ближайшее время, то кафе может запросто лишиться своих работников, а после — разориться, ведь начальница упорно отказывается открывать его для посещения до возвращения сестры. Отчасти Флинн понимает её, ведь воистину сложно думать о работе, когда родной человек может подвергаться опасности, но всё же младшая Бэйксвил уже сознательная девушка, у которой вполне может быть личная жизнь. Здесь же Ким просто заходит в тупик своих размышлений. Стук веток деревьев по окнам становится упорнее и настойчивее, а потому помощница смаргивает с глаз пелену задумчивости, только сейчас замечая, как в дверь барабанят мокрыми ладонями. Еле узнав в пришедшей вымокшую до нитки и продрогшую до костей мисс Энди, Флинн срывается с места, несясь к шкафчику, в котором хранятся все ключи.

— Сейчас!.. — кидает она, поспешно и нервно сдирая связку и гремя ею на всё здание.

Онемевшая от холода и не контролирующая дрожь в собственном теле, Бэйксвил падает в руки Ким, которая даже не ругается от таких ледяных и мокрых объятий, пропахших солью и тиной. Звать же Мэй, находящуюся на втором этаже, не приходится абсолютно. Стоит только китайским колокольчикам зазвенеть, как она тут же срывается с места, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, но несясь вниз. Напрочь забыла про тросточку, жаждет как можно скорее поверить собственным ощущениям.

— Х… Холодно, — дробит Анди, и веки её тяжело закрываются, когда тело Ким сменяется тёплыми руками Мэй.

Бэйксвил словно во сне чувствует все сухие и частые поцелуи сестры по всему лицу, её ладони, бережно убирающие слипшиеся пряди волос со лба, и видит улыбку с вечной печатью бесконечной печали, моргая медленно и сонно.

— Я помогу, — голос Ким похож на акварель, ведь он такой же расплывающийся и текучий, легко смешивающийся с другими отзвуками этого громкого мира.

_я-дома._

_Это поправимо._

Дальше же всё так отрывисто, что Анди кажется, будто бы она попала в альбом с фотографиями. Только картинки, движения нет. Она закрывает глаза и видит новый кадр с другими цветами и иным выражением лица. К нему примешивается запах лаванды, присущий Мэй, и отбеливателя, который всегда царит в ванной. Голос Ким, оповещающий о том, что «мисс Энди может заболеть, я принесу лекарства». Кажется, именно в этот момент каменные губы Бэйксвил надламливаются в несмелой улыбке от осознания, что помощница сестры по-прежнему нещадно коверкает её имя, как ей и положено, а Мэй торопливо набирает воду в ванную, растирая озябшее тело. Порой приятно вернуться туда, где ничего не изменилось. Почему-то Анди в этом уверена. У Мэй уверенный вид и твёрдая хватка. В перерывах между расспросами и объятиями она твёрдо командует, помогая Анди раздеться, снимая с неё грязную униформу и забрасывая в стиральную машину. Снова целует в лоб, взволнованно выгибая брови каждый раз, когда спрашивает, где же она была, вот только сама Бэйксвил-младшая не может никак ответить, постоянно прикусывая язык стучащими зубами. Не может согреться, чуть ли не плача от озноба. Когда же горячая вода касается обнажённой кожи, а мысли оттаивают ото льда, Бэйксвил устало выдыхает, откидывая голову назад и позволяя Мэй протереть губкой шею.

— Сколько же с тобой проблем, — в голосе сестры тёплая тревога, переливающаяся в облегчение. — Ты даже не представляешь, как я надоела полиции со своими звонками и расспросами, — усмехается, нажимая на холодный кончик носа сестры.

— Зачем? — только и спрашивает Анди, откашливаясь и морщась от привкуса на языке.

Солёный и грязный сгусток по-прежнему сидит где-то в желудке, выталкивая вверх тошноту. Мэй непонимающе хмурится, склоняя голову набок. Губка застывает рядом с щекой младшей, капая мыльной пеной на ключицы.

— Тебя не было дома больше двух недель, Анди, — Мэй говорит медленно и убеждённо, настороженно ожидая реакции младшей и стараясь не повышать тон. — Ни звонков, ни записки. Я думала, тебя убили! — всё же срывается, сжимая ладони на бортике ванной. Анди морщится от головной боли, отворачиваясь. — Ты… ты ушла в чёртов колледж /из которого тебя, кстати, выперли/ и… и не вернулась! Ты хоть знаешь, как я волновалась? И сейчас ты просто спрашиваешь «зачем»?

Громкие обвинения кажутся Анди несправедливыми, и она тут же погружается с головой в воду, смотря на раскрасневшиеся от сердитости щёки Мэй из-под дрожащей глади, на поверхности которой медленно плавают белые комочки пены. Так лучше. Так тише и мягче. Тепло обтекает избитое и потрёпанное тело со всех сторон, массируя воспалённые болью виски мягкими и невидимыми пальцами. Да, теперь Анди точно верит, что всё это — Мэй, Ким, дом — не сон и не ложь. Выпустив воздух изо рта, Бэйксвил выныривает, приглаживая ладонью волосы.

— Врёшь, — железно заключает она, уворачиваясь от жёсткой щётки в руке сестры. — Это неправда.

Обескураженная Мэй открывает рот, явно намереваясь что-то ответить, но потом её светлые брови удивлённо приподнимаются.

— Не делай такое лицо. Меня не могло не быть так долго, — подтягиваясь к крану, Анди прибавляет горячей воды, закрывая глаза. — Иначе где я тогда вообще была?

Анди не смотрит на Мэй, но прекрасно знает, что сестра посерела от каких-то мыслей, шуршащих в её умной голове. Мэй поднимается с пуфика, вставая к Анди спиной и принимаясь перемешивать в стоящей на тумбочке ступке что-то молочное.

— Ты… ты серьёзно ничего не помнишь? — разворачивается, проводя ладонью по своему лицу.

Анди недоверчиво щурится, хмурит брови, натирая гелем плечи и быстро касаясь пальцами собственной кожи на скуле, повторяет это движение за старшей. Гладко. Чисто инстинктивно, чтобы проверить, что всё нормально.

— Ты меня пугаешь. Может, пойдёшь поспишь? Мы с Ким сами справимся.

Мэй задумчиво опускает голову, проигнорировав все слова сидящей в ванной Анди, разминая между пальцами пахучие семена какой-то травы, потом же разворачивается, засыпая их в смесь.

— Да, — со смешком, горьким и вымученным, произносит она, — извини. Я просто устала. Расскажи мне, как всё было.

Анди еле заметно кивает, набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и старается вспомнить всё до мельчайших подробностей, вот только… Можно ли вспомнить хоть что-то, если изначально этого не знать? Нет, конечно. Бэйксвил недовольно фыркает, шлёпая себя ладонью по лбу и щёлкая пальцами.

— Я выпила… кажется, — то-то у неё голова трескается на кусочки. — Загулялась и заснула. Или в обморок упала. Знаешь же, что могу.

_на пристани в дикий дождь._

Мэй понимающе и как-то безнадёжно кивает, снова усаживаясь рядом с ванной и медленно выливая в воду жидкость кремового цвета. Вид у блондинки такой, будто бы она разговаривает с душевнобольным. Анди не нравится это, а также то, что сестра никак не пытается её переубедить, как бывает обычно. Она морщится, учуяв не самый приятный запах на свете с нотками кислятины.

— Воняет-то как. Что это? — с напряжением в голосе интересуется, откашливаясь.

— Молоко, — лаконично и коротко в ответ.

— Оно прокисло.

— Вовсе нет.

Анди всегда неловкая и неуклюжая в общении, но отчего-то она думала, что с Мэй всё по-другому и с ней она может говорить на любую тему, не боясь предательства, или же молчания, не чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Сегодня что-то явно пошло не так. Бэйксвил никак не может понять истинную причину расстройства сестры, скребя ногтями голову и пытаясь придумать слова ободрения. Как-то туго получается. И тупо. Поддержка — это явно не её конёк.

— Мэй, знаешь… — неуверенно начинает она, смотря невидящим взглядом на свои раскрасневшиеся колени.

— Да? — сестра аккуратно трёт её внутренние стороны рук, мягко касаясь пальцами резких и белых шрамов, оставшихся от лезвий на кистях и выше.

Берёт её привычно холодную ладонь в свои, прижимаясь к ней щекой.

— В общем… Ну чего ты? Нежности телячьи, — Анди хмуро улыбается, глубоко вздыхая.

— Не оставляй меня больше одну. Пожалуйста.

Анди прерывисто выдыхает, тут же потянувшись к Мэй и прижавшись к её плечу лбом, держась за бортик ванной, чтобы не плюхнуться. К горлу подкатывает чувство, похожее на благодарность, от которого на глазах начинает щипать и мокреть. Бэйксвил-младшая шмыгает носом.

— Даже думать об этом не смей, — ворчит, чувствуя тёплое прикосновение к позвонкам.

Мэй убирает короткие пряди, за её ухо, одними губами, лишь шёпотом, странным и еле слышимым, спрашивая:

— Ты точно ничего не забыла?

Анди уже порывается горячо и с чувством выпалить «точно!», сказав это настолько громко, насколько нужно, чтобы Мэй поверила ей, но слово застревает в горле вместе с комом благодарности, пробитое мелкими иголками проглоченного сомнения. Мэй лишь улыбается кончиками губ; улыбка её перерезается гранями острого отчаяния, задушенного внутри.

Обе слышат крики полицейских машин. 

Обе не слышат реквиемов ангелов на фоне. 

∞


	7. - растащи моё мясо;

принуждение - это противоправное применение насилия к лицу, которое осуществляется с целью добиться совершения данным лицом вопреки его воле общественно опасного деяния

  
  


∞

  
  
… _мясо._  
  
Чёртовы психотерапевты внушают ей паранойю. Так всегда было; они сначала говорят, что ты, в принципе, нормальный, но потом убеждают в обратном, преподнося это под соусом «адекватности». Всё нормально, мисс Бэйксвил, просто пейте таблетки и не задавайте вопросов, вам же это нужно больше, чем нам. А когда отказываешься от пилюль подозрительного вида, чувствуешь, что прошлая партия не до конца рассосалась в мозгах, они звереют, как Алисы, наконец-то выползшие из-под  _Чудес_. Это Мэй виновата: она заставила Бэйксвил позвонить по заветному номеру и назначить приём, ведь… это же так важно — распечатать её плотно запечатанную коробку с мыслями, разложить запчастями перед сотней глаз и разобрать по химическому составу каждую; Анди уверена, что приборы, выявляющие кислоту, завизжат от переизбытка, от концентрации варева в её мозгах.  
  
«Вы что-то видите?/Вам что-то мерещится?/Вы нормальная?», — нет, ненормальная и стану ещё более ненормальной, если не оставите меня в покое.  
  
«Как вы спите?/Что едите?/С кем трахаетесь?», — не сплю, не ем, не трахаюсь.  
  
«Расскажите мне о проблеме/Сделайте вид, что её не существует/Заплатите баксы», — спасибо за вывернутую наизнанку душу, как запихнуть её обратно?  
  
Психотерапевты в жизни Анди — не редкость, но это вовсе не значит, что каждый приём с ними доставляет ей радость; она терпеть не может их скучающий вид, обращённый к твоей, вообще-то, проблеме, поэтому старается не ходить к ним.  
  
…доктор Хелена подливает чаю в чашку Бэйксвил, не позволяя ни одной отрицательной эмоции проскользнуть по собственному лицу. Её улыбка, нарисованная алым, становится шире, обнажая белые и влажные зубы. «Я попрошу вас, Анди, рассказать мне о последнем произошедшем с вами случае. Сможете вспомнить? — синяя полоска браслета звенит на запястье с круглыми косточками. — Пытайтесь вспомнить о всех подробностях. Цвета, звуки, запахи — это важно. Старайтесь. Все ответы только в вашей голове». Анди щурит глаза, хмуря брови и кривя рот. Отвечает сухо, потому что в глотке — пустыня: «Как всё просто. Пристань. Я была на пристани в бурю».  
  
Она оказалась даже нормальной, эта Хелена. Подозрительно нормальной, Анди не рассказала ей и половины того, что сама знает. Постоянно твердила ей про чай с мятой, мелиссой и поучала, что, мол, для сердца полезно, а Бэйксвил грызла на языке колкости, чтобы не дать им случиться. Они не случились; Анди ушла раньше.  
  
«У вас провалы в памяти, Анди. Возможно, галлюцинации на почве постоянного стресса. Я не поддерживаю вашу семью в том, что вы ненормальная, однако, согласитесь, ничего просто так не появляется и не пропадает. В том числе и воспоминания, — Хелена опирается бедром о мебель. — Я дам вам… домашнее задание. Постарайтесь за эти семь дней проанализировать источник раздражения, вызывающий приступы. В следующий раз обсудим».  
  
Домашнее задание. Бред.  
  
Ночь загнивает у самого горизонта, растворяя тёмно-синюю краску в по-осеннему сером и пепельном небе, загрязнённом выхлопами дымных вздохов заводов. Машин, исшкрябанных временем и чьими-то гвоздями. Людей, чьи лёгкие прокурены (пропарены?) воздухом и испарениями, поднимающимися откуда-то из-под земли. В Лимбо-сити всё дышит угарным газом, хлором и чем-то ещё… Чем-то горько-противным, из-за чего в горле постоянно скапливается влажная слизь и навязчивая тошнота. Ворвань. От неё город покрыт жиром, скользящим под руками в общественном транспорте, стоит лишь ухватиться за поручень, пачкающим одежду в людных местах, вымазывающим кожу в жёлто-подгорелый цвет. А иногда он проникает в рот, сползая желтушно-прозрачной жидкостью вниз и ускоряя процесс. Процесс разложения. Кажется, здесь всё завязано именно на нём.   
  
Старые участки города, обвязанные снизу доверху яркими полосками лент, на которых чёрными и чёткими буквами напечатано по шаблону «ОПАСНО! ОПАСНО! ОПАСНО!», облезают и избавляются от своей старой кожи-штукатурки, обляпанной трупно-синими и коричневыми пятнами, совсем не боясь незадачливых глаз кого-либо. Никто и не заметит ведь, пока самолично не ступит двумя ногами в кучу деревянной требухи и осколков камней, отваливающихся от углов и пропарывающих ботинки. Никто не заметит разбитых стёкол, из тьмы которых пристально таращатся химеры перекорёженного прошлого. А уж им, как никому другому нравится мелькать в просветах своими быстрыми и скрюченными фигурами, заставляя волосы на голове встать дыбом. Покрыться шкуру липким потом, нестерпимо солёным-солёным, разъедающим не хуже кислоты.  
  
Анди никогда там не ходит.  
  
Нет, Анди глотает таблетки для сердца, запивая их минералкой, и кормит кошек, прибегающих каждый вечер к двери чёрного входа. Но никогда не рискует идти в истлевшие старостью районы чужого для неё города на ночь глядя. Она готова поспорить, что и днём там не особо уютно под обстрелом (чьих-то) глаз, а в том, что они непременно есть, Анди не сомневается. Бэйксвил давно убедилась, что в Лимбо-сити ими заражены стены, полы и потолки любого дома. Может, это своеобразный подарок от прошлых жильцов, а может — от нынешних. Почему-то Бэйксвил дрожит от этих догадок, обнимая себя руками и прижимаясь спиной к гладкой поверхности стены. Какая-то другая, какая-то размазанная часть её самой понимает, что не всё можно спихнуть на стресс и переутомление, как того хочет Мэй, слишком нервно допытываясь до неё о том, что же было на прошлом приёме у психотерапевта.   
  
Хочет ли убедиться, что мозгоправ правильно выполнил свою работу и Анди никогда больше не заикнётся о запретных темах? Или же действительно пытается помочь «вспомнить» хоть что-то? Странная, странная Мэй. Но кое-чего сестра всё же добилась. Анди больше не чувствует уверенности, Анди больше не следует за непоколебимым чувством неверия, всё чаще задумываясь, насколько глубоко гниль Лимбо-сити проникла в её мозг и как сильно разворошила извилины. Это место и впрямь сводит с ума. Анди чувствует, нет, знает, что всему виной именно оно. Только…  _рациональное_ , которое всё это время безмолвно наблюдало за чудн _ы_ м поведением Бэйксвил-старшей и соизволившее пробудиться относительно недавно, почему-то совсем не желает признавать такую правду, вставляя поперёк горла мелкую кость противоречия. И Анди ощущает, как под тонкой человеческой кожей закипает густой смолой раздражение, прожигающее в мышцах дыры. В первую очередь, из-за сестры.  
  
Раньше, когда Анди была совсем девчонкой, это считалось вполне нормальным — не говорить ей всю правду. Не показывать её, пряча за монолитной стеной молчания и игнорирования. Сейчас же абсолютно нелепо. Она не сопливый ребёнок, чью психику с лёгкостью можно разрушить, словно песочный замок. Тогда чего же Мэй боится? Ясно же, что боится, слепо оглядываясь назад, когда находится вне дома, задыхаясь в истерике у себя в комнате и крича во сне, отбиваясь от кошмаров. От каких — снова не говорит, лишь плотнее сжимая губы и опуская голову. Это у неё фирменное. Анди зло выдыхает, запуская ладонь во взъерошенные ветром волосы и гипнотизируя взглядом почти пустую баночку от таблеток, на которой ручкой написано ежедневное время принятия.   
  
Шугнув ногой кошку, трущуюся о кроссовок, Анди совсем по-детски дуется, выпячивает нижнюю губу. Жестокая. Совсем непонятно, что у неё на уме. Это правда: Бэйксвил-старшая никогда не говорит напрямую о мотивах собственного поведения, никогда не пытается заводить с сестрой хоть какое-то подобие душевного разговора, выражая собственные чувства. Нет. Может, просто не хочет волновать Анди, а может… не доверяет? Младшая ведь понимает, что что-то не так, что что-то явно идёт не по плану, стучась каждый день в закрытые двери и всеми силами стараясь показать сестре, что вот, вот она, та, которой можно поведать все свои страхи и волнения. Но вместо искренности Анди напарывается взглядом на стойкое и по-взрослому рассудительное выражение лица Мэй, которая вновь лишь мельком улыбнётся, поцелует в лоб и скажет, что ей совсем не больно. Что она счастлива, пусть каждую ночь в одиночестве захлёбывается токсичным раствором отчаяния и нестерпимой злости. Мэй громко кричит в подушку и постоянно улыбается, стоит ей выйти из комнаты. Она же начальница. Она же старшая.  
  
Бэйксвил-младшая мысленно фыркает и клянётся поколотить её, если сестра выкинет что-то подобное и в следующий раз.  
  
А сейчас…  
  
А сейчас она продолжит кормить кошек и смотреть на далёкие позвонки обугленного города, чернеющего резкими очертаниями на фоне грязно-малинового и серо-синего заката. И цвета эти такие же, как и в день бури. Анди прикрывает глаза, напряжённо сводя брови к переносице. Не может же она взять и выбросить те моменты из головы, будто бы ничего и не было?.. Не может. Дотошное желание докопаться, узнать, убедиться не отпускает её уже который день, напоминая о себе даже во сне. А во сне она постоянно куда-то бежит. То ли от кого-то, то ли за кем-то. Слышатся выстрелы, а нос щекочет запах горькой боли и крови, засыхающей на боках. И всё это так натурально, так живо, как те самые кошмары, снившиеся ей когда-то в детстве.  
  
 _нельзя хвататься за каждую мелочь._  
  
Снова  _рациональное_  царапает изнутри череп. И то верно. Сейчас она явно здорова, пусть Мэй и старается убедить её в обратном, но через некоторое время, если она не обуздает свою одержимость рваться вперёд по каждому ложному следу, явно свихнётся. Хелена говорит, что у неё провалы в памяти и перенапряжение. Анди не верит Хелене, как и любому незнакомцу с дороги, однако повинуется её наставлениям ради всё той же Мэй. Если это хоть как-то её успокоит, приведёт в чувство, то она переломит в себе стальной стержень несогласия, вытерпит постоянные расспросы коллег о том, где же она была (а что она может им ответить? Как пролежала под проливным дождём несколько часов/дней/недель, а потом добрые полицейские, проезжающие мимо на вызов, помогли ей добраться до дома, перед этим набросившись на неё с расспросами? Абсурд) и смирится с настырностью Ким, которая в последнее время явно перегибает палку с советами. Более того, она переоценивает себя и свою незаменимость. Сегодня, например, Анди попыталась поговорить с ней и поблагодарить за то, что помощница всё это время была рядом с сестрой, на что та ответила крайне недружелюбное и неодобрительное «я старалась не для вас, мисс Энди». Тогда-то Бэйксвил-младшая и поняла, что Флинн знает слишком многое об их взаимоотношениях с Мэй и явно поддерживает сторону начальницы. Видимо, все в пределах этого кафе решили ополчиться против неё за то, о чём она не помнит.  
  
— Возьму и вспомню, — еле размыкая губы, проговаривает она, садясь на корточки рядом с орущими кошками. Цепляет двумя пальцами тёплый отварной кусочек курятины в пластмассовом контейнере, приготовленный на обед, и опускает на холодную землю. Самая крупная зверюшка в белой, выделяющейся в сумраке шкуре проворно подскакивает к её ногам, заглатывая еду. — Опять ты? Снова попытаешься вломиться в наш дом?  
  
Мэй чертовски не нравится то, что Анди кормит бездомных котов рядом с их кафе. Оно ведь и понятно. Со временем животинка обнаглеет и захочет остаться навсегда, что и попробовала сделать эта белая бестия. Правда, дальше порога она не рискнула заходить, истошно вопя неделями напролёт под дверьми и шипя на посетителей. Кошка и Мэй категорически невзлюбили друг друга, а потому пришлось унести нахалку подальше. На время это помогло. Вот, снова объявилась. Животное облизывается и трётся головой о пропахшие курицей ладони Анди, проходясь шершавым языком по холодным подушечкам.  
  
— Нет, не подлизывайся, — бурчит Бэйксвил, беря кошку руками под передними лапами. Шерсть у неё густая и светлая, без колтунов и прыгающих блох, а на шее красуется кожаный ошейник с медальоном. — Не люблю кошек. И собак тоже. Хомяков люблю. Ты хомяк? Нет. Поела и иди, — задумчиво-грустно. Бессмысленные разговоры в пустоте рядом с живым существом немного, но всё же поднимают настроение. Анди впервые одиноко, и она ничего не может с этим сделать. Кошка тоненько мяукает, выпутываясь из рук и запрыгивая на колени. — Фу, грязные лапы.  
  
Несмотря на всё сказанное, она позволяет животному обнюхать шею и плечи мокрым и подрагивающим носом, чувствуя ногами вибрацию. Мурлычет. Хоть кому-то приятно её общество. Анди чешет кошку за ухом, только сейчас замечая две белёсые луны в глазницах да чёрный росчерк вертикальных зрачков. Хмурится, но тут же отгоняет от себя зловещее ощущение дежавю.  
  
— Ищи себе другую кормушку, — Анди зацикливает внимание на надписи на медальоне, — А-н _е_ -лес. Ну и имечко. Тебя наверняка ищут. Иди-ка домой.  
  
Видела бы её сейчас Мэй, разговаривающую с котами и кормящую их обеденной курицей, сразу бы выгнала из дома. А тем временем госпожа Анелес с явным усердием жмётся к её животу, упирая серо-розовые подушечки лап в грудь, в выглядывающий кончик светло-розового шрама, виднеющегося над воротом футболки, ощутимо выпуская когти прямо в незащищённую кожу.  
  
— Эй! — Бэйксвил моментально сгоняет с себя животное, поднимаясь на ноги и грозно хмурясь.  
  
Кошка шипит ей в ответ, выгибая спину крутой дугой и открывая красную пасть с длинными клыками, пугая своим утробным рычанием других своих сородичей. Коты разбегаются в разные стороны, с тихим шорохом исчезая в кустах и выбегая на дорогу, а Анди морщится, потирая царапины. Вот и корми засранцев после этого. Анди поправляет футболку, застёгивая куртку, а потом размещает пластмассовый контейнер с остатками у порога. Вытирает влажные от курицы руки о джинсы и… останавливается, словно примёрзшая, приросшая к настывшему асфальту. Она всегда чувствует, когда на неё смотрят, как бы хорошо следящий ни скрывался за углами, такое вот у Анди Бэйксвил чутье, граничащее с паранойей. Почему-то именно сейчас ей хочется, чтобы это была именно расшалившаяся фантазия, сейчас, когда она стоит вполоборота к двери чёрного входа и краем глаза улавливает движение поредевшей листвы высоких кустов. Во рту застывает задушенный возглас, а тревога, звенящая в осеннем воздухе расстроенной гитарной струной, задевает коготками что-то подсознательное и такое неконтролируемое. Анди легко напугать, очень легко, как пятилетнего ребёнка, рассказав ей самую банальную страшную историю. Она, конечно же, тут же попытается закончить разговор, ссылаясь на то, что подобным её не возьмёшь, но на самом деле это вовсе не так.  
  
Страх — ледяная отрава, выращивающая в плоти мёртвые ростки паники и затравленности — живёт в ней всегда, лишь иногда засыпая в ясные и тёплые дни. И сейчас он вновь вдавливает пальцами со струпьями в её задубевшее мясо бутылочные стёкла. У горла — много маленьких и колючих, как репейники, не позволяющие громко закричать. В ногах рядом с артериями — крупные и выгнутые, разрезающие все нервы и связки, из-за чего она вот-вот рухнет на колени. Пересилить себя так же трудно, как и расколоть айсберг, но то ли ветер, то ли щиплющееся на щеках отчаяние, подталкивает её вперёд, прямо к стенам, прямо к дверям, закрытым и немым. Анди судорожно ищет в кармане связку ключей, дёргая ручку. Ключи находятся в куртке, и стоит Анди взяться за них, как трясущиеся пальцы подводят и вся связка падает на асфальт. Удивительное невезение. Бухнувшись на колени и подобрав вместе с ключами ещё и камень, который мало бы помог в самозащите своими ничтожными размерами, Бэйксвил беспромедлительно порывается в сторону главного входа, лихорадочно прокручивая-прокручивая-прокручивая, словно в мясорубке, одну и ту же фразу: «Не выходи из дома ночью. Не выходи из комнаты ночью. Не выходи…». Вокруг — четыре тысячи белых глаз-лун, наблюдающие за ней мошками-зрачками. Она знает это. Она это уже видела: белые огни белков в кромешной тьме. Где-то… когда-то… Камешек в руке, такой безобидный, такой маленький и совершенно бесполезный, впивается в крепко сжатую ладонь, и Анди, резко выдохнув и сорвав с себя липко-холодную плёнку оцепенения, набирает скорость, чувствуя дробь сердца где-то у себя в горле, ведь ей так страшно оставаться одной.  
  
— Мисс… — плечо сковывает чья-то широкая, чья-то горячая-горячая, словно раскалённые угли, жар которых Бэйксвил чувствует через куртку, ладонь, и Анди, слыша в голове своей лишь течение крови по венам и сосудам, впервые вскрикивает, мгновенно порываясь побежать куда глаза глядят, а стёклышки страха, впившиеся в горло, тут же разлетаются в разные стороны, звуком разбиваясь о стены.  
  
Ладонь с камнем сама собой пытается отыскать лицо того, кто схватил/уязвил младшую Бэйксвил, но натыкается лишь на слишком прочный пластик, со скрежетом съезжая вниз. Дыхание. Она не слышит собственного дыхания, будто бы сейчас вовсе и не дышит, и не живёт, вся обернувшись в страх и наступление. Её руки тут же перехватывают, ощутимо хрустнув костями, а потом, развернув к стене, бесцеремонно вдавливают лицом, не отпуская шею.  
  
— Прошу вас, успокойтесь. Никто не причинит вам вреда, — камешек отправляется в свободный полёт, и полицейский (а это он, хотя кто их разберёт по этим чёртовым клоунским маскам) отшвыривает его куда подальше. — Офицер Харрисон к вашим услугам. Сохраняйте спокойствие и даже не думайте атаковать должностное лицо.  
  
Это же надо было так облажаться! Анди дышит тяжело и надрывно через нос, сжимая челюсти и проглатывая испуг вместе со слюной, всё ещё затравленно дёргаясь. Офицер отпускает, позволяя Бэйксвил облегчённо облокотиться на стену. Всё силы, ушедшие на усмирение чувства тревоги, утекают по наклонной в прорези люка-решётки. Анди ловит ртом воздух, совсем не скрывая предательской дрожи во всём теле, и лишь скользит рассеянным взглядом по ботинкам служащих. Слишком много полицейских в её жизни. С этим надо что-то делать. Голос то и дело путается между горловых связок, застревая на нёбе и растворяясь на кончике языка, и лишь через какое-то время Анди почти болезненно стонет, потирая ладонью саднящее место на шее:  
  
— Что… что вам нужно?  
  
Полицейские в Лимбо-сити с недавних пор совершенно не отличаются тактичностью и деликатностью. Что и говорить, однажды Бэйксвил слышала, как они забили до смерти группу подростков за то, что те что-то украли из магазина. На правду, если честно, не похоже, но обычный слух, который должен быть давно забыт, почему-то сейчас заставляет подозрительно присматриваться к служителям порядка. Их двое. Третий — за теми самыми кустами, в которых шевелились ветки, сквозь же листья виднеется белый свет фар служебной машины. Когда это они, интересно, успели подъехать? Или же они там и были? Если так, то Анди стыдно, ведь они запросто могли узнать о её глубокомысленном разговоре с кошками. Стыдно и зло. Неужели нельзя подойти и поговорить по-человечески, а не пугать до полусмерти? Видимо, подходить неожиданно и со спины — это профессиональная привычка. Полицейский усмехается по ту сторону маски, доброжелательно разводя руки в стороны и показывая безоружные ладони в перчатках. Анди до сих пор удивляется, зачем им понадобилось носить эти маски, ведь в темноте их легко перепутать с маньяком или насильником и наоборот, чем различного рода уголовные элементы и пользуются. Говорят, это для личной безопасности самих служащих. Возможно, но ничего подобного Анди раньше не видела ни в одном из тех городов, где ей довелось побывать при переездах.  
  
— Прошу прощения. Не самое лучшее приветствие в столь поздний час, — Анди не смеет поднять взгляд выше мужской шеи, просто потому что не может, просто потому что трудно заглянуть в прорези. Не знает же, что увидит. Или же наоборот боится, что  _не_  увидит. У страха, шепчущего под кожей, глаза, как у той самой кошки: большие и белые, как две луны. — Мы не отнимем много времени, — второй фыркает, устало поправляя мешковатую куртку, а потом смиряет перепуганную Анди оценивающим взглядом. Отходит назад, в тень, куда не достаёт пучок света, исходящий от лампы, висящей над чёрным входом. — Здесь проживает мисс Бэйксвил?  
  
Анди отступает назад, ведь именно сейчас ей кажется, что кто-то грубо толкнул её в грудь. С чего бы это одна из Бэйксвил заинтересовала полицию и по какому, мать его, поводу? Смятение, белой тенью проскользнувшее по строгому лицу Бэйксвил, тут же выдаёт её с головой. До притупленного слуха доходит не самый доброжелательный смешок. Бэйксвил решает пойти в наступление, склонив голову и подняв внимательный взгляд на белые пластмассовые пятна.  
  
— Покажите удостоверение, — так тихо, так неуверенно, что Анди и сама себя не узнаёт. — Тогда и я отвечу на ваши вопросы, — твёрже, но недостаточно, чтобы убедить мужчин в тёмно-синей форме. Она ведь знает, как снисходительно они переглядываются между собой.  
  
Синхронность в движениях пугает. Оба тянутся к специальному кармашку на чёрном ремне, оба склоняют головы набок, оба без единых задержек раскрывают корочки. На маленькой фотографии, где обычно должны быть лица служащих, красуются цифры «115» и «345», как и на шеях полицейских. Девушка медленно кивает, недовольно поджимая губы и пряча руки в карманах, ища рукой телефон. Успеет ли она позвонить Мэй, хоть как-то предупредить её о незваных гостях?  
  
— Кто именно вам нужен? — почти обречённо. Проще убежать и запереться в комнате, проще вообще в жизни своей не кормить проклятых кошек у чёрного входа, нежели добросовестно ввязываться в неприятности. Полиция — это одна из тех вещей, которые Анди предпочитает обходить ещё с юного возраста. Слишком много с ней проблем.  
  
Служащие быстро переглядываются, убирая удостоверения, и Анди понимает, что вновь подставилась. Конечно, для копов вовсе не секрет, кто и где живёт, но если она только что сдала и Мэй, пусть Анди ещё и не знает, в чём причина, то сейчас самое время пускаться в бега.  
  
— Анди Бэйксвил, — проговаривает имя неправильно, ставя ударения не на те слоги, и Анди передёргивает. Собственное имя кажется ей такой нелепостью и глупостью, что она тут же порывается закрыть уши руками.  
  
— Перед вами.  
  
И тишина глухотой разносится по городу огней и проказы. Анди готова поспорить, что лишилась слуха, ведь до её ушей не доходит ни единого звука. Маски замерли, Бэйксвил вновь обросла кристаллами холодного льда, не в силах сдвинуться. Только когда сто пятнадцатый делает к ней шаг, она поспешно отпрыгивает, нервно замечая, как опустели улочки и насколько сгустилась ночь.  
  
— Вам придётся проехать с нами в полицейский участок, мисс, — монотонно, однотонно, словно бы запись автоответчика.  
  
Стоит ли доверять людям в масках, появившимся чёрт знает откуда и непонятно для чего? Явно нет. Стоит ли напрашиваться на неприятности от полиции и подвергать опасности не только свою жизнь, но и жизнь сестры? Тоже нет. Выбор такой ничтожный, такой маленький, что Анди с трудом берёт себя в руки, чтобы не повысить голос в следующих фразах от негодования и возмущения:  
  
— Я не нарушала закон, — быстро облизывает губы, отводя взгляд и сжимая между пальцами самый длинный ключ в кармане.  
  
— Никто и не думал уличать вас в правонарушении, — вновь доброжелательно-искусственный жест, из-за которого Анди усерднее ищет ходы отступления. Двое взрослых мужчин и третий у машины. Она никогда с ними не справится, однако побег тоже неплохой вариант. — Пару дней назад на пристани произошло массовое убийство. Теракт. Вы можете существенно помочь следствию, если дадите показания, — Анди открывает рот, чтобы тут же возразить, но ей не дают слова:  
  
— Вы были на пристани, не отрицайте, и вас запечатлели камеры одного из баров, рядом с которым вы находились, — улыбка сквозь голос. Злорадная какая-то. — Нам важны любые очевидцы. Это поможет следствию доказать безоговорочную вину террориста.  
  
Анди в недоумении приподнимает брови. Когда это она была у бара и что она там делала? Могли ли камеры… ошибиться? Ведь лил дьявольски сильный дождь, да и вообще, она и знать не знает ничего особенного о такой мясорубке. Только из новостей, в которых всегда урезают информацию до минимума.  
  
— Я ничего не видела. Следствию моё молчание бесполезно. Доброй ночи, — Анди всё ещё не может успокоить рвущееся от страха сердце, до сих пор чувствуя на шее жёсткие пальцы, пригибающие её голову.  
  
Находит дерзости развернуться спиной к лицу закона, делая стремительный шаг в сторону прозрачных дверей дома. Мгновенно жалеет о своём решении, когда в спину под лопатки вгрызаются сотни тысяч лезвий взглядов со всех сторон. Их ведь… трое, да? Двое здесь, один у машины, так откуда же это мерзкое чувство обнажённости и незащищённости? Кто ещё смотрит на неё? Она практически не сопротивляется, когда прямо перед её лицом из-под земли вырастает высокая и плотно сложенная фигура ещё одного полицейского, стоит ей завернуть за угол. Испуганно икнув, Бэйксвил пятится, задевая спиной бетонную стену. Маски, так много масок вокруг неё, и они всё ближе и плотнее. Анди задыхается, словно бы кто-то душит её бусами.  
  
— Наше время ограничено, мисс. Нам некогда. Всем будет лучше, если вы просто проедете с нами, — служащий поднимает голову, устремляя взгляд на верхние этажи кафе. Анди тут же замечает красную полоску возле креплений маски. — Ради вашей… сестры, мисс Бэйксвил.  
  
Пришили. Её только что пришили к земле, пришили к тому выбору, от которого она так хотела отказаться. Они ведь… они ведь не знали, что Бэйксвил здесь две, да? Или же знали и просто решили припрятать этот трюк на потом? Анди горбится, слабовольно приподнимая руки, сжатые в кулаки, словно бы надеется, что это её защитит. Между позвонками горит. Горит и жжёт чувство надвигающейся опасности, рассыпающееся искрами по всей спине.  
  
— Да вы… — замолчать бы и больше никогда не говорить. Не пытаться сопротивляться и не усугублять положение. Но нет. Язык Бэйксвил, будто окаченный половником кипятка, хочет лишь одного: шипеть и рычать, срываясь на крик. — Вы с ума посходили! Какие, нахрен, допросы ночью? Я абсолютно не имею к этому отношения, как и моя сестра, — выпаливает на одном дыхание.  
  
Щёки Анди мгновенно раскаляются от накатывающего раздражения.  
  
— Пройдёмте, — все её слова пропускают мимо ушей, и второй полицейский, ранее не встревавший в разговор и стоящий позади своего напарника неподвижной и безмолвной тенью, мгновенно оказывается рядом, сжимая руку на предплечье Анди и грубо таща её в сторону машины. Плохи, как же плохи её дела, и Бэйксвил осознаёт это слишком поздно, чтобы предпринять хоть что-то. Она упирается пятками кроссовок в асфальт, всеми силами стараясь выдрать конечность из клешней служителя закона, однако хватка железная. — Повторяю, никто не причинит вам вреда.  
  
Анди зло усмехается, выворачивая руку.  
  
— Заметно, — говорит специально громко, пусть и хрип влажными призвуками заглушает возглас. — Пустите, сама дойду!  
  
И рука тут же разжимается, из-за чего Анди теряет равновесие и пятится назад, спиной к стене, ударяясь лопатками о камень. Напротив неё не просто полицейские, нет, это нечто другое. Они похожи на машины, компьютеры со встроенной программой определённых действий. Один алгоритм, разделённый на три, а может и больше, тела. Бэйксвил же чувствует себя нестерпимо горяче-горящей, ведь по всем сосудам сейчас протекает отнюдь не её привычная кровь, красная и маслянистая. Вулканическая магма, сжигающая стенки вен. Анди то ли страшно, то ли нервно — она теребит бесчувственными пальцами края куртки, с каким-то облегчением слыша перезвон ключей.  
  
— Я пойду, — неуверенно бормочет она, слыша в ушах крик ущемлённой гордости. — Дайте переодеться. Сестру предупредить.  
  
Офицер Харрисон учтиво кивает.  
  
— Разумеется. На сборы десять минут.  
  
И Бэйксвил срывается со всех ног в сторону светлого кафе под возгласы двух служащих. Третий останавливает их повелительным жестом руки, а потом быстро кивает на дверь чёрного входа, и, когда Анди скрывается за поворотом, вслед ей, молчаливо приказывает поджидать у всех выходов. Отрезать все пути — проще простого. Анди двигается, как ей кажется, непозволительно медленно на своих двоих, то и дело спотыкаясь носками кроссовок о выступающую плитку, о порог и тумбы, встречающиеся ей на пути. Буквально чуть не врезается в один из столиков и не сдерживает в себе беспомощные всхлипы. Вроде и не плачет, ведь белки глаз не ощущают влагу, а вот горло то и дело перехватывается судорогами. Что же она делает? Самовольно отдаётся непонятно чему и непонятно зачем, что же ещё? Как быть, как поступить, если неистово страшно, если инстинкты берут вверх над рассудком и говорят лишь одно: «Прячься»?  
  
 _ты не трусиха. не должна быть трусихой._  
  
Она хочет, но просто не может бежать куда угодно, ведь слабое место Бэйксвил так очевидно. Тяжело переступая, Анди останавливается на верхней ступени лестницы, опасливо оборачиваясь. В окне, за которым чёрной рекой протекает ночь, мертвенными лицами выделяются полицейские маски, следящие за ней в упор. И почему-то именно сейчас ей кажется, будто они смеются над ней. Десять минут. Проклятые десять минут, не способные изменить ничего. В груди всё так б _у_ хает и тревожно ноет, что Анди не сразу находит в себе силы открыть дверь кабинета Мэй. Когда открывает, удивлённо выдыхает, вздёргивает в изумлении брови. Сестра, стоящая рядом с открытым шкафом, который всегда был заперт на ключ, дёргается, словно кто-то ударяет её током, а потом лихорадочно запихивает какие-то пухлые конверты обратно, громко хлопая дверцей и сильно прижимаясь к ней. Мэй медленно ведёт головой справа-налево, изучая пришедшего, а потом несколько напряжённо выдавливает из себя отвратительно-неестественную улыбку.  
  
— Всё нормально? — озадаченно интересуется Анди, на мгновение забывает, зачем же она вообще сюда пришла.  
  
— К-конечно, — принуждённо и настороженно. Мэй отталкивается от дверцы, беря в свои руки жуткий ключ и закрывая шкаф, перед этим нащупывая пальцами отверстие. Получается у неё это не с первого раза. — Что-то нужно? — быстро переводит тему, чтобы ни в коем случае не привлечь лишнего внимания к своим делам. Это её обычные повадки. Обычные лисьи повадки, от которых сейчас Анди непозволительно горько. — Что случилось? — Бэйксвил-старшая зелёной бабочкой-капустницей невесомо подпархивает к младшей, намереваясь коснуться её кожи, чтобы узнать все её чувства; последняя отходит назад, отклоняется от милосердных ударов, и рука Мэй застывает в воздухе. Это сейчас ни к чему.  
  
— Полиция на пороге, — мрачно и скупо отвечает Анди, передёргивает плечами. — Меня должны допросить. Потом приеду обратно.  
  
Мэй сначала не верит собственным ушам, изумлённо вскидывает брови точь-в-точь как это делает Анди, потом же проникается смыслом слов младшей, и лицо её жутко сереет, будто вся её кровь, придающая коже краски, исчезает, выпаривается из организма. Обескровленная Мэй.  
  
— Зачем? По… по какому поводу? — она заводится с полоборота и с волнением закусывает губу, встряхивает головой. — Ты что-то сделала? О, Анди, почему же неприятности так и липнут к тебе? Скажи же ты, что случилось? — быстро проходит то вправо, то влево, приподнимая подбородок. — Их здесь нет… Они возле порога, — задушено и беспомощно. Мэй обнимает собственные плечи, вся сжимаясь и будто бы уменьшаясь в размерах. — Не впускай их. Нет. Ты не поедешь.  
  
Бэйксвил-младшая с подозрением следит за алогичными выходками мечущейся Мэй по комнате из угла в угол и сжимающей собственную голову в руках.  
  
— Как! — вскрикивает, она дрожит всем телом от засасывающей истерики. — Ты их сюда привела?   
  
И Анди впервые пугается отчаяния, звенящего в воздухе, разрывающего его в клочья. Анди с трудом разлепляет губы, чтобы хоть что-то ответить, осторожно отходя от сестры; почему-то на мгновение она становится страшнее копов:  
  
— О чём ты? Они сами пришли. Ищут свидетелей, которые могли видеть…  
  
— Наплети им что угодно, отправь их отсюда как можно скорее, пожалуйста, Анди. Прошу тебя, не выходи больше за порог, — тонкие пальцы перехватывают её руки, и Мэй с одержимой мольбой начинает бубнить себе что-то под нос, почти физически чувствуя, как красные всполохи внизу у дверей облизывают ей спину. — Послушай, послушай меня!  
  
И ведь действительно есть во всех её словах что-то до безумия ошалелое, почти фанатичное. Если бы у Мэй были глаза, то они бы непременно были бы стеклянными от неподдельного ужаса, вырывающегося изнутри. И Анди чувствует его. Чувствует впервые те самые живые эмоции со стороны сестры, о которых она даже никогда и не думала. По трясучке рук, по дрожащим губам младшая понимает, что за порогом отнюдь не то, что кажется ей на первый взгляд.  
  
— Эй! Возьми себя в руки. Объясни же, — бесполезно. Ни о каком толковом объяснении и речи быть не может. Снова недомолвки. Снова утаённая правда. — Тогда не мешай, — вырывается из рук. — Я не хочу проблем с полицией. Буду поздно.   
  
Знала бы тёплая Мэй, как тяжело даются ей эти слова, как они застревают обломками лезвий, причиняют почти физическую боль. Анди и страшно, и обидно, и непонятно.  
  
— Н… нет, — сипит Мэй, обессиленно опускаясь на колени, когда младшая порывается уйти из кабинета. Она выглядит такой поломанной, растерянной, что Бэйксвил-младшая шмыгает носом, опускаясь рядом с ней на колени. — Не уходи. Это… так опасно.  
  
— Хочешь пойти вместо меня? — и слова снова звучат грубо, совсем не так, как хотела бы это произнести сама Анди. Пусть сейчас она ласково-неуклюже поглаживает макушку Мэй, но резон ударами вколачивается в её речь. Мэй скулит, сжимая руки на груди. — Ты же понимаешь, что они могут прямо сейчас зайти сюда. Что мы сделаем? Нас двое, их — больше. Знаешь же, чем это закончится.  
  
Старшая не умеет плакать, как все обычные люди. Старшей бы хотелось поддаться приступу паники и забиться в истерике. Будь она смелее, будь она не такой проклятой лицемеркой, так цепляющейся за свою собственную жизнь, она бы действительно пошла. Но пока Мэй просто не в силах побороть себя, освободиться от этих оков, поэтому она (вновь) отпускает младшую на все четыре, почти что воях. Анди не слышит ответа. Анди благодарна. Если бы сестра вновь остановила бы её, она бы сломалась и поддалась собственным слабостям. Она поднимается на ноги и выходит из кабинета, оставляя тихо стонущую в бессилие Мэй в одиночестве. Ей уже даже неважно, что от неё потребуют, что ей скажут делать, нет, главное — увести их от этого кафе, от их дома, как и просила сестра. Она обязательно выполнит эту просьбу. Секунды бегут со скоростью ветра. Ветер бежит наперегонки с секундами. Бэйксвил спускается вниз, считая каждую ступеньку, слыша барабаны в собственных ушах, безмолвно вопя, но продолжая идти навстречу неминуемому. Да, она была права. Маски смеются. Анди сжимает челюсти сильнее, с трудом пряча под курткой нож, вовремя найденный на кухонной тумбе.  
  
 _Ты хочешь вернуться домой, Бэйксвил?_  
  


∞

  
  
Стены здесь, неровно выкрашенные мертвенно-голубой краской, сквозь которую проступают чёрные линии разломов, не дышат, не слышат, не видят, служа лишь своеобразной клеткой для зверя, которого ни в коем случае нельзя выпускать на волю. Стены здесь, прочные, как самые настоящие айсберги, и трещащие от зимнего холода, сжимают в своих четырёх углах сознание до тех пор, пока оно, придушенное и посеревшее от недостатка воздуха, не угасает. Поначалу это трудно понять. Понять то, что тебя медленно, но верно сводят с ума, понижая температуру в комнате до белого пара, срывающегося с губ вместе с шипящим кипятком крови на лопнувших ранах, и мелких иголок инея, чёрточками белеющих на стеклянной поверхности стола/повышая градус до тех пор, пока кожа не начинает плавиться, как воск.   
  
Мягкий, горячий воск, сквозь который виднеется поджаренное мясо мышц и обугленные полоски костей. Сейчас же в пространстве синей комнаты, от стен которой отражается яркий и болезненный свет энергосберегающей лампы, опять песчинками пыли летают мелкие крошки льда, испаряющиеся в мгновение ока, стоит им оказаться рядом с вскипающим существом Данте. Сжимая челюсти, он опускает мутный и застывший взгляд вниз, на собственные ботинки. Зубная эмаль постепенно покрывается тонкой коркой льда, из-за которой дёсны дубеют и ноют от боли, а клыки, кажется, и вовсе раскрошатся в любую секунду, если продолжить стискивать их. Если представить между ними крепкую цепь, которая тянется от кожаного ремня на шее Данте и до железного кольца посередине всё того же стола.  
  
Его со всех сторон окружает металл. Металл у глотки, натягивающийся по желанию того, кто сидит напротив Данте, металл сзади, сжимающий кисти рук вместе за спинкой стула, металл у виска, который давно готов проделать в его голове дырку. Чёрт возьми, да даже на языке привкус металла и соли. Данте через силу сглатывает, буквально проталкивая затвердевший в горле комок крови вниз. Рассечённые железными штырями дёсны, влажные и воспалённые, заживают нехотя и дьявольски медленно, позволяя Данте получить нескончаемое удовольствие от нового оттенка боли, ранее неведомого. Ему лишь остаётся отхаркивать тёмные сгустки на пол, которые тут же или примерзают к нему, становясь на вид ещё омерзительнее, или наоборот растекаясь по чёрно-белой плитке в разные стороны.  
  
Сквозь узор заморозков перед взором это даже могло бы выглядеть красиво (тупые мысли в связке с тупым осознанием собственной раздробленности). Могло бы, если бы Данте не понимал, что уже с трудом различает цвета. Краски, бывшие раньше ярко-синими, теплично-жёлтыми, жгуче-красными и нарывающе-багряными, утекают в слив, находящийся в углу комнаты. Чувства раскаяния и ощущения всей скверности ситуации не возникает даже на мгновение /я-не-виновен-он-заслужил/, впрочем, как и всегда, ведь их перекрывает плотное и сплошное желание содрать с себя ошейник, широкий и жёсткий, и переломать звенья наручников. Но Данте всё ещё понимает, что это чревато последствиями: положительными для всей городской полиции и отрицательными для его головы. Неясно только, чего они ждут, оставляя опаснейшего-террориста-Данте в живых уже более трёх часов.  
  
За всё то время, пока он здесь  _существует_ , замораживая лёгкие стужей и опаляя их горячим паром, ни один полицейский из трёх имеющихся и звука не произнёс в его сторону. Даже когда температура в помещении достигала минус двадцати, они все оставались такими безмолвными, будто бы окоченение рук и ног их совсем не волнует. Обряженные в тяжёлую форму, вестники закона замерли на долгих сто восемьдесят минут, словно каменные статуи, взирая на него сквозь прорези простых белых масок. Кажется, они даже не моргают, вперив выпученные взгляды в узника. Один же из них, у которого красная повязка, туго перетягивающая — Данте знает — воспалившийся рубец на ладони, при любых попытках Данте ослабить хватку наручников, изрезавших руки, мгновенно оживает, нажимая на круглое и компактное устройство. Вживлённый в шею датчик моментально реагирует, и электрические иголки тут же прошивают всё тело, пронзая насквозь глотку. Всего лишь секунда размежевывающей боли. Всего лишь вспышка, заключённая в тёмно-голубом лимбе глаза, похожая на взрыв солнца.   
  
Поэтому Данте душит все звуки ещё в нутре; поэтому Данте тоже окаменел (заледенел, охладел), как и его надзиратели, полосуя взглядом чёрно-белую плитку под ногами. Безмолвное безразличие, постепенно переходящее в затвердевающую угрозу, помогает сосредоточиться и заживить раны. Не все, конечно. Изборождённые, кажется, до костей места рук, к которым иногда примерзает металл наручников, по-прежнему кровят, а оковы же плавятся от вечно лихорадочного жара, присущего ему. Ему уже и самому чудится, что между его раскуроченными костяшками вместе с красной водицей стекает и разжиженный металл, затвердевающий на выступающих под кожей венах. Жилы кипят, жилы так кипят и вздуваются, что Данте горит, уже не обращая внимания на резкий холод.  
  
Стоит минутам на электронных часах, висящих огромным кругом над дверью, достигнуть пятидесяти, как движение и звуки мгновенно заполняют помещение вместе с тёплым воздухом. От такого контраста стены прогибаются от напора, словно деревянные доски под ногами. Полицейские же по-прежнему равнодушны и безлики. Они прилипают вертикальными зрачками к Данте, который с присвистом, но облегчённо выдыхает. Дышать становится намного легче. Первый коп, тот, который тянет цепь от поводка, с шипением, принадлежащим змеям, проговаривает:  
  
— Какая удача, — медленно, раскусывая слова на слоги. Тихо, настолько тихо, что Данте сначала не понимает, что это голос живого существа, а не шум в его голове. — Террорист Данте, наводящий неподдельный ужас на город, наконец-то в наших руках. Снова. Тиран и монстр, взрывающий здания, переполненные людьми. Необразованный дикарь, лишивший Лимбо-сити лидера. Мы тебя поймали. Снова, — полицейский отпускает цепь, и та с грохотом съезжает вниз по стеклянной столешнице прямо на кафель.  
   
Не поймали. Он сам попался. Данте морщится от шума, поднимает голову, смотря на говорящего тяжело и многообещающе. Сквозь прорези маски он видит, как сужаются щелки глаз надзирателя, как прорезаются грубые морщины под нижними веками. Ожидает. Ожидает, что это пустозвонство так просто взбесит демона под шкурой, усеянной новыми шрамами и старыми рубцами, и жаждет лишь повода, хоть единого повода зарядить ему по зубам. Однако Данте сейчас не плевать только на две вещи: на боль и того типа с красной повязкой. Лучше ему не стоять так близко рядом с ним, лучше ему не нажимать на круглую кнопку вновь, ведь если всё пойдёт не по плану, он крупно пожалеет об этом. Данте откидывается на спинку стула, тем самым заставляя третьего, стоящего в дальнем углу, вздрогнуть. Они ведь прекрасно знают, что эти звенящие безделушки, которые они называют "действенным средством против террористов", при всём их желании не сдержат его. Один раз он уже раскрошил бетонные стены тюрьмы, а эта же комнатка в сто раз меньше: всё равно, что стеклянный аквариум, в который засадили целую свору бесов и закрыли сверху прозрачным пластом стекла. Так что же мешает ему сделать это вновь? Спящий ток, заключённый в мелкий круг с тьмой-тьмущей проводков и огоньков, вот что. Покоящийся рядом с артерией, он пробуждается только по команде. И это напрягает и бесит одновременно. Чтобы выдрать микромеханизм из-под кожи, Данте требуется освободить руки; чтобы освободить руки, он должен устранить типа с красной лентой. И весь этот продуманный план перечёркивается осознанием того, что сейчас Данте во власти дерьмовой кнопки. Блядство какое.   
  
— Да ты говорящий, — с хрипцеватой настороженностью проговаривает он, иронично давя улыбку. Желваки на лице Данте нервно дёргаются, а из горла, откуда-то из-под рёбер, рвётся хриплое рычание сквозь слипшиеся от сукровицы губы. Пальцами перебирая звенья наручников, он скупо усмехается, разминая затёкшие плечи. — Херовое тут гостеприимство.  
  
Маски, приросшие к лицам, улыбаются. Вроде как. По крайней мере так кажется полуослепшему Данте: пусть левый глаз больше и не пульсирует болью, но открывается с трудом, искажая картинку и порой закрывая обзор чёрным пятном. Сейчас же ему ясно видится, как чёрный разрез губ у первого полицейского вздрагивает, как от него исходят тонкие разломы, приподнимая кончики вверх. Смешно ему. Смешно от того, что чувство собственного достоинства взлетело выше небес, пробив своей стремительностью Вселенную. Не каждый день ему, видимо, удаётся поймать рецидивиста со стажем и с отвратной репутацией, хотя кому сейчас из граждан Лимбо-сити не похуй на то, что было полтора года назад? Полиции и тем, кто давно хочет взять реванш. И ему.  
  
— Ещё остришь? Это хорошо, — первый сцепляет руки, пододвигаясь ближе и опирая локти на стол. — Знаешь, Данте, мы нашли очень много интересной информации из твоей биографии. Признаться, впечатлён. Чтобы быть таким ублюдком, нужно им… родиться, ты согласен со мной? — Данте молчит и смотрит исподлобья, не моргая и не отводя взгляда, следя за каждым действием напротив себя. — Впрочем, не отвечай. Это не столь важно, — полицейский поворачивается к напарнику вполоборота. — Что скажешь?  
  
Третий полицейский не сразу отвечает, с пристальной внимательностью читая напечатанный текст на страницах досье. Данте хмыкает, заметив в уголке листа свою фотографию девятилетней давности на фоне тюремного принта. Красавчик с разбитой в мясо физиономией. Коп подходит ближе, поправляя крепления маски.  
  
— Двадцать три убийства пожилых людей. Сорок покушений на жизнь мирных граждан. Три отсиженных срока в колонии для несовершеннолетних. Сбежал из тюрьмы. Дважды, последний раз это была тюрьма для особо опасных. Богатый список заслуг. Не каждый серийный убийца может похвастаться подобным, — голос у полицейского точь-в-точь, как у первого, даже громкость и интонация та же. Данте вскидывает брови. Ему всегда было плевать на выдуманные сказки про засранца-нефилима, однако же сейчас руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки за спиной и снова разжимаются. Второй надзиратель усматривает и это, предупреждающе сжимая в руках устройство. — Чудовищно. Какого тебе жить с руками по плечи в крови невинных? — дубликаты. Они все, кроме второго — дубликаты. Клоны. Это видно и по одинаковому, синхронному повороту головы, и по тону, и по манере речи.  
  
— Вполне.  
  
Он, кажется, проглотил столько лезвий-оскорблений, набивающихся в горло, что сейчас они вспарывают его изнутри, мешают дышать и глотать.  
  
— Многочисленные мелкие хулиганства, разбои и даже… растление малолетних? Любишь детишек? — лицо полицейского, спрятанное за куском пластмассы, давно должна была проесть кислота, пузырящаяся в каждом его объявлении.  
  
Данте инстинктивно подаётся вперёд, кожей ладоней ощущая, как сильно нагрелись наручники, насколько мягким, но ещё недостаточно податливым становится сплав под руками, раскаляемый его собственным пока-ещё-тихим бешенством.  
  
— Не мой формат.  
  
Разрывает фразу по словам, на клочки. Данте только успевает тяжело опустить веки, шумно выдохнув через нос, как рядом с ним тут же оказывается третий, вклинившись между стулом и столом. Припечатав ладонь к прозрачной поверхности, по которой медленно стекает разлитая из разбитого стакана вода, он самым настоящим образом сканирует лицо Данте, заглядывает куда-то под скальп, куда-то под мышцы и кости. Копается в его мозгах, перемешивая мысли и инстинкты, связывая их воедино. Данте знает лишь одно существо, умеющее раскраивать черепные коробки лучше знаменитых нейрохирургов. И сейчас он смотрит прямо в его глаза — зрачки-кляксы, перетекающие с угла на угол склеры. Данте нахально, небрежно ухмыляется, демонстративно наклоняя голову вбок и приподнимая подбородок, открывая прелестный вид на распоротые раны.  
  
— Что, нравлюсь? — мякоть языка солёная, сухая и шершавая, как наждачка, а в горле самый настоящий песок, из-за чего голос перекрывается чёрствыми присвистами.  
  
Третий стрекочет под маской, будто сверчок, но, заметив реакцию сослуживца, стоящего рядом, тут же прекращает, откашлявшись и постучав себя кулаком по груди. Из неё тут же раздаются влажные и чавкающие звуки, это пугает полицейского с красной повязкой на руке ещё сильнее. Видимо, кто-то совсем не в курсе об особенностях собственных коллег. Сам же Данте грубо хмыкает, тряхнув головой и отгоняя наваждение. Свет в помещении, будучи ранее холодным и слепящим, мягчеет и желтеет, а безликие стены возвращаются к своему привычному голубому цвету. Всё вновь становится бурным. До следующей вспышки. До следующей заморозки/поджарки.  
  
— Ты жалок, — почти сочувственно, почти заботливо оповещают его. — Тебе давно пора на покой. Не думал, что так будет лучше для всех нас?  
  
— Так себе идея, — жгутся, раскалённые рёбра, сросшиеся с мясом, жгутся, словно свежие клейма, оставленные раскрасневшимися от жара железками.  
  
— Понимаешь ли, лучше тебе сдохнуть по собственной воле. Ты же знаешь, что делают с такими, как ты в тюрьме? Нет, Данте. В обычной, людской тюрьме по статье изнасилования, а? Не хотелось бы услышать в один  _прекрасный_  день, как ужасному и великому террористу Данте зашивают задницу. А ведь так оно и будет, клянусь тебе, — полицейский легкомысленно перекидывает папку в руки напарника, и тот в свою очередь неуклюже ловит её, чуть не уронив устройство.  
  
— Какая забота, — в аду он видит эти демонские выебоны. — Личный опыт или слухи?  
  
Чувство юмора и понимание иронии/сарказма как у полицейских, так и у демонов делятся на два вида: они либо есть, либо их нет даже в зачатках сознания. Что те, что другие — существа крайне тупые и недалёкие, по личному мнению и наблюдениям самого Данте. Именно поэтому ни одна иголочка удивления не колет его, когда третий под гробовое молчание и жужжание лампы хорошенько двигает ему по и так щёлкающей при каждом слове челюсти, окончательно выбивая её. Кажется, у Данте в тот момент треснул череп у левого уха, хрупкий от холода и ломкий от пластов льда, заледеневших в прослойках плоти. Его хорошо ведёт в сторону, из-за чего ножки стула пронзительно-вопяще скрежещут по кафелю.  
  
— Ты слишком непослушный заключённый. Таких устраняют. Сотрудничай с нами и, возможно, тебе позволят сгнить в уютной одиночной камере, — разминает руку, усердно потирая раскрасневшиеся от крови костяшки. Приближается ещё ближе, дыша громко и мокро, заглядывая в месиво лица Данте, звереющего и тяжело хрипящего.  
  
— Я же… достану тебя, мудила, — этакое обещание размазать полицейского по стене, как только представится подобная возможность. Слова не идут, застревая рыбьей костью в горле; слова не идут, испаряясь вместе с потом в воздухе.  
  
— Да? Взгляни на себя, герой, — его с пренебрежительной снисходительностью похлопывают тяжёлой рукой по плечу. — Ты даже по морде сейчас не можешь врезать нормально.  
  
Воистину.  
  
Третий вновь отключается, передаёт общее на двоих сознание первому и с шаркающим звуком встаёт позади Данте, ковыряя пустым и бессмысленным взглядом его затылок. Потом, видимо, передумывает и в упор подходит к стене, прижимаясь к ней лбом.  
  
— Ближе к делу, коллеги, — клон поднимается, вертя в руках кнопку и следя за чудовищным выражением лица Данте. — Думаю, ты слышал о недавнем случае, так ведь? Нет? О, к чему это притворство? Хорошо, поясню. Страшная буря унесла жизни сотни людей. Детей, взрослых, стариков… Но впрочем тебе это неинтересно. Ты и сам знаешь, зачем ты здесь. Понимаешь ли, в этом городе есть такие люди, которых трогать категорически запрещено, — Данте зло ухмыляется, сплёвывая на пол и направляя распарывающий взгляд на говорящего. — Да, ты в курсе. Ты обвиняешься в убийстве. И ни одного, о нет, ни одного, а целых пятнадцати человек. Среди них найден и уважаемый Рэймонд, расстрелянный тобой в упор. Это был очень,  _очень_  важный для Лимбо-сити человек. Как думаешь, простят ли тебе эту оплошность? Вряд ли. Выживший персонал также утверждает, что ты там был. Ничего не пропустил?  
  
Вонючий козёл и после своей смерти доставил ему, Данте, целый воз проблем в придачу с поломкой трёх рёбер. Мстительно щурится, прекрасно зная, чем был полезен этот хер. Впрочем, вряд ли сейчас ценность жирного беса имеет для него хоть какое-то значение. Раздражённо ощерившись, он хмурит брови, настороженно вслушивается в каждую фразу. Не прерывает зрительного контакта. Не позволяет уйти первому из поля видимости.  
  
— Докажи, — цедит стерторозно.  
  
Тип в маске благосклонно разводит руки в стороны, без пререканий соглашаясь предоставить ему те самые доказательства его же вины, вырывая из копий документов чёрно-белые фотографии, снятые на камеру у входа в бар.  
  
— Прошу, — маслянисто-вкрадчивый ответ, сопровождаемый совсем не вкрадчивым движением вперёд. Сзади дантевскую шею сдавливают пальцы, пригибающие его голову ниже. Данте ожесточённо рвётся в сторону полицейского, но рука не двигается, словно приклеенная к его коже. Парня рядом, бывшего владельца заветной кнопки, успокаивают свободным жестом раскрытой ладони, стоит ему схватиться за оружие. — Нет, не стоит. Он же не будет делать глупостей, да? Не будешь же? А теперь смотри внимательнее, выродок, — ногти впиваются в мясо, Данте клацает зубами, — Твоя физиономия? Не отвечай. Твоя. Тебя засняли дважды: на входе и выходе. Полиции повезло: мы приехали на место до того, как бар разрушило бурей. Ты был там в тот день, так ведь?  
  
Данте напряжённо дышит, косясь в сторону двери и тёмного стекла рядом с ней. Отчего-то чутьё явно ему подсказывает, что на этом сюрпризы не закончатся.  
  
— Был, — наручники перетирают мокрую кашу, в которую превратились запястья, скребя железом ломящие мослаки рук.  
  
— И что же ты там делал? — с деланным интересом любопытствует первый, наконец убирая ладонь с его шеи и подчёркнуто вытирая её о собственную форму.  
  
— Не люблю хвастаться, — желчно в собственной манере, чисто по-американски располагает голень ноги на другом колене.  
  
Лихо, язвительно провоцирует служителей закона на крайние меры, всем своим видом показывает, насколько трудно пробить в нём дыру убогим колыханием воздуха в виде постоянной болтовни и угрозы его же ликвидации. Эта заевшая пластинка, звучащая в ушах Данте день ото дня и иногда сменяемая другими голосами, настолько ему приелась, что уже не просто тошно, уже невыносимо-дробяще от неё. Попытки уничтожить проклятого ублюдка, то есть его, Данте, со временем начали напоминать периодическую зубную боль — от неё никакого толка, но пренебрегать ею становится труднее с каждым днём. Лишь сильнее дёсны опухают при каждом бездействии.  
  
— Ты то ещё животное. Тебе часто об этом говорят? — глумливо как-то и плоско-кислотно. Данте невесело хмыкает, бледно улыбаясь сквозь ручьи крови, стекающие по лицу. — Мы же лю-юди, Да-анте. Нами не должны управлять инстинкты. Хотя тебя давно пора сдать в зоопарк, — полицейский замолкает, оценивающе проходясь по нему взглядом. — Или в цирк, — протягивает медленно. — Ты похож на огромного медведя. Злого, отупевшего и неповоротливого медведя, который думает лишь об очередной случке и о том, как кого-нибудь разорвать. Интересная, наверное, жизнь.  
  
— Шеф… Может, не нужно этого?.. — второй опасливо косится на пленённого, замечая, как часто и остервенело начинают раздуваться его бока, а одежда — вновь пропитываться влагой. То ли от пота, то ли от крови вновь воспалившихся ран, никак не желающих заживать. Проклятая херь под шкурой не позволяет сосредоточиться, раздражая ожиданием новой вспышки. — В конце концов, он особо опасен и…  
  
Его жёстко, дико трясёт. От резей, делающих быстрые и тонкие насечки на его мышцах, от яда, кипящего на венах, и от неспособности сравнять здесь всё с землёй снова, но на этот раз окончательно и бесповоротно. Безмолвная стынь вместе с палящим зноем со всех сторон разрывают на части, выворачивают наизнанку, сплющивая ливер.  
  
— Да, действительно. Мы отошли от темы, Данте. Ты. Был. Там. Тебя видели, тебя слышали, от тебя убегали. Не будешь же ты отрицать очевидного? Не разочаровывай меня и признайся уже. Мы даём тебе возможность умереть быстро, — теперь голос и не голос вовсе. Так, трескучая запись на кассете магнитофона, которую давно пора выбросить. С помехами, с монотонным серым шумом сквозь болтовню.  
  
— Был, — вновь повторяет. Сдохнуть проще, чем говорить в этой комнате. И воздух здесь ватный, и стены душат и давят, и язык режется об острую, как нож, атмосферу чужого торжества.  
  
У третьего вновь оживают все чувства, но он не спешит разворачиваться, так и стоя лицом вплотную к бетонной массе.  
  
— При всём при этом ты продолжаешь верить в то, что Рэймонда убил кто-то другой. Забавно, — последнее противоречит всему, что происходит в этой камере.  
  
Никто не смеётся. Никому не смешно. Полицейскому с красной лентой уже откровенно странно и страшно находиться здесь один на один с чудаковатыми коллегами и опасным преступником. Видимо, он уже начал что-то понимать. Двоим клонам тоже, если честно, совсем не весело. Им просто нравится их работа, не более. Данте же обрастает тернием ненависти ко всему живому. Улыбаться здесь даже как-то глупо.  
  
— Мать твою, какой же ты догадливый, — колючки пробиваются сквозь свист его продырявленных лёгких.  
  
— Кто может это подтвердить? — первый заметно нервничает, замечая, как на его же маске разрастается трещина.  
  
Он пытается прикрыть её ладонью, однако же чёрная и кривая черта пробегает от подбородка вдоль переносицы и останавливается лишь на уровне бровей. Такое не прикроешь. Теперь понятно, отчего его дружок стоит как вкопанный напротив стены и буравит её внимательнейшим взглядом. Что же будет, если заглянуть под их белые наросты, ошибочно перепутанные с обычным куском пластмассы?  
  
— Одна горячая цыпочка. Эйприл, — сквозь люто разгорающуюся злобу, граничащую с навязчивой идеей сорвать по осколку с лиц клонов их мнимые вторые личины, Данте удаётся понять смысл вопроса и даже ответить на него твёрже, жёстче. Теперь к металлическому привкусу крови на нёбе примешивается и оттенок ожившей вновь дантевской самоуверенности. Малец, уже пятящийся всё ближе и ближе к двери выхода, вряд ли будет ему помехой даже со своей пушкой. Уже лучше. Остаётся  _всего лишь_  как-то выбить из рук первого устройство. — Я был занят только ей.  
  
— Но в отчёте не упоминается данного имени /куда же ты убежала, Эйприл? /. Могу ли я предположить, что это чистой воды брехня, выдуманная за секунды? Конечно, могу. Что ж, попытка не пытка, верно? Хотя… не в твоём случае, — его реплики, как жирная точка на всём их бессмысленном разговоре. Как красный крест, нарисованный чернилами на всём сценарии этого вечера. Вообще-то можно было догадаться и раньше, что всё это изначально лишь постановка с дешёвыми декорациями и мудацкими актёрами без Оскара.  
  
— Эй, малыш, — второй дёргается, только собираясь взяться за ручку двери и как-то нервно сглатывая. — Куда же ты? Ты понадобишься. Вывозите её.  
  
То ли дело в проклятой температуре, то ли в огромном расходе сил на регенерацию, но Данте с трудом держит веки открытыми. Через раз он видит, как между чёрными провалами зрения мелькают образы двух полицейских, снующих туда-сюда и тягающих какие-то железки, покрытые рыжиной. Тёмное зеркало, за которым всё это время существовала пропасть, исчезло, явив миру странное подобие механического безумия, которое завозят за его спину, после чего поправляют крепления на его наручниках, до минимума сдавливая кисти рук. Данте хочет что-то сказать, что-то рявкнуть в порыве кипящей злобы, однако во рту литр воды. И не выплюнуть его, не проглотить, лишь терпеть, дёргаться и слушать щелчки и скрипы, доходящие до слуха словно сквозь плотные стены.  
  
— Ну-ну, не отключайся. Ты ещё нужен, — в глаза светят слепящей белой лампой, из-за чего Данте хмурится, щурится, инстинктивно дёргаясь и стараясь закрыть лицо ладонью. Наручники вгрызаются в мясо моментально. — Есть предложение. Мы всё же люди закона и справедливости, поэтому сейчас проведём… Допрос. Каждые пятнадцать минут будут запускаться свидетели, бывшие в баре и на пристани в тот день, а также те, кто мог тебя видеть или знает тебя. Видел ту штуку позади себя? Не завидую. Сейчас между вами полметра пустоты. Чем больше против тебя доказательств, тем ближе она. Обещаю, что под конец допроса твои мозги вытекут через глазницы, парень, — маска всё же расходится на лице демона, демонстрируя кусочек алой пропасти на полморды. — Наслаждайся.  
  
— Так просто? — Данте с трудом шевелит развороченным языком, говоря в пустоту и не фокусируя взгляд ни на чём. — А где же… знаменитое следствие? — язвительно-приглушённо. Воздух в груди заканчивается, подменяясь кислятиной.  
  
Комната чёрная, как ночь. Комната бесконечная, как время. В ней теряются все звуки: биение живого сердца, смех голосов и испуганные вздохи. И комната отвечает ему лающе-громко и злорадно:  
  
— Очнись, гадёныш. Кому это надо? Для всех ты мёртв. Ах да, не моргай так часто. Эта крошка хорошо чувствует движения.  
  
Данте в зеркале видит забитые в его же череп гвозди.  
  


∞


	8. - клетка для детки;

припадок — внезапно возникающее кратковременное, обычно многократно повторяющееся, четко ограниченное во времени болезненное состояние

  
  


∞

  
  
 _Мясо, мясо, новое мясо._  
  
Анди не слушает бесконечные вопросы, сыплющиеся из чёрной прорезанной полоски на маске офицера Харрисона, который всё время пытается заглянуть в её хмурое, поддетое тенью сомнения и тревоги лицо. Поначалу она действительно отвечала ему, с неохотой поддерживала беседу, чтобы отвлечься от закручивающегося вокруг её горла блевотного омута переживаний. Но позже, когда Анди начала понимать, что полицейский повторяется, без тени смущения чеканя одно и тоже, не меняя интонацию, то предпочла воздержаться от последующих разговоров, остерегаясь того, чтобы эта болтовня не вышла ей боком на допросе. Кто знает, что у этих копов в голове и какую свинью они захотят подложить ей в следующую минуту, дабы успешно закрыть дело?  
  
Нет, Анди точно не верит им, с толикой презрения посматривает на девственно-белые перчатки своих надзирателей. Внутренне злится, внутренне противится, цепляясь внимательным взглядом за дружелюбно-убийственные жесты вежливости. Не то, всё не то. В её время, когда она была чёртовой засранкой, таскающей из магазинов различную вкусную гадость, служители закона внушали куда большее уважение и смирение, при этом не имея под рукой целого арсенала дежурных фразочек и фирменной униформы. Эти же, отполированные и залакированные красавцы с трусливо прикрытыми лицами, способны внушить лишь чувство тошноты и вселенского раздражения.  
  
Бэйксвил наклоняет голову ниже, перехватывая на себе внимательно-скоблящий взгляд одного из вурдалаков, стоящего у входа на очередной этаж. Отворачивается, фыркая. Это место бесконечно, как думает Анди. Это место похоже скорее на тюрьму, нежели на здание-где-решаются-все-городские-вопросы. И это истинная правда. Внутри Башня Правосудия (пф, и никто не помнит её другое название) не такая, как снаружи. Внутри Башня Правосудия напичкана рыжим и грязным железом, живыми телами, немытыми и побитыми, и сворой людей, облепивших свои лица белой пластичной массой, которую можно содрать только вместе со скальпом — так глубоко она въелась в их кожу, так крепко срослась с ней. Их много, они все пахнут формалином, силой и злостью цепных псов, за исключением совсем новеньких мальчишек на побегушках.  
  
Те только марают, оскверняют свои хлипкие, незататуированные порядковыми номерами тела чем-то чёрным, чем-то вязким и смоляным, смердящим сточными водами и гнилой древесиной, вышагивая ровно и прямо по узким коридорам, перечерченным решётками и кровавыми следами. Внутри Башня мощнее, Башня живее. Она, как и всё в Лимбо-сити, дышит отравой, окисью углерода и сгоревшими на костре надеждами. И с каждым неровным, неуверенным вздохом можно услышать, как собственные мясистые мешочки лёгких усыхают-усыхают-усыхают, трескаясь и крошась, окаменевая.  _Они_  это чувствуют. Чувствуют, выбивая чернилами да острой иглой на артериях числа, чтобы не запутаться, не забыться в других. Чувствуют, сжимая собственные морды резиновыми ремнями и стальными бляшками креплений, скрежещущих у самых барабанных перепонок. Чувствуют, позволяя маскам вжраться в шкуру, в лицевые мышцы, а после — слиться и срастись с черепом, как защитный шлем. Новые кости. Новая основа. Новый разум. Всё же, что принадлежало им (да-да, скелет, сознание и ливер), давным-давно переварилось в токсично-осадочном соку.  
  
О, это место воистину похоже на гигантских размеров желудок с кровоточащими и слезящимися язвами, которые нарывают, чернеют темнотой в пуленепробиваемых окнах. Желудок Лимбо-сити, расщепляющий организмы на молекулы, разъедающий личность и растворяющий в жидкой кашице сотни имён — набор букв и звуков. Здесь действительно перестаешь чувствовать себя собой, поддаваясь, прогибаясь, ломаясь под тяжестью лязгающих и гремящих от шагов лестниц, вмурованных в стены, и мёртвого неба над головой, в которое упираются крылья (рога?) строения, пробивая его остриями насквозь и нанизывая растерзанные звёзды на верхушки. Безликие небесные тела кричат так же громко, так же надрывно и страшно, как узники, запрятанные в грудные клетки тюрьмы. Анди их, конечно же, не слышит, ведь она не привыкла  _слушать._  Вслушиваться.  
  
Однако к их голосам, вплетённым в скрипучее дыхание Башни, вполне можно приспособиться. Не сразу, о нет, со временем, которого здесь ни у кого не осталось. Ведь… дыхание в этой крепости может оборваться слишком быстро, слишком неожиданно, чтобы что-то понять. А ещё здесь горящие и непонятные стены. Нет-нет, с виду они вполне нормальные — камень, укрытый строительными панелями — вот только стоит немного отвлечься и потерять бдительность, как они тут же, словно по закону великой подлости, поменяются местами и обожгут жаром адского огня, который бьётся живым сердцем, колотится раскалённым пульсом под железной кожей. Анди действительно старается к ним не прикасаться, как-то судорожно выдыхая каждый раз, стоит одному из полицейских, проходящему мимо, случайно толкнуть её к чутким и хорошо слышащим стенам. Не получается, не трогать их не получается. И каждый раз они прилипают к тыльным сторонам ладоней, отдирая тонкий, папиросный слой кожи.  
  
Неприятное место. Неприятные люди.  
  
Бэйксвил с неодобрением щурит глаза, цепляясь взглядом за бритую голову одного из своих надзирателей, который идёт впереди, чуть ли не насвистывает от приподнятого настроения и какого-то торжественного предвкушения. За недолгий период поездки на служебной машине Анди успела проникнуться к нему стойким и трескучим холодом неприязни, ведь именно он и никто другой бесцеремонно затолкал её в транспорт, стоило Бэйксвил покинуть белое пространство кафе и погрузиться в ночной сумрак мёрзлой осени. Вспоминает:  
  
— Мисс, — необтёсанным басом произносит он, вырастая прямо перед ней из-под земли.  
— Вашу руку, — мужчина раскрывает ладонь, на которой красуется тонкая резинка браслета с красноватым мигающим датчиком. — На случай, если вы решите избежать… нашей беседы.  
  
— Это слишком, — мгновенно отрезает Анди, пряча руки за спиной, словно ребёнок. — Я не преступница, забыли? — с убеждённостью произносит каждое слово, проглатывая гулко стучащий комок паники.  
  
Стоило сразу согласиться, и тогда бы они не трогали её. А так, теперь на плечах и на кистях красуются жирные ало-серые пятна, зачерневающие и наливающиеся кровью. Могло быть и хуже, но сам факт того, что теперь она полностью под контролем своры цепных собак, пускающих слюни от всемогущества властей города, лимонной кислотой щиплет на языке. Они ведь действительно разорвут её, растерзают, не сжалившись ни на секунду, стоит верхушкам отдать приказ. Анди в этом более чем уверена, и ей не нужны никакие доказательства. Она видит их бегающие, вытаращенные глаза, готовые вот-вот выпрыгнуть за пределы прорезей маски, слышит странные, нечеловеческие бормотания, схожие со звериными и, что самое неприятное, понимает их. Отчасти. Неосознанно. Понимает и, тряхнув головой, тут же забывает, стремительно избегая смысла. Ей и так чудовищно страшно ступать по лакированному стеклянному листу пола, который в любой момент может прорезаться белыми стежками глубоких трещин, а странные, ползучие по закуткам памяти л _о_ зы наваждения лишь сильнее заставляют её вздрагивать, стоит ей почувствовать (родные?) запахи, увидеть краем глаза непонятные, смазанные картины, смотрящие на неё с мрачным торжеством, и услышать голос в голове, так сильно напоминающий её собственный.  
  
 _меня здесь не было._  
  
И непонятно, кому адресованы слова, растворяющиеся в этом месте вместе с прочими мыслями. Ненужными. Иными. Нет, для Анди, конечно же, любые мысли в собственной голове непомерно важны, однако Башня постоянно бьёт её по черепу железными прутьями, выбивая всё, что касается собственного «я» и заставляя сосредоточиться лишь на одном — на будущем допросе. Это уже почти не тревожит Анди. Час ожидания вымотал её настолько, что у неё просто не осталось сил вспоминать события того дня. Бэйксвил, как бы то ни было слабовольно, поклялась себе, что согласиться с любой версией полицейских, которую те предложат, кроме одной — той, которая прямым образом касается её и Мэй. Анди не знает имени пойманного террориста, ей (пока что) плевать на его дальнейшую судьбу. Если его поймали, если ради него собрали свидетелей со всех уголков города, то значит, причина действительно серьёзная. Значит, он заслужил. По рвению полицейских, по их горячим и немного диковатым спорам и разговорам между собой Бэйксвил поняла, что они действительно жаждут стереть ублюдка в мелкую пыль. Анди и не против вовсе. Это не её дело, это её не касается. Наоборот, если этот террорист — единственное, что удерживает сестёр от спокойной и нормальной жизни, то она по максимуму постарается помочь следствию. Если только…  
  
Анди встряхивает головой, прикрывая уставшие и пересохшие от пыли глаза. Как много ты видела террористов в этом городе, Анди? Часто ли тебе попадались их имена в новостях? Видела ли ты плакаты с их фотороботами на стенах домов? Бэйксвил давно подсознательно знает ответ на все эти вопросы, вот только вновь и вновь отмахивается, убеждая себя совершенно в обратном и раздражаясь от одной лишь мысли. Анди ненавидит совпадения, перетекающие в закономерность. Анди терпеть не может случайности, складывающиеся лишь со временем в целостную картину. Бэйксвил хочет лишь одного: сию же минуту узнать всю до последней капли правду, весь замысел проклятой судьбы и разоблачить брехню, ставшую неотъемлемой частью её жизни. Сейчас, только сейчас и больше никогда. Она живёт настоящим, живёт лишь в тех секундах и минутах, которые идут вровень вместе с ней, а потому она не выносит медлительности и недосказанности. Ни от кого. Ни от друзей, которых она лишилась ещё в школьные времена именно по этой причине, ни от Мэй, увиливающей от её прямых вопросов раз за разом, ни от себя самой.  
  
— Кто он? — Анди резка в голосе и скупа на слова.  
  
В горле её застревают мелкие рыбьи крючки, пропарывающие глотку, стоит ей лишь произнести хоть звук. Не хочет говорить с ними, но выталкивает из себя шероховатую фразу. Это ведь ничего не значит, верно? Бэйксвил свято уверена в том, что её вопрос вызван исключительно любопытством, а не потаённым желанием услышать отрицание всех её волнений. Не может ведь невезение длиться так долго; не может ведь оно происходить только с ней? Служащие, идущие по разные стороны от неё, быстро переглядываются, хмыкая и покачивая головами, не отвечая на её вопрос, дожидаясь команды старшего, главного, шествующего впереди. Бэйксвил не скрывает упрямого и ожидающего взгляда, устремлённого в бугристую лысину полицейского.  
  
— Это не столь важно, мисс, — не поворачиваясь к ней, отзывается мужчина, тут же предупреждая её следующий вопрос: — Гораздо важнее, что его скоро не станет.  
  
Анди хочет сказать что-то ещё, но многообещающие нотки в голосе надзирателя охлаждают её пыл. Неожиданно она чувствует покалывающую на кончиках пальцев неуверенность, холодящую кожу. Ей не нравятся ни тон, ни настрой полицейских, а ещё больше ей не нравится то, что она прямым образом втянута в это дерьмо. Бэйксвил скептически отмечает про себя, что ни разу не видела такой усердной работы правоохранительных органов ни в один другой день. И это не к добру. Анди до сих пор не может понять, как именно связана с террористом и каким образом её слова повлияют на исход событий, ведь она совершенно ничего не знает, кроме того, что чуть не захлебнулась пару дней назад в дожде и собственных снах.  
  
Может, другие свидетели немного прояснят картину происходящего? Нет, глупая дурочка, тебе никто не поможет. Их группа останавливается у ряда железных лифтовых дверей, в которых Бэйксвил с лёгкостью различает своё искорёженное отражение, беспокойно переступающее с пятки на носок и обратно. Один из полицейских достаёт из кармана серую металлическую полоску и прикладывает к красной квадратной панели, находящейся на стене. Последняя реагирует моментально, окрашиваясь в нейтрально-голубой. Анди задумчиво следит за тем, как двери расходятся в разные стороны, предоставляя вниманию широкую кабину.  
  
Что ж, лифт здесь активируется специальной карточкой, и, по всей видимости, обратно ей придётся идти пешком по лестницам, если уважаемые копы не соизволят проводить её вниз или же не вручат временный аналог их пропуска. Тоскливо. Анди старается встать поодаль от полицейских, заходя вслед за бритоголовым. Несмотря на видимый простор кабины, ей здесь нестерпимо тесно, нестерпимо млосно среди мясистых чужих тел, крепко затянутых в чёрную форму и лоснящуюся кожу. Она морщится, стоит дверям закрыться, ведь только сейчас ощущает, как едкий запах одеколона, застоявшегося пота и мокрых собак раздирает ей ноздри своей невыносимостью. Жирная тошнота смазывает горло горьким сиропом, и Анди несколько затравленно упирает взгляд в пол, склоняя голову и ненавязчиво прикрывая ладонью рот и нос.  
  
Мобильник, зазвонивший так не вовремя, вливается в лёгкую мелодию, текущую вниз по стенам из колонок над дверьми. Бэйксвил поспешно сбрасывает, несколько нервно нажимая подушечками пальцев на экран. Мэй. Снова Мэй, звонящая ей практически каждые пятнадцать минут и пытающаяся о чём-то сказать. Как же она не поймёт, что теперь уже поздно предупреждать, ведь Анди полностью лишена возможности говорить ей правду. Сейчас. В окружении чужаков.  
  
— Думаю, нет ничего криминального в том, чтобы ответить ей, мисс, — дружелюбно, мягко произносит полицейский, стоящий сбоку и украдкой смотрящий на экран её телефона.  
  
Анди недоверчиво, рассерженно поджимает губы, убирая на телефоне звук и неловко запихивая его в карман джинсов. Копы, сующие нос не в свои дела, явно не входят в список приятных ей людей.  
  
— Нет, — коротко отвечает Бэйксвил, не смотря на него. — Это ни к чему.  
  
— Как же? — подаёт голос бритоголовый, заражаясь от подчинённого благодушием и поворачиваясь к ней. — Она явно переживает за вас, — становится спиной к двери, заглядывая чёрной пропастью глаз в уставшие и потускневшие осколки янтаря.  
  
 _не смотри на меня, ублюдок._  
  
Их в кабине трое, но Анди ощущает, как множество глазных яблок, вылупившихся из железной поверхности, рвут на ней одежду и шкуру, неторопливо и даже как-то издевательски вслушиваясь в треск распарываемой по шву плоти. Беспомощная. В данный момент она такая беспомощная и бесполезная, что даже нож, холодящий спину лезвием, не придаёт уверенности. Секунда, затапливающая Анди волнами бессильности, удлиняется в пространстве на целую вечность. И именно за эту вечность её успевают разобрать по частям, как какой-то детский конструктор, дотронуться белыми ладонями до костей, сорвав с них прослойки красного мяса и оставив скелет, лишённый опоры. Она упадёт. Прямо сейчас упадёт, если они не перестанут так безбожно вколачиваться гвоздями в её стеклянную, надтреснутую, изборождённую царапинами сущность.  
  
— Помнится… — Анди промаргивается, слыша голос офицера Харрисона. — Помнится, она очень громко кричала. Нет, не нужно смотреть на меня так враждебно, я лишь хочу разрядить обстановку.  
  
— Вы подслушивали, — сухо констатирует Бэйксвил, проталкивая кончиком языка каждое слово сквозь зубы.  
  
— Ну что вы, — вторит бритоголовый. — Мы лишь следили за тем, чтобы вы на пару с подружкой не удрали. Всё, что само попало к нам в уши, не считается подслушанным. Возможно, нам следовало с ней объясниться… Нехорошо вышло.  
  
Вот как оно теперь называется. Попало в уши. Замечательно.  
  
— Забудьте о ней, — Бэйксвил не пытается скрыть своего скверного настроения и раздражения, трещащего за ушами.  
  
Бэйксвил прекрасно понимает этот манёвр: ненавязчиво ковыряя кровоточащие раны, раз за разом напоминать, чем всё может обернуться, если Анди решит выкинуть фокус. Холодно становится слишком резко. Практически моментально, стоит железным дверям лифта с сухим треском разъехаться в разные стороны, явив взгляду исполинское пустое пространство, сжигаемое мощным светом белых ламп. Анди жмурится, выходя вслед за надзирателями, опуская голову и встряхивая ею. Лампы выжигают тонкую склизкую оболочку глаз. Лампы выжигают роговицу. Холод же, щипающий за обнажённые участки тела маленькими паучьими лапками, набивается густыми белыми комьями воздуха в горло, обмораживая, кристаллизуя льдом и стеклом изнутри. Бэйксвил в первые секунды судорожно хватается пальцами за напряжённую шею, откашливаясь и привыкая к новому помещению и новым запахам. Точнее, к их отсутствию.  
  
— Пройдёмте, мисс.  
  
Атмосфера здесь вся соткана из тончайших ниток серебра, сверкающего снежной пылью при свете ламп, зеркальных отражений, показывающих полнейшую неправду, и красно-блёклых осколков, пульсирующих живым сердцем где-то на грани ощущений. Они, осколки, собраны вместе за немыми стенами, однако даже им не удаётся скрыть их угасающий, но не менее жгучий оттенок озлобленности.  
  
— Офицер… — губы мелко дрожат и бледнеют, синеют, немеют от холода. — Долго ещё?  
  
Харрисон делает знак рукой коллегам, и те синхронно направляются к аппаратуре, находящейся возле массивной и стальной двери с огромным вентилем и кучей замков. Бэйксвил вздрагивает, подсознательно понимая, что именно туда она и должна пройти. Мимо Анди и служащего проходят гражданские, не отдирающие взгляда от пола и сопровождаемые копами, реагирующие на громкий сигнал машины слишком нервно. Женщина, ведомая парой мужчин, истошно верещит, защищая уши руками и дёргаясь, пугая не один десяток работников и саму Бэйксвил. Полицейские тут же подхватывают её под руки и тащат в сторону лифта, не обращая внимания на сопротивление. Анди с сомнением закусывает губу.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Харрисон, кивком головы указывая на двери, замечая затравленный взгляд подопечной. — Не обращайте внимания. Такое бывает. Вытерпеть общество монстра — не самая простая задача. Будьте уверены, мы предоставим вам должную защиту.  
  
Анди неоднозначно пожимает плечами, следуя за полицейским. Ей не нужна ничья защита, она сама защищает и… и ей нужен только непоколебимый покой и уверенность в том, что ей не перережут глотку где-нибудь в тёмном уголке в случае, если она не понравится полицейским. Хватит с неё приключений. Анди есть для кого жить.  
  
Аппарат похож на механического урода с уймой торчащих в разные стороны гвоздей. Бэйксвил не подходит к этой штуке ближе, чем на три метра, с подозрением сверля взглядом офицера и пытаясь понять, для чего же стоит здесь эта штуковина. Замечает, что интересует это только её одну, ведь остальные присутствующие, кажется, совсем не замечают адскую машину, дышащую жаром. Только слышат, но повернуться к ней не решаются. От неё ли стены в Башне плавятся, не выдерживая высокой температуры? Или же она просто выполняет роль мебели? Если так, то у владельцев этого места просто отвратный вкус. Анди изучает странный механизма до тех пор, пока офицер Харрисон не образовывается прямо перед её носом, настолько близко, что Анди способна разглядеть на его бледной, поддетой пленкой сухости коже красные линии капилляров и еле заметных трещин. Он будто бы специально загораживает ей объект, с недоумением смотря на неё сверху-вниз тёмно-карими, переходящими в багряный глазами. Не голубые. Почти чёрные. Будто бы красноречиво предупреждает, что ей не следует смотреть на громадину дольше положенного. Что ей вообще не следует ни смотреть, ни видеть её.  
  
— Мисс, — офицер с дружелюбной навязчивостью протягивает ей расслабленную ладонь, предлагая взяться за неё и пройти вместе с ним, Анди оставляет этот жест проигнорированным, не двигаясь с места и с немым вопросом на обкусанных губах смотря на него. Углядывает своё отражение — измученное, усталое и с явными отметинами страха вокруг глазниц — в осколке закоптившихся стёклышек-радужек. — Прежде чем мы приступим к нашей беседе, необходимо кое-что уладить. У вас испуганный вид. Не стоит бояться, не мы ваши враги. Чем вы откровеннее и честнее с нами, тем лучше для всех нас, — в его голосе скрежещет фанатичная уверенность в собственных словах, которой он хочет заразить и Бэйксвил, отступая и наоборот приближаясь к ней на чёртовы миллиметры.  
  
Анди и этого хватает, чтобы скрипнуть в злости зубами, почти стерев тонкий слой эмали с клыков. Её ведут прямо к огромному механическому монстру, от которого разит резкими запахами бензина, ржавчины и опасности. Ведут ли? Нет, толкают, подпихивают, словно к обрыву, словно жертву для странных и забытых богов, олицетворяемых машиной. Анди не верит в высшие силы, а в сказки так тем более, но именно сейчас ей хочется задуматься и… помолиться? Смешно-смешно, глупая Бэйксвил, ты ведь ни одной молитвы и не знаешь вовсе. Не учили, не хотели учить и не научат больше. Вот только что ещё ей делать, когда страх впивается в пятки и ступни ломанными лезвиями бритв, сковывая, пронзая и не давая ступить дальше и шагу?  
  
 _пусть это кончится. пусть они не трогают её. меня._  
  
Это всё стресс. Хелена права — в жизни Бэйксвил слишком много эмоциональных моментов, с которыми она просто неспособна справиться. Её разум вспухает от перенасыщения, генерируя странные мысли, заставляя бросаться в образовавшиеся разломы. Во тьму. В бред. Именно поэтому Анди теряется, когда что-то или кто-то толкает её в сторону, именно поэтому Анди врезается в очередного копа, жмуря глаза от нестерпимой рези. Нажимает на веки подушечками пальцев, усердно растирая болящую тонкую кожицу, а после в великом недоумении таращится на невозмутимого Харрисона, стоящего поодаль в окружении военных.  
  
— Осторожнее, — бурчат ей.  
  
Офицер Харрисон не замечает её состояния, перебрасываясь фразами с коллегами и сообщая о прибывшем свидетеле. А между тем Бэйксвил понимает, что вместе с болью в глазницах — вспышкой молнии пронесшийся перед взором — в пространстве этого этажа растворилось и что-то ещё. Большое, железное, острое. Слепое, монолитное, безмолвное. Анди напрягает память, но любые попытки уловить ускользающие между пальцами воспоминания сродни ловле комет за хвост. Невозможно. Болезненно. Анди цокает языком, потирая виск _и_  и неотрывно наблюдая за тем, как военные раскручивают вентиля на двери. С каждым щелчком механизма грохот её сердца усиливается, учащается, стуча молотом по рёбрам, разламывая, разрушая и напарываясь на осколки костей.  
  
— Сюда, — проговаривает Харрисон, мягко подталкивая её ладонью в спину.  
  
Анди нервно охает, вновь ощутив на позвоночнике нагревшееся лезвие ножа, лихорадочно кидая взгляд на копа. Сквозь непроницаемую маску абсолютно невозможно понять, нащупал ли он орудие или же просто удивился её реакции. Анди поспешно переступает железный порог, запихивая руки в карманы куртки. Пытается не обернуться, слыша шорох закрываемых дверей; старается не вздрагивать, заметив краем глаза две отсоединившиеся от мрака тени, следующие прямо за ней. Коридор, по которому они идут, представляет из себя пустую, вытянутую, бетонную коробку, окрашенную в бледно-голубой цвет. Анди хмурится, замечая разительные отличия между исполинским помещением за дверью и этим коридорчиком с облупленными и ободранными стенами. Где-то под потолком они и вовсе расслаиваются, свисая вниз пересечёнными трещинами пластами. Как ни странно, но в этой дряхлости, в этой бедности интерьера есть что-то знакомое и почти родное. Бэйксвил давит на корню образовывающееся в мозгу чувство дежавю.  
  
Снова ловля комет за хвост? Это уже слишком.  
  
— Лицом к стене. Руки поднять, — приказывают Анди, стоит их небольшой делегации подойти к ещё одной двери. Ржавой, красной, покорёженной. Всё это время Анди никак не могла её разглядеть, ведь тени, спрыгивающие и стекающие с потолка, тёмным туманом смазывали её образ.  
  
Анди не без изумления косится на Харрисона, вопросительно поднимая брови.  
  
— Это ещё что? — недовольно произносит она, всё же поворачиваясь к присутствующим спиной и холодея, краснея от волнения.  
  
В щеках — серная кислота, под коленными чашечками — вогнанные в куски мышц деревянные занозы. Руки, поднятые вверх, предательски трясутся и потеют, оставляя на поверхности стены влажные пятна.  
  
— Необходимые меры, мисс, — ровным голосом оповещает её Харрисон.  
  
Анди беспокойно переступает с ноги на ногу, страстно желая, чтобы у полицейских не оказалось под рукой ничего наподобие металлоискателя, ведь если они обнаружат такое универсальное орудие, как кухонный нож, то возникнут вопросы. Не исключено, что копы захотят конфисковать его, а этого Бэйксвил допустить никак не может. С оружием она чувствует себя защищённее и увереннее, что ли. Офицер подходит неслышно, становясь прямо за спиной Анди, разрывая в клочья её личное пространство. Анди прекрасно знает, что же будет дальше, что же подразумевают под собой эти «необходимые меры», всё равно пытается съёжиться и увильнуть от чужих рук, сжимая в зубах горький, почти жалостливый всхлип.  
  
Её плечи, скованные напряжением до последней клеточки, её руки, обвязанные голыми проводами, по которым бежит электрический ток, её губы, пересохшие и покрытые трещинами, словно истощённая земля, стынут, подёргиваясь коркой льда. Бэйксвил нервно облизывается, таращась округленными глазами в бетон. Необходимые меры. Просто необходимые меры, верно? Расслабься, ведь ты ни в чём не виновата, ну же. Анди не может переубедить себя, не может успокоиться, жмурясь и считая до десяти. Харрисон проводит ладонями вниз по талии, слегка похлопывая, но даже сквозь куртку Бэйксвил чувствует пронзительную стынь его плоти, цепляющейся и путающейся в её одежде. Полицейский зацикливается на ремне Анди, проскальзывая пальцами к пряжке и слегка приподнимая края рубашки.  
  
Теперь его костяшки точно на уровне её живота, а замшевая ткань перчаток ненавязчиво касается тела, защищённого лишь бесполезной розовой человеческой шкурой. Бэйксвил надрывно выдыхает, не удерживая в глотке затравленный возглас, расчертивший в горле красные полоски. Если бы это было в реале, Анди бы не прочь была захлебнуться кровью, плеснувшей из ран и выталкивающейся в рот, нежели снова и снова считать секунды, терпя чужие прикосновения.  
  
 _это моё-моё-моё._  
  
— Зажигалка? — голос полицейского звучит низко и неразборчиво, будто бы в замедленной записи. — На время допроса это придётся оставить здесь.  
  
Анди не отвечает, ведь её рот полон слюны, которую она никак не может проглотить. Коп откладывает предмет на раскладной столик, стоящий у входа, и снова возвращается к ней. Нет, она не вынесет этого. Не вынесет.  
  
— Хватит, — влажно хрипит она, разворачиваясь к полицейскому лицом и строптиво сужая глаза.  
  
Военные тут же дёргаются, сжимая в руках оружие, но Харрисон отмахивается от них, слегка дёрнув раскрытой ладонью.  
  
— Кажется, я доходчиво объяснил всю суть происходящего, мисс Бэйксвил. Не упрямьтесь, вы ведь прекрасно всё понимаете…  
  
— Да-да, мои слова очень важны для следствия. Слышала. Мои слова. Не более. Не трогайте меня, ладно? Или вы меня в чём-то подозреваете, офицер Харрисон? — громко и вызывающе интересуется Бэйксвил, выпрямляясь.  
  
Теперь её руки дрожат вовсе не от страха быть пойманной. Почти от ярости, смешанной с плещущейся на дне чаши терпения истерикой.  
  
— И думать не смел. Однако это не моя прихоть. Подчинитесь приказу. В противном случае мне придётся применить силу  
  
Чёртовы копы. Чёртовы правила. Чёртовы допросы и террористы. Но Анди всё же добилась своего — отвлекла внимание от твёрдой полоски под рубашкой. Коп не торопится, ощупывая задние карманы джинсов. Издевается или просто очень тщательно выполняет свою работу? Плевать, всё тело Бэйксвил неприятно чешется в тех местах, куда он соизволил прижать ладонь. Анди нестерпимо хочется разодрать рёбра и спину ногтями до разорванных капилляров и сочащихся сукровицей прожилок. Харрисон спускается ниже, быстро проскальзывая большими пальцами по внутренней стороне бедер и тем самым вызывая протестующий возглас.  
  
— Обувь снимать? Носки? — не удержав в себе ехидцу, скептически спрашивает Анди, опуская руки.  
  
— Не нужно. Идите вперёд, мисс. И помните: правоохранительные органы всегда на вашей стороне.  
  
 _Пока делаешь то, что нужно._  
  
Анди слышит и это.  
  


∞

  
  
Чем больше брехни, тем ближе механическая тварь к нему. Она движется прямо к Данте из темноты, чутко прислушиваясь к щёлканью позвонков, клацанью зубов и словам, вытаскиваемым клещами из глотки свидетелей. Она смотрит прямо в разбитый затылок сквозь обсидиановую поверхность зеркала, только ожидает момента вгрызться, вбуриться в надтреснутый череп, небрежно прикрытый изрезанной шкурой; пробить зазубренными гвоздями сшитые параличом сухожилия ладоней, сжимающихся в кулаки от бешенства. Данте видит это, слегка приоткрыв веки, сквозь густой и тягучий поток соли, окрашенный в чёрно-бордовый. Видит — и тут же слепнет, вновь перекидываясь в другую реальность, вновь оказываясь на расшатанном стуле, ножки которого скрипят-кричат от скачков температуры и его сопротивления.  
  
Надзиратели, бдительно следящие и за ним, и за гражданскими, случайно попавшими в паучьи сети, мгновенно реагируют на малейшее движение со стороны Данте, пришпиливая его к месту электрическими разрядами. Молнии у артерий раскалывают, сжигают и испепеляют возрождающиеся комочки разума, ползающие на дне черепной коробки. Ещё немного, ещё одно мгновение — и Данте залает, станет той самой псиной, которой его видят. Это трудно — глотать колючую боль и складывать мысли по кусочкам перебитыми руками, зажатыми сзади железом наручников. Повторение же этого из раза в раз походит, скорее, на безумие и одержимость, нежели на здоровую попытку вырваться из цепей. Сил едва-едва хватает, чтобы глубоко вдыхать мокрый и солёный воздух, чтобы держать глаза открытыми, чтобы смотреть на отражение в зеркале. В зеркале, которого не существует в мире людей: лишь тонированное стекло, лишь необходимая часть интерьера. Ничего особенного, просто не всматривайтесь в него, это ни к чему.  
  
Данте кривится, касаясь языком внутренней стороны разодранной щеки. Горячая плоть тут же реагирует, заживая, сшиваясь миллиметр за миллиметром, пока этого не замечает коп, отвлёкшийся на допрос очередной запуганной свинки, идущей на убой. Данте уже не пытается различать лиц свидетелей и вспоминать, где же они успели пересечься и когда. Это бесполезно, в конечном итоге их глаза, рты размазываются и стекают куда-то вниз, а физиономии деформируются и плавятся, обвисая — восковые фигуры, прогибающиеся под натиском монолитного пресса. Они расскажут ублюдкам всё, лишь бы их оставили в покое, не покусились на их прекрасную сказочную жизнь. Машине же, находящейся за его спиной, только это и надо — слышать обвинение и страх в голосах.  
  
А их здесь много. Голоса — дымчатые струи, вьющиеся под потолком; голоса — призраки прошлого, колотящиеся в извилинах, кричащие в уши. Они все разные и все поют-верещат о чём-то своём. Данте выхватывает из этой гремящей лавины звуков только несколько — самые знакомые, самые пугающие, которые ещё способны вызвать определённые воспоминания перед взором. Даже шокер под кожей не может вытравить их из беснующегося существа. Нет. Они не просто в его мыслях, горящих, как листы бумаги, они навсегда въелись в чёрные кляксы зрачков. Когда Данте жмурится от яркого света, то всё равно видит их чётче, нежели наяву. Нежели сейчас тех, кто поливает его дерьмом для собственного блага. У них, тех, что сидят в этой комнате и смотрят на него, как на зверя в цирке, серые слова. Скучные и мёртвые, поддетые жирной плёнкой вранья и лицемерия. Их затмевает лишь красное алое пятно, растекающееся по полу.  
  
Такое же красное, как и кровь Евы, утонувшей во времени, как и губы Кэт, раскрывающиеся в беззвучном крике. Он снова и снова молча-упрямо наблюдает, как медиум растворяется в порталах, превращаясь в зеленовато-жёлтые искры, отдающие оранжевыми отсветами пылающего и ревущего города. Вновь рычит, замечая повсюду синие маски. Их сотни, они все на него смотрят. Данте беспокойно хрипит, низко опускает голову, но и это не спасает от разрастающейся пустоты и чёрствости внутри. Не убежать, не скрыться, не спрятаться. Он и не умеет этого.  
  
Бока Данте напрягаются, будто бы по ним с размаху зарядили битой, а лёгкие — тут же сжимаются, принуждая ловить ртом воздух. Это  _его_  сердце пульсирует под ногами Данте. Он видит, он чувствует, как трепыхается и бьётся оно рядом с холодно-обжигающим лезвием Мятежника, угодившего в место всего в паре миллиметрах от роковой точки. Ещё немного, и его можно будет взять в руки, а потом — сжать, пока не лопнет. Мясо, мясо, так много мяса и колотящихся ошмётков плоти перед глазами. Данте и сам — нарывающий кусок ангельско-демонического выродка, Данте и сам — кровоточащая рана, которую никак не залечить. Можно лишь умереть.  
  
Данте не обращает внимание на вопросы полицейских, адресованные ему, игнорирует испуганные возгласы свидетелей, слепо мотая головой из стороны в сторону и вслушиваясь в шуршание машины сзади. Он знает, что она близко, и чувствует, как она скребётся по костям черепа. Всё ещё видит это в отражениях зеркал и в осколках красной, рассыпанной по стеклянному столу (чей-то) души.  
  
 _Не уходи во тьму._  
  
— Не бойтесь, он обезврежен, мисс, — это последняя партия лжи на сегодня.  
  
Данте опасен, ещё как опасен, ведь ему совсем нечего терять, кроме собственной башки, резко задранной вверх. Коп не боится запачкать белые перчатки запёкшейся кровью на его волосах, оттягивая их вниз и предоставляя вниманию вошедших залитые алым подбородок и шею. Бэйксвил испуганно отшатывается и спотыкается, стоит ей переступить порог помещения, не сдержавает в себе трусливый вскрик. Как бы полицейские ни старались успокоить её, клятвенно обещая, что с ней не случится ничего страшного, она не верит: поэтому первой реакцией служит попытка убежать. Анди стремительно разворачивается к окровавленному телу спиной, не слушая поспешные слова Харрисона, жёстко прихватывающего её за плечи.  
  
Он быстро говорит о какой-то безопасности и необходимости, но Анди отмахивается от его фраз. Бэйксвил дуреет от контрастов зноя-стужи в этом помещении, которые сжигают до пепла, превращают в цементную хладную глыбу, теряется в осколках дурацкого поломанного калейдоскопа из сгнивших химер прошлого и, конечно же, прикусывает стучащими зубами кончик языка, болью принуждая взять саму себя в руки. С хрустом ломая в себе первозданный страх, она медленно разворачивается, порывисто выдыхает. Дверь за ней тут же захлопывается, отрезая пути отступления. И вот ты здесь, Бэйксвил. Что же ты ожидала увидеть? Кого?  
  
Анди заставляет себя проглотить эту действительность, морщась от острых колючек, жгущих и загнанных под самые рёбра. Ей действительно хочется посмеяться над этой шуткой судьбы, расслабиться и беззаботно ответить на все вопросы полицейских, но… она мёрзнет. В этой комнате. Среди этих людей. Анди готова поклясться, что покрывается вовсе не мурашками, а колючими чёрточками инея, прорастающего еле заметными кристаллами в порах её кожи и сквозь бледную мякоть губ. Окрашивает чёрные ресницы в белый, подчёркивая слабость, сверкающую песчинками стекла на поверхности зрачков. Поначалу Бэйксвил не уверена, что это именно он, ведь не видит лица подозреваемого. Лишь голое горло, расписанное ровными тёмно-воспалёнными линиями, да серебрящуюся, провисающую полоску на шее. Анди не желает смотреть на него больше положенного, но почему-то смотрит, завороженная видом ран.  
  
Это плохо — любоваться чужой болью, она осознаёт, щипая себя за тыльные стороны ладоней, желая очнуться от проклятого наваждения. Не получается. Бэйксвил исподлобья наблюдает за тем, как мертвенный свет ламп серебрит тёмные волосы, пляшет белыми бликами на мокрых от крови, приоткрытых губах и очерчивает чётко вырисовывающиеся под смуглой кожей острые кости кадыка и горла. Анди лишь слегка-слегка приподнимает кончики рта, невесело отмечая про себя, что она вновь, как и в прошлый раз, видит его в крови. На этот раз стопроцентно в своей.  
  
Когда полицейский, стоящий позади Данте, отпускает его, быстро вытерев запятнанную перчатку о форму, он склоняет голову, слегка заваливается на бок. Никто не замечает, он и сам не замечает, как рыжеют мелкие рубцы на плече и как взбухает шрам на спине, пропитывая одежду чернотой. Боль доносится до него сквозь бетонные стены глухоты и равнодушия, пробивается, прорывается, снося чёртовы преграды. И лишь тогда, только тогда, вновь ощутив близкий его природе огонь в мышцах, он поднимает затупившийся, но от этого не менее дикий, зверский, голодный взгляд на Бэйксвил /на свинку, которую привели ему/, застывшую в окружении полицейских у входа. Данте не узнает её, как и всех других, бывших до неё, но почему-то именно сейчас бешенство пощёчинами обжигает лицо. Он откидывается на спинку стула, наконец расправляет плечи и разминает затёкшую шею. Всё ещё не различает лиц, но отчётливо слышит голоса.  
  
Это его последняя возможность. Машина дышит бензином прямо в спину.  
  
— Офицер Харрисон, — приветствует полицейского один из копов, находящийся рядом с Данте. Анди нервно дёргает широкий чёрный браслет на руке, беспомощно оглядываясь и ища поддержки. Хоть в ком-то. В чём-то. Но режется лишь о Данте. Анди тут же отворачивает голову, старается на него не смотреть; это вовсе не спасает от чувства, будто бы с неё живьём сдирают кожу. — Мисс, присаживайтесь. Благодарим вас, можете быть свободны, — а это уже теням, стоящим по обе стороны двери. Те синхронно кивают и, повинуясь приказам Харрисона, выходят из помещения, оставляя Анди один на один с незнакомцами. С целой, мать её, толпой чужаков, среди которых особо опасный преступник. И с Харрисоном, от которого просто текут волны плотоядства.  
  
Если бы от неприятных взоров можно было умереть, то Бэйксвил наверняка бы уже истекла кровью от многочисленных и тонких ниток порезов, украшенных мелкими рубиновыми капельками. Хмурит брови, Анди проходит к свободному стулу, ощущая пристальное внимание со всех четырёх сторон. Они все прожирают в Бэйксвил чёрную космическую дыру вселенских масштабов.  
  
— Присаживайтесь, — более настойчиво повторяет тот коп, что говорил первым, вертя в руках звенья цепи, которая змеёй извивается по стеклянной поверхности стола, цепляясь за импровизированный ошейник на шее Данте. Бэйксвил угрюмо подмечает, что нигде раньше не видела, чтобы над задержанными так… изголялись. А то, что это именно издёвка, насмешка нет никаких сомнений. Взять хотя бы уродскую пластиковую маску медведя, сделанную для детей, которая сейчас закрывает всю верхнюю половину лица террориста, красуясь улыбающейся физиономией. Возможно, это выглядело бы по-забавному нелепо, если бы Бэйксвил не разглядела под ней развороченные раны и припухшие синяки. — Итак, представьтесь, мисс.  
  
Анди коротко кивает, всё же поворачивает голову к Данте и безобидно рассматривает его, уже не избегает ледовито-разрезающей злости, исходящей от виновного. Данте, одураченный игрой давления, температуры и миров, лишь через какое-то время очерчивает перед собой образ девчонки, щурясь. Знакомое лицо. Знакомое непонятное выражение. Данте колотит и качает из стороны в сторону и ей, Бэйксвил, совсем непонятно, отчего именно: от бешенства? От боли? От страха? Анди склонна думать, что от второго, ведь он то и дело кривится, стоит ему лишь шевельнуться. Бэйксвил внимательно изучает стоящего рядом с ним пацанёнка с каким-то прибором в руках, на которого Данте время от времени швыряет отнюдь не однозначные и более чем просто красноречивые взгляды. В разговоре этот полицейский, видимо, не собирается принимать никакого участия, быстро и часто поглядывая на дверь. Кажется, ему сильнее, чем другим, хочется покинуть эту камеру пыток.  
  
— Бэйксвил, — медленно произносит Анди, беспокойно постукивая ногтями по столешнице и украдкой озираясь: почти пустое помещение, в котором находятся лишь три стула, стеклянное подобие стола, голубые стены и чёрное стекло, в котором ничего не отражается. — Анди.  
  
 _Бэйксвил. Бэй-ксвил._  
  
Полицейский перебирает ворох бумаг, будто бы между прочим поигрывая цепью. Прекрасно замечает, как психует террорист, но продолжает с лёгкостью искать чистый лист и досье Анди.  
  
— Прежде чем мы начнём, хотелось бы вас проинструктировать, — скучным и серым голосом начинает он, словно бы ему и самому надоело повторять эти слова из раза в раз. — Не сомневаюсь, мои коллеги уже провели с вами некое подобие… воспитательной беседы, однако сами понимаете… всё по уставу, — складывает руки в замок, опуская тяжёлую цепь вниз. Та с грохотом падает, из-за чего Анди морщится, неестественно выпрямляясь. Кончик ножа неприятно колет в один из позвонков, а низкое и хриплое рычание сбоку не оповещает ни о чём хорошем. Как бы замечательно ни были вооружены эти красавчики, но именно  _обезвреженный_  террорист внушает куда больший страх. — Единственное, что вы должны знать и понимать, так это то, что на вас лежит ответственность за слова, которые вы скажете. Отказ от сотрудничества наказуем. Говорите по существу, правду и ничего, кроме правды. Остальное — наша головная боль. Поспеваете?  
  
— Уже объяснили. До вас, — сухо шелестит Анди, не в силах повысить голос, едва ли осмеливается взглянуть на Харрисона, плечами подперевшего один из четырёх углов. Что-то душит её в этом помещении, хватая за шею прозрачными, но крепкими пальцами, нажимая на сонную артерию. Дыхания. Ей не хватит дыхания, она это прекрасно понимает. Анди вдыхает полную грудь, прикрывая глаза и складывая руки. Всё ещё недостаточно. — Его убрать нельзя, нет? — вопрос вырывается раньше, нежели Бэйксвил успевает его обдумать. Он мучает её с тех самых пор, как она переступила порог помещения. Не самый лучший способ подтолкнуть свидетеля на откровение, когда рядом особо опасный преступник.  
  
— Боюсь, нет. Это важная часть допроса, — Харрисону, кажется, смешно с её вопроса.  
  
Анди поджимает губы, отдаёт себе отчёт, что в присутствии враждебно настроенного террориста вряд ли сможет выдать что-то дельное. Высасывать из пальца? Можно, конечно, вот только с импровизацией у Анди никогда не было близких отношений. Конечно, полицейские только обрадуются, если она наговорит им различных небылиц. Она ведь так и хотела, заверяя себя по пути сюда в том, что в мире уйма террористов. Чем же этот отличается от остальных? Анди не знает, как чётко ответить на этот вопрос, слегка наклоняя голову вниз. Меньше всего ей хочется находиться с этим типом в одной комнате, но, между тем, именно с ним она сталкивается в самые странные периоды жизни.  
  
— Начнём, — как по щелчку пальцев, Анди окончательно запутывается в узловатых нитках противоречия, связывая себя по рукам и ногам чёртовыми принципами, гласящими говорить правду как можно чаще. Прин-ци-пы. Блять, Бэйксвил, ты вообще понимаешь, что ты не в том положении, чтобы быть честной? Эй, очнись, Бэйксвил, кто тебе дороже? Чёртов бродяга, растаптывающий своими ботинками твою нормальную человеческую жизнь, или слепая сестрёнка, живущая на острых гранях самоедства? К чёрту этого чудилу. — Человек, находящийся рядом с вами, совершил массовое убийство пару дней назад. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что это серьёзный проступок? — говорит так, будто бы это сделала она. Анди неоднозначно пожимает плечами. — Как хорошо вы знаете этого человека?  
  
— Никак. Мы не общаемся, — безобидный вопрос, на который можно ответить правдой. Ты выбираешь не ту тактику игры, милая.  
  
Анди отмахивается от выжигающих взглядов, которые скрещиваются на ней со всех четырёх сторон, словно лазерные прицелы автоматов. Она точно попала в волчье логово. Теперь главной её целью является лишь одно: уйти со всеми четырьмя конечностями, а не по частям. Забавно, наверное, но в тяжёлой голове Данте, наполненной до краёв расплавленным железом и горячей магмой, плещется та же самая мысль, переходящая не просто в цель, а в навязчивую идею. Он лишь ждёт, когда официантка начнёт ошибаться, когда её начнут крошить и перегибать через колено. Дальше же всё зависит только от него. Он упустил четыре сотни шансов, но четыреста первый — явно его.  
  
— Утверждаете, что до инцидента на пристани вы были не знакомы? — лицо Бэйксвил темнеет и мрачнеет, кривясь в некрасивом выражение тяжёлого и гадкого изумления.  
  
— Мы не общаемся, — чётче повторяет Анди, подаваясь вперёд. — Но мы знакомы.  
  
— Пусть будет так. Как давно вы знаете подозреваемого? — коп что-то быстро пишет на листе бумаги, одновременно с этим поглядывая на чёрное стекло позади него.  
  
Анди тоже зацикливает на нём внимание, подмечая то, что вся зеркальная поверхность поглощает любое отражение и свет, попадающий на неё. Странно это.  
  
— Месяца два-три. Не считала, — проговаривает Бэйксвил, нетерпеливо передёргивая плечами. — Для чего я здесь? Чтобы рассказывать историю нашего с ним общения? Ничего особенного: он посетитель нашего кафе. Большего я о нём не знаю.  
  
Следователь пропускает мимо ушей её вопросы, поднимаясь со стула и беря в руки досье Анди. Приглушённо стучит каблуками начищенных чёрных туфель по скользкому полу, измазанному багряными и чёрными красками, и заходит ей за спину, чем вызывает раздражённый шик Анди. Она поворачивает голову на звуки, стараясь отследить местонахождение допрашивающего, не желая упускать его из виду. Всё же есть в этих полицейских что-то странное, даже не так, не просто странное, а общее, что делает их похожими как две капли воды. Манера речи? Верно. Они все говорят с нарочитой вежливостью и изысканностью, плеская яд своих голосов прямо в лицо. И Бэйксвил, и её предшественники безропотно его глотают, впитывая в себя, как губка воду. Повинуются, на инстинктивном уровне боясь тех, у кого власть. Это нормально — переживать за свою шкуру, однако когда этот страх вживляют искусственно, горло стягивается цепями люти. Именно их Бэйксвил чувствует на протяжении всего допроса; именно они её душат, зажёвывая кусочки кожи между звеньями.  
  
— Кафе? — Харрисон встревает, переводит снисходительно-саркастичный взгляд на террориста, демонстративно покачивая головой. Данте чувствует его взгляд на себе, с щемящим удовлетворением прикрывая глаза и обнажая зубы. Недавно зажившая десна тут же вновь рвётся, окрашивая их в тёмно-коралловые чернила. — Забавно. Не думал, что ты умеешь уживаться с нормальными людьми.  
  
— Нахер иди, — звуки глухие и хриплые — из горла Данте повыдёргивали все хрящи.  
  
Анди еле заметно сдвигает брови к переносице, обнимая себя руками. Когда он молчал, было лучше. Теперь же его шершавый голос наждачкой перетирает её рёбра, к которым она прижимает скрещенные на груди жилистые руки. Да, Данте прекрасно помнит правила, царящие в этой клетке. Заткнись и слушай. Жди и не двигайся. Просто сдохни и никому не мешай. Но кто сказал, что именно он будет им следовать? Данте совсем не удивляется тому, что пацан вновь активирует шокер, сдерживая полускулёж-полурычание в гортани. Раньше было хуже. Раньше он не знал всех вариаций и оттенков оксидно-красных перьев молний, теперь же всё иначе. У постоянной и неизменной боли есть одно преимущество — со временем она настолько сжигает и цементирует нервы, что практически перестаёшь её чувствовать, принимая как должное. Данте подаётся вперёд (насколько ему это позволяют сцепленные сзади руки), сплёвывая багряный комок на пол.  
  
— Ну, легче, — проговаривает коп-1, успокаивающе кладя ладонь на плечо Бэйксвил, которая в тревоге подскакивает на месте, напряжённо вглядываясь в тёмно-пурпурные вены, на мгновение прорезавшиеся грубыми и кривыми стежками у уголков губ Данте. — Никакого уважения к закону, понимаете? Приходится усмирять. Продолжим. Говорите, он — посетитель, так? — Анди заторможенно кивает. — Как часто он заходил к вам? Были ли какие-то неприятные инциденты?  
  
— Не слежу за ним. У меня полно работы и без него, — вспыльчиво, Бэйксвил горбится и словно бы невзначай поправляет нож под рубашкой. Может, зря она его притащила? Пока вполне себе обычная беседа со следователями. Плевать, что один из них так и не решается открыто посмотреть на неё, а другой — дрожит, как осиный лист, не находя себе места. — Инциденты? — отрешённо всматривается в чёрную гладь стекла, вспоминая хоть что-то, связанное с Данте. Все его появления в её жизни — одни сплошные неприятные инциденты, но вряд ли они имеют хоть какое-то отношение к делу /ну давай, тепличная дрянь, придумай что-нибудь оригинальное; что-нибудь, что он ещё не слышал/. Неожиданно в самой середине отражения зажигается еле заметная алая точка, но тут же гаснет, представляясь лишь мимолётным обманом зрения. Бэйксвил смаргивает. Хмурится. — Витрину разбил. Но это было давно. И, кажется…  
  
Что-то тихо щёлкает в этой комнате, шурша и свистя. Анди не придаёт этому значения, а вот Данте напрягается, ощутив приставленный к затылку зубристый бур. И ведь надо было ей вспомнить это.  
  
— Что ж, мы это тоже учтём. Перейдём ближе к делу, — копы не успевают поймать слухом это её «и, кажется…», отвлечённые мнимыми щелчками. Бэйксвил боязливо сжимает губы, чувствуя на них собственную невырвавшуюся ложь. Она пыталась; Данте жрёт эти самые припухшие, (недо)лживые губы взглядом, ожидает, когда они сгниют, выплюнут брехню.  
  
 _давно пора._  
  
— Что  _вы_  делали на той пристани в день совершения преступления, мисс Бэйксвил? Хорошо подумайте, прежде чем ответить. Прошёл слушок, что именно вы были объявлены без вести пропавшей до того момента. Не находите это странным?  
  
Это один из тех вопросов, на которые Бэйксвил не может ответить. Даже ложь не желает срываться с языка, способная спасти из щекотливой ситуации. Действительно, что она делала на той пристани? Ей и самой очень хочется об этом знать. «Хорошо подумайте». Легче сказать, чем сделать.  
  
— Это не важно. Не хочу об этом говорить, — Анди внутренне сокрушается, водя подушечкой пальца по еле заметной тенёте трещин на стеклянной поверхности стола. Нажимает на белые и неровные линии ногтем, неосознанно хмурясь. — Моё… исчезновение никак не связано с ним. Стопроцентно.  
  
— И тем не менее, до это случая никто о вас ничего не слышал. И вот, вы объявляетесь. Совпадение? Я так не считаю, — полицейский явно хочет припереть её к стенке, это ясно как божий день. Бэйксвил не отрывает взгляда от прозрачного стекла, мыслями находясь в тесной коробке воспоминаний. — Послушайте меня, мисс, — он склоняется над ней, кладя ладонь точно на кружевной узор, застывший в искусственной льдине, — любая неискренность с вашей стороны может привести к тотальным последствиям. Как для нас, так и для вас, — Бэйксвил душат запахи гари и серы, танцующие на идеально выглаженной форме полицейского.  
  
Она поджимает губы, устало прикрывая глаза и наблюдая за тем, как служащий самым невинным образом раскрывает её досье, нечаянно обращая свой взор на пункт «родственники». Это почти бесит. Это почти убивает. Чёрт возьми, до чего же они мерзкие! Бэйксвил ни на минуту не сомневается, что служители закона давным-давно вынесли вердикт террористу и без её очень-важных-показаний, но почему же её пытаются с таким рвением подмять под себя? Чем таким она им насолила, что… Анди осекается, зацикливаясь взглядом на всё той же вмятине на столе, стоит копу убрать с неё ладонь. Вновь поглаживает шершавую поверхность пальцами, повторяя и запоминая каждый уголок и изгиб. Следователь пытается спросить её о чём-то ещё, закрывая своей фигурой, вытянутой вверх, омертвевшие и слепые лампы, свет которых спустя мгновение гаснет и вновь зажигается.  
  
— Что-то не так, — смазано и высоко произносит Харрисон, успевает за секунды темноты переместиться в другой угол.  
  
Анди не слышит его, приоткрывая губы и склоняя голову немного вниз, полностью сосредоточенная на кристальных рисунках, оживающих под её расцарапанными пальцами. Да-да, теперь она отчётливо улавливает щёлкающий и стрекочущий звук, исходящий от тёмного-тёмного зеркала. Ей не нужно знать, чтобы понять, что же в нём изображено. Пока ей это не интересно; пока она любуется собственными белками глаз, находящимися по ту сторону дрожащей дождевой глади, в которую стекают ручейки крови. В лицо Анди брызжет морская холодная вода, чьи-то горячие слёзы и красные искры беснующейся бури. Бэйксвил наклоняется немного ниже, разглядывая размазанную по стеклу жирную кожу, потрёпанную осколками. Она это уже видела.  
  
Данте задирает голову вверх, наблюдает за тем, как трясётся потолок, осыпаясь на головы присутствующих бело-чёрным пеплом. Ожидаемо: какой бы мощной заразой ни была эта Сильвер-Сакс, а сдерживать в себе одновременно Лимбо и мир людей, не позволяя им пересекаться, она долго не может (особенно после того, как лишилась постоянного источника в роли Мундуса). Ей нужна энергия, а это значит, что скоро она начнёт сжирать собственных детей. Данте пользуется моментом и проверяет собственную теорию, раскачиваясь на стуле. На грани мерцания тьмы и света ему удаётся заметить одну важную деталь — пока его видят, машина двигается, но стоит ночной мгле забиться в глазницы адского отродья, усердно прячущегося под масками, как демоническая штука мгновенно вырубается. Значит ли это, что она прямым образом связана с проклятыми копами? Ещё как значит.  
  
Данте сумрачно скалится, ввинчиваясь взглядом в недоумевающих демонов, мечущихся по комнате. Пацан, стоящий немного поодаль от него, испуганно озирается, темнея на фоне Лимбо, становясь лишь бестелесным образом, стёртым расстоянием. Отлично, теперь он вряд ли сможет играться со своей кнопкой, шокированный секундным исчезновением всех присутствующих в комнате. Всех?.. Анди ёжится на стуле и утирает кровь, текущую из носа, размазывающая её по граням стеклянных трещин и вот, что занимательно — она не стремится стать чёрной пустотой, как и свойственно всем живым, родившимся в человеческой оболочке.  
  
— Вам нехорошо, мисс? — Анди качает головой, прижимая тыльную сторону ладони к носу. Её всю трясёт и швыряет из стороны в сторону, будто бы в лихорадке, а рёбра, защищающие сердце, вот-вот вывернуться наружу от ломящей боли. Анди не может сказать и слова, оглушённая и лишённая речи. Чёрт возьми, она действительно в проклятом калейдоскопе, поломанном и дефектном, разламывающем мир перед глазами на несимметричные обломки. — Воды? — несмотря на попытки проявить некую заботу, полицейского трясёт не меньше неё.  
  
Он то и дело осматривается, оборачивается к товарищу у стены, который, вроде бы, наконец уже убрал свою газету. Пару раз он рявкает на младшего, в панике стучащего кулаками в дверь. Анди не понимает его истерии, как-то апатично выхватывая из общей картины зловещие голубые глаза, сброшенную на пол медвежью маску, красные осколки, отражающиеся в стекле, и…  
  
— Эй, что это? — громко интересуется она, поднимаясь с места и отступая от мужчин в сторону.  
  
Анди заводит руку за спину, пятясь назад и держа всех четверых под пристальным вниманием; Данте вылизывает изнанку губ, просолившихся в красном соку, серо следит за нервозом Бэйксвил; третий недокоп прекращает колотить в дверь, заинтересованный её вопросом. Бэйксвил в упор смотрит в дёгтевую темноту, расползающуюся огромным глазастым монстром по голубой стене, на которой раньше висело неправильное зеркало с неправильными изображениями. Сейчас же оно кажется более нелепым, чем до этого, но, несмотря на это, воспринимается как реальность. Бэйксвил не может не заметить, как-то сереет и блёкнет, насыщается красками и плотью. И это тоже кажется ей чудн _ы_ м.  
  
— О чём вы, мисс? — осторожно спрашивает один из легавых, делая к ней аккуратный шаг. — С вами всё в порядке?  
  
Она возвышается над Данте и здесь, и там, Бэйксвил неотрывно смотрит на огромную железную штуковину, устремлённую штырями и гвоздями точно в тело террориста. В реальности, в которой она стоит и дрожит, растерянно пытаясь логически обосновать происходящее, аппарат походит на телевизионные чёрно-белые помехи, колыхающиеся при любом движении воздуха, но зато за зеркальной рамой это выглядит как полноценное орудие пыток. Данте улыбается концентрированно-кислотно, каменеет на месте и наблюдает за этим дурацким театром абсурда. Не моргает, убеждённо впиваясь взглядом в трескающуюся маску одного из отродий.  
  
— Не по плану, офицер? — едко, еле слышно и почти не размыкая губ интересуется он, позволяя себе сделать вздох.  
  
Бесспорно, эта малышка до тошноты чувствительна ко всем его движениям, но лишь тогда, когда Данте находится в поле зрения полицейского. А Бэйксвил сейчас отлично выполняет роль отвлекающего манёвра, сама того не осознавая.  
  
— Только… — Анди задыхается, выставляя трясущуюся ладонь вперёд. — Только не говорите мне, что не видите этого! — она небрежно показывает в сторону выпуклого зазеркалья, выпадающего склизкими комьями за пределы рамы с еле слышными шлепками.  
  
— Тише, мисс, — коп делает ещё один шаг к ней, придерживая ладонью рассыпающуюся на куски маску. — Просто сядьте на место и послушайте меня. Вы перенервничали, такое бывает, мы понимаем. Не будем доводить до плачевных последствий.  
  
— Нет,  _вы_  послушайте! — упрямо восклицает Анди, вжимается лопатками в стену и лихорадочно озирается. В углах комнаты не наблюдается никаких камер, вентиляционных отверстий — они здесь все замурованы, но Бэйксвил не перестаёт надеяться на то, что её услышат сквозь плотные стены. — Ты! Разве не видишь этого? — обращается к мальцу, застывшему у дверей и прижимающего к груди аппарат.  
  
У него у единственного маска не расцветает чёрным узором разломов.  
  
— Мисс… подчинитесь приказу, — мямлит парнишка, не решаясь выступить против старших сослуживцев.  
  
Или он действительно ничего не видит и Анди сходит с ума, или он просто трус, не желающий встревать в конфликт. Зато как нажимать на кнопку, причиняющую неимоверную боль, так он в первых рядах. Загляденье просто. Бэйксвил лишь хочет убедиться в том, что она нормальная; в том, что происходящее настолько же реально и живо, как и все они. Анди протестующе поджимает губы, с отвращением смотря на то, как чёрная жидкость смешивается с кровью на полу, подтекая к ножкам стола ближе-ближе. Всё, что творится перед её расширенными глазами, похоже на набор психоделических картинок, способных довести до эпилептического припадка даже самого стойкого из стойких. Анди то и дело трясёт головой, пытаясь сморгнуть с глаз наваждение и вытравить его из черепушки, но это заканчивается лишь выстреливающей мигренью и глухотой в правом ухе. Она снова оказывается в западне, в сетях чудовища, сторожащего силки днём и ночью; она снова проклятая пешка, идущая пушечным мясом на корм зверя.  
  
— Просто пройдите на место, Бэйксвил. Мы скоро закончим, — этим тоном, ласковым и мягким, можно пятнадцать раз отравиться, если и вовсе не умереть от него. Этот тон сродни соли, просыпанной на открытую свежую рану, зубной боли в снежно-умертвляющий мороз, занозе, загнанной под ноготь. — Быстро.  
  
Анди не знает, ни черта не понимает. Слова полицейского — сплошное вранье, но почему-то такое убедительное вранье, поддерживаемое всеми, что Анди и сама отчасти в него верит. Сесть на место, как ни в чём не бывало, или же продолжить гнуть своё, доказывая правоту? Ей с трудом удаётся зацепиться мутным взглядом за чёткие очертания комнаты, которые служат спасительным ориентиром в растёкшемся и потерявшем форму океане нахлынувших опороченных ликов. Сквозь оглушающие взрывы крови в ушах, сквозь заляпанный жиром взгляд Анди, разгребая руками мощный поток вранья, добирается до собственных мыслей, съёжившихся и засохших. Огрызки из невозможных и нереальных (?) событий — вот, что сейчас удерживает Анди от того, чтобы вновь не свалиться в омуты, полные чертей.  
  
Так что же ей делать? Невольно затравленный взгляд Бэйксвил, говорящий за себя красноречивее любых слов, вновь переползает на разрастающийся кусок склизкого отражения, украшенного воспалёнными красными глазками. Они все вращаются в разные стороны, молчаливо наблюдая за происходящим, отражая в склерах пылающие отсветы огня. Откуда бы здесь взяться огню? Время растягивается-растягивается-растягивает, как жвачка, замедляя движения полицейских, один из которых тянется к поясу. И Бэйксвил, переступая через мучительное нежелание, заставляет себя обратить взор на Данте, сама не понимает, чем он может помочь. Ей самой смешно, до горького отчаяния на губах смешно от мысли, что она пытается найти в этом человеке, отталкивающем от себя всем своим видом, хоть какое-то подобие проклятого спасения.  
  
Не найдёт.  
  
Обожжётся до костей.  
  
Жидкий уголь, вытекающий из зеркала, облизывает железную вереницу звеньев, покоящихся на кафеле пола, с шипением и шорохом пожирая металл и разъедая оковы, сдерживающие Данте. Пока копы заняты взбунтовавшейся свидетельницей, он скребётся в сторону свободы, наплевав на передвигающееся вместе с ним железное чудовище, резко корябнувшее его одним из штырей. Щурится, подмечая, что отродье знатно растерялось, не в силах управлять машиной, находясь на рубеже миров, и одновременно с этим успокаивать Бэйксвил. Коп устало вздыхает, опуская руку, придерживающую маску — сдаётся, не видит смысла больше играть. Вопль Анди, смешанный с полузадушенным возгласом парнишки у входа, оглушает и существо, разминающее шею, и Данте, пытающегося избавиться от наручников. Вздувшееся мясо на кистях и затёртые сухожилия не позволяют напрячь мышцы и разорвать крепкую связку оков. Данте морщится, выскабливает из себя горсти сил, чтобы заживить разрывы на теле.  
  
— Нам-очень-жаль-мисс, — усыпительный тон, схожий с тем, каким обычно матери поют колыбельные своим детям, больше не способен одурачить Анди. Если она сходит с ума, то весь мир делает это вместе с ней. Бэйксвил инстинктивно выхватывает кухонный нож из-за пояса, выставляя его вперёд в надежде, что именно это остановит монстра. Слышит хмык Данте, полностью поглощённого собственным освобождением — ему сейчас не ровно только на перебитые руки за спиной. Во что же ты ввязалась, дурочка? Нужно было слушать Мэй, нужно было остаться с ней. Ничего бы этого не было. — Нам-действительно-очень-жаль.  
  
Они оба — одно целое. Анди видит с примёрзшим на лице… ужасом (?), как полицейский, говорящий с ней, материализуется в нечто длинное и безглазое. Огромная кровавая рана, служащая существу лицом, вжирает в себя Харрисона копа, того, что всё это время молчаливо стоял у стены, прикрывая разбитую маску газетой. Чудовище разрастается вширь, разрывая на себе чёрную форму и шевеля комочками мускулов под бледно-синей кожей. И что же, это тоже не воспринимать как реальность?  
  
— Ёп твою, — без толики удивления проговаривает Данте, отвлечённый дивным преображением копа. — Да ты красава.  
  
Идея превращения гусеницы в прекрасную бабочку явно не про эту штуку. Кажется, демон и сам удивлён собственным метаморфозам, но это не останавливает его, а наоборот, подталкивает к действию. Существо, ещё дожёвывая остатки сослуживца, неровно ступает к Анди, хлопая ладонями по бугрящемуся кишками животу. Мальчишка-полицейский, истерически дёргающий ручку двери, неожиданно смелеет, нащупывая в кобуре пистолет, вот только выстрелить не успевает. Тварь, направляющаяся к Анди, каким-то образом улавливает мимолётное колыхание воздуха, молниеносно отращивая клещеподобную конечность из позвоночника. Хватает парнишку за шею, проворачивая собственную голову на все сто восемьдесят. Бэйксвил надрывно колотит ладонью по стенам, проталкивая по сжатому скрепками горлу сухие и еле слышные звуки, походящие на вздохи; она хочет пронзительно заверещать, чтобы её услышали в каждом уголке этого проклятого города, чтобы в эту комнату явились настоящие полицейские, способные уничтожить монстра, прячущегося всё это время под шкурой человека.  
  
Но есть ли здесь  _настоящие_? Анди не знает, но почему-то думает, что нет, ведь они… все так похожи. Бэйксвил не может смотреть на то, как полицейского размазывают по стенам, швыряя из стороны в сторону и ломая ударами кости, отворачиваясь и съёживаясь, желая ослепнуть или оглохнуть, исчезнуть, лишь бы не видеть происходящего; Данте может. Хруст, визг и влажные удары о мокрый пол, заливаемый чёрной жижей, прекращаются через мгновение, к этому моменту Данте успевает избавиться от цепи ошейника, затоптав её в адовой кислоте, пока демон расправлялся с неудачно подвернувшимся под руку полицейским. Ботинки безнадёжно изгажены, но это не самая большая цена, отданная для получения свободы.  
  
— Ключ на решётке, — ему легче отрубить ладони, нежели вновь и вновь пытаться их освободить от наручников.  
  
Анди невидящим взглядом смотрит на него, сжимая в двух руках ходящий ходуном нож. По обескровленному лицу стекают чёрные брызги вперемешку с каплями слёз. Она плачет и не чувствует этого, полностью окаменевшая в ощущениях.  
  
— Что? — только и успевает переспросить.  
  
Чудовище оказывается рядом с ней слишком быстро, прижимает к полу двупалой лапой с грубыми костяными наростами. Анди вмиг теряет все запасы воздуха из лёгких, надрывно пытаясь сделать вдох под сплющивающей грудь конечностью. Дёргается, хватаясь руками за длинные лапы, сдирая с них ногтями разваренные, словно куриная кожа, полоски шкуры. Монстр нависает над ней, вглядываясь зашитыми глазницами в обмороженное ужасом и истерикой лицо, намереваясь впиться в него бесконечными круглыми рядами зубов, торчащих из открытой пасти-раны. И впилось, и выжрало бы все хрящи и мышцы, если бы его внимание не отвлекло жуткое верещание металла по полу. Передние ножки стула, к которому подтекло разъедающее вещество, надламываются, царапнув поверхность кафеля. Это дерьмово. Если так пойдёт, то смерть постучиться в их грудные клетки намного раньше.  
  
Данте толкается к стеклянному столу, избегая поля зрения монстра (хотя здесь сомнения, ведь глаз у него не наблюдается) и лишая его контроля над машиной и над собой, в то время как Анди, пользуясь моментом, с размаху втыкает в костлявую лапу чудовища нож, проворачивая его внутри и быстро переползая в другой угол комнаты, ещё не залитый чернотой, пока демон встаёт на задние лапы, ревя от боли и переключаясь на ультразвук. К ушам террориста и официантки мгновенно пригоняет кровь, рискуя прорвать напором барабанные перепонки, выплеснувшись наружу.  
  
— Резче! — зло рявкает Данте, зажимая зверюгу столом в углу комнаты.  
  
Вся комната разрывается от переполняющих её грохота, пыхтений, крика и еле слышных всхлипов, но даже это остаётся неуслышанным внешним миром. И Данте, и Анди посещает отвратительное чувство, будто бы всё так и было задумано. Демон вытягивает шею, порываясь откусить Данте голову, но мажет, клацнув зубами в воздухе. Данте пригибается, упираясь ногами в пол — долго он не сможет его сдерживать. В конечном итоге стол треснет, отродье выпрыгнет из ловушки и вспомнит про свои великолепные умения контролировать пыточную машину, которая, на минуточку, всё ещё следует по пятам за Данте, ненавязчиво чиркая по макушке. Он остервенело дёргает кисти, уже наплевав на оглушающую боль и сдираемые с костей куски мяса, стараясь всеми силами если не избавиться от наручников, то хотя бы отцепиться от стула, вокруг стержня которого обвита соединяющая цепь.  
  
Анди не понимает смысла слов, сказанных ей, но всё же поднимается на ноги, хватаясь за гладкие стены. Перед глазами всё так шатается-шатается-шатается, будто бы здание, будто бы она сама попала в эпицентр чёртового землетрясения, от которого невозможно спастись. Лампы на потолке раздражающе мигают, жужжа разозлёнными пчёлами, и Анди, спотыкаясь и всхлипывая, пытается понять в белых промежутках, какую же решётку имеет в виду Данте. Половина комнаты безнадёжно сгнила в чернильной пропасти, остальная же — только в ней утопает. Вязкое вещество, в которое ступает Бэйксвил, оказывается ядовитым, тут же разжижает подошвы кроссовок. Анди отпрыгивает от него, растерянно хлопая глазами и трясясь всем телом. Неужели он хочет, чтобы она искала какой-то ключ в этой субстанции? Видимо, да. Демон толкается вперёд, упираясь задней лапой в столешницу, и Данте понимает, что скоро и ему представится великолепная возможность изучить все четыре стены собственным лицом. А девчонка продолжает пялиться на него, ничего не делает. Бесполезная. Заплаканная.  
  
Но в этой комнате действительно уже ничего и никого не спасти, каким бы образом ни действовала Анди. Она — всего лишь человек, попавший не в те обстоятельства, которые никогда не должны были с ней случаться, и они оба это знают. И всё же Анди, понимая размазанными по стенкам черепа извилинами, что Данте, стянутый по рукам и ногам болью и чужеродным железом, в жизни не одолеет зверя, пока не освободится, рискует кое-что сделать. О нет, её решение абсолютно не связано с какими-то мимолётными переживаниями за этого террориста /никаких переживаний, нет-нет-нет/, откуда-то знающего обо всём происходящем. Всё куда проще и, если быть откровенными, эгоистичнее: если монстр разберётся с Данте, то на очереди окажется и она. Инстинкты… инстинкты, ею правят инстинкты и ничего больше, ничего другого. Инстинкты, которые подталкивают её к выбору: сейчас или никогда. Бэйксвил оборачивается на зеркало, с каким-то отчаянным безумством вглядываясь в него. И зазеркалье отвечает ей миротворным шорохом, стекая на пол вместе с красными глазками, плавающими в жиже, и опустошая дымчато-серое пространство, переливающееся белыми прожилками тумана.  
  
Треск стеклянного столика. Напряжённое рычание террориста.  
  
Злорадное завывание демона, упирающегося всеми конечностями в предмет.  
  
Скрип сдвинутого стула, собственное обожжённое шипение.  
  
 _ты, нахрен, сумасшедшая, Бэйксвил. не делай этого._  
  


∞


	9. - маленькие смерти;

цикл - совокупность взаимосвязанных явлений, процессов, работ, образующих законченный круг развития в течение какого-л. промежутка времени

  
  


∞

  
  
 _Ты — урод в моих снах._  
  
Комнатка в алом гремит костьми-булыжниками, переваривая в себе эти тугие и надрывные мысли до обмазанной по стенам кашицы. Дрожащая же матовая скора пространства, следящая за происходящим с помощью красных глазок и усыпанная железками зеркальной рамы, довольно вздрагивает, переминая в себе хрустящие корочки язв.  
  
— Дай мне… дай мне уйти…  
  
У ублюдка, дышащего тухлой рыбьей кровью и скребущегося по стенам обломками ногтей, на удивление знакомый запах и привкус страха, нанизывающий кончик языка Данте на железные кнопки; вполне человеческие белки глаз, обвязанные красными нитками напряжения; слишком много желания жить в криках для чудовища из закромов зеркал. Он, один из тех шестёрок, боящихся действовать открыто, извивается в ладони Данте, стараясь вырвать скрученную на груди кожу вместе с тканью рубахи из цепких пальцев, но делает только хуже: шкура его, желчная и выкрашенная в чёрную сукровицу, рвётся по шовчику у глотки. Сама же тварь орёт ещё истошнее и громче, дрябает грязными пятками по кирпичной кладке и мечется из стороны в сторону с ещё большим остервенением. Данте мог бы поверить в эти вопли и в залитый предательскими слезами взгляд, если бы когда-то давно не понял, какими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад, особенно тогда, когда дело касается всякой падали вроде этой. Данте ощутимо встряхивает лёгкую тушку, усмехается-хмыкает, из-за чего хрупкая головешка тварёныша звонко прикладывается к бугрящимся ехидством стенам, тут же впитывающим в себя любую пущенную кровь. А ещё у ублюдка чёрные и истёртые письмена на лице, перекорёженные морщинами и отчаянным оскалом крепких зубов-клыков, которые чередуются с зияющими промежутками в дёснах. И это — одна из тех причин, которая не позволяет Данте разжать ладонь: люди не носят паскудные метки демонов.  
  
— Ты не лучше… ты сдохнешь так же. Как я, — тяжело прикрывая тёмные глаза от боли, в беспамятстве бормочет-скрипит уродец. — Свинья-свинья-свинья…  
  
Данте затыкает тварь одним ударом под дых, пересчитывает растрескавшимися костяшками дрожащие в брюхе рёбра и еле сдерживает за уздцы желание наступить рухнувшему перед ним существу на бесполезный позвоночник, который не способен держать своего обладателя прямо. Тварь, лая и скукоживаясь, отхаркивает сгустки крови прямо ему на ботинки, за что повторно получает подошвой по челюсти, клацая зубами и прокусывая промасленный в горячей жиже язык. Поднимает кипящий в чугунном котле взгляд, полный рвотной беспомощности и тупой злобы, раскрывая лопающийся рот и шипя на него кошкой. Это было заслужено. Наравне с копами, сажающими его на привязь при каждом удобном случае, как бешеную псину, со сравнительно недавних пор он, Данте, ненавидит и выродков, подкрадывающихся сзади в надежде откусить от него лакомый кусочек. Этого же гадёныша, относящегося как раз к подобным, готового при любой возможности всадить в него всю клыкастую пасть, он поймал на одном из поворотов. Садится на корточки рядом с чёртом, склоняя голову набок, и желваки на его лице напряжённо дёргаются. Он задирает искромсанную худобой и миазмами морду, вглядывается в ошалелый чудовищный взгляд, вопросительно поднимая брови и сквозь сухие губы интересуясь:  
  
— Девушка. В капюшоне. Видел её?  
  
Тварь — оголённый нерв над языком пламени — чутко улавливает его настроение: тревожный тремор, дёргающий за нити ладони Данте, не заметит разве что слепой. Сейчас нефилимский выродок — это сплошной неконтроль, с которым лучше не шутить, но даже несмотря на понимание этого сущность упёрто молчит, дрожит, сотрясаясь всем телом и в плаче сводя густые брови к переносице. Зализывает трещины, что покрыли тонко-коричневыми сетками всю эмаль на повылазивших из нёба зубах, а также шепчет пылкие, низкие проклятия в адрес Данте.  
  
— Не-ет, — не размыкая челюстей, процеживает в ответ, лихорадочно вертя быстро стекленеющими глазами и растягивая надорванные губы в кривом подобие той ухмылки, что красовалась на лице самого Данте мгновения назад. — Нет-нет-нет… Нет!  
  
— Пиздишь. Она была здесь.  
  
Так уж получилось, что Данте никогда не испытывал/не испытывает неожиданных приливов милосердия к бесам, всегда предпочитая проводить чёткую грань между собой и тварями, потому без угрызений совести расшибает бугристый лоб ублюдка о близлежащий кирпич. Черепушка с должным звуком надламывается, урод пронзительно визжит, воет, срываясь под конец на истёртый писк. Данте не препятствует твари, когда та выдирает голову из его ладони, сжимая и разжимая напряжённые пальцы. Чёрт же отползает в сторону, тараща воспалённые от слёз пробоины глаз, и прижимает дряхлые руки к налившемуся багряным лбу, взирая на своего… личного карателя с животной затравленностью, переходящей в пенчатое бешенство. Он, хрипя скисшими лёгкими, загнанно пялится на то, как Данте, выпрямляясь во весь рост, вновь неторопливо приближается к нему, как свет за спиной вычерняет его дьявольский облик и спицами картонного солнца протыкает насквозь. Существо вздрагивает при каждом громком и чётком шаге, вжимаясь костлявой спиной в зелёный, облитый плесенью и хлором угол, щерясь и нервно облизываясь. Существо видит, как эти же ботинки, обмызганные ранее чужими мозгами, раздавят и его с мгновения на мгновение.  
  
— Не знаю… ничего не знаю, — уязвлёно шваркает, дрожа в припадке и зажимая грязными пальцами надорванные уголки пасти, будто бы надеясь на то, что они вмиг склеятся обратно, перестав щипать, когда на них обрушиваются серные гроздья.  
  
— Давай-ка ещё раз.  
  
Унылый низкий рёв, спазматично отзывающийся хрипом в продырявленных лёгких беса,  
строгает тупым рубанком затылок, из-за чего Данте кривится, крепко сжимает челюсти в раздражении. Ублюдок явно тянет время, вот только хер знает зачем. Чтобы в самый ответственный момент позвать на помощь своих дружков, которые вполне могут ошиваться поблизости? Или хочет выкинуть какой-нибудь незабываемый фокус на прощанье? Похуй. Зелёный туман, едкой позёмкой сквозящий по самому низу пола, приносит с собой запахи трупов и солящихся в поту тел, раздирая нюх монотонностью вони, и это волнует Данте больше, чем путаные замыслы в дурной кочерыжке беса с отбитым напрочь чувством самосохранения. Тварь же, в свою очередь, взвизгивая каждый раз, когда мгла облизывает голые ноги, покрытые химическими ожогами, неожиданно находит в себе силы, чтобы ещё сильнее разодрать собственную пасть в упрямо-озлобленной улыбке, перекошенной болью. Цепляется отростками пальцев за оббитые черепки красных кирпичей, неловко выставляя вперёд сначала одну ногу, опираясь на неё, а потом другую, шатко становясь на обе кривые конечности. Данте выжидающе наблюдает и заводит руку за спину — готов в любую минуту выхватить пушку, чтобы проделать пару лишних дырок в уроде.  
  
— Д-д-давай-ка-ещё-ё-р-ра-з, — выжимая из сузившихся глазных орбит влажно поблёскивающие белки, тварёныш издевательски-насмешливо передразнивает Данте, все привычные жесты и мимику его даже, с хлюпанием втягивая в себя скопившуюся в пасти слюну, перемешанную с алой водицей.  
  
Вся его морда облеплена тёмными кровяными плевками и взбухшими замятинами, но отчего-то он вовсе не стремится извлекать из этого уроки, карабкаясь по стыку стен выше и выше и смотря на Данте сверху вниз. Тот, в свою очередь, мутно предугадывая последующие действия существа, отступает, чисто по-дантевски улыбается одним разрезанным углом губ, заранее не позволяя загнать себя в угол и на периферии зрения замечая шаткую, дырявую дверь в следующее помещение. О.н.о ковыряется по стенам, повторяя одну и ту же фразу сотню раз, переставляя слова местами, перетаскивая буквы и перемешивая их, выблёвывая гнилостной глоткой каждый звук, урча и трясь о холодный камень, когда замечает, как внимательно следит за ним его личный убийца, опасно и неподвижно. Только когда чёрт выбеливается, залитый старым светом одинокой лампы, вгрызающимся в лицо, и начинает мерзко хихикать, обдирая ногтями скорлупку плесени, Данте теряет его, растворившегося в воздухе, накрытого белой, яркой пеленой. Лишь скребущийся звук, не менее отвратительный, чем гвоздь по стеклу, оповещает о возможном нахождение гадёныша.  
  
— Нет, приятель. Так не пойдёт.  
  
Он знает, он чувствует, что зверёныш сейчас мерно стекает с потолка гремящей костьми массой прямо за его спиной, и ощущает на загривке жарко-влажное, с ещё явным налётом не прошедшей истерики дыхание, жидким клеем обмазывающее шею. Слышит перебойчатую дробь вылезающего из запястий и глотки пульса, каждое сокращение сухого мускула, каждое сужение забитых тромбами сосудов. Данте  _слышит_ , и этого достаточно, чтобы, резко развернувшись, успеть затолкать ствол в глотку, минуя треснувшие зубы урода, когда тот, неловко споткнувшись о собственную же ногу, порывается к Данте. Видимо, отупевшая тварь, слишком долго пребывающая в чужом теле, абсолютно разучилась мыслить. Существо не ожидает подобного, давится воздухом и пытается избавиться от дула в пасти, шаря вытянутыми руками по глотке и пятясь назад; Данте не позволяет ей вновь ускользнуть от него, надавливая сверху сжатой до белизны ладонью на Айвори и заставляя монстра запрокинуть голову, а после — безвольно опуститься на колени перед ним. Чёрт, подкошенный болью и парализованный судорогой, замирает, а Данте глубже запихивает пистолет в сжимающийся в рвотном позыве зев, без сожаления наблюдая, как взбухшие пузыри глаз закатываются назад. Месит ствол в сокращающейся мягкой глотке до тех пор, пока тёмная юшка не выплёскивается из неё наружу, обрызгивая каплями и подтёками его руки. Бес дёргается и кряхтит, захлёбываясь в слюнях и слезах, видя перед забитым гвоздями взором только круглый ободок орбит, только приближающуюся темень, посмеивающуюся в уголках помещения и лихорадочно расширенных глаз.  
  
— Увидимся в аду, уёбок.  
  
Крик сквозь влагу.  
  
Выстрел.  
  
И Анди ныряет, смотря на то, как Данте и монстр (а может быть и просто Данте-монстр) исчезают за чёрным ливнем из раздавленных глазок.  
  
 _что там говорила Хелена? найти источник раздражения, да?_  
  
Теперь это легко. Для Анди — легко. Так ей, нанизанной на наконечник пера и опущенной в чернильницу душ, по крайней мере, сейчас кажется. Бэйксвил всегда считала, будет считать, что ночь, темень и всё, касающееся слепого мрака — её чёртовы худшие враги, в которых она неминуемо теряет себя и которые вскрывают её черепушку, будто круглое лезвие ножа консервную банку. По кругу, ровно и тонко, после снимая мягкий слой волос и скальпа с сырого черепа. По кругу, сверля пилами костяную коробку разума, разламывая на осколки и вышвыривая их прочь, словно что-то очень ненужное. Нейроны же в голове — маленькие электрические искорки в серо-синем мясе, больно жалящие мыслями-пчёлами — похожи на шурупы, сотни шурупов, ввинченные под склизкие складки. Они движутся в её голове мучительно медленно, раздирая сырое желе мозгов и проталкиваясь дальше, ещё дальше к  _потёмкам_  Бэйксвил. А само бесполезное мертвенно-асфальтовое вещество, которое вмиг распухает и черноточит, стоит чему-то иррациональному затопить кислотой комковатые думы, скукоживается, сворачивается от боли, высыхая слизнем, угодившим в соль. Выдаёт чёртовы ошибки, загоняясь и заражаясь вирусами и миазмами. Они, миазмы и вирусы, как уродливые близнецы, не выбравшиеся из утробы матери, пугают её по ночам; травят её пробегающими в зеркалах тенями.  
  
Да, у Бэйксвил много близнецов-фриков, причём и у одной, и у второй. Вот только первая, более старшая и умная, научилась прятаться от них за собственными зыбкими стенами слепоты, сквозь которые видны лишь красно-коржавые мазки масляной краски, принадлежащие кисти какого-то художника. Художник этот, правда, не самый умелый, а потому со временем на полотне появляются чёрные дыры. Заметив эту оплошность он, конечно, постарается исправить её, выскребая с холста пятна жёсткой щетиной кистей. Только вот сквозь дымчато-туманную и тёмную неизвестность всё равно проступают смолянистые капли крови, стекающие на лицо Мэй каждый раз, когда она сворачивает шею очередному близнецу, забравшемуся в её логово. Ведьма неизменно смывает (не)краску с рук, судорожно бормоча под нос молитвы и заветы.  
  
Анди же так не умеет.  
  
Анди не способна прятаться даже от самой себя, это факт, который каждый раз заставляет её заталкивать острые колючки, пробившие кожу, обратно, вовнутрь. Она всё прекрасно видит, даже то, что не предназначено для её глаз, расширенных от испуга и покрасневших от резей в тонких нитках сосудов. О нет, обгоревшие, обугленные близнецы снова обнимают её изрезанными руками, вспоротыми по контуру на пальцах. Кожа у них исчерчена алыми полосками, которые от закисших лезвий бритвы и влажных, солёных, морских крюков. И Бэйксвил-младшая, как ни печально, связана с ними. Сшита, если быть точнее; они, в свою очередь, любят есть её пурпурное мясо, обмакивая языки в открытые раны и переломы. К лопаткам её приклеены их вздутые, облитые слюной мясистые щёки, которые отвисают вниз при движении — тогда кожа их рвётся у уголков рта и глаз и они кричат. Кричат прямо в уши Анди, которая рычит им в ответ и приказывает заткнуться, однако те не слышат её, продолжая наполнять голову криками. Бэйксвил привыкла, а потому двигается ещё быстрее, ещё яростнее, уже ничего не боясь. Лишь злясь. Сильно злясь на то, что в её голове больше не осталось ни одной мысли, принадлежащей ей, непропитанной чёртовыми близнецами. Анди бежит, ретиво сдирая с собственных лопаток-костей и щёки, и крылья, и шкуру. Когда-нибудь она сама сожрёт их всех.  
  
И именно благодаря этим опухшим, сгнившим и вялым мыслям, образам, обманывающим и воспалённым, Анди находит клятый источник своего  _раздражения_. Тьма. До одури просто, да? Чужеродная тьма, живущая и в Мэй, безглазой кукле, зашившей себе рот, и в террористе Данте с трещащими стеклами зелёных бутылок в уголках оскала-ухмылки; Бэйксвил кажется, что он весь такой острый, необтёсанный, что даже осколки не хотят составлять ему конкуренцию. Они оба (Данте|Мэй) являются главнейшей причиной нестабильности Анди, главнейшей и жизненно необходимой. О, Хелена может гордиться Бэйксвил. Как только она вытянет себя из очередной… неприятности, то сразу же обрадует её этими известиями. А пока…  
  
Когда Анди тонет в желатиновом сгустке зеркала, мурлыкающем от нового мяса в собственных кишках, искажённое измерение, в котором застрял Данте и демон, таящийся под кожей полицейского, пропадает. Пропадает также и пыточная машина, сверлящая-разламывающая на последних секундах череп Данте, вильнувшая вслед за комковатым хвостом твари. Это радует лишь на неизмеримо призрачное мгновение, которое ускользает и растворяется так же быстро, как мышцы с нефилимских костей, разжиженные олеумом. Обугленными руками Данте скребётся о низкую спинку стула, хватается за железные штыри обожжёнными ладонями и раскачивается из стороны в сторону. Старается нащупать стены в темноте в этом херовом выключенном мире, но ногти царапают лишь мягкие трупы давно забытых дней. Данте лязгает зубами, когда ощущает до сих пор чугунные оковы на собственных кистях, рвётся вперёд и назад, натягивая звенья наручников и пытаясь оттолкнуться ногами от дна, чтобы наконец-то всплыть на поверхность и глотнуть воздуха. Почему-то кислота разъедает всё: шкуру, раны и привычное бешенство, живущее под кожей, вот только не металл на руках, который с каждым мгновением сильнее стягивается вокруг драных запястий. Данте захлёбывается в смердящем соку зазеркального измерения, не в силах проглотить раскрошившиеся осколки надгортанника. Они влажно плещутся в сжатой тисками глотке, из-за чего его выворачивает изнанкой наизнанку снова и снова, пока перед глазами не начинают плыть-стекать пурпурные подтёки его же крови, смешанные с желчно-кислотной ворванью. Данте удаётся, с трудом, но всё же удаётся не опускать отяжелевшие веки и не замечать наждачные языки, облизывающие кровь с незатянутых ран; с трудом удаётся не свариться в кипятке из своего же ливера.  
  
 _Не справишься, выродок._  
  
 _Заткнись._  
  
 _Не сможешь выбраться, не сможешь…_  
  
 _Съеби из моей головы._  
  
И ведь съёбывает, напоследок окропливает его лицо кислотным смехом, тает в воздухе пожарным дымом и оставляет Данте один на один с камерой тишины. Она смыкается вокруг его головы, пугая раскалёнными прутьями. Ему же — всё равно. Лишь оскольчато улыбается, так, что линия челюсти раскалывается под кожей надвое. Данте почему-то удовлетворённо хрипит, чувствуя в правом кармане плаща, потёртого, прожжённого огненными камнями, тяжесть, и откидывается на спинку скрипнувшего стула, собираясь с силами. Ему бы свободы в руках да плечи размять, а после он уж устроит тёплый приём копам гадюшника, поджарив их всех вместе с этой консервной банкой. Вновь напрягается, сцеплённый по всем жилкам судорогой, и крепко сдрабливает зубы, игнорируя вскрывшийся рубец на десне, плеснувший щедрой солью на оголённое мясо губ. Дерьмо. Шрам же между лопатками, облитый чистым спиртом, горит и печёт от натуги и усердия, от чего кажется, что вся спина, перерезанная глубокими стыками между мышцами, ободрана до самых ребёр и позвонков. Но Данте плевать, впрочем, как и обычно. Данте крошит и строгает костяки рук до дрожи в предплечьях, перетирая и взбухшие вены, и лопнувшие сухожилия в кровяную кашицу.  
  
Найти выход. Найти палёное нутро. Найти палёный выход. Найти нутро. Найти…  
  
 _Не уходи во тьму, прошу._  
  
Холодной дрожью по телу да осколками стёкол по шее. Данте резко дёргается в сторону, слыша этот голос откуда-то спереди, и следит взглядом за кровоточащими небесами песочного измерения, упавшими к его ботинкам. Но видит лишь отражение собственных глаз в толчёных песчинках искусственных ледышек.  
  
Снова.  
  
Данте уже слышал это когда-то, чувствовал звук, негромкий-несмелый, дрожащий и соскальзывающий вниз по лёгким — прямо к тёмной кровоточине амулета, красного, живого и горячего. Данте поднимает крошащуюся в крупу голову, как-то слепо озирается по сторонам и пытается найти в жидкой темноте источник звука. Мрак, горячий и водянистый, ворошит жёсткие тёмные волосы, в некоторых местах проеденные белизной, ненавязчиво ковыряясь пальцами в тугих узлах памяти. Данте до боли в барабанных перепонках вслушивается глухими ушами в чёрное море, морщится, когда сумерки забираются под ворот плаща жидкими змеиными потрохами, а потом хмыкает сквозь зубы, позволяя тьме ударить потоком по губам и дёснам отбойными молотками. Нет, голос звучит вовсе не снаружи, не в заполненном мутью пространстве — это звучит в голове Данте, и он это точно знает.   
  
В отличие от Бэйксвил, которая так боится, так стыдится признать то, что её разум никогда не принадлежал и не будет принадлежать ей, он воспринимает это стойко. Привычно. Ведь то, что сейчас мягко ворошит гнездо крепко зацементированных мыслей, в прошлом он желал услышать больше. всего. на свете. Что это такое, сучий ты выродок? Неужели-блядская-горечь, врезающаяся в твой непоколебимый похуизм со скорости света? Не отвечает. Склоняет голову, смотрит исключительно в пропасть, в бездну под ногами, с остервенелостью и ненормальным весельем замечает, как та таращится ему в ответ теми самыми воспалёнными красными глазками, поглотившими гранатовыми каплями весь мир. Это всё больше-больше похоже на последствия дури, которая когда-то была постоянной радостью Данте, пущенной по венам, проглоченной на сухую и застрявшей комком где-то у тяжело громыхающего мотора-сердца. Было весело, туго, рассыпчато-оранжево. Было плевать, хотелось большего, до кровавых язв. Оп, затупившийся скальпель растаскивает контур зрачков по всей радужке глаз/ выскребает его до маленькой трещинки, Данте наконец-то начинает  _слышать_.   
  
Это случается редко, смазано; сам он теперь не вспомнит, не поймёт смысла перепутанных звуков — чаще Данте обдалбливается до степени, когда кровь жижеет/сгущается/гниёт прямо в организме, горячо скапливаясь на рыхлом красном нёбе; когда находит собственные ошмётки-клочья в зубах сотни жирных крыс, живущих в сукровищных районах Лимбо-сити, рядом с трупьём какой-нибудь скончавшейся от передозировки девчонки, не расчитавшей размеры позволительного (для неё) веселья. Ну? Нравится жить в сантиметрах от грёбаных трупов, нефилим? Дышать их запахом, осознавать их размытыми мозгами причину своих размазанных по пластику костей потрохов? Не нравится ведь, бесишься сорвавшейся с цепи волчарой, не способной до конца отвязаться от железного хвоста, звеньев в котором столько же, сколько и мертвецов за твоей спиной — бесконечность. Воистину, Данте, ты только и умеешь, что трахаться и укуриваться в дерьмину, топя все зачатки здравого смысла спиртной желчью и токсичным кайфом.  
  
 _А ещё ты умеешь убивать. У тебя это хорошо получается, да?_  
  
Лицо Данте лопается, как стекло банок, в кривящемся выражении. Против воли на рёбрах, на лопатках вновь начинают жечь давно исчезнувшие полосы-раны от женских ногтей, оставленные в порыве злобы. И от запахов вымокшей в крови кожи, вытолкнувшихся из вспухших клочков памяти гноем из ран, вновь начинает дуреть голова, вновь начинает утекать контроль из-под пальцев и из дырявых оржавевших труб, полных адскорайской дряни. Всё было круто до тех пор, пока одна из таких клубных девочек, снятых на прокат, не решила поехать крышей, одержимая одной из тварей, почувствовавшей власть над мягким куском мяса, и раскроить нефилимский череп, попутно сдирая с плеч и боков Данте мясо. Он не хотел убивать её даже тогда, когда девчонка пыталась выцарапать ему глаза, истошно вереща от боли-бешенства; он стискивал её щёки, стремительно рвущиеся от горсти нечеловеческих зубов, прораставших в пасти, пытался остановить процесс. Не хотел и лишь зажимал кожаным ремнём её быстро вытягивающиеся в длину руки, исчерченные чёрными адскими символами, всматривался в пустые, затянутые вовнутрь глаза, чтобы найти хоть каплю узнавания. Не находил, не хотел, но всё же свернул ей шею, слишком поздно осознав случившееся — тогда, когда наконец содрал с белков тупые триггеры. И это до сих пор долбится изнутри его отяжелённой медью башки, дёргая за вены, закупоренные подплавленными крошками железа. Да, Данте умеет убивать. Когда-нибудь ты пристрелишь не того, выродок.  
  
Так кто же дёргает за сраные ниточки?  
  
Данте судорожно сглатывает, проталкивает в глотке загустевший комок крови-жира, ощущая, меж тем, что-то сродни выпалу в крововидных туманностях под твёрдой коркой черепа. Тени, размазанные по стенам переулка, заполнившие его своими прозрачными-мясистыми телами, осуждающе смотрят на него, зияя на месте нижних челюстей распотрошёнными ранами. Монотонно бормочут, апатично плывут призраками над бетоном, боясь уйти под землю окончательно, и вовсе не стремятся помогать Данте. Они ненавидят его, а он ненавидит их. Всё взаимно. Именно в таком состоянии официантка застаёт его, выжженного, истёртого и очерченного грубым белым карандашом на фоне тьмы. Белёсые контуры дрожат и шипят обесцвеченным огнём, к которому протяни только руку — обглодает до костей, сожрав даже пыль.   
  
Бэйксвил колеблется, пришитая к месту шерстяными чёрными нитками, и неуверенно ведёт плечами. Навязчивое чувство знакомости, реальности разминает между пальцами извилины, заставляя жмуриться от мигрени и думать как можно быстрее. Так уж получилось, что Анди забрела в какой-то переулок, обцветший жирными пульпами оттенка жжёного апельсина, по стенам которого вьются цепи-цепи-цепи, словно змеи, покрашенные в подгнившее золото. Бэйксвил завороженно смиряет их взглядом, осторожно переступая через раздолбленные куски разрушенных статуй и следуя взором вниз по блестящим граням железа. Настывший металл, движимый при порывах сквозняка, звенит и скрежещет, ломая звуком тонкий барьер, спасающий Анди от кошмаров. У неё, человеческой девчонки, тоже есть свои спусковые крючки, находящиеся под давлением чьих-то пальцев, недожавших до конца. И сейчас они, триггеры, опасно пружинят, давая о себе знать, когда Анди замечает человека (?), сидящего на стуле с низко опущенной головой. Руки его вывернуты назад и, видимо, крепко сцеплены, ведь он в каком-то беспамятстве пытается вырваться, горячо дыша.   
  
Бэйксвил не составляет труда понять, кто же это, по цветам старого плаща и потускневшей стекляшки на груди. Она только надеется, что это не её очередной трип, вызванный странными желаниями. Данте чувствует чужое присутствие, поднимает голову, мгновенно вспарывая глазницы ярким светом, появившимся из темноты слишком внезапно. Над плечами Данте тут же взрываются гвоздчатые бомбы, в ту же секунду зажаривая кожу на шее до чёрной и нечувствительной корочки. Горячая же и крепкая струя воздуха, бьющая по горлу откуда-то сбоку, стремительно топит кожу на горловых хрящах; Данте с надломом рявкает, метнувшись вместе со стулом в сторону и порезавшись о звук лязгнувших наручников. Анди судорожно выдыхает, пугается террориста в оковах и вмиг прячется за углом переулка, вжимается лопатками в сырые стены. Этого не может быть.  _Его_  здесь не может быть, ведь он остался в камере пыток вместе с той уродливой звериной, так?  
  
Или же нет?..  
  
Как бы обычный человек, закованный во все цепи, выбрался из лап чудовища без посторонней помощи? Не так, всё совсем не так, и из-за этого Анди ломается, слегка хрустя надтреснутым существом и облизывая губы, покрытые солёной испариной тревожности. Бэйксвил пытается заставить себя выйти на свет и приблизиться к Данте, ведомая идиотским любопытством и желанием понять суть происходящего (хотя, наверное, это не самая лучшая идея, ведь Бэйксвил абсолютно не знает, чего ожидать от того, кто расправился с целой кучей народа), но ноги-деревяшки не сгибаются, и Анди может только вытолкнуть собственное тело из-за угла, простонав в пустое пространство еле слышимое «эй». Это же пространство передразнивает её искажённым эхом, разбиваясь каплей воды о пол, просыпаясь на безжизненный асфальт белой мечтательной крошкой.  
  
 _этого не может быть._  
  
Абсолютно не может, но тем не менее. Сейчас Анди здесь, остужённо-ошпаренная страхом, а рядом с ней враг номер один всего Лимбо-сити, прикованный наручниками к стулу и похожий скорее на насмешливое подобие, перечёркнутое чернилами в негативе, чем на что-то живое. И сейчас он смотрит на неё так, будто под её шкурой прячется ещё одна шкура полицейского. Анди, глубоко дыша и набираясь смелости, приближается к Данте, примирительно склоняя голову набок и показывая безоружные, подрагивающие в волнении ладони. Пытается наплевать на стремительно прорастающие в груди репейники волнения и суеверного страха, которые трутся кривыми и мягкими иголками о сжимающиеся лёгкие и сердце, сплюснутые со всех сторон оледеневшими рёбрами. Не получается, не плюёт. Она не должна идти ему навстречу, ломая в себе железные хребты, не должна давать поймать себя в эту глупую ловушку, но разве это не странно? Не странно, что из всех людей мира Анди встречает в этом незнакомом пространстве именно его? Даже если он — ненастоящий, галлюцинация, эмоция, Бэйксвил продолжит сходить с ума ради того, чтобы докопаться до правды происходящего.  
  
— Какие люди. Нравится шоу? — надсадисто и небрежно бросает прямо в лицо всем попыткам Анди казаться спокойной-расслабленной и совсем не испуганной, принимает её за очередную мёртвую химеру. — Проваливай.  
  
Анди, кривя брови в недоверии, слышит, как шипит кровь в словах Данте. А голос-то ведь не тот, совсем не тот. Звучит свежее, даже моложе как-то, если сравнивать с тем, что ей довелось услышать в самый последний раз. Хотя, возможно, он просто крепкий малый, успевший в малые сроки оправиться от произошедшего. Солнечный свет, зиявший раньше над переулком подгоревшей раной, загасает, опущенный вместе со светилом в пузырящуюся газировку. Он оставляет официантку и террориста один на один с позолотой искусственного заката, кислотным облаком проплывающего над домами. О’кей, Бэйксвил, ты подошла к нему, и он тактично намекнул, чтобы ты шла на все четыре ещё до того, как ты успела что-то предпринять. Что ещё? Какой твой план «Б»? А плана «Б» не существует.  
  
— С радостью, — опуская ладони, бесцветно отвечает Анди, покрываясь мурашками от закручивающихся вокруг её плеч порывов ветра. Ночная прохлада ледышками скользит по позвонкам, а в воздухе появляется запах крепкого, застарелого пота, нанесённый откуда-то со стороны. От этого Бэйксвил морщится, с неудовольствием осознавая, что переулок сузился до размеров сжатого прохода, который освещает только свет набухших красным кристаллов. Расстояние между Анди и типом в плаще сплющилось, и теперь их разделяет не более трёх шагов. — Где выход?  
  
О да, она выбрала прекрасное время для разговоров. Данте мутно переводит матовый, поддетый пеленой красных блестяшек взгляд на Анди, болезненно пытаясь собрать осколки разбитых мыслей онемевшими руками; после демонстративно расслабляется на спинке стула, продолжая ронять крупные капли крови, стекающие по губам, в бездну. И темень этого места охотно принимает жидкие рубины, вмиг пряча их в клубистых завитках, пока Данте деланно-дружелюбно улыбается, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться на оскал. Осознание того, что он здесь наконец-то не один, протискивается между швами на черепе слишком запоздало.  
  
— Ты — мне, я — тебе, — не размыкая губ, не разжимая челюстей, произносит Данте, щурясь от размазанных по его лицу разъедающих отсветов заката, вымывающих из белков глаз сине-серые стёкла раскрошенных бутылок.  
  
Его сшибающая с ног уверенность в себе красуется на широкой ухмылке, заставляет и саму Анди дёргано усмехнуться в ответ. Недоверчиво, неверяще, настороженно, как обычно усмехаются на грани истерических приступов. Бэйксвил плавно, опасливо соскальзывает к теням переулка, не отрывая от Данте взора так же, как и он от неё, будто бы тем самым желая скрыться от тонкопрутных клеток, перерезающих струнами лицо террориста. Только влажный и бдительный взгляд, блестящий в отсветах кровяного, выдаёт её присутствие. Он же… он же ведь не думает, что она  _действительно_  сию же минуту сорвётся с места и покорно ринется освобождать его, палача с дурной репутацией, нехило рискуя собственной шкурой? Это было бы как минимум неразумно — подставлять свою беззащитную шею под крепкое нефилимское клычьё.  
  
— Неравноценно как-то, не находишь? Я тебе — свободу, а ты мне… — сухо и отстранённо начинает наивная Бэйксвил, дыша сипло, практически через раз, но не успевает закончить, оборванная и прерванная.  
  
 _…а ты мне снесёшь башку вместо благодарности, да?_  
  
Слышно. Явно.  
  
Мгновение — и всё начинает сыпаться, ломаться, лететь к чертям.  
  
Совершенно внезапным образом звенья, скрепляющие наручники на кистях Данте (не без помощи самого Данте, конечно же), начинают громко перетирать железную трубку, вокруг которой они и перекручены, разрушая оглушительным дребезжанием и стены обступивших со всех сторон домов, и костяную коробку Анди. Она, лопнувшая струна, надрезанная ножом, зажимает уши ладонями, кривится, инстинктивно пятясь назад, и верхняя губа её подрагивает в нервозе. Ублюдский сукин сын, он, что, пытается напугать её этими фокусами?  
  
Не совсем.  
  
Лишь  _тонко_  намекнуть на то, что играть ей придётся по его правилам, если она не хочет вновь бродить в поисках живой души по сумраку зеркал. Проклятье. Что отрицать, убеждать он умеет без лишней болтовни, сразу в мозг сверлом вкручивая-вбивая свои желания. Без слов понятно, что меньше всего на свете этот самый Данте хочет отвечать на её до тупорылости наивные вопросы, находясь на грани между болью и  _лопающей терпение_  болью. Данте хмыкает, удовлетворённый эффектом, произведённым на Бэйксвил: безмолвный олений испуг на лице и корчащаяся уверенность в уголках дрогнувших губ Анди. Если боится — значит, живая, значит, настоящая. Сейчас она или убежит, сверкая пятками, или поймёт, что вдвоём шансов выжить гораздо больше, так? Так. И Бэйксвил действительно об этом думает, испытывая физическую судорогу от каждой чёртовой петельки серого студня, зажатой меж нехотя вращающихся шестерёнок мыслей. Раз-два-три, ещё одна немая верёвка, накинутая на шею Бэйксвил. Плюс-минус одна, но неважно, пока из-под её ног не выбьют табуретку.   
  
Надо ли помочь Данте-террористу, который может знать выход из этого места? Может знать,  _что_  это за место? А он знает, это видно по его физиономии, совсем не похожей на ту, что Бэйксвил удостоилась наблюдать в камере допроса. Впрочем, это интересует официантку мельком и где-то на задворках ещё трепыхающегося сознания, затолканного в деревянный тесный гроб. Единственное, что совершенно точно осознаёт Бэйксвил — он опасен до последней клеточки тела, чего совершенно не скрывает. И этого факта хватает, чтобы охладить разворошенные камни чёрного золота вспыхнувшей надежды, краснеющие в закоптившейся грудной угольнице. Он похож на монстра. Монстра, что не дал ей захлебнуться и утонуть тогда, на пристани в бурю; монстра, благодаря которому Анди вновь смогла встретиться со своей единственной семьёй в лице Мэй, но, увы, сейчас Бэйксвил едва ли помнит об этом.   
  
Все её чувства к типу в плаще стремительно сужаются до одного, разжижающего все остальные, забивающегося железными опилками под короткие ногти. Но если взглянуть на ситуацию с совсем другого ракурса, то кому вообще можно верить? Неужто копам, что так просто украсили кишками своего товарища камеру пыток, превратившись в то ещё уродство за считанные мгновения? Не-ет, нахер копов. Теперь у Бэйксвил на этот счёт свой пунктик, касающийся городской полиции. Даже если происходящее перед глазами Анди является пьяной выходкой не совсем здоровых мозгов, кипящих от напряжённости ситуации в собственном соку, она всё равно увидела достаточно, чтобы понять, что ночи в Лимбо-сити чернее темноты. В любом случае, Бэйксвил понятия не имеет, куда идти, а с ним, может, есть шанс выбраться. Незначительный шанс. И для этого нужно лишь выпустить его из клетки.  
  
— Ключ. Найди его, — Анди, вздрагивая, пугается низкого, влажного рычания, рвущего горло Данте в клочья. — На решётке. Или ещё где.   
  
Бэйсквил озадаченно вслушивается, вспоминая, что что-то подобное он говорил ранее, зажимая кошмарного зверя столом. Тогда он был  _весь_  залит кровью, зол, как адские бесы, и чертовски силен, о да, нечеловечески силён. Этот же Данте похож на блёклую-блёклую версию самого себя, отбеленную хлоркой. Бэйксвил с подозрением косится на Данте, щурит глаза. Неуверенно поглядывает в сторону, на ту самую решётку, серебрящуюся в темноте, пряча под кожей, солёной и горячей, пробитой насквозь кривыми бутылочными осколками, сомнение. Противоречие сопит, хрипит и лает меж тонких рёбер, запрещая-подталкивая, останавливая-торопя Анди. И лишь здравый смысл вновь не даёт панике забиться в мясистый сердечный мешочек.  
  
— Я действительно должна это сделать? — интересуется скорее у себя, нежели у Данте, пытается успокоить долбящееся в груди сердце, когда пересекается с его неподвижным и остекленевшим взглядом, примёрзшим к ней. — Где гарантия того, что я не подохну здесь из-за тебя?  
  
Уголки бровей у переносицы Анди нерешительно дрогают, стоит Бэйксвил заметить, как в голубом аду разгорается что-то почти чёрное, расползающееся и разрастающееся.  
  
— Её нет. Двигай.  
  
Убедительно. Очень убедительно. Настолько, что у Анди всё сильнее теплится желание послать его к чертям. Но почему-то не может, вновь вспоминая кожаную махину, которая так легко чуть не раздавила её одной лишь лапой. Она, эта тварь, намного сильнее человека; Данте тоже, раз смог задержать её пусть и на короткое время. И, что самое важное, в какой-то степени он на стороне самой Анди, раз монстры жаждут уничтожить и его. Больше не говоря ни слова, Бэйксвил с трудом отдирает пятки кроссовок от липкого пола-бездны и направляется к решётке, такой же, что и в комнате для допросов. Воздух в этом месте исчезает с поразительной скоростью, заменяясь горячим паром, облепливающим лицо. Бэйксвил прикрывает нос рукавом рубашки, морщась от влажного и горячего сквозняка, и опускается на колени, рыща в темноте рукой, попутно разгоняя чёрную комковатую вату.   
  
Пальцы обжигаются только лишь о ледяное перекрестие железа, звенящее в тишине, но никаких ключей Анди не находит, проталкивая ладонь сквозь металлические прутья. Это бесполезно, всё равно, что искать иголку в стоге сена с закрытыми глазами. Но Бэйксвил не сдаётся, пытается не отвлекаться на хрипы в стороне, перерастающие в подозрительный лязг. Когда её пальцы нащупывают что-то крупное, Анди озадаченно вскидывает брови, узнавая в необтёсанном куске железа массивный проржавевший ключ, облепленный грязью, жёлтой солью и чем-то буро-алым, свежим и вмиг окрасившим ладони в горячий красный. Об этом ли ключе говорил Данте? Анди покусывают смутные сомнения на этот счёт, но сама она лишь сильнее сжимает ключ в руке, попутно с тем раздумывая о правильности своего решения и подмечая густоту теней, разлившихся морем у стула, на котором сидит опаснейший, блять, террорист.  
  
— Всё ещё я, — предупреждающе произносит она, когда Данте дёргается, чувствует прикосновение чужих холодных рук к своим. — Сейчас. Только без глупостей, ладно?  
  
Вдали слышится мутный звук, похожий на приглушённый шорох водопада, и это заставляет ускориться. Анди трусливо замечает, как Данте сжимает и разжимает пальцы, да так крепко и сильно, что грубые костяшки вмиг белеют под посеревшей кожей, на ладонях остаются красные продавлины. А что если почувствовав свободу, он всё же попытается выкинуть какой-нибудь фокус? Он убил пятнадцать человек, что ему стоит сделать её, Бэйксвил, шестнадцатой? Всё возможно. Но пока он похож на спящий вулкан, который может проснуться в любую минуту, поэтому Анди пользуется моментом, слегка приподнимая рукава его плаща и обнажая широкие тёмно-синие браслеты натёртостей от наручников. Марино-багряные синяки акварельными подтёками расплываются по коже, переливаясь в грязно-жёлтый и серо-розовые цвета, а мышцы буграми плавятся под кожей — опасно. Нет. Так не пойдёт.  
  
— Не двигайся. Я быстро, — торопливо произносит Бэйксвил, когда Данте огрызается на её действия: резко уклоняется от несколько сконфуженных похлопываний девчонки по ноющей спине, ищущей под его плащом, видимо, любого рода оружие.  
  
— Да ну, — он упёрто смотрит на Анди исподлобья, скабрезно хмыкает и щурится так, что кажется, будто уголки его глаз прошьются стекольными трещинами, пустив сквозь крепкую шкуру талые грозди меди. — Серьёзно?  
  
— Да, — скупо швыряет ему в ответ Бэйксвил, и переносица её покрывается рябью, будто бы она вот-вот зашипит на него в защитной злобе. — Ничего личного. Не хочу пулю в затылок.  
  
 _или что там есть в арсенале у плохишей?_  
  
Анди не сомневается, что полицейские хорошо обработали бунтаря, вряд ли бы дали ему возможность спрятать от их глаз что-то неприемлемое, но, чёрт возьми, он — террорист и ей, если всё пойдёт по плану, придётся хоть немного, но довериться ему, чтобы выбраться из этой задницы. Данте как-то сумрачно хрипит-дышит ей в ответ, когда она нащупывает и замечает сквозь прожжённые дыры на плаще что-то, подозрительно напоминающее магазин пистолета. Диковинный, с необычным оформлением, как думает Анди, когда легонько его касается подушечками пальцев. Да, она чувствует, насколько её самовольство бесит Данте, но и ей тоже как-то не радостно от всей происходящей ситуации и…  
  
…а воздух тогда был точно таким же: липким, солёным и мутным, как взбаламученная штормом морская вода. Брызги, летящие вместе с порывами ветра, окрашиваются на лету в красный, вплетаясь в тугие плети багряного потока, в то время как тяжёлое послевкусие крови долбится в клыкастой пасти, просаливая вспухшую пульпу языка. Сочащаяся багряная юшка заляпывает глаза, раздражает выгрызенные губы, стоит только сильнее вжать заточенные зубы в разгорячённую и крепкую (чужую) плоть. Всё тело ломит от голода, пляшущего по перебитым костям, поддевая присохшие мышцы холодным лезвием ножа и вырезая их из-под кожи. Анди странно помнить то, как её взгляд, припорошённый стеклянным песком и острогранными песчинками трещин, скользит вниз по собственным костлявым рукам, перерезанным белыми давними шрамами, по прилипшему к позвоночнику животу, сквозь которые прорастают червонные рафинаты кристаллов. Они все — оледеневшая кровь, крошащаяся при долбёжке железного жала по брюху. Крошится-крошится, как и зубы, зажатые от боли, когда скальпель всковыривает целлофановую плёночку, прилипшую к мерзко живому сердцу. Бэйксвил пытается усердно содрать пальцами с шеи запутанные и крепкие нитки верёвки, что передавливают артерии и выталкивают хрупкие камушки хрящей в самую глотку, но вместо этого затягивает лишь сильнее. Во влажном, горячем и судорожно сокращающемся горле скрежещут друг о дружку выхаркивающиеся вместе с брусничным кипятком поломанные пластиночки лезвий, которые при каждом лихорадочном глотке-вздохе чертят на нёбе шипучие порезы.  
  
«Есть, — слабо шепчет. — Хочу есть. Пожалуйста…»  
  
«Пожуй дерьма, малявка», — издевательски в ответ, будто бы пинок в лицо.  
  
Их пальцы были первыми.  
  
Анди чувствует кисло-грязный привкус на собственных губах, и её перекашивает от омерзения и прилипшей к зубам жёлтой кожи. Что это? Голодные иллюзии? Просто  _голод_? Нет, не голод. Обычная боль, клещами выдирающая из трухлявой плоти деревяшки костей, не больше. Её, тварь с выпученными орбитами глаз, превращают в решето с каждым выстрелом в бугристые плечи, во впалую цыплячью грудь и в слабые тонкие ноги, надеясь умертвить как можно быстрее, надеясь поскорее отвязаться и оставить ветхий труп гнить на солнцепёке под пристальными взглядами могильщиков. И это Анди тоже помнит, задыхаясь от ужаса и громко выталкивая из переплетённой рёбрами клетки сухой и жаркий яд. Один из зрачков, ярко чувствующий и видящий воспоминания прошлого, раздавленный в желе радужки железной ложкой, расползается и вытекает, как тогда, давно. Бэйксвил хочет забыть, но не может, то, как один из её глаз, безнадёжно выеденный белыми паразитами и почти вылезший из черепного гнезда, с трудом выхватывает из пятна солнца чёрный, скверный силуэт, который быстро мельтешит перед взором, не даёт сфокусироваться. И только красный огонёк, теплевший среди грязного марева, кислотой выжигавший белую пелену, не позволяет полностью ослепнуть.  
  
Анди сухо всхлипывает, не чувствуя на нижних веках слёз, и болезненно морщится, когда по рёбрам пробегают снежинки-лезвия призрачных клинков, жгуче царапая кожу. Что же это? Дурной сон, разросшийся взбухшей кистой в нездоровом мозгу, или правда, слишком хорошо забытая, чтобы её вспоминать? Но Анди помнит, помнит так ясно и чётко, будто это происходит сейчас. Вкус сырого, пропитанного солёной водицей мяса салом прилипает к языку, Анди резко сгибается пополам от фантомной боли в желудке, раздразнённом навязчивыми мыслями о плоти, близко напоминающей человеческую. Она же, чёрт возьми, никогда не ела её /она вообще вегетарианка/, так откуда ей знать, кому она принадлежит? Анди инстинктивно отшатывается, почувствовав прохладный толчок воздуха в лицо как раз в тот момент, когда перепончатая, сине-белая, продавленная в некоторых местах и облепленная угольными струпьями лапа рвёт пустоту на прозрачные лоскутки, целясь когтями в глаза Анди. Бэйксвил вскрикивает, отскакивая назад и прижимая к груди некий предмет, который пытается хоть как-то использовать против чудовища, появившегося так резко между её реальностью и снами. Сжимает холодными руками, но не успевает предпринять хоть что-то, ведь существо со свиной головой, удачно нацепившее на себя первый попавшийся образ, выдранный из головы Анди, пытается освободить и вторую руку, ещё заключённую в наручник, безустанно дёргая её на себя и плюя на рвущийся хруст в плече и жирном запястье.  
  
Оно сидит ровно на том же месте, что и Данте, в точно таком же шмотье, что и он, широко разевая алую, наполненную вязкой зеленоватой жижей пасть. Бешено, остервенело вращает чёрными блестящими жучками глазок, поросшими серной пыльцой, да рвётся к высушенной до капли Анди, стараясь перевернуть стул. Но ножки, раньше скрипевшие при каждом порывистом движении Данте, сейчас крепко впаяны в железную квадратную платформу, появившуюся из-под городского бетона.  
  
— К-как же… — сипит Анди сквозь комок сухих спутавшихся горловых связок, неверяще таращась на чудовище без маски.  
  
Она отступает спиной к трипофобным выходам из переулка; она хочет сорваться с места и побежать, разрезая собственным телом, порывистым и подожжённым, темноту-воздух, словно клинком, но живая красная водица, бегущая всё это время по венам, стынет, замёрзшими колючками, разрастаясь изнутри и пришпиливая к месту. Бэйксвил стоит в луже теней, подползшей к ней, не в силах пошевелиться. В её пятки вшиты острые осколки льда, жгущие холодом мясо ступней, но не позволяющие сойти с места; среди зернистой плоти она ощущает крошки-стёклышки, которые дрожат при каждом перебое пульса, заставляя Анди судорожно-нервно ловить ртом воздух, чтобы не утонуть в призрачной боли и пробуждающейся под плёнкой кожи истерике. Ей больно отчего-то, чертовски больно, однако она может только с трудом пятиться, отрывая ступни от земли и оставляя мнимые кровавые следы. Снова хруст. Снова шлепки щедрых горстей крови об пол. Снова свиной пронзительный визг-рёв, размазывающий мозги по стенам переулка. И от свободы тварь отделяет одно лишь помятое от усердия звено цепи. Это снова какая-то игра, да? Ну же, Бэйксвил, прекрати так много думать и сделай хоть что-нибудь, пока тварь возится с наручниками, ведь ей не составит никакого труда вырвать руку из костей и броситься к тебе! Какая разница, что это и откуда оно? Оно просто есть и этого достаточно, чтобы забеспокоиться за свою шкуру, ведь так? Но…  
  
 _это и есть Данте?_  
  
— Клювом не щёлкай, ну.  
  
Бэйксвил, вскрикивая на первых секундах, до боли, до лопнувших сосудов закусывает губы, жмурясь и вновь широко распахивая глаза, будто бы желая убедиться, что всё происходящее перед взором — реально. По-сумасшедшему бредово, непонятно и невозможно, но, чёрт возьми, реально. Соберись, соберись, соберись! И думай. Да, это действительно так и ей вовсе не кажется: на стуле, где недавно сидел террорист, белый, будто восковая статуя, на лице которой вскрывались чёрные вены, словно лёд на реке, теперь сидит непонятное существо со свиной и вонючей головой, громко хрюкающее и щёлкающее зубами. А вот сам Данте, настоящий (хотя Бэйксвил, если честно, в этом уже не уверена), из плоти и расплавленного, шипящего железа, кипящего в жилах, находится в паре метров от неё, залитый багряной жидкой рудой. Так, как и должно быть. Свинья-пародия рвётся к Данте, обозлённая и раздразнённая перекрученными мыслями Анди, как дворняга на сочное мясо.   
  
Под испуганный вздох Бэйксвил, окрашенный в оттенки срывающегося изумления-шока, Данте многообещающе хмыкает, неторопливо подходя к твари и неотрывно смотря в чёрные белки свиных глаз. Издевательски-токсично кривится в улыбке, когда существо ведёт рылом по направлению к нему, раскрывая красную пасть и пытаясь вскрыть и его сундук с мыслями. Но это бесполезно, ведь под скальпом Данте — прочная титановая пластина, через которую мелким недоотродьям не пробиться к его мозгам. Мелким недоотродьям вроде этого, которого здесь не должно быть, как и её, девчонки-официантки; с ней он разберётся позже. Бэйксвил же в это время, будто это она сидит на привязи, смотря на то, как хищник-зверь бредёт к ней, не может пошевелиться, во все глаза таращась на Данте. Что он сделает с этим существом, жадно втягивающим его солёно-кровавый запах? Непонятное создание, сшившее себя из заплаток памяти, страхов и видений, тянется мордой к нефелиму.  
  
— Без обид, приятель, — его голос подобен кайлу, вдалбливающемуся в прозрачную ледниковую глыбу тишины этого места — откалывает от замёрзшего куска осколок за осколком, — но ты тот ещё урод.  
  
Свинья не успевает распознать в Данте опасность, увлечённая сравнением и узнаванием его сущности в себе, а он, тем временем, опирается ботинком между ляжек кабана и отталкивает бесполезную пластмассу-сидушку с не менее бесполезной потной тушей от себя, отклоняется назад. Настывший металл ножек мебели странно вскрикивает на мгновение, но все четыре прутика, оторванные от мяса, остаются на месте. Существо же проваливается во тьму, проминая своим слойчатым и массивным телом еле ощутимую плёнку пространства, вскидывает одну свободную лапу, которая теперь уже напоминает вздутый шар, вытянутый в длину, в воздух. Падает на спину, разламывая под собой жалостливо кричащие останки стула. Анди порывисто выдыхает сквозь приоткрытый рот, давясь воздухом в лёгких и зачем-то протягивая руку навстречу упавшему куску свинины, в немом-слепом страхе раскрывая и сжимая припухшие, налитые кровью губы. Теперь ей не просто страшно сорваться с места, порхнуть раненной птицей к свободе — нет, она боится шелохнуться, наблюдая за тем, как тот-самый-Данте, игнорируя поросячий визг существа, с маху наступает ботинком на широкую морду, проламывая с хрустом, трещащим сухими ветками, череп свиньи.  
  
Существо успевает крикнуть последний раз, прежде чем на месте его головы разрастается влажный и чавкающий бурно-красный цветок, пульсирующий мозгом-сердцевиной в соцветии крупных осколков-лепестков. Трухлявая жёсткая кожа на морде через считанные секунды соскальзывает шалью с мокрых костей, вмиг превращается в пепел, вплетающийся ветровым потоком в лениво плывущие клубы темноты. Лишь на мгновение Анди кажется, что расплющенная голова пару раз щёлкает дрогнувшими в дёснах зубами, а тьма перетаскивает ошмётки кровяных комочков мозга, растоптанных Данте, чуть ближе к ней. Бэйксвил напряжённо переводит чёрный взгляд на него, крепко сжимая челюсти и сдерживая в себе чёртов нервозный ор.  
  
 _он. он. он._  
  
Данте вновь хмыкает, гадливо оценивает хлюпающий в быстром разложении (не) свой труп. Когда-то он действительно был на этом месте, метался из стороны в стороны, чтобы наконец освободиться, но не сейчас. Данте угрюмо, настороженно смиряет взглядом находящуюся на грани обморока Бэйксвил, которая, приклеенная взором к бездушным потрохам, что-то прячет за спиной. Было бы очень… плохо, если бы она всё же успела каким-то образом освободить тварь, он-то знает, разминая между пальцами маленький заветный ключик от  _своих_  цепей.  
  
— Ха-х, — Анди проколачивают вспышки истерики, и это — единственное, что она может произнести на данный момент.  
  
Она не знает, что ей делать: расслабленно засмеяться, поняв, что мёртвая тварь под маской не так страшна, или же насторожиться ещё сильнее, задавшись вопросом, откуда появился  _этот_  Данте. Проклятые же тени, бегающие друг с другом наперегонки, лишь сильнее усиливают чувство подозрения. Бэйксвил безотрывно режет его взором, надеясь добраться сквозь крепкое и поджарое мясо к его истинной сущности; они оба понимают, что знают друг друга намного дольше, чем это должно быть, но объяснения этому найти не могут. Данте заглушает в себе рёв сотни зверей, продолжая сжигать их в крематории собственного черепа, присаживается на корточки рядом с почившей тварью, ошмётки головы которой тут же подёргиваются белым гноем. Если есть труп, то скоро налетят падальщики. Данте не жаждет вновь видеть их воочию.  
  
— Ну привет, девочка, — довольно произносит, обращаясь к чему-то, к кому-то, что находится меж складок плаща и жира мёртвого существа.  
  
Данте становится мерзко, когда липкая от крови ладонь угождает в вязкий комок прозрачной и воняющей, словно десяток дохлых псин на солнце, слизи, отшвыривая от себя куски разваливающейся твари, потроша её жирный бок и стараясь добраться до виднеющейся под тушей Эбони. Когда ладонь сжимается вокруг чёрного, знакомого тепла, он вытирает пистолет о материю давнего, безнадёжно испорченного плаща, мысленно возвращаясь в один из диких и жарких дней в Лимбо, который когда-то давно вгрызся в него акульими зубами и не отпускает до сих пор. Данте поднимает медленный и предупреждающий взгляд на глядящую на него с примёрзшим шоком официантку, вставая во весь рост и разминая затёкшие плечи. Небрежно помахивает пистолетом в воздухе, умело крутит его в ладони, отчего Бэйксвил испуганно вздрагивает. Острые льдинки, вшитые в пятки, успели немного подтаять за время каменного ступора, зажавшего Анди меж монолитных плит, потому она тут же отступает назад, сжимая за спиной руки. Шум разъярённой воды ближе, и Данте тоже слышит его, дёрнув головой в сторону источника звука. Ему настолько тошно находиться в этой идиотской ситуации, в которую мог попасть только он со своим невъебическим везением, что крошки раскрасневшихся углей, спрятанные в прослойках кожи, тут же прожигают изнутри слабые разводы-ожоги — злится. Данте щурится, сверкая покрытыми льдом триодами глаз; обманчивая, островато-кинжальная тьма надрезает уголки его губ.  
  
— Бля, стой! — шершаво вопит Анди, стоит Данте сделать несколько стремительных шагов к ней, всколыхнув чёрные и прозрачные занавески пространства.  
  
Бэйксвил вмиг отскакивает назад, прячась в сумраке и выставляя руки перед собой, крепко сжимая в них белый пистолет. На деле он оказывается куда тяжелее, особенно для ходящих ходуном конечностей, онемевших и одеревеневших. Чтобы не уронить пушку, Анди приходится крепко сжать её в двух ладонях, сцепив их в замок. Именно Айвори требует обратно террорист; именно для этого он кромсает дистанцию в клочья.  
  
— Эй, расслабься. Тварь сдохла, — Данте говорит с натянутым добродушием, но фразы всё равно получаются рублёными, как разделанные туши, не внушающими доверия. Красные же отблески переулка, сжирающие своими агрессивными оттенками всю человечность с его физиономии, лишь сильнее ввинчивают шурупчики опаски в виски Бэйксвил. — Все счастливы.  
  
— Нет… Не сдохла, — со вспыльчивым смешком отзывается Анди.  
  
Она не собирается подпускать его ближе, ведь помнит, ведь видит его по-звериному внимательное лицо и замечает ошмётки кожи, свисающие с мокро поблёскивающих кистей. Они отпадают ненужными кусками наземь, и пространство вмиг переваривает их. Они заживают, пришиваются обратно невидимыми иголками, оставляя грубоватые стежки под густым слоем крови, и Данте удовлетворённо хмыкает. Разве способно на подобное обычное тело? Разве обычный парень будет спокойно реагировать на происходящую вокруг ситуацию? Нет,  _нормальный человек_  не сможет, не должен так просто топтать голову, пусть и принадлежащую монстру, и рыться в чужих потрохах с таким блокадным похуизмом. Данте бредёт медленнее, сдержаннее, но всё же бредёт, щадяще разводя в стороны расслабленные ладони, в одной из которых поблёскивает чёрная пушка. Будто бы поддаётся. Будто бы боится своего же оружия в неумелых руках, но нет, это неправда, Данте давно выскреб с изнанки собственной шкуры, усеянной шипами и металлическими крючками, страх.   
  
Бэйксвил судорожно сглатывает, понимая, что её крики для него — тонкая дымчатая полоска, дрогнувшая в воздухе лишь на секунду и вновь выровнявшаяся по всей длине. Точно. Для Данте они — невнятный лепет, от которого можно просто отмахнуться, не более, разбив отчаянные попытки остановить неизбежное о пол. Он приближается, не разрывая тонких и красных натянутых нитей, зажатых меж мелких трещинок его радужек и протянутых до пульсирующих дыр, прожжённых сигаретами в глазных яблоках Бэйксвил. Анди боится моргать, боится потерять контакт и контроль над ситуацией, а потому до боли, до красных сосудов, бугрящихся на поверхности склизких склер, всматривается в Данте, нервно облизывая серовато-красные губы. Они оба знают, что Анди может выстрелить так же просто (если захочет), как и он сам. Но он не умрёт от нескольких пуль, а вот Бэйксвил, бесполезная плоть, нанизанная на тонкие косточки-иголочки, упадёт замертво, не успев даже понять, что её больше не существует.  
  
— Отдай-ка мне ствол.  
  
— Что это за тварь? — игнорирует его, его слова, громко и хрипло выкрикивает-вопрошает Анди, указывая дулом пистолета на распотрошённую тушу позади него. У неё чёткий голос, иногда захлёстывающийся истерикой и вдалбливающийся в голову. У неё крепкая для девчонки из кафешки хватка, сжимающая судорогой, словно звеньями цепи, поджилки на трясущихся руках. Теперь между ними вовсе не пропасть, как казалось раньше, нет, меньше. — Где мы? Стой, чтоб тебя! — снова молчание в ответ, прогрызенное насквозь. — На три шага назад! И-иначе…  
  
— Круто. Стреляй, — просто, небрежно и резко. Данте психует, чиркает зубами по нижней губе, крепко сжимает окаменевшие челюсти и как-то нетерпеливо перешвыривает взгляд из стороны в сторону, не акцентрируясь им на Анди. Челюсть ещё нудит от боли после феерического заезда полицейского кулака по физиономии, но уже не так. Не хрустит, не трескается от скользкого мороза, лишь щёлкает время от времени да лязгает, как железо о железо. И это является ещё одной причиной, почему ему хочется как можно быстрее закончить это шоу для детишек. — Давай, смелее.  
  
Анди не успевает содрать со своих губ безвольное «что?», в следующий же момент ошарашенно округляя глаза и задыхаясь горячей лавиной воздуха, затолкавшейся вместе с волнением в её грудь. Данте насмешливо, значительно ухмыляется, оттягивая ворот футболки и обнажая орошённую карминовой кровью шею да кости ключиц, лоснящихся под загорелой кожей. Пламя, подпитываемое бензином в бесконечных артериолах, остроугольными искрами-крапинками пляшет по чёрным краям нефилимских взбудораженных зрачков, которые расширяются, как чёрные космические дыры, и тут же схлопываются, пеплом осыпаясь на скулы. Бэйксвил смотрит на него упрямо, исподлобья, скрывая за тёмными зеркалами животный страх. Пальцы её скользят по гладкому телу пистолета, рискуя неосторожно надавить чуть сильнее, чуть судьбаноснее.  
  
— Целься, — подначивает. Дуло оружия легонько царапает Данте, дрогая от дробильни адского механизма за крепкими рёбрами. И когда он перехватывает собственный пистолет одной рукой и направляет-впивает его чуть пониже вмятины ключиц, всё в Бэйксвил начинает щёлкать и трещать, покрываться микроскопическими разрывами, как надломленная корка льда. — Сюда.  
  
Шум воды, шум воды, шум воды наполняет голову, заполняет пустые комочки мыслей средь связанных пучков извилин и полощется в глотке, мешая говорить. Если бы Анди умела так просто шинковать чужие тела пулями, она бы не подпустила террориста к себе ближе, чем на три названных шага. Если бы Данте был… чуть милосерднее (чёртов абсурд, ведь так?), он бы не сдвинулся и с места, не допустив того, чтобы Бэйксвил чувствовала себя жалкой псиной с должным для многих псин клеймом на ухе. Но сейчас он здесь, прямо перед испуганными глазами собачонки, чувствует то, как она пытается дышать и не отравиться, смотреть в кипучие разломы и устоять на месте. Им обоим уже и так ясно, кто одержал первенство в этом маленьком и никчёмном состязании; Данте от осознания этого факта явно ликует, быстро зализывая стрельчатые разрывы на губах.  
  
— Ч-чудище, — вбивая заклеенный скотчем взгляд куда-то перед собой, блеет Анди, краем глаза замечая дрожащие пятна остроконечных татуировок, протыкающих кожу на плече Данте.  
  
Её голос звучит так по-детски жалобно и упрямо, что даже смешно. Данте лишь хмыкает на испуганный лепет. Это ещё самое безобидное, что ему приходилось слышать в свой адрес. Что-то мучительно в Бэйксвил кренится, кривится набок сошедшими с рельсов поездами, выплёскивается наружу вместе с кровью плавленым и невыносимым стеклом, вмиг остывающим на поверхности влажной от пота кожи, рушится, с грохотом обваливаясь на землю обломками, разнесёнными взрывом. Ломается и ломает бесполезный пластик костей, хрустнувший у уха, в плечах и в кистях, и всё это происходит за доли секунды, прежде чем руки Анди обмякают, опускаясь вниз вместе с ослабевающей хваткой Данте. Анди не сможет выстрелить в  _живое_ , в дышащее и выглядящее как человек, просто потому что это неправильно, противоречаще и абсурдно. Просто потому что Бэйксвил не привыкла убивать, ведь… люди не должны стрелять в людей, так?   
  
И осознание этого губит стойкость Анди, выкорчёвывая её из плотно прилипших друг к дружке хребтов, тем самым сгибая Бэйксвил в плечах и заставляя почувствовать беспомощность перед происходящим, от которой Анди всегда стремилась сбежать. Чужой пистолет, не ощущающий кожи своего хозяина на себе, сильно припекает влажную ладонь, рискуя выскользнуть и растаять в голодной вязи зеркал. Данте готов в то же мгновение предотвратить это, выдернуть Айвори одним уверенным движением из слабых рук — не успевает, обманутый ложной апатией Бэйксвил. Верёвки, затянутые на шее Анди и перетирающие красное горло крапивками, натягиваются под чьей-то властной рукой, утягивая целый моток в землю, а девчонка, ожившая слишком неожиданно, порывается вниз и вбок, увиливая.  
  
Верно. Она не сможет выстрелить в него, совсем нет. Но…  
  
— Блять! — орёт Данте, беспромедлительно отскакивая от того места, куда врезалась голодная пуля, нацеленная в его ноги.  
  
— Отвали от меня! — задыхаясь в жидкой истерике, льющейся водой в лёгкие, кричит Анди, срываясь с места.  
  
Паутины дорог, дороги паутин утягивают её за собой, позволяя так просто и легко порвать целостность отшлифованной плёнки на теле зеркала. И правда, дура. Бэйксвил, взметнув красным подолом рубашки, подбегает к одной из полуразрушенных стен и, срывая с неё весь зелёный плющ, втискивается в затянутую паутиной щель, царапаясь о каменные наросты, а заодно прихватывая с собой и оружие Данте, видимо, наивно полагая, что тот оставит её в покое. Несмотря на выстрел, надорвавший барабанную перепонку правого уха Данте и разнесшийся по всей отражающей глади звончатым криком, он быстро приходит в себя, но не успевает что-либо сделать: всё в одно мгновение начинает сходить с ума, всё начинает бежать и застывать, кипеть и мёрзнуть, выталкивать и затягивать, вращаясь по изржавевшим рельсам циклов.  
  
 _дай-мне-уйти-дай-мне-уйти-дай-мне-уйти._  
  


∞

  
  
— Кто здесь?.. Пожалуйста, отзовитесь! Прошу вас… хоть кто-нибудь!.. — мелкооскольчатый вопль-мольба вспархивает над затишьем горящей птицей, поджигая крыльями, покрытыми ожогами, тишину. — Не оставляйте меня…  
  
И Данте резко оборачивается, вспоротый по шву плеч и кадыка знакомым голосом, будто старой бритвой с щербатым лезвием, вжимающей остриё прямо в мягкие стенки бугрящихся сосудов под кожей. Глухое эхо, скорбное и пересыщенное страхом, который обычно испытывает жертва, шагающая по тонкой, красной нитке навстречу человеку с ружьём, отражается от начищенных до блеска стен, обмазанных плёнкой темноты. Сквозняком обветривает жаркую кожу, покрытую испариной, холодит её и прижигает, делая только хуже, заставляя старые раны вновь присыпаться толчёными кристаллами, разъедающими плоть. Данте цепенеет, напряжённо выискивает взглядом любую кривую деталь в густых призраках мрака, упуская, однако, тот момент, когда железные хребты, ползущие по полу из темноты, захлёстываются на его глотке своеобразным ошейником, натирая-натирая-натирая зазубренными звеньями и отзываясь отголосками застывшего женского плача. Данте простреливает сухая судорога, занозой застревающая в гортани, и он, скребя ногтями несуществующие вмятины, опирается локтем о стену, склоняя голову и сплёвывая на пол. Без какой-либо задней мысли задевает бугрящийся датчик над венами, мгновенно отзывающийся змеиным шипением и недовольными потрескиваниями. Ну точно же. Он ведь всё ещё под контролем проклятой кнопки.  
  
…Анди скользит-летит по поворотам удушенного жарой дома, расталкивая серые манекены и перебегая пустые комнаты, чтобы наконец забежать в одну из тех, которая навсегда должна остаться закрытой. В обожжённое горячей сковородкой лицо Бэйксвил летит вгрызающаяся в скулы и в ранки губ мелкая каменная крошка, забивающаяся в дыхательные трубки медицинских аппаратов.  
  
Сегодня явно не твой день, приятель, лучше вытащи свою шкуру как можно скорее из этого дерьма. Он бы и рад, вот только лёгкие, прокуренные до пепла, тоскливо скрипят, крошась каменной пылью на костяки не раз поломанных в щепки рёбер и ноя от давно выдернутых из них гвоздей; он бы и рад, вот только у этого места нет ни начала, ни конца. Это не Лимбо, а значит обычное «перебей всех тварей до единой» или «найди разрыв поближе» не сработает. Придётся импровизировать. Данте упрямо стискивает челюсти, порывисто выдыхает прямо в трещащее костром безмолвие и выпрямляется, хрустнув перебитой лопаткой, тут же вставшей на место. Это здание, представляющее из себя одну сплошную кожистую полость со склизкими перепонками-перегородками комнат — одно из тех мест, которые не прочь подурить ему голову, потому он решает придерживаться лучшей тактики — не верить. Запихивает ладони поглубже в карманы джинсов, направляясь дальше, вглубь, в темноту. Почему-то свет настораживает его больше, нежели плотная стена, дышащая в такт биению его пульса. Да и, как подсказывает чутьё, на которое Данте привык полагаться больше, чем на всё остальное, в сумраке всегда водится что-то поинтереснее.  
  
…грани зеркал, отражающие её саму, швыряющие и бросающие образ из пространства в пространство, вращаются и вращают шахматную доску, на которой игроков оказалось больше, нежели предполагалось. Это нехорошо. Лишних, слабых нужно устранять, ведь так? И лишняя-слабая здесь, видимо, сама Анди, представляющая из себя только дурную пешку, раз за разом вставляющую строительные штыри в механизм часов, чтобы сломать и время, и себя. А непослушное  _ничто_  пускают на убой чудищам в назидание остальным.  
  
Стоит Данте ступить дальше, перешагивая через безликую полоску, разделяющую осколки зеркал, как звук перегоревшей лампочки оповещает его о начинающемся веселье. Она, лампочка, лопается так же звонко, как и его терпение. Сумрак, сдерживаемый только высыхающей лужицей белого пятна, стремительно затапливает обшарпанный коридорчик, натягивая на Данте из собственного нутра липкую плёнку холодного порыва и строительной пыли. Он быстрее, он успевает уткнуться носом в согнутый локоть, крепко жмурясь, но всё равно чувствуя, как жёсткие песчинки забиваются в поры и прилипают к векам. Нехороший же звук гремящих в стенах костей срезает с реакции Данте пробковый слой. Он рвётся вперёд, проскальзывая ребристой подошвой ботинок по стерильно чистому полу и громко лая ругательства, а потом со всего маху врезается плечом в угол быстро сдвигающихся стен, рявкнув в ответ рычащим на него внутренностям живой твари. Коридор вздрагивает, чертыхнув полом.  
  
— Воу!  
  
Перекатывающаяся волна чуть не сбивает Данте с ног, однако он вовремя успевает перепрыгнуть крутой горб, зацепившись ладонями за перекладину труб и подтянувшись всем телом. Выбитая рука даёт знать о себе в самый неподходящий момент: немота скользит по венам вместе с кровью, заталкиваясь прозрачными комками в кисти и перекрывая жидкий ток; пальцы, на секунду потерявшие чувствительность, срываются. Данте на мгновение теряет все ориентиры в пространстве, падая в сгусток тьмы, но только до тех пор пока вновь не чувствует под ногами опору. Он жёстко приземляется на успевшее вскрыться кирпичное месиво, ощутимо отдавшее толчком в ступни, так, что ему приходится выставить руки, чтобы восстановить равновесие. Стёртые костяшки дрябают о быстро сдвигающиеся стены, и Данте, выбивая из лёгких хриплые выдохи трещащими ребрами, вовремя прижимается спиной к одной из них. Херня, олицетворяющая это чудное местечко, явно решила расплющить Данте в своих сжимающихся сосудах-тоннелях, но, увы, ему придётся нарушить её планы. Он до охерения не хочет подыхать.   
  
…на фоне общего грохота-дрожания и ещё не утихшего в ушах звука выстрела Анди различает и мужской голос, который, кажется, постепенно заполняет собой весь её череп. Это была не самая лучшая идея — забирать оружие террориста и стрелять в него же. Это была не самая лучшая идея — поверить ему на мгновение, упустив момент, когда и он превратится в один из её ночных кошмаров. Но теперь поздно ловить короткие поводки упущенных секунд, теперь остаётся лишь бежать, как и всегда, кусать до боли драные губы и ковырять ногтями кожу в надежде проснуться.  
  
Стены прекращают греметь ровно тогда, когда встречают преграду в роли самого Данте, упёршегося ладонями в одну заслонку и лопатками — в другую. В темноте, нарушаемой только мерным мерцанием следующей далёкой лампочки, находящейся на другом конце лазейки, до тошноты паршиво, на месте же оставаться тоже дурная идея: как только мышцы в предплечьях Данте начинают дрожать, надрываться от тяжести, перегородки тут же чиркают шершавой поверхностью по правой скуле и губам, обнажающим напряжённый оскал.  
  
— Не круто, — хмыкает сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, и плоскость зеркала сыпет ему в глаза стеклянный песок, будто бы издеваясь.  
  
Данте, досадливо и неразборчиво ворча, встряхивает головой, не отнимая от стен пекущих ладоней, кожа на которых вот-вот лопнет, а треск пойдёт по шву бугрящихся вен. Лучше и быть не могло. Данте действительно начинает задумываться над тем, что, в принципе, в камере для допросов с тупыми копами было очень даже неплохо, если сравнивать с тем, что происходит сейчас. Прорычав что-то в адрес всей происходящей ситуации и той-девчонки-из-кафешки, из-за которой он здесь, в этом могильнике, и оказался, вбирает побольше воздуха в грудь, морщась от ощутимо вжавшейся в плоть грани амулета, запрятанного под футболкой. Шаг за шагом Данте движется по направлению к голубоватому огоньку, с трудом сдерживая кирпичные челюсти, зажимающие его со всех сторон. Стоит немного попустить, расслабить плечи, позволив усталости предательски ударить по кадыку прутом, как стены вновь оживают, каменисто урча и чувствуя Данте между собой.  
  
— Вы… здесь? Я знаю, что вы слышите. Я знаю… — далёкий всхлип.  
  
Раз, два, три — и сознание Данте падает в веровочные петли, подвешенные за стратосферы, обдирая обрубками крыльев небо, забившееся ватой под рёбра. Инстинкты, стянутые на поверхности кожи тонкими прутиками розг, вскрикивают под ожогом от очередного удара, натягивая цепи на глотке Данте, и тот забывает, как дышать. Кажется, кровь его, вечно кипящая вулканной магмой, сворачивается прямиком в венах, пересыхая к чертям и высушивая его самого, и он не вовремя теряет бдительность, теряет момент, когда место вновь меняет свой настрой. Оно неторопливо и издалека начинает перемежёвывать стыки каменной кладки, сталкивая их с друг дружкой и сжимая образовавшуюся дыру по камушку, по каждому осколочку, как паззлы. Данте просыпается только тогда, когда чувствует на обожжённой до костей коже дуновение раскатистого сквозняка, несущего с собой шум нарастающего грохота, и понимает, что это может значить только одно: чем быстрее он выберется из тисков зажимающих стен, тем больше целых конечностей у него останется на выходе. Напряжённо дыша в холодную гладь стекла, покрывающуюся матовым пятном пара, Данте в темпе двигается между перегородок, отталкиваясь при каждом шаге лопатками и ладонями до тех пор, пока перед его привыкшими к темноте глазами не начинают появляться кровавые пятна его надорванных пальцев, а спина даже под слоем одежды не взбухает под кожей от сотни гематом.  
  
…кошмары не могут сниться вечно, Анди верит в это, совсем не замечая, как спотыкается о трупы в красных клетчатых рубашках на очередном из поворотов. Их горы, их больше, чем капель в море, но ведь Бэйксвил слепа на один глаз, а потому видит лишь багряные блики и лужи крови на стенах. Анди думает, что она бежит к выходу, но это не так — она бежит по кругу вращающихся отражений, зажавших её в стеклянно-серебряный купол. И каждое отражения членит её тело на части.  
  
Чем сильнее и яростнее отталкивает от себя стены, тем напористее и мощнее они врезаются в него раз за разом. Когда до свободы остаётся всего каких-то несколько шагов, Данте перекашивает: один из каменных осколков всё же успевает защемить его рёбра, сверлом войдя в живую плоть, и от неожиданности он клацает зубами, прикусив язык. Новая боль, перекрывающая прошлую, заставляет натянутые до предела мышцы работать до разрывов на их поверхности, и только, вроде, благодаря собственной воле Данте на последнем дыхании в конечный раз отталкивает от себя стену, выдирая собственное тело из проёма. Камни сплющиваются рядом с ухом, посыпав его щедрой порцией глухоты, и он дёргает головой, сглатывая. Лёгкие, подгоревшие и покрытые чёрной коркой, сами собой судорожно вздуваются в груди, лопаясь от нехватки воздуха. Данте же, выбравшийся в один из освещённых секторов, смутно облепленный комками голубого неона, тяжело откидывается на сошедшийся стык, запрокидывая голову и г _о_ лодно выдирая клычьём из пространства воздух. Кровь дробью вколачивается в барабанные перепонки и по первому времени Данте слышит только её, непроизвольно зажимая острый бугорок, впитый в крепкие мышцы. Лишь когда адреналин, поджёгший кровь в венах, загасает, Данте начинает чувствовать каждый сгоревший сосуд под колючей шкурой, а сильнее всего — вспоротый разрез с отмершей ледышкой, хлебающей его кровь. Опускает замытый взгляд вниз и видит выгаренное багряное пятно, горячее и влажное, не успевшее ещё присохнуть.  
  
— Ненавижу это дерьмо.   
  
Данте задирает футболку, зажимая край материи зубами. Ему не впервой вытаскивать из собственного тела всякую дрянь по типу пуль и лезвий от ножей, загнанных в самое нутро, но каждый раз ему проще сдохнуть от заражения и гниения, нежели снова и снова повторять подобное. Расширяя пальцами кровоточащую дыру на рёбрах, в которой пульсирует острая костяшка обломка, Данте зло, дёргано хрипит, ощутив жаркий толчок магмы изнутри, а после — прихватывает осколок, импульсивно задевая ногтями живые, чувствительные мякиши плоти. Руки опущенные в кипящий котёл с красной юшкой, невольно дёргаются, когда боль-молния пробивает напряжённые ладони судорогой. Ткань же, украшенная кровяными пятнами, жалобно стонет под крепкими зубами, сжатыми до переклина челюсти. Миллиметр за миллиметром отщепок чужого организма вытягивается из его собственного, оставляя после себя лишь кипящую в горящем мясе желчь. Она скворчит и разжижает рёбра Данте ровно до тех пор, пока разрез не затягивается, превращаясь лишь в белый временный росчерк. Скоро и он превратиться в ещё одну дымку воспоминаний, не больше. Данте выдыхает облегчённо, заметно расслабляясь и вертя обмазанный в ангельскодемоническую кровь осколок, нащупывая пальцами все его резкие грани. Этой мелочью  _выродка_  не убить. Небрежно отшвыривает от себя горячий щебень, тем самым совершая одну из тех самых ошибок, которые вновь могут запустить цикл.  
  
— Господи, нет! Нет, пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое!  
  
Он больше не медлит, чётко определяет, с какой стороны доносится крик. Он, срываясь на бег, направляется к очередному флуоресцентно-синему островку света, теперь уже куда бдительнее прислушиваясь к стенам. Их внезапная дрёма, бездействие и видимая безобидность больше не смогут его одурачить. По крайней мере, теперь Данте куда тщательнее высматривает ходы отступления.  
  
— Эй, Кэт! Кэт!  
  
Да, чёрт возьми. Всё это время он слышал именно её голос, звучащий так же, как и прежде, как и полтора года назад. Ещё до того, как его запекли за решётку сразу после грандиозного спасения мира от Мундуса.  
  
— Данте? Где ты, Данте?  
  
Душераздирающий голос медиума железными скобами пробивает горячую и плавленую мякоть между лёгкими, и Данте, с трудом вписываясь в повороты, в  _бесконечные_  повороты, теряет счёт минутам, несясь прямиком на громкие вопли, пробуждающие в нём чёртовых бесов, как тогда. Тогда, когда в неё стреляли, а он, находясь в Лимбо, мог лишь наблюдать за тем, как она сворачивается от боли, с надеждой смотрит на него, да метаться по клетке зверем.  
  
— Прошу… — затравленный шепот.  
  
Чья-то горячая кровь, выплеснувшаяся прямо из тёмных, завихрастых дыр в воздухе, кипятком ошпаривает саднящие ладони, солью разъедает растрескавшиеся костяшки. Данте, ругнувшись, стряхивает маслянистые капли на пол и те, дымясь, прилипают к полу, вмиг растворяясь в пространстве. Данте, кажется, пробегает сотую пустую комнату, и только в ней замечает сваленные манекены с бумажными лицами. Он притормаживает, но не останавливается, чуть нос к носу не столкнувшись с одним из чучел. Все они барахтаются на спинах, тая под рвотно-кислотными лучами лампочного солнца и присыхая ошмётками к скворчащему от высокой температуры полу. Когда они замечают над собой Данте, вперивая в него взгляд нарисованных глаз, тянут к нему детские ручонки, уже обварившиеся в золотом кипятке. Он кривится от вони, душком плывущей по стенам, но очередной крик о помощи, бьёт шокером его в спину. Данте, расталкивая человеческие куклы, мерзко пищащие ему вслед, ногой вышибает шаткую дверь, которая разлетается в щепки, впечатавшись в стену. Вены коридоров снова сужаются, но теперь уже только в сознании самого Данте, которому чертовски не хватает воздуха в нутре, кислорода в голове.  
  
— Дай мне уйти… Чёртова свинья!  
  
…кажется, она сдаётся. Кажется, зеркало вырезает её лёгкие и прячет их в стеклянных клетках. И Анди совершенно не знает, как дотянуться до них ампутированными руками.  
  
Данте остаётся всего ничего, чтобы добежать до того места, где, предположительно, может находиться Кэт, но тут женский голос резко меняет тональность: понижается немного, захрипцовывается и взбухает на фоне ленной тишины налитой каплей крови. И эти крики тоже знакомы ему. Их прерывает разрывающий перепонки выстрел, который Данте ни с чем не перепутает. Он крепче сжимает ладонь на дрожащей Эбони, проводя указательным пальцем по чётким углам пистолета, и недоверчиво щурится, когда голубая клякса света дребезжит ярким рубцом на его переносице, пересекая синеву радужек. В воздухе расцветает пылкий запах человеческой крови, пробивающий нёбо штырём.  
  
— Кэт?..  
  
Но никто ему не отвечает, никто даже не знает о том, что Данте,  _этот_  Данте, существует в пространстве, сотканном из разбитых осколков. Пыльное зеркало подёргивается белой слепой плёнкой, прорезается глубокими морщинами, бурля глубоко внутри и изъедаясь токсичной, окислившейся нечеловеческой кровью. Оно выпаривает в себе вязкую жижу, пробует Данте на вкус и озлобленно шипит, когда он перехватывает и вырывает вспухшие, перерезанные в ошмётки языки, вылизывающие его загрубевшие руки, обляпанные красным на костяшках. Кэт замолчала. Голоса замолчали. А бешенство, сшитое сиамским близнецом с чем-то таким мерзким наоборот взвывает, бахнув в голову из ружья. И у Данте тут же срывает башку, тут же лопаются все звенья наручников и цепей на перечерченных сухожилиями запястьях и глотке, пробиваемые шипами из неё. Данте сдирает со стен плоть, хватаясь за них и отталкиваясь на поворотах, сдирает, сдирает, сдирает, пока…  
  
Это не Кэт. С самого начала это была не Кэт.  
  
Глотка Бэйксвил — вскрывшееся по весне озеро, выталкивающее на лёд сгустки трупной крови. Она переломана в трёх местах и разорвана у самой выемки ключиц, пробитых острой розочкой.  
  
На лице же девчонки — чёрные грязные молитвы, пересекающие бледно-мертвенное полотно от скулы до скулы вперемешку с ранами на лице, опухшими и посиневшими.  
  
Она сбежала от него с его оружием, бережно сжимая его в неслушающихся ладонях, но сейчас при ней ни одного ствола. У Данте — все два. Спящая Эбони. Хлебнувшая (её) крови Айвори.  
  
И только стены обвиняюще трескаются в одном единственном слове, ядом-плесенью расплывающимся по шершавой поверхности:  
  


_Убийца_

  
  


∞


	10. - заткнись, (не)глотай;

синдром Капгра — синдром «злого двойника»

  
  


∞

  
  
Она — (тоже) Бэйксвил.  
  
По фамилии, по буквам, по звукам разлагающегося в тишине голоса, красно впечатывающегося в твёрдо выведенные углы «M-R». По лукавым цепкам-зацепкам под кровом слипшихся ресниц, по сизой дымке на глазном яблоке и твёрдой гематоме над закостеневшей пульсацией крови. Бэйксвил, Б-эй (!)-к-свил. Гремит, как чёртово напоминание о чёртовом абсурде, в котором всякие нефилимские отродья расщепляются, распадаются с лёгкостью аспириновой таблетки в воде, становятся миллионными, триллионными вариациями самих себя, захлопнутые прочно в зеркальных квадратах. Здесь темно, спичечная коробка, окаймлённая огрызками стёкол, вертикально разделённая на тысячу шпалами спичек, задвигается за орбиту и утончает плёнку влажного забытого света, вмиг спрятавшегося за плоскую картонку; надавливает на грудак связанными в замок извилистыми пальцами, делающими на живую, на голую массаж пришибленного сердца. Оно по-дурному застревает в проржавевшей ключной скважине рёбер, протискиваясь наружу и обдираясь до состояния плохо перемолотого фарша в блендере.  
  
— Не стоит бояться, Данте, — сверху, с неба, сука. — Ты всего лишь в моём эксперименте. Не подведи меня, ладно?  
  
И всего этого желчного, аномального, фальсифицированного, кажется, достаточно, чтобы отправить все красно-красные ящерицы поездов прямиком в бездну разломанных мостов, с синих, зелёных, железно-серых спин которых сигает на последних секундах и Данте, подминая ребристыми берцами подплавившиеся пластины, слетающие с крыш-лопаток. Оторванная покрышка хочет примагнититься к напряжённо-перетянутым плечам, прокрикивает металлом у самого уха в тот момент, когда его удачно ведёт в сторону погасших, стухших огней, а холод расчёсывает и треплет шматк _и_  нефилимской кожи, разделённой по два сантиметра лезвиями. У него все мышцы ходуном ходят, пляшут даже на отбитых, сплющенных досках покосившихся сиротских приютов, вылетают из-под объеденных гаек и болтов с шершавой резьбой по контуру. Данте — адовый отпрыск, но рогов у него нет; Данте — ангельское исчадие, но крылья его забиты, перьями скручены в подкожных подкладках. Его полёт приравнивается к свободному падению, когда отчаянный скрежет рельсов сходит на нет, а пустые ямы в атмосфере разряжаются до опасно мигающих красных ламп: у зеркал садятся батарейки, у-меня-садятся-батарейки, и, ради всего святого, кто-нибудь, зарядите их, покормите их.  
  
Но здесь только Данте, которому плевать на голод стеклянного тварья (он и сам чертовски голоден) и на покосившиеся вагоны раненного поезда, летящего на всех газах в никуда. В лицо забивается воздух, душит мёртвыми петлями и гарью пикирующих вниз самолётов, толкается бутылочными горлышками в горло, когда он трамбует собой кислород. Не допрыгивает до бугристых извилин самоконтроля (ха-ха, чёрт, где же он у тебя? Поищи хорошенько в дырявых карманах) и бороздит физиономией по пористым выбоинам, под звук припадочно визжащих лесок стёсывая пальцы до самых ладоней. Лает, собачится с болью за обмороженные конечности, плюётся вязким и солёным на околевшие кости переломанных гор и прорубает могильную синеву над головой конусом белого пара, вмиг расплывшегося, впитавшегося в стужу. Ад Данте начинается здесь, внизу, где переплавляется в очередного уродца калеченная, дурная, сдуревшая память. Из-за тебя же, мертвячка с железным рассадником зарядов в выскребанной дочиста выемке между ключиц.  
  
 _Бэйксвил, блядская Бэйксвил._  
  
Оторвать взгляд от трупа несложно. Она ведь мёртвая /почему-то/, ломанная, с претензиями на давнее гниение и пропорционально разложенная по зигзагам и строчкам швейной машинки. Она ничего не сделает и не посмеет моргнуть, подмигнуть ему стеклянными глазищами, которые карие-чёрные, словно копоть на разнежившихся в могиле костях. Пластмасски ресниц, потрёпанные канцелярским ножом, рядком очерчивают верхние веки той-самой-девчонки-официантки и раздражают вздёрнутые, вертикальные зрачки, загнанные перьевыми наконечниками по касательной во влажные и узкие проёмчики её, безусловно, богатого внутреннего-внешнего мира (Данте видит его в вывернутых потрохах, связанных крепкой плетенью вместе), пока разлинованная красными чернилами шея выплёвывает в горячий, влажный пурпур пожёванные тельца пуль. Белые. С налётом тепла; у Бэйксвил вроде как до последнего кровь в глотке перекипала, передавая энергию лучшему проводнику — бесславным блестяшкам, заблудившимся в её туше. Сейчас в ней, в туше этой, запутавшейся в кукловодских нитках, ни намёка на жизнь, ни намёка на существование.  
  
Пресно, безвкусно, грязно, да.  
  
Крови здесь, вокруг нелепой официанточки — таких, как она, обычно первыми пускают на убой, чтобы не мешались под ногами; обычно тут же отрезают им головы, а потом смотрят на то, как они бегают по кругу безголовым туловищем — если не океан, то настоящее море, и натекло оно как раз-таки из неё. В Бэйксвил не пять, а все десять литров крови, она бережно переливала их из банок в банку до лучшего момента, до момента слипшихся губ, посиневших, погрубевших, обветрившихся от грызни зубов, её зубов, обтесавшихся друг о дружку. Сейчас эти банки дают внушительную черепную трещину, и если не поторопиться, не оступиться и не повернуть назад, плотину прорвёт-вырвет прямо на Данте, напряжённо дышащего в такт поющим манекенам в соседних коробках комнат.  
  
Хочешь глотнуть немного мертвяка, а, чудище? Ты ведь знаешь, что такое спать бок о бок с трупами, ты ведь знаешь… Но Данте ровно, так же ровно, как натягиваются бесовские жилы от уголков прищуренных глаз.  _До болезненного_  не больно, у него всё по-прежнему: славливает приходы один за другим и захлёбывает их чем-то покрепче мертвецких вод, а потом, упс, находит в кармане джинсов угарные, разноцветные колёса. Дурная штука, но есть в её плоских рёбрах что-то завлекательное, то, что не спасёт, нет (всё слишком давно летит в ад), но не расколошматит окончательно до состояния бульонного варева, не сдвинет замечательный проект под названием «Нефилим-номер-какой-то-там» в сторону кладбища сдохших ангелов, демонов, в общем, компоста из них. В своё время это с лёгкостью скашивало-сквашивало ему полбашки, а точнее ту её часть, какой обычно он привык время от времени думать, срезая чётко посередине переносицы горизонталью.  
  
Пыльно, сдохло, давно.  
  
Плетётся где-то швами под слоем твёрдо набитых углов, квадратов и рож на плече, да иногда даёт о себе знать, когда ломает через перила и вышвыривает на кафельные, мокрые от воды плитки в чужой ванной, обблёванной, обплёванной настолько, что даже свет лампы теряет свой цвет под покровом желудочного и ротового месива, становясь каким-то желейным и вязким, таким, что в нём впору травануться собственным привкусом, вытанцовывающим на разбухшем языке. Горячая шершавость, раздражённая плохо растворившимися песчинками чудесного средства для радости и закаменевшим цементом абсента возле кадыка, врезается в скользкие дёсны — он не успевает сворачивать на поворотах, тормозить там, где это нужно и жизненно необходимо, потому розовенькие прослоечки начинают кровить под его зубами, а тоненькие, ненакрашенные губы, смятые и надкусанные, разрисованные жидкой солью, выталкивают в нёбо скулёж, уже лишённый той игривости, которая звенела в гортани малышки (масляная поволока, залепившая зрение, отлично молодит на десяток лет, этакий фотошоп в жизни) ещё за дверью с корявыми дырками. Секунды растягивают их, дырки, в стороны и сжирают стены, грызут, как термиты дерево, а после добираются до светящейся п _о_ том его спины, зажатой между воображаемой преградкой, за которой дёргаются друг в дружке сбежавшие на вечеринку подростки, и ней, слишком одетой, неправильно сухой.  
  
Она старше; ему всё равно до отпечатывающихся стыков, пролегающих точно и ровно в выемках бугрящегося хребта. На неё натянута офисная просвечивающая блузка, так плохо вписывающая в неоново-кристаллическую обстановку с выпивкой и вжатой в каждый угол сосущейся парочкой (они двое — одна из них ровно на цельные пятнадцать минут), утончающаяся в районе острых плеч и туго затянутых лифаком буферов; у неё ни капли смысла в выражении на лице, и это хорошо. Меньше смысла, к чёрту смысл. У него же чувство опасности снижено до критического порога, слишком лениво и расслабленно качаются мысли в разгорячённом чугунке, зато залихватски печёт в брюхе и стекается кипятком к ребристым рельсам ширинки, выгибающейся под давлением.  
  
Ему… нормально, ему даже нравится блевотно-жёлтый цвет её волос, соломенных, поломанных, обожжённых и зажжённых тусклой, не разгоревшейся ещё лампочкой-стекляшкой, мухой жужжащей под потолком. Подплавленные мягкие проволочки флуоресцентной гривы щекочут обожжённую шею, где ещё нет ощерившихся наляпистых звериных морд и аморфной, выведенной наспех геометрии. Он разжимает зубы, позволяет налившейся губе выскользнуть из его рта, предварительно убедившись, поскребавшись резцами о её бело-прозрачную эмаль, что она не врежется припухшей присоской в его челюсти вновь. В крайоловые гланды должен упираться вовсе не нефилимский язык, о нет, он уверен, что в её желудке уже плещется литр спущенного в воронку белка.  
  
Видит её желтушный пробор, наливающийся по рубцу размягчевшим цинком, который, сросшийся с окисью, ехидно и едко долбит тупым запахом по переносице. Не чувствует в мыслях ничего, кроме него, надавливает ладонью на затылок, ускоряя неторопливое движение вниз по вертикальной шкале. Одновременно с опускающимся затылком, стремящимся к уровню таза, в абсолютно противоположную сторону мылится стояк, ему очень тесно в затянутом вокруг бёдер куске жёсткой джинсовой ткани. Скулёж снизу трезвит на процентов пять — блондиночке слишком неудобно в рваных колготках стоять на битых стёклах, рассыпанных вокруг нефилимских кроссовок, — а всё остальное плавает, катится по направлению в бездну вместе с болтами разъеденных коррозией тормозов, не подлежащих ни ремонту, ни замене.  
  
Сойдёт, чертям не нужны тормоза, они ведь сгорят в ту же секунду от переизбытка бензина и выхлопов в сердечном насосе, если случайно/специально их пережать: ангельскодемонический каркас накренится в сторону надгробных плит и гробов, разжижеет до состояния воска, став ничем. Но пока кости не рассасываются под перетянутой у живота шкурой, напротив, каменеют, сам он каменеет, прилипая влажной спиной к затёршимся плиткам и до напора вдавливая полупустой череп (то, что от него осталось — половинка ведь) в стены, чувствуя гранью ровно разрубленной кости дрожь, давящуюся в следующей комнате.  
  
Тоже давится. Воздухом, ею, цинком, запутавшимся в её париковых волосах, приклёпанных намертво к скальпу. Он пересчитывает настоящие пряди, пока она долго возится с заклинившей «собачкой», пьяно пытаясь отодрать от кожи кожаный ремень. Врёт она с малярной покраской бледных щёк, ведь в этой тесной комнате два на два с вышедшей из строя душевой кабиной, в которой ржавчины больше, чем воды, в дурь вляпался только Данте, не она, специально возящаяся пальцами долго, так, чтобы он успел разложить на составляющие тугие узлы, накрутившиеся вертлявой проволокой на её кисти.   
  
Бредишь, придурок, тебя затянуло в самое днище этого мира, в тот самый компост из переваренных недоангельскодемонских выродков, таких, как ты. Его тоже пытаются переварить, вот только крепкий сукин сын с придавленной накрепко к штыковым, кальциевым арматурам металлической оббивкой отчего-то не по зубам: железо распадается дольше, но всё же ведь распадается, и пройдёт всего лишь час-полтора, а его уже не будет в том виде, в каком он привык наблюдать себя в отражении чёрно-дёгтевых бутылок, наполовину опустошенных (заполненных?) спящей кислотой.  
  
Раньше.  
  
Его разбирает раньше, дальше по всем анатомическим таблицам. Распиливает на ломтики и слитки, переплавляет с горячей патокой цинка (блондиночка так и не добирается обкусанными губами до раздразнённого паха, только приспускает джинсы немного), пока его грубо не вытряхивает всей клубной утварью наружу: пёстрые колёса выливаются растворившейся бурдой, щедро схимиченной с пережёванными стёклами, царапающими желудок изнутри, в то время как вся таблица Менделеева — начиная от водорода, продолжая зеркалистым кадмием и заканчивая… допустим, ртутью, на большее не хватит даже его, ибо в конечном итоге вывалится всей окочурившейся трухой прямо на белые потолки, «изящно» разукрасив собственными автографами стены; радиоактивно, его мутит этой радиоактивностью с начала и до конца эпох, и кажется, что всё это время он только и делает, что блюёт, смотрит и блюёт от того, что смотрит — сигналит ему этой самой радугой перед переливающимися семицветиями радужками.  
  
Максимум дерьма всей ситуации заключается в отсутствие функции фокусировки и стабилизации. Включите сраную вспышку, дайте продрать глаза, отклеить руки от рёбер, которые резко впиваются заточенными краями в перекрещенные на груди мышцы, окоченевшие то ли от минуса, царящего в комнатке, то ли от недостатка крови, вышвырнутой ещё там, в ванной, в мусорку, завязанной предварительно в целлофан свернувшейся плёнки. Нефилимская пародия не трезвеет ни разу, но похмелье-"окайфление» уже успевает наслоиться верхом, оседлать его и продолбить отбойными молотками дырку в нёбе, запустив в рваный проём два пальца, потом же, поковырявшись с доли секунд и не найдя в склизкой пустоте ничего интересного, пихает целый кулак в воспалённую пасть.  
  
Нефилимские зубы вмиг отгрызают паскуде руку по кисть — с хрустом, сыро, с плеском засвистевшей кровяной смолы — и та остаётся вздувшимся комом с тесными пальцами на пути к гуашевым внутренностям, успевшим размягчиться от повышенного уровня химии, токсичности в организме. Данте (только тс-с, ты ещё не знаешь, что ты — это ты) не выхаркает её никогда даже вместе с кишками; вместо седины на висках реагентом проявляется мразильно-зелёный с намёками на желтизну, которую разглядывает в закристаллизовавшихся гранях отплёванных красных хлопьев. А ещё у него терпко сосёт в системе резонная фразочка: «Ты сейчас сдохнешь, придурок». И ведь воистину, его разобрало по зеркальным клавишам с подозрительной лёгкостью, сам же Данте в шаге от трупного окоченения и окончательного перегиба с передозом. Наружу него вылезают заострённые гвозди, а выскребанное нутро оббивается занозистыми досками, покрытыми плесенью, и они, если честно, только они держат его переклинившие лопатки если не перпендикулярно, то хотя бы не плашмя.  
  
Раздаётся водянисто, с пузырями влаги в дыхательных мешочках:  
  
— Ты — подопытный 64432B, — оповещают его, напоминают старые цифры, вшитые в кожу и жгущие время от времени немного пониже того места, где сейчас разрослись плевки размазанных татуировок. — Подойди к стеклу.  
  
Ладонями Данте чувствует прижатую к рёбрам чечётку, пекущую натянутые прожилки с изнанки. Ладонями Данте цепляется о шершавую белую ткань смирительной рубашки (спорно, вообще-то, что она белая, у него все цвета на несколько тонов ослепительнее, отбелёнее, он не осознаёт, какими оттенками сверкают пропёкшиеся у ворота пятна, улыбающиеся ему выгрызенными дырками). Сжимает в серых кулаках по вороху в каждом, натягивая до скрипа, до нужного треска, пока чёрные змеиные шкуры, тесёмки, изъеденные челюстями, не захлёстываются вокруг перетряхнувшегося мешка с костями. Данте на последних секундах зажимает дробилку зубов, напрягая челюстные пружины, когда к языку масляно подкатывает раздавленная всмятку печень. Ей сейчас хуже всех, вообще-то, она отфильтровала за такое короткое время столько намешанного букетом дерьма, что впору сказать ей «спасибо».  
  
Данте, лижущийся взасос с клейкими припадками, и говорит, на полном серьёзе решив поддержать беседу со своими потрохами, вылезающими наружу из расходящихся швов — только и остаётся, что придавливать бугрящиеся, багровящиеся комочки, радостно решившие повидать мир. Оп, словленный эффект дежавю сродни эффекту бабочки, который предвещает последствия размером в продряхлившуюся и барахлящую на поворотах жизнь. Данте смертельно, неестественно барахлить, у него это в мозгах не заложено, а следовательно тормоза, возникшие в виде затянутого желудка, давящегося кислотой, визжат и проходятся гвоздями по стёклам. Минус уши и пара омертвевших извилин. Печень летит туда же со скоростью и стремительностью баскетбольного мяча в подвесную корзину.  
  
— А ты — та ещё сука, — в голосе нет голоса, только шипучка, брошенная в водяную лужу.  
  
Не обижается, она смотрит на то, как он гнётся в плечах вперёд и назад, разбалтывая клёпки на ребристых ремнях, затягивающихся параллелями и меридианами так, чтобы полностью его обездвижить. Этакая замена тёрке наручников, да? Данте невесело хмыкает; хмыкает и ливер, жидко плавающий в кровавом желе. По его затянутым п _о_ том и рукавами рубашки мышцам до этого пробежался целый табун из перекладчатых костяшек чужих дубинок, и вот он здесь, в зазумированной до пикселей разделочной. Знакомо-то как. Смердит так же, как в ванной «два-на-два-для-двоих», только на этот раз в семь раз сильнее, эффективнее, что ли, чтобы выродка-урода вывернуло без чужого вмешательства — никому не хочется пачкаться о вирулентные, зияющие зрачки, стекающие чёрным по подбородку, по крупнозерновой ткани, а изучить его внутренний состав, прояснить для всех сроки годности и уровни способностей — очень даже.  
  
— Возможно, — она как-то и не стремится отнекиваться, изображать из себя ту самую девочку-дурочку с гладко размазанными по лицу морщинами, с выплетенными на затылке следами его пальцев; на её мордашке с обсохшими губами плотный силиконовый чехол, не дающий продраться взглядом к узкочелюстному черепу, чтобы проломить его. Нет, она защищена, обложена пуленепробиваемой стеклянной бронёй, а потому ей не страшно в _ы_ резать по контору век светло-мочевинные пятна глаз да швырнуть их ему в лицо, так, чтобы только их он и видел. Они, попрыгунчики-шарики, какие обычно продаются в захламлённых автоматах с окаменевшими кругляшками жвачки, не долетают и шлёпаются вразнобой рядом с обмызганными кроссовками, словно подачка избитой, недоученной псине.  _Она_  считает его псиной, в то время как он считает её блядью. Всё закономерно и циклично, просто и до тошноты обоюдно. — Отчасти это моя работа — быть сукой, — понимание с её стороны; недопонимание, нежелание понимать с его. — Но… если честно, ничего личного, милый. Ты нужен мне у стекла. Живо.  
  
Её губы складываются в ложь с лёгкостью пальцевых щелчков. Раз щелчок, два, три, и вот м _а_ стерская заготовка показывает себя миру для таких вот обдолбанных семнадцатилетних простачков-бунтарей без опарышей инстинкта самосохранения в закутках волдырящихся вен, одним из которых является/являлся/будет являться и сам Данте, всё ещё ловящий голыми желваками, упирающимися в челюсть, хвосты улетающих вздохов.  
  
 _Тварь-тупая-тварь._  
  
Тупая тварь, по мнению силиконовой маски, сидящей в метре от него с переплетёнными ногами, только одна, и она (он) сейчас врезается лбом прямо в это самое стекло, делает намерено, дыша красным паром на сплетения и реакции прозрачной поверхности. Никто не удивится, если мутная блямба воздуха, прилипшая влагой в миллиметре от его губ, разъест к чёртовой матери эту мнимую, прозрачную плёнку и оставит после себя лишь выеденную, выскребанную циркулем пустоту — столько сейчас в нём искусственной желчи. Она делает вид, что не видит крови, скатывающейся в жидкие катышки и сползающей вниз к полу, смотрит только на выбеленные прорези нефилимского рта; кончик чернильного языка то и дело смачивает сухие трещины, пить ему хочется до одурения сильно: он готов слизать кровавую вмятину пара, вышедшего из лёгких, дочиста, и всё это для того, чтобы не расходовать необходимый запас воды.  
  
Клонит к пиковым, бритвенным стрелкам часов, набравших скорость так, что становится слишком опасно для чугунного нефилимского затылка, к которому подтёк весь эпицентр посттравматических последствий — этого стоит ожидать, когда вливаешь в себя вёдрами крутое, как яйца, концентрированное до подозрительного дымка, текущего по воздуху вверх, пойло, от которого сдохнет табун мустангов, но не выродок, шлёпающий госпожу Удачу по заднице. Ему несказанно везёт, везло до этой точки отсчёта, дёргающейся венкой на влажном лбу, дальше же Удача находит малыша посообразительнее, изобретательнее и выдувает в нефилимскую шею целый выводок прощальных спиртовых клубов. Пока-пока, отродье, может быть (никогда) ещё созвонимся. Ну и проваливай, шлюха.  
  
Данте сцеживает с губ кислоту, очищает в себе воздух, и равномерно размазывает по сточным протокам вен свои незаурядные возможности, сильно одряхлевшие, потерявшие ценность из-за постоянных прыжков в пропасти разной глубины и наполненности. Со временем он привыкнет, приспособится раскраивать кусок оставшихся после очередной грызни сил на более мелкие, чтобы не дать себе за очередным поворотом загноиться на асфальтовой коже. По необходимости, ведь ему всё-ещё-всегда будет плевать на достаток ливера в организме до тех пор, пока всё не дойдёт до критической чёрточки, пока перед взором не начнут взрываться красные капли крови, долбящиеся о быстро матовеющие поверхности глазных яблок.  
  
Он, как и прежде, не будет вправлять раскрошенный подбородок после того, как его успешно чуть не вырвут из челюсти; делать вид, что половина его физиономии в порядке, время от времени вставляя катящиеся по масловым дорожкам осколки паззлов на их прежнее место небрежным движением ладоней. Продолжит плевать с высоты птичьего полёта на срезанные с рёбер паутинки капилляров, харкая кровью в раковины и стараясь эту самую кровь затолкать, влить обратно. И сейчас, именно сейчас ему необходим этот самый резерв дефибрилляторных зарядов, чтобы всё не стало слишком воспалённым и мёртвым. Пусто.   
  
От этой самой пустоты, раскрывшейся выеденной черепной коробкой перед взором, Данте начинает видеть больше  _её_ жёлтых, растянутых радужек перед его половинчатым взором, разделённым на чёрное и цветное тяжёлыми веками — это нехорошо, водянистое экстези, слившееся с химическим составом желудочного сока, оттекает в стороны мусорных контейнеров, железных баков со слезоточивыми газами отходов. Ему кардинально херово — силиконовая маска этим пользуется, правильно распределяя выданные ей для работы секунды.  
  
— Хочешь пить? — блузка на ней всё та же: обтягивает буфера и не вписывается в атмосферу теперь-уже-не-неонового-веселья; она вся по-прежнему та же, только вот отсасывать не спешит.  
  
— Ты не попиздеть пришла, — ух ты, нефилимское отродье, которое заново учится говорить — это ещё то жалкое зрелище, от которого возникает скользкое чувство милосердия, что ли. То самое милосердие, какое обычно ощущается, когда в глазах маячит полуистлевший труп ещё скулящей дворняги — хочется добить её одним точным ударом в череп, чтобы бедняжка не мучилась.  
  
Пока что не добивает, сдерживает своё повышенное благородство. Ей, в принципе, нравятся самоуверенные малыши с перетоптанным здравым смыслом, ведь они так эффективно поднимают с глубин её серое настроение, перемешанное хаотично с рутиной, буднями, стрессом. Ей также нравится видеть их обмазанное бромом, йодом, ещё чем-то красно-бурым упрямство, проталкиваемое жёсткими корягами сквозь толстый лёд клетки. Это не поможет: бейся, не бейся искусственными, пластмассовыми и сделанными явно для смеха рогами овна о толщу, всё без толку, потому что, как правило, в воде живут только рыбы и глубоководные твари с бултыхающимися и светящимися в холоде приманками (такие, как она, обогреваемая цинковыми батарейками, вставленными в её проёмы вместо сердца), а твёрдая прослойка отшлифованного снега… она из растоптанных, равномерно раскатанных по воде алмазов, которым как-то плевать на вытаращенные, застеклившиеся неровно глазища, глядящие из-под тонкого синего слоя.  
  
Тут никакого тепла — бензинного, раздражённого — не хватит, чтобы растопить сузившиеся сосуды в чей-то центральной нервной системе, в которой застряли они, чёрт возьми, все: трупы в красных рубашках, запутавшиеся в собственном количестве, три тысячи разряженных пистолетов, щёлкающих пружинами, как зубами, и он, ублюдочный панк в замызганных кроссах без малейшего осознания происходящего. Это его пуленепробиваемая, личная броня — быть в кайфе до последних секунд /тех самых, отведённых ей на работу/, если поймёт хоть что-то, то точно получит отгрызенной от рамы стекляшкой прямиком в параллельные сдвиги сухожилий, между которыми бьётся надорванный корешок языка /ему жирно, горько, между прочим, хочется тоже на свежем воздухе погнить, так что раскроши-ка окаменевшие кости, дай изнанке свободу/.  
  
Тут всё алмазно. Начиная от поблёскивающих капель слюны на ровно вырезанных бумажных квадратах пола, надорванных изнутри пропесоченными, прокалёнными зубьями, и заканчивая её долбанными золотисто-кислотными пуговицами, нарывающими давними гнойниками на вмиг покрасневшей, заалевшейся полоске рубашки. Интересно, если они не выдержат давления, схлопнутого в ткань тела, рвущегося наготой, потрохами наружу, если отскочат с мясом микрозарядами в разные стороны, она вывалится просоленной настойкой из селезёнки, различных пузырей и мешков прямо к стыку, к пласту прозрачной стены, ограждающей её от нефилимского выродка? У Данте ненормальные фантазии, ничего не вызывающие, кроме как желания хорошенько, крепко чем-нибудь затянуться, чтобы вмиг стало пусто и охуенно. Но под рукой только лишь собственные руки, и сейчас они ломаются ногтями о пористую кожуру графлённой чёрным рубашки с плохо пробитыми штришками железных ниток.  
  
Хочется если не пальцами, то хотя бы зубами расскрести проход к его личному бельму на траурной оболочке зрачка, разлившегося точно в кругообразных рамках; она, да-да, то самое «бельмо», мягко шинкует ребристыми спинками ключей собственную ладонь, поигрывая ими, словно острокрылыми бабочками ножей. Данте-(не)Данте, выдалбливая на виске тёмную вмятину, ждёт лишь момента, когда один из золотых ключиков провернётся по всей своей оси и отрежет ей пальцы, так, чтобы они разлетелись в разные стороны красивым кровавым веером. У Данте плохие мечты, и в этом виноват прожекторный свет, смывающий кислотой до костей, в напудренных кабинетиках докторов, пашущих в колониях для несовершеннолетних. Он вроде бы и пытался чистить рыла мозгоправам, когда они лаяли ему в унисон про то, что он псих, но кое-что всё равно ведь пробилось наружу из его аномально-нефилимских мозгов. Так же, как и тупая коряга сквозь толщу алмазного льда.  
  
— Ты не прав, — ему от этого не лучше, не легче, он сжимает натянутые, разрезанные посередине мешки век, промаргивая адекватность. — Это знакомство, понимаешь? Я должна узнать тебя получше, а ты — рассказать мне всё, что только потребуется /я-тяну-время-чтобы-ты-спятил/, — она замечает, как он полудурно давится улыбкой с металлическим налётом упёртости. Улыбается в ответ, отслаивая силикон от губ. Материал змеиной кожей хлопает кислородом, когда образовывается прослойка воздуха между живой плотью и фальшивой. — Это всё, что нам нужно от тебя —  _познакомиться_ , а после… после этого ты будешь свободен. Обещаю. Ты должен нам помочь, дорогой, ведь от этого зависит очень,  _очень_ многое, — она ведь не думает, что он понимает её, смысл слов, звук которых врезается в бездушную перегородку? Нет, он понимает только то, что сейчас вскроется прямо перед ней, если не нашарит в рукавах смирительной рубашки хоть что-то, отдалённо напоминающее обезболивающее.  
  
— Отсосёшь — познакомимся.  
  
Бесславный ублюдок. Как скоро ты хочешь промяться воском под органическим прессом из человеческих рыбёшек, выброшенных в канализацию, освежёванных до пёрышек-крылышек (из них, кстати, сделали отличное Сиамское чучело, пока ты был в отключке, ты в курсе? Конечно же, нет)? Видимо,  _очень_  скоро. Прихлопни-ка челюсти, если не хочешь вывалить на пол и ангелочков, и бесов, связанных крепко в твоём мясе.  
  
— Не упрямься, милый, — врёшь же, тот ещё урод с разукрашенной в синий мордой. Из чистого-белого, незаляпанного в нём только белки глаз да полоски зубов. — Или мне лучше звать тебя «Данте»?  
  
Х-л-о-п. Что-то вскрывается в нём и выхаркивается в беспорядочные складки изнанки мышц, разогретой до пара на конфорке её голоса. Что-то степлером скрепляет в нём расслоившиеся, ровно разрезанные на колбасные ломтики извилины — щёлк-щёлк, плюс зажатые занозы скоб в мозгах, какая прелесть, — плохо умещающиеся в полости выбритых боков черепа. Б.л.я.т.ь. Данте калечено, неправдоподобно как-то вскидывает навострившиеся челюсти, защёлкивает наконец их на тугие замки. Если бы он сейчас разросся одной широкой трещиной по ширине квадратичной комнатки, возможно, стал бы самой главной причиной раскола этого мира надвое, его разлёта по галактике в разные стороны.  
  
— Эй, — вдох-выдох, сливово-фиолетовые лёгкие лезут в обратную сторону объектива его зрачков. Данте свистит на выхлопах и не тормозит на поворотах. Как обычно. — Повтори-ка, — вмятина превращается в контрольный выстрел прямо в косточку пониже височной, а пуля застревает между адекватностью и припадками. Он плавно переправляется в то самое состояние, когда наконец-то  _не ровно_ , когда кареглазый трупак выскребает ножом паетки патронов и смотрит в отражение напротив себя, загоняясь о слишком большом количестве железа в крови.  
  
— Я могу выпустить тебя, — а это желтоглазый трупак, но ведь тоже трупак, по-девичьи зубоскалит ему сквозь белую проплешину невысохшего пятна, выдавая в гладкой поверхности лица только прорези дырок, сквозь которые можно увидеть и мозг, и мысли, и паскудство.  
  
Где-то срываются вниз те самые рельсы, раскалённые плоскими-циркулярными-круглыми таблетками буксов, визжат и хрупко разбиваются о приплюснутый пласт воды, рано готовящийся к декабрю. Вроде как моря, океаны не спят зимой (может быть, только частично, только там, где холодно до земного ядра), но вот именно этот океанишко с разогретым бурлением чужих начинок, объеденных милыми рыбками до пролившейся во впадины жижи, сейчас каменеет со скоростью света до самого горизонта. Данте неудачно скользит спинными хребтами по разуродованной горке из зацементированных морозом вагонов и на последнем метре цепляется скальпом за отвисший крюк, прямо за то местечко, где стыкуются между собой заклинившие, сошедшиеся, как всё те же рельсы, лопатки, между которых зажёвывает кривой чертёж затёртого шрама.   
  
На кафельную плитку льда, ровненько разложившуюся под остроконечными небоскрёбами Лимбо-сити, которые нацелены вилками прямо в выбитый, сдвинутый по всем фазам череп, он долетает половинчато освежёванным; смотрит слепо на крюк, побалтывающий на кривом железном пальце плохо отскрёбанную нефилимскую шкуру. А  _она_  пялит на него из окна одного из замёрзших вагонов и чернеет ободранными буквами имени в стиснутой пасти не до конца открытой/закрытой створки. Улыбается, знает, почему он кровоточит и каково ему сейчас — кормить океанишко жаром.  
  
Откуда.  
  
Твою мать.  
  
Откуда.  
  
 _Тш-ш, малыш, ты слишком громкий. Из тебя выскребут ангелочка, если будешь шуметь. Из-тебя-и-так-его-выскребут, ты здесь за этим. Мы все здесь за этим._  
  
Он не даёт ей сместиться влево безнаказанно и тоже сигает вслед за ней по оси кривых петель игриков, стёрто целуя ободранными носками кроссовок монолитную корку стекла. Эта самая корка несмело поддаётся и позволяет немножечко подковырнуть себя, как сухую болячку с согнутого локтя, и это всё едва-едва прокрашивает её сферические, кажется, выпуклые крошки чёрных блестяшек сомнением, страхом даже. Что, уже не чувствуешь себя в безопасности; чувствуешь жаркую, серно-серую пыльцу, обветрившую твои желейно-силиконовые щёки? Чувствует, выпуклости на уровне челюстей, линейно разрезанные горизонталью, выдвигаются вперёд, когда её рот искривляется, изминается зубами, придавившими нижнюю губу.   
  
Зрительный контакт не рвётся с легкостью пищевой плёнки, как бы ей того хотелось, наоборот даже, наслаивается цементными кляксами на потеплевшую преградку и напирает на неё давлением с обеих сторон, словно прогорячёнными ладонями, выгибая прозрачный лист то туда, то сюда с лёгкостью подплавившейся пластмасски. Данте перекрывает ей воздух: отрубает шанс перескочить с темы на тему даже в мыслях, он не хочет сглаживать ситуацию; оглаживает плечом прослойку, проверяя на прочность — она шатается так же, как и он сам, умеренно тающая под его разворошённым дыханием.  
  
— Или… — она продолжает и делает вид, что зажатая в тисках зубов губа, выдающая её неуверенность и простой в актёрской игре — это всё не её, а потом вроде бы даже удивляется, заменяет, точнее, испуг выкривлённой и несуразной эмоцией. Прозрачно-матовый чехол на её лице мягко дрожит волночкой у изогнувшихся бровей. — Тебе не нужна моя подачка, верно? — догадывается, что ему действительно нужно. Её пугает его продырявленный взгляд, но она вновь швыряет ему имя в лицо, а он же, в свою очередь, чувствует влажную прель её дыхания во впалости щеки: — Да, Д-а-н-т-е. Тебя так зовут.  
  
Оно. Не Джекилл, не Ларри (блять, Ларри, кто вообще додумался назвать его  _Ларри_?), не тупое «Джонатан» — этим всем клеймили его новые родственнички каждый божий раз, чтобы придать ему хотя бы видимость нормального человека. Не получалось, он клал на их попытки и вышибал входные двери, крепко сцепленные замками, руками и подпёртые спинками стульев. Не его. Оно — его. Так правильно и точно вкладывается твёрдыми углами в голову, что впору снова задаться резонным вопросом: это точно уже не действие той низкосортной мешанины, прошедшей путь от его глотки к желудку и обратно? Кажется, он прихлопывает ладонью разжужжавшуюся трещину на стекле, бредущую неровной диагональю по желтоглазому лицу с желтогубым, засохшим ртом, и припадочно, нервно дёргает рукой, плохо складывающейся в кулак.  
  
Смирительная рубашка, давившая железными бляшками на хребты, истончается до уровня кожи и остывшим пеплом слетает с плеч, оставляя после себя лишь подгоревшие блямбы ожогов, растягиваемых в разные стороны ветвистыми пальцами с бледными ногтями. Его, её разворачивает на железнодорожных путях немного не туда, куда нужно, не в кострище вновь ожившего Лимбо-сити с ветрянкой, заменяющей ему неоновую раскраску в ночное время суток, а в долгий-долгий туннель из чьего-то полого позвоночника, ведущий к химическим выбросам, разрисовавшим воду в бензинную, жирную плёнку (у него в глотке такая же, натянувшаяся гамаком от стенки до стенки). И он со всей, мать её, скорости влетает прямо в эту самую плёнку, не успевая отрикошетить в сторону. Ничего, повезёт в следующий раз, когда с тормозами разберёшься.  
  
— Аккуратнее, малыш, стекло… оно опасно, вообще-то. И очень дорогое, я ведь и пожаловаться на порчу имущества могу, понимаешь? — посмеивается так, что пиксели пространства дрожат от звуковых волн, отскакивающих от стен, потолка и пола. Ничего, кроме перегарочного жара и слепоты в глазах. Звона опустевших бутылок ещё. И свиста ветра, запутавшегося в том шматке шкуры, одиноко висящем на крюке, окропляющем лёд жидким и солёным клеем.  
  
Его рябит и косит от этого самого «малыш», как пузырь телевизионной линзы от помех, продолбанной гвоздём. Выдерните из розетки подрезанную вилку, обесточьте его щитки, чтобы так сильно не грызло в костяшках током, и просто разбейте это дерьмовое зеркало, склепавшее пьяный адочек за пару секунд. Всё должно быть не так, не настолько блевотно, как кажется, как-он-думает и видит: параллельно, отзеркалено и без растянутых детских шкурок по стенам, прибитых болтами к углам. Чтобы не падали; он должен был висеть там же, выбранный дочиста горстями ложек до поцарапанных костей.  
  
— Заткнись. Блять, просто заткнись, — Данте узит краснющие белки глаз, залитые тревожным светом, спрыгивающим с потолков вниз, и вместе с тем пытается отодрать шею от мягкого сплава обрушенных самолётов, переросших в какую-то разложившуюся дрянь. Он — полезная запчасть этой дряни. Не получается и оставляет в мешанине неровно обрамлённый прямоугольник кожи, сжимая за зубами хрип. Остаётся всего-то выдрать желудочную требуху и расколотые пластинки лопаток, чтобы выбраться из кривого зеркала. Все-го-то.  
  
— Как жаль. Отказываешься, значит, — блондиночка всё там же: над ним, в купе проеденного дряхлостью вагончика, накренившегося набок и хорошо припаянного к телам других павших товарищей морозцем. — А ты ведь мог быть полезным, Д-а-н-т-е. Должен был им быть. Но ты просто… сбежал, как животное, припоминаешь? Вот и сдохнешь теперь. Как животное.  
  
У него взгляд промывается ровно на том моменте, когда в хватке пальцев скрипит, колет смятый бейджик, отцепившийся от тесной материи рубашки и прокатившийся к его мясу по воронке сквозняка. Смотрит на имя сквозь засохшие рамки, запоминает его, прижимая зубами к извороту нижней губы, отплёвываясь параллельно от квадратных плиток, запиханных карточным домиком в горло. Тебя давно не ждут, не зовут, не знают, нефилим, чего же ты добиваешься, спиной калечась о разжиженные лужи металла? Ты-должен-умереть, так говорят зеркала и разбитые вагоны, свернувшиеся кишками на днище высохшего океанишка, над которым скалисто растёт железный навес, переплавленный плохо в уродов. Так же плохо, как и твоя калеченая, дурная, сдуревшая память, Данте, обрывающаяся мостом где-то здесь: на лезвиях, лижущих псово затылок и на аду, стремительно оканчивающимся за поворотом.  
  
Для Данте, впрочем-то, всё заканчивается за поворотом — кто-то въебал по тормозам и ему по роже заодно. Упс.  
  


∞

  
  
Чуть левее, чтобы не задеть запластмассившуюся аорту.  
  
— …  
  
Чуть правее, чтобы было красиво (но нет, красиво не будет никогда, ведь в аду для мёртвых свет выключен, невозможно разглядеть ни уродство, ни прелесть).  
  
— Смотри, твоё лёгкое. Выглядит не очень, да? Не волнуйся, я скоро верну тебе его, — это самое лёгкое, поднесённое к синему носу, смердит копошащимися личинками в толще сгнившего мяса, оставленного на солнцепёке.  
  
Пухнет фиолетово и напряжённо, будто бы дышит, будто бы даже живое /хоть кто-то пытается быть живым, отражаясь в мутной поверхности серебряных пластин/, и прописывается красными прожилками, рвущимися наружу сквозь тонкую плёнку, потом шмякает глухо, влажно, издавая мерзкий такой,  _сладковато-зубодробильный_  шлепок, когда выплёвывает из полости холодную влагу и мелкую горсть опарышей, сонно ворочающихся в растекающейся жиже. Им хорошо, они, как в мамочкиной колыбели, качаются с бока на бок и плавают на ребристых спинках в несколькограммовой луже отходных вод, прогашенных антидепрессантами и успокоительными. Им плохо, жижа в девчоночьих лёгких такая же ядовитая, что и их слизь (чья концентрированнее, а?), поэтому через несколько секунд в овальном пятне разлитой черноты размазывается белизна дополнительного белка, из-за которого контуры эллипса расползаются дальше по прокалённой холодом плоскости.  
  
Чудно, замечательно, шевелящиеся куколки, которые теперь уже никогда не станут бабочками, превратились в расковырянные звёзды на фоне развёрнутого под красным полотна неба, но почему-то не светят, свет не отражают — звёздочки просто есть, как язвы в напоминание о неизлечимой болезни; скоро исчезнут, чтобы никто и ничего не заподозрил. До следующего заворота кишок и кардиорексиса. Но вернёмся к мясу, к лёгкому, оно, если честно, важнее и личинок, и бабочек, и девчоночьей жижи. Видимо, лежало оно долго, мясо (лёгкое) это, всегда, если быть точнее, ведь успело подрумяниться и даже, кажется, подзолотиться на тёплом и весёлом солнышке, расположенном над операционным столом. Хоть рагу из него делай и на стол подавай; главное, не говори, кому оно  _действительно_  принадлежит. Курятина.  
  
Пусть и пахнет далеко не курицей, а отбеленными запахами клинических рубашек и простыней, сложенных ровными квадратиками-прямоугольниками в ногах, это неважно, главное, чтобы соус был подобающим, тогда ведь всё и сгладится, и будет даже вкусно. Наверное. Она точно не знает, не разбирается, она вообще старается мясо не есть, а если и съест, то потом блюёт от него по-скотински в круговерть унитаза, заталкивая всю ладонь с холодными пальцами в рот, чтобы посильнее надавить на те самые нёбские кнопки, включающие рвоту, которые помогают выветрить из желудка ненужные, быстро зачернивающие части тел (бывших) живых тварей. Она не жалеет их, нет, ей не жалко ни убитых курочек, ни индеек; ей, в общем-то, плевать и стабильно тошно, только поэтому отварную курицу, которую иногда готовит сестрёнка, она отдаёт на радость голодным кошакам. Им нужнее, они хотя бы ценят это, а не как она: разворачивается внутренней плёнкой живота в сторону взбаламутившейся воды и вытряхивает мягкие отходы в канализацию, недоваренные в кривом котелке пищеварения.  
  
Бу-э-э-э.  
  
Сейчас у неё вроде бы в глотке и нет мяса, — незачем рвать косые мышцы живота в спазмах — но кто-то почему-то искусственно выворачивает её изнанкой, докапываясь скальпелем до обсохшего мешочка с кислотой. Не похоже это, к примеру, на стабильное вскрытие трупов, ведь запись в строчке напротив пункта «причина смерти» не чернеет «инфарктом/кровоизлиянием в мозг/неожиданным камнепадом в почках» или от чего там обычно умирают среднестатистические человечки её человеческого округа? В общем, не чернеет и всё тут: пусто и почему-то никто не спешит заполнять этот космический пробел, обветривающийся черной каймой потёкших чернил. А не спешит, потому что руки заняты мясорубкой. Официально — ещё не протухшая, в действительности же — давно гниёт, как рыба, с головы.  
  
Спасибо за зашитое горло. Это было ни к чему, но всё равно спасибо, теперь в её носоглотке не цветут чёртовы клумбы с чёртиковыми рогами — хоть что-то утешает. Спасибо за отмытую кожу; она приятного лилового цвета в свете барахлящей лампы, но ты зачем-то и дальше прокрашиваешь её в трещинках оттенками подпухших синяков, очень натурально продавливая их фиолетовыми костяшками, спрятанными под резину. Спасибо, что… стой. Ты делаешь чучело слишком мёртвым, кукольным и таким, каким оно не должно быть, хоть дыхание оставь, в самом-то деле. Оставь-ей-чёртово-дыхание-мать-твою и помой свои руки от чернил, ты пачкаешь кляксами её впалые щёки, которые, как у покойников, лунковидные, их хоть в гольфе используй.   
  
Целься, удар, пли — и в ловушке бэйксвилских зубов красуется пупырчатый вовнутрь шарик, не проходящий вниз по эластичной трубке пищевода. Неувязочка, непорядок, но и это решаемо, когда под рукой пилки и различных мастей косточки ножей для разделки, можно просто вырезать проблему и не волноваться о наркозе, ведь списанному со счетов организму он не положен. О бережности тоже особо беспокоиться не стоит, Бэйксвил не почувствует, если из её раскрытого нутра сделают игольницу.  
  
Зато запах почувствует, потому что его здесь много и он затапливает её всю, как море какую-нибудь впадину или спасительная аспириновая водичка (в которой растворились маленькие нефилимские чертята, ага) просушенную полость рта. Это и нехорошо, потому что Анди раздражается этой паточной вонью, замученной, замешенной вместе с разогретым между пальцами пластилином и тяжелючим оттенком касторового масла, приправленного сахаром; это и не плохо, потому что Анди всё равно не может никак помешать распылению сонной, снотворной пыльцы, передвигающейся по потолку воздушно-капельным путём. Она хорошо выполняет обязанности мёртводевочки с обугленными разложением коленками и локтями, поэтому её награждают тем, что не закрывают слепые глаза, устремлённые бесполезно в раскрытые, очерченные по форме буквы «о» рты массивной лампы, нависающей над ней, словно надгробная плита, которая вот-вот прихлопнет к земле.   
  
Размажет же, наверное, тем самым подарив природе естественное удобрение, удобное для применения: не придётся долго рассасывать почвой и раскислять проливными дождями, ведь всё уже и так раскрыто, разведано, как не раз зачитанная до порванных страниц книга. Не страшно, пусть размазывает, уже совсем не страшно, только почему-то параличово до прорезающих сухожилий на плоскостопных ступнях. У Бэйксвил они ещё не промаркированы биркой, лишь вытянуты холодными, каменными пальцами вверх, к потолку, так же, как и её обострённый нос, слегка обмазанный синим.  
  
…да, Бэйксвил ждёт, когда ей всыпят в горло с ковш обезболивающих и пустят по венам физраствор (он, вроде бы, так называется, она не в курсе, просто вылавливает из скважины мыслей, кровоточаще выталкивающей из дырки в черепе различные сериальные фразы, умные словечки; сравнивает себя с китом, который по всем энциклопедийным строчкам открывает дыхало только тогда, когда чувствует перемену среды. Она тоже чувствует, утопая в жёстком Ледовитом океане из подушек на койке скорой помощи и выныривая взглядом прямо в лицо медбрата). Не высыпают, не пускают, лишь запихивают время в гремящую железными моторами игрушечную машинку, переполненную ими, а её уже нет. Заснула немного, уж очень хотелось спать от боли в затылке, из которого, ха-ха, как у китов, извергался небольшой кровавый вулканчик. Она замызгивает генетическим материалом, содержащим слишком много информации о ней, все их руки, надолго остаётся в памяти каждого своими круглыми зрачками, прочерченными, будто циркулем, в плоскостях желейных радужек диаметром в ноль-девять сантиметра. Нет реакции. Чуть-чуть холодно и теперь уже навсегда. Бэйксвил не греется о сожаление на губах белых муравьишек, копошащихся над её жизнью, нет. Таймер вышел; она не может дотянуться до кнопки «повтора».  
  
Но вообще, всё верно по всем законам морали и всего здравого смысла на этой обгрызенной химичной продресью планете: порядочные покойники спят в моргах, а не, скажем, где-нибудь под забором, разбросанные элитным кормом для бойцовских собак, не в мусорных контейнерах, куда скидывают отходы и залежавшийся груз в виде перепроявленных воспоминаний на карточках фотографий, поэтому да, всё даже совсем не плохо, где-то за гранью «совсем даже не плохо», точнее. Теперь только осталось подумать, в какую сторону устремилась эта самая грань, да, Бэйксвил? Не подумаешь? И не надо, поспи сначала под руками мясника, а потом… посмотрим, может, и не пригодишься. Ты уж какая-то слишком  _убитая_ , высушенная и обезвоженная, чуть-чуть, лишь на плоскостях обветрившихся щёк, неправильная. Неправильно здесь также и то, что вскрывают её не те руки.  
  
Она мёртвая, конечно же, и ей вроде как даже всё равно на лицо сверху, мнущее в лопатно-квадратной ладони её дыхательную систему, словно какой-то мячик-антидепрессант, но всё же она почему-то против, пусть и является трупом, растянутым в длину под белым снежком покрывала. Двадцатипятикадровыми вспышками сменяется монотонная плёнка с разрезами на самых важных моментах, — хаотично и выдуманно — поэтому не удаётся верно распределить все эти чёртовы настоящие длительные, простые и (не)совершенные времена, когда это если не жизненно необходимо, то хотя бы просто нужно. Вот только кому… остаётся загадкой. Уж явно не ему, ей и им всем, ведь этого самого «ему/ей/всем» даже не существует; существует только Бэйксвил и кровавая ангина, железно вцепившаяся в её провалившийся в ямку язык.  
  
Сверху гадают, насколько и кто была «той ещё сукой» при жизни по десятибалльной шкале; шкалы не хватает, по мнению гадающего, поэтому всё останавливается на десяти с плюсом.  
  
— На лбу ведь написано: «я-сосу-за-весёлые-цацки», — как-то всё резко сужается от разбитых костяшек фар, оставшихся стёклами на асфальте, и операционного стола с ротовыми отверстиями вверху вместо ламп до ряда скатанных в мясные колбаски тел, линейно расположенных вширь тридэшного прямоугольничка, ошибочно названного комнатой. Пробарабанивает пальцами по (чьим-то) восковым ключицам, резко забывая о том, что несколько секунд назад мял ими содержимое её, бэйксвилской груди. — Хожу гулять со взрослыми дядьками, трясу задницей на танцполе.  
  
— …  
  
Получается немного непоследовательно и не по-нарастающей: их — пять штук дешёвого (шестая прячется в ворохе полумрака, её не считайте, она бракованная даже для этого гадюшника) продукта, запрятанного до лучших времён в кладовку, обитую серой сухостью и обрыганную случайным жёлтым пятном лампы, качающейся в такт долбящихся шагов. Она подмахивает округлым дном, в которое упирается жёсткий цоколь, перетягивает на себя внимание и выпаривает липнущий размазанными по окну мухами воздух. Его здесь не должно быть, так что всё сбалансировано в плане цветокоррекции и вентиляции, но не сбалансировано в плане её местонахождения, определения пока что цельного мешка с костями, принадлежащего Анди, в подсобке.  
  
Справа от Бэйксвил тупица с разбитой башкой, которая вся запрятана под фанерную простынь, пропускающую сквозь себя кляксовый засохший узор, через одну же спит распоротая-упоротая суицидница с личными автографами на запястьях, а в самом конце холодится вся переломанная в уголочках девчонка, которую собирали, кажется, по частям, как долбанного Франкенштейна; слева — бракованная и никакая, развёрнутая набок и выдающаяся только стянутыми нитками волос на затылке (их мало, виднеются неопрятные и вычесанные затёртости, лысинки, оповещающие о плачевном состоянии владелицы мышиного хвостика; темноволосая, и по вертикали от шеи тропинкой виляет строчка «fuck M-you-E, boy»), она даже отодвинута от линейки коек на полметра, чтобы её ни в коем случае не спутали с другими,  _менее бракованными_. Бесполезно. Тупица-Бэйксвил с красиво расстроченными крестиками ниток на полотне горловины всё равно к ней ближе всех и, кстати говоря, тоже выбивается из рядка расположенных по возрастанию серьёзности повреждений на теле таких же мёртводевочек, как и она сама, потому что… Бэйксвил должна лежать рядом с малышкой-Франкенштейном, а не рядом с «боковушкой», которая всё ещё призывно выпирает расписанные словечками хребты прямо перпендикулярно в щёку соседки.  
  
Чей-то лоб скребут плоскими и миниатюрными версиями скальпелей — ногтями, которым ободком служит черничная кровь, впитавшаяся невыводящейся краской в слои зазубренной кожи; тот самый чей-то лоб отзывается шуршанием расчёсанной и загрубевшей /под стать апельсиновой/ шкурки и растянутых, увлажнённых пор. Будь здесь хоть кто-то живой, у него бы определённо сложилось впечатление, что таким образом хотят убедиться в «написанности» на лбу заветных фразочек, не иначе. Провальная ведь идея, сам (а) знаешь, что покойники отмыты и не хранят никаких секретов, ранее невиданных, ведь все их тайны можно просмотреть в театральной постановке под названием «Некропсия для чайников».  
  
 _ой, пойди-ка нахер, чувак-чувиха-кто-ты-вообще (?), я и так уже мёртвая_ , проползает чужими сытыми тараканами в черепушку Бэйксвил, в которой не держится дольше двух секунд ни один продирающий до костей сквозняк — всё втекает в левое ухо, закручивается шерстяной петелькой в кальциевом аквариуме, в котором подохли все рыбки, и выплёскивается согретой в стенках сосудов водой через правое ухо, оставив после себя целое ничего: ни сквозняков, ни тараканов, даже пустоте как-то неловко ютиться в самой себе, поэтому она и съезжает, оставив кому-нибудь другому эту придурковатую голову. За бесплатно.  
  
— Ты ебанутая, а не мёртвая, — слишком (само)критично, пинается в ноги сухой ступнёй, затянутой в скотчевую обувку, из-за чего голова Бэйксвил скатывается по лескам суставов к правому плечу, к той самой стороне, где врезаются в её запаренные дымком глаза ступеньки чужого позвоночника. Тесновато, личное пространство обводится в овал и становится полноценным нулём, как в гробу. Спасибо, что не в цинковом и прощаться с Бэйксвил будут хотя бы с открытой крышкой (черепа). — Не зря вскрылась.  
  
…попадается странный, несуразный, с явной влюблённостью в трупы. Вот есть она с губками-бантиками, сделанными из грязно-розовых ленточек и кое-как вплетёнными в мясцо нерастянутых щёк, и эта самая она шевелится только пару раз за их недолгие секунды одностороннего общения. Вот есть он с жирными опухолями под скулами, которые старательно наращены с помощью килограммов еды и цистернами баксового пива, а ему ведь и лучше, что она неподвижная: не вытрубит все барабанные перепонки своим тянучим нытьём. «Дай мне таблетки для жизни, урод!» или «смотри, меня уже вскрывали, ты слепой, что ли? Зачем это делать вновь?». Не увидел, проглядел, уж извините.  
  
Переправляется по наледи пола к девочке-Франкенштейну и совсем не видит заассиметрившуюся Бэйксвил, приляпанную к прохлорированным подушкам каталки, тем самым совершая слишком большую ошибку, нелепую такую — отводит глаза от тёмного закутка с трупами, где перекосилась Анди, официанточка с красивыми нашивками под подбородком, и «набочница», измазавшаяся в комнатную черноту. Зрительные контакты — это слишком много, слишком лично для Бэйксвил; она влезает в чужую душу с лёгкостью мотылька в открытое солнечное окно, но вся запахивается по верхние пуговицы и замки рубашек, курток, когда кто-то влезает в неё. Он (а) сделал (а) это буквально, не побоявшись замараться и отравиться просроченной кровью, холодной щелочью, промылившей резиновые пальцы между костяшек, от того, наверное, становится и чуточку легче, что, наконец, никто не смотрит на пустую, голую Бэйксвил, мёрзнущую под плохо сгибающимся куском ткани.  
  
Бэйксвил, точнее, становится легче, а также «набочнице» под номером шесть. До неё очередь позже дойдёт, сейчас она слишком непригодная и совершенно не к месту, зато вот до female! Франкенштейна она, очередь, добралась как-то очень быстро, хотя шли ведь от «целого к частному». Бэйксвил равнодушно затекает расхлипанной шеей на промятине подушки под звуки крехтящих колёсиков, сдвигаемых под телищем-тельцем, и просмакивает незрячим взглядом, за которым не кроется ничегошеньки и никогошеньки, спинные косточки напротив. Пока «Франкенштейна» укрывает слой мяса, пока она делает этому мясу хорошо, у Анди в голову игрушечными пульками простреливают  _её_  тараканы, разогнанные душными облаками, убивающими всех насекомых на своём пути на расстоянии километра. Всех, но только не её жиртрестиков с загонами вместо голосов.  
  
Сигналы. Импульсы жизни. Кривые зигзаги, сопровождаемые писком из электронных коробок, чертятся матрицей на чёрном экране сердцебиения.  
  
…скрип-скрип. Пахнет горелым пластилином и скатившимся по стволику свечки воском. Скрип-скрип, заливается горько касторкой и крысиным ядом. Дайте два, пожалуйста, тут слишком всё сонно, чтобы быть живой. Скрип. С к р и п.  
  
У девочки-Франкенштейна многовато мяса в глотке для одной неё; будь она живой и не такой разваливающейся, то давно бы вся вывернулась кишками наружу, но, увы, она ни одна, ни другая, поэтому за неё это делает Бэйксвил, не вовремя вспомнившая помощниками-тараканами, заменяющими извилины, про кровавую ангину, серебряной цепочкой свернувшуюся в горле — возьмёшься за кончик, и всё потянется следом вместе с багряным мазутом из лёгких. «Я просто осматривал! Просто осматривал!» — приращенная плоть, резко промалывая звук между шестерёнками зубов, ненужным калорийным наростом отлетает в сторону налившейся жёлтым лампочки, которая как-то слишком легко сыпется на головы стеклянной крошкой.   
  
Трескается, тихо звенькая цоколем, и умывается темнотой по самые провода, загасая. В комнате со спрятанными мертвецами теперь свет излучают только искрящиеся щёки засмущавшейся покойницы. Рот у неё, кажется, только и хочет произнести слова… оправдания, что ли, но не произносит; раскрывается и изливается бело-вязкой слюной на мелкую косточку подбородка. «Чем осматривал? Хером?» — где-то звонко бьются чьи-то носы костью переносицы о сплюснутость бетона на стенах, а также разрисовывают их в странные абстрактные пятна, не содержащие смысла ни для мёртвых, ни для живых.  
  
Если уж говорить честно и с полнейшей откровенностью, то тут вообще нигде нет никакого смысла, ведь он свободен от рамок объектов и скучных фигур, поэтому предпочитает… просто исчезнуть? Не совсем, перетечь в это самое  _«я-нависаю-над-тобой-посмотри-на-меня»_  и стать на граммы легче и понятнее. Просто висну над тобой семитонным зеркалом в доисторической оправе, отражая твои серые вены под рассохшейся кожей; просто посмотри на меня, Бэйксвил, тебе и самой это нужно, (не)милая и (не)живая, пока в тебе окончательно не погасли все нервные судороги. Тараканы Бэйксвил, подкормленные отмершими тканями, думают и взвешивают все «за» и «против», размышляя над зеркаловым предложением, перегрызая противоречиям длинные усики; решают, скребутся лапками о хорошо обдолбанную кору, затачивая коготками подсдохшие рефлексы. По-ше-ве-ли-сь, сделай хищнику милость, чтобы убить тебя ещё раз. Но… ну уж нет, ей нравится больше разглядывать синьковые родинки на спине соседки, чем собственные подмёрзшие декабрьским морозцем лужи, растёкшиеся в лунке выеденных светом радужек.  
  
 _т (р)упица._  
  
Ты действительно так думаешь, Бэйксвил? /то ли кивает в ответ, то ли просто ломается в шее/. Прости, дорогая, но когда-нибудь тебе стоило разодрать глазёнки пошире на свою жизнь и, что ж, этот момент пришёл именно сюда, в заброшенную тепличку с плотоядными венериными мухоловками, оставленными на холоде: ты действительно тупая, Бэйксвил, и тонешь с упорством «Титаника» во всём этом дерьме, больше не пытаешься грести руками и всплывать наверх, как будто так и надо. Бэйксвил-ты-тупая-слышишь? Но Анди не слышит вообще ничего, размазанная ребром ножичка по серебряной тарелочке, свернувшаяся калачиком крика на донышке глотки и закрывшая уставшие глаза, плохо смыкающиеся на обдробленном катке её зрачков. Тупая, не тупая, какая теперь разница, всё равно (бы) ведь когда-нибудь умерла/умрёт, даже если это «когда-нибудь» — прямо сейчас. Сейчас, сейчас, сейчас,  _дай мне больше минут, я не хочу вот так…_  Это правда — она готова-не-готова к этому и просто ждёт своего часа полнейшего вздутия, как шарик, а после усыхания, расположившись на эластичном гамаке перегородки, разделяющей пищевод и трахею.  
  
Ещё немножечко, капельку и она станет лишь сгустком слизи, который так сложно отхаркать и выплюнуть, но это ничего, с этим можно смириться, как и, впрочем-то, со всем в этой жизни. Пока  _Страна Чудес_  спит в ямке ключиц, Анди даже не страшно, она возвращается в прежние деньки сумрачных времён, в начало ноября, в самую первую перепонку отсчёта до её о-боже-мой-смерти и дёргает нитки губ в улыбке. Право, она бесполезная, маленькая и глупая Диди, которая с наивностью ребёнка теряет документы и дуется на бывших работодательниц. Бежит в ванные, выплёвывается прозрачными пятнами в раковины и стекает пузырьками слюны с серебристых кранов, алеющих ржавчинами. Потом заляпывает небрежно пластырями содранные локти и бежит плакаться к Мэй, к её плечам, которые всегда казались ей «сломанными в обратную».  
  
«Урод, чёртов урод!» — Бэйксвил-старшая, как обычно, (не)кстати. Она распарывает некрепкими пальцами маску на лице мяса и кричит так люто и оживительно-отрезвляюще, что мигрень проснётся в голове даже у бездыханного тела, раскиданного несимметрично по секционному столу, окаймлённому отпечатками чужих ладоней. Мигрень и просыпается, только вот ещё попутно с этим и раскалывает голову надвое, вываливая на гладкий металл все грязные помыслы и невылитые слёзы. Тебе сколько, тупица? Пятнадцать? Нет, вообще-то, чуть больше, наверное. Семнадцать? Тоже просчёт, но несильный, ведь всё равно и в двадцать продолжает бегать к сестре и мыть её ключицы слезами, выдавленными кошмарами. Такая мерзкая ты, просто противная, знаешь же? Не то чтобы точно знает, ведь мозг у неё сейчас как у медузы — его нет, и в размягчавшем черепе только эти самые медузы, передающие щупальцами через щупальца нейроны, но подозревает, что да, действительно мерзкая.  
  
Так смешно вспоминать свою же угрюмую рожу, обмазанную виной и совестью, которая цветет красным перед слепой Мэй, явно не оценившей этого, и блеять что-то совсем подростковое и детское, давно копившееся в её горле про молчание, ложь, про помощь царапающимся женщинам и прочее-прочее-прочее. Уже ненужное и до чёртиков бесполезное. Плевать сейчас смачно хочется и на сестру, забитую-забытую, и на приходы, срезающие с поверхности глаза радужки. Мне-всё-равно. Пусть и дальше молчит, если ей того хочется, Анди не против, Анди даже поможет подправить перепутавшиеся стежочки ниток на губах у Мэй, если та, конечно же, попросит, но никогда больше не вывернется наизнанку перед ней. Пора просыпаться от сказок и детства, сладкая-гадкая, ты никогда не сможешь вернуться в начало ноября и не останавливаться в переулке с плакатом о розыске Данте, запомни это, наивная п-п-п-плакса Бэйксвил. Анди целует эти слова в лоб и закутывается в тонкую прослойку слизи, становясь — практически — жидкой.  
  
 _смотри, я запуталась в собственных трупах, Мэй, теперь ты счастлива, Мэй?_  
  
«И никогда меня не обманывай, Анди Бэйксвил», — ей же плевать на твой трупик, выброшенный в тупиковую ветвь развития сюжета, малышка, её волнует только твоя ложь, саднящая першиной в горле.  
  
Анди сонно трётся о растянутую перегородку, перекатываясь каплей на другой бок. Всё, что сейчас в ней осталось — это прозрачно-скисшая оболочка тела, потерявшая цвет и вязь сосудов под просвечивающейся кожей. Если приглядеться и растаскать её конечности в разные стороны, можно также заметить в районе живота расплывающееся жёлтое пятно боли, смешанное с кровяными нитками привязанности, кольцом стягивающими её горло. Анди не врушка и даже не пытается ей быть, ведь хуже всего на свете Бэйксвил умеет врать: смотреть в глаза, говорить что-то не то и мутно краснеть не от смущения (она не смущается, это глупо, не для неё и не под неё), а от протеста собственного организма. Он, организм этот проклятый, выталкивает в слои кожи кровь, чтобы все видели, как дерьмово она умеет играть свою бэйксвилскую роль. И с этим Бэйксвил может разве что жить, да мириться, да умалять количество лишних слов в своём лексиконе до уровня тишины и резких разговорных выпадов, сказанных от чистого сердца. Грязного сердца, эй. Когда ты его вообще в последний раз отскребала от пыли и плотных комьев земли? Оно так медленно бьётся, что удивительно, почему ты ещё не бледная трупница.  
  
 _прекрати, я очень устала._  
  
Нет, Бэйксвил, у тебя нет этого права — уставать, ведь в кармане твоём бугрится ещё целый моток неистрёпанных ниток с нервами.  
  
— Живая, что ли? — ой-ой, очередь доходит теперь и до неё /девочка-Франкенштейн не доживает до рассвета; минус один претендент на победу/: кусок мяса хочет побывать, поселиться в той же глотке, в которой прячется и она желейной капелькой бесполезности. Надавливает на нижние бэйксвилские зубы, пытаясь заглянуть сквозь овальную щель в её цветной, расплескавшийся внутренний мир, оттенки в котором резко сократились до малинового. Испугались и вспухли воспалениями, такое тоже бывает.  
  
Всё было куда проще, когда Бэйксвил не было и не существовало в Стране Чудес. Что это? Галлюцинации? Не волнуйтесь, просто отхождение от состояния комы, такое бывает, когда долго спишь и безостановочно умираешь. Нет-нет, стойте, немного раньше, до комы… А, это? Детская расшалившаяся фантазия, которая, видимо, не хочет вас покидать. Закиньтесь парой сотен банок успокоительных-утешительных и находитесь как можно больше в обществе людей. Да-да, отлично! И Анди старается находиться в этом обществе, но чувствует себя как в воде: говорит, но её не слышат и слушать-то не хотят, смотрят лишь на то, как она выпускает огромные целлофановые пакеты из горла и пытается всплыть (да, чёрт побери, она пытается пока что грести мягкими сгустками аморфных рук, цепляясь ими за выглаженные поры) на поверхность океана, в котором она успешно бы растворилась, растерзанная волнами и водными мразями, если бы не (дай ему боже) террорист по имени Данте.  
  
Так смешно, на самом-то деле. Он — настолько неудачный тип человека в её жизни, что даже не верится, будто бы это на нём лежит звание спасителя её задницы от утопления. Да, стоит признать, для него это было несложно — заставить её чувствовать себя должной, что уж тут, ему вообще похуй, что и как делать, пока это не начинает грозить ему повторным возвратом в тюрьму. Да[2], для Анди смириться с этим… тоже несложно, она и на «спасибо» вряд ли расщедрится, если вспомнит об этих мыслях, когда проснётся. Если проснётся. К сожалению, Бэйксвил путает океаны с лёгкостью слепого младенца, перемешивая все воды — морские, озерные, речные, мировые — и не понимает, что теперь её никто не вытащит из толщи и не напугает железной резью взгляда. Нет, зачем? Кому это нужно, кому-нужна-Бэйксвил?  
  
Мэй нужна, в этом уж она точно уверена, хотя бы для того, чтобы помогать не спотыкаться о свои же ошибки, сослепу напарываясь на углы мебели. Бродит рядом, боится, что она сделает что-то не так и заговорит не с теми людьми, подстерегает её после приёмов у психотерапевта, чтобы в случае побега перехватить и вернуть обратно, и, конечно же, вымыливает весь мозг нравоучениями, сказанными, скорее, чисто для галочки. У Мэй такая роль — старшая сестра, она должна ей соответствовать. Будь её воля, она бы давно отпустила младшую на все четыре, давно бы позволила ей отвыкнуть от себя и своих скелетов, запрятанных в гробовые ящики шкафов, но, увы, у неё нет воли. Её давно вытрясли и выбили железными ребристыми прутьями по голому телу.  
  
Прости-прощай, Мэй. Твоя псина — теперь мокрота в трахее, сперма в глотке.  
  
Анди двадцать один. Анди до ноября была такой же безбожно слепой и бесполезной, пока впервые не расцарапалась о чужие (нужные) ногти. Именно с этих пор жизнь медленно начала окрашиваться в узоры из волос старшей Бэйксвил, кулончики-сердечки, бьющиеся железками в груди у младшей Бэйксвил, и в цвет красных стекляшек, вылетающих из единственных любимых «девочек» Данте — Эбони и Айвори, но, конечно же, с ними лично она совсем не знакома. Именно одна из них расколошматила пулями её хлипенькие чешуйки горловых косточек, впечатав их в стену. Спасибо, больно.  
  
«Не вскрывайте меня, пожалуйста. Я правда умею дышать», — шестая, которая бракованная. Прячется трусливенько за Бэйксвил, швыряя её шкуру вперёд себя, как живой человеческий щит. Бах-бах — мягко долбится по рёбрам и за рёбрами и выдаёт чужачку если не с головой, то хотя бы по линию ключиц, ниже которой распаляется клубочек подожжённых ниток.  
  
… _не вскрывайте меня, о нет, зачем?_  
  
Чуть-чуть всё пятится в сторону откатов и отказов, а время прилипает намертво к просушенным воздухом дёснам, которые уже с трудом держат в собственном мякише зубы.  
  
Анди прощёлкивает шеей до исходного состояния, вновь ровно вытягиваясь, возвращаясь на пропитанные потом простыни из той самой глотки, в которую она юркнула. Зря, зря, зря, ты должна была остаться в ней навсегда, тогда бы никто, слышишь, никто тебя не нашёл. Но Бэйксвил уже плевать, ей смешно и в ту же секунду грустно, она ничего не может с этим поделать. В её грязном, свалявшемся оперении так много пуль и кусков пр _о_ дранного фарша, что она не справляется ни с тяжестью своего тела, ни с глупостью собственной головы. Её личная суицидальная Алиса, прожёгшая на своих запястьях не один десяток узлов от сигаретных головок, вновь заявляет о себе, отдирая худые ноги от пола и, покачиваясь вытраханным Страной Чудес телом, направляется к ней, чтобы разукрасить её в красный.  
  
Анди идёт красный, вот честно. И Анди с охотой мажет себя им, выковыривая этот цвет ногтями из-под затвердевших корочек стыков на груди, прямо между ребристыми косточкам, ответвляющимися в разные стороны, будто крылья. Алиса подходит к ней вплотную, корябая тело холодными и жёсткими сосками; Алиса ниже неё на целую голову, трётся голой грудью о неголый живот Бэйксвил, смотрит из-под век и предлагает закурить термоядерную самокрутку, проталкивая её зубами в крепко сомкнутые зубы Анди и нажимая ногтями на закровившийся шрам на груди. Бэйксвил делает вздох не специально, а потому что дышать ей жизненно необходимо (ха-ха, зачем?), и этот самый болезненно-судорожный вздох разлетается искрами вместе со вспышкой черноты на полглаза. Секунда — и всё, что остаётся от лица Бэйксвил, так это половинка нижней челюсти и разорённый улей мозгов.  
  
Алиса, обрызганная её мыслями, улыбается, счастливо и по-детски, как иногда может позволить себе улыбнуться и сама бывшая-прошлая Анди, скусывает с влажных дёсен лепесточек верхней губы, глотая его, впитывая в себе неживые поцелуи и оставляя над распотрошённым черепом тёплую дымку. Дёргается, задыхается, Страна Чудес тянет её за ошейник на себя, заставляя вновь вернуться к работе. У Алисочки-дурочки тоже руки связаны шрамами, как и у Бэйксвил; она вся связана по рукам и ногам.  
  
 _Посмотринаменя; троньменя._  
  
Кончик носа впечатывается в холодную поверхность, и остаётся совсем немного до окончательного приготовления паштета под названием «Пятая (Анди)». Её же нынешняя Алиса, сильно выбивающаяся накрученной прядью из общего вида, сейчас спит рядом с ней и жмётся к холодным, ледяным рёбрам каменными звеньями, чётко разделившими её провлажнившуюся слизью спину надвое. Анди замечает это только сейчас, позволяя судорогам в шее проскочить разрядами тока по позвонкам, подрагивает лихорадочно и вжимается жижей костяшек в выпуклые ягодицы. Чувствует кожей чужую кожу, прочищая взгляд жёсткими веками-дворниками, оттирая его от разлившихся озёр глауком, прижившихся на белках, как родные: свет понемногу сминает темноту, оттесняя его к внешним уголкам глаз. И он, этот самый свет, откидываемой квадратной простынёй от проёма, прячущегося за приоткрытой дверью, слепит её так невыносимо, будто бы чёртово солнце разлилось по лицу.  
  
Хочется отодрать его, перемазать им все подушки и холодные стены, а также выскребать из-под скул вместе со шкурой, чтобы больше так не жгло, не выпаривало мясо на потрескавшихся костях, но рука, тянущаяся вверх, пальцами направляется вовсе не к выглаженным белизной щекам, а к просвечивающимся рёбрам Алисочки, сохнущей до сих пор в уголке рядом с ней. Это так странно: лежать вместе с мёртвой девчонкой под одним одеялом и не чувствовать никаких импульсов в вязи мыслей, там так сухо и безразлично, что становится даже немножко… не по себе. Бессознательно, марионетчато повинуется жуткой зеркальной физиономии, отбивающей её же дыхание прямо в разорванные губы, и хочет, правда хочет /думает, что это её личное желание/ докопаться сквозь чёрный поток чужих волос до лица шестой, так по-крысиному подставившей её тело вместо своего.  
  
Нервно, Бэйксвил, ты нервничаешь и дышишь ещё чаще, убеждая тварь над собой в том, что ты — ужасная актриса, не умеющая даже мёртвой притвориться. Тянешься пальцами к разболтанным плечам и хочешь на себя потянуть, чтобы нос к носу столкнуться с предательницей без имени, но…  
  
— Дерьмовая идея, — выстрел, выстрел, выстрел, и вот уже Анди представляет из себя горячее решето без крови, пришпиленная болтами к патологоанатомическому столу.  
  
 _нет. нетнетнет._  
  
Всё снова меняет свою полярность, как и ощущения одураченной дурочки-Бэйксвил, так мягко растёкшейся в подушках её гробов, ещё не забитых гвоздями. Как же так? Почему ты ещё живая и даже, кажется, думаешь не тараканами, а тем самым безвкусным, растопленным студнем с различным набором ингредиентов? Бэйксвил и сама не знает, даже охнуть не успевает, ведь когда её подпалившиеся синевой пальцы касаются «набочницы», её плашмя отдирают от холода, примёрзшего намертво, ставшего родным: раз-раз, Бэйксвил подхватывают под мышки и вытягивают с разделочного стола в тот самый момент, когда ключики-ножики решают раскрыть её грудную клетку /и на этот раз действительно, реалистично и с должным количеством мяса, которому бы обзавидовался любой фильм ужасов/.  
  
Кажется, с её костлявой спины снимается трением тот самый неприятный, гнойно-подвзбухший слой, оставаясь резиновыми, грязными шматками там, на высоте полутора метров, до которой Бэйксвил теперь лезть и лезть. Затылок Анди, затянувшийся швами на подкорках, вновь расходится в улыбчивых трещинах, когда её головой разрыхляют лоснящуюся керамику пола (оказывается, она не настолько крепкая, как казалось по ощущениям), а зубы сами собой врезаются друг в дружку. Бэйксвил с вялым пессимизмом отмечает, что совсем не удивится, если, раскрыв челюсти, тут же почувствует, как в горло скатываются сломанные камушки, вывалившиеся из ямок дёсен — слишком уж мощным вышел удар костей о кости, сопровождаемый сухим скрипом, ибо слюны в Анди не осталось, всё выварилось вместе с горячим страхом, зацветшим на коже потом.  
  
Она не успевает сдохнуть от разрывов в сердечных клапанах; вновь вся затягивается до последних пуговиц рубашки и заклетчовывается красно-чёрными линиями, утрамбованная по максимум в образовавшейся впадине весом чужого тела. Её не боятся сломать, совсем нет, придавливая онемевшие дуги бёдер до ноющей боли, расходящейся стрелковыми разрывами по нервным окончаниям, а ещё не боятся замять её лицо до опасно сгущающихся вздутостей на скулах: мнут со старанием, чтобы размягчить поддетые окоченением мышцы и растянуть губы в послушном нуле. Дура-Бэйксвил, однако, не понимает намёков и перехватывает чужой большой палец, как псина руку, с которой она всё это время кормилась. Ну уж нет, лезть в её рот,  _в неё_  да без разрешения… Бэйксвил протестует всем своим видом и перетирает между резцами крепкую косточку, которая фалангой трётся о дрыгающийся в мягкой полости щёк язык. Солёно, грязно, пороховая кожа, привкус её, вернее, раздражает в желудке рвоту, подливая её к корешкам и спинкам, хочется выплюнуть ненужное, жёсткое мясо, пока губы не обмочила чужая кровь. Это случается, Бэйксвил всё же выплёвывает, но только тогда, когда оставшаяся ладонь, сплюснувшая четыре пальца вместе, захлопывает нежную кожицу щёк до чётких и малиновых следов — этакое отбивание плоти на чей-нибудь завтрак. Отбивная из Бэйксвил. Чудесно.  
  
 _Тук-тук, Нео. Следуй за белым кроликом._  
  
Вы издеваетесь, да?  
  
— Жить хочешь? — а там, где-то на стороне, на высоте полуметра, шипит зеркало и ползёт по стенам человекоподобным пауком, пугая растопыренными, расчленёнными снами, специально отражёнными в негативе. Создаётся впечатление, что в этом месте он, негатив, является самым главным фильтром и всё нарисовано именно в нём. Противоположно, с намётками на правду.  
  
— О… очень, — сипит странно и чувствует себя, в принципе, странно, вновь слыша свой голос, трескающийся от просыпающейся истерики. Видеть в прорезях глаз чужие ботинки, так близко находящиеся подошвами к её грудной клетке, и чувствовать на себе прессинг всех восьмидесяти пяти килограммов, способных превратить какую-то там Анди в подсыхающее тёмным кружочком место — это не просто пугает, это выталкивает в уголки глаз ещё неразогретые слёзы, срывающиеся вниз к вискам. Бэйксвил отстранёно ощущает мокроту на коже и потихоньку, совсем потихоньку протаивает изнутри, будя в себе биение сердца. — Чёрт возьми… да! — слишком быстро разгоняется в тональностях и громкостях, срываясь на хрип.  
  
Ты-сидишь-на-мне, ты-спрашиваешь-такие-вещи и я-схожу-с-ума. Тебе мало моей никчёмности, чёрт? Что ещё тебе нужно? — не отвечает, выкрапливая на карманах рубашки тёмные, жгучие пятна, срывающиеся тянуче с разштопанных шматков кожи, вскрывшихся от уголков рта до резких и подвижных челюстей. Играет своими ублюдочно-острыми скулами, и непонятно, что хочется с ними сделать: то ли порвать, разобрать на геометрические составляющие, то ли вгрызться в них без суда и следствия до красных отметин на каждой. Её личная роспись. Дикая-тупая-(какая ещё?)-Бэйксвил.  
  
— Тогда будь умницей.  
  
За белым кроликом следовать. Кроликом белым, значит. Мать его, белым кроликом, в котором замешан, видимо, целый букет из плотоядных (гибридных) тварей, не иначе. И эти твари сейчас пихаются в её затопленный слюной рот, просовывая холодную ребристую мелочь /ключ? /, прорисовывающую на кончике языка привкус металла.  
  
— Зажми, — дёргается, когда кровавая (не её) капля затекает за ворот рубашки, липко склеивая материю и кожу. Послушно, искривляя брови, смыкает дрожащие губы на тонкой железке. — Зубами зажми, — Бэйксвил ненавидит себя в таком положении прямо сейчас, но всё, что ей остаётся, так это замкнуться вокруг химических реакций, зачем-то поддавшись на такую ясную, явную провокацию. Ей просто не оставляют выбора, кроме как быть той самой «умницей» с подломанными ногами и раздвинутыми дисками позвонков в спине, а также, Анди уверена, если приподнять её несчастную головушку над полом, то в темечке распоются взболтанные сливки фарша, оставшиеся после всевозможных манипуляций с её (мёртвым) несчастным телом. Ха-ха, да кто вообще додумается сдвинуть её с места и позволить ей развалиться на части, да кто вообще…  
  
Нет. Господи, нет, только не это. Пожалуйста, блять, господи, сделай так, чтобы она и дальше осталась просто-никчёмной-Бэйксвил на полу, которую никто не додумается трогать. Таскать, поднимать, швырять, ломать и разбирать. Но господа, дьявола, никого здесь нет, и Анди, рыдая сквозь решётку чужих пальцев, зажавших рот, как скотина, заглатывая слёзы вместе с чужой кровью, тем самым повышая процент нужной соли в организме, просит об этом у пустоты с изуродованным лицом и по-раздражённому красными зрачками. Если это седое, бешеное чудище с пастью, в которой клыков больше, чем в волчьей, и есть её /Иисусе/ белый кролик, то… да, она лучше предпочтёт и дальше лететь в бесконечную, утробную дыру, разлагаться на обеденном столе под руками мясника и тереться боком о мёртвую девчонку, нежели последует за ним, позволит себя приволочь за шкирку, силком к краю всех обрывов. Так, спокойнее, наверно. Но Бэйксвил — по-прежнему беспомощный кусок мяса с расшевеленными нервными окончаниями и чувствительностью к боли, не больше, а это значит, что ничего не мешает её протащить брыкающейся идиоткой к стеклянному огрызку пола, под которым ничего нет. Она, кажется, рвётся по сторонам и вопит как не в себя, разгоняя азарт зеркала по его прозрачным сосудам, вбиваясь спиной в чужое безразличие, но всё это едва ли помогает. Не помогает вообще.  
  
— Не благодари, Бэйксвил.  
  
Скалится в её мочку уха.  
  
«Гори…»  
  
 _…в аду._  
  
Бэйксвил вышвыривают бескрылой гусеничной бабочкой в бассейн из кожи и стекла; сверху кто-то расслабленно закуривает, распадаясь на атомные взрывы вместе с зеркальной рамой.  
  
Анди видит это слишком чётко. Для мёртвой.  
  


∞


	11. - в 220 Вольт;

эффект зеркала - мир отражает человеку только то, о чём он думает, хочет видеть

  
  


∞

  
  
Точки. Точки. Точки. Очень много красных точек на хихикающих стенах (они здесь вообще какие-то слишком живые, это же ведь ненормально, да?), на руках, подрагивающих в затвердевших кончиках пальцев, и на губах, распечатанных от полупрозрачной кожной упаковки, под которой вьются-вьются-вьются ниточки порванных сосудов. Точки бесконечны, кажется, и их кто-то вырисовывает фанатично по чужому замыслу и на чужой коже, вдавливая ножички глубоко и основательно, так, что можно достать до повреждённой взрывами, и ожогами, и огнестрельными ранениями астеносферы, задыхающейся под плёнкой коры. Точки. Точки. Точки. Они ставятся в конце предложений, текстов, вселенных, когда совсем и окончательно больше нечего /да и не хочется/ сказать; когда все смыслы раскрыты, души вывернуты, а истории досказаны. Когда всё возвращается в самую первую и важную точку. Сингулярность. Сингулярностью Бэйксвил покрывается вся с ног до головы, плотно и бессодержательно.  
  
 _скажи, как мне проснуться? Мне надоело здесь._  
  
Электричество сопит под самым боком, сворачиваясь колючими, молниевидными кустарниками у рёбер. Им тепло и уютно, а у Анди из-за них случается пять остановок сердца за секунду.  
  
 _Никак же. Ты даже не спишь._  
  
Так чувствуется, будто ей оставили засосы с внутренней стороны горла, с изнаночной, если быть точнее, да и зубы ещё в придачу забыли отодрать, которые просвечиваются рядом с плохо огранёнными кальциевыми катышками под кожей; неподалёку от них (не)игрушечные пульки весело бултыхаются в застоявшемся киселе из девчоночьих криков, опущенных на самое донышко. Их бы достать, эти самые пульки, подцепить облупленными ногтями, да в кресты переплавить /не пускать же на ветер столь важные ресурсы, в самом деле/, да на шею надеть в надежде на то, что это хоть как-то поможет и убережёт от аномальностей, от нелогичностей и неправильностей, их бы… но они не согласны. Они не согласны растапливаться и превращаться во что-то другое и, хах, во что-то  _безопасное_  — их всё устраивает, им и так в ней хорошо находиться, и греться, и жариться до ржавой корочки железа.  
  
Тем более, что любые кресты на бэйксвилской шее сродни святой воде на чёртовой роже — нелепо же; она позволяет этим преступным нелепостям случиться, проклятая и потерянная, обмытая с ног до головы сном и сновидениями и бесконечно рассыпанная витражными стёклышками по кривым, склизким телам, не нашедшим покоя в могильниках. Вздыхает стеклянно теми самыми дырами, раскрывшимися в её горле пурпурным хризантемным бутоном. Да будет так. Да будет хоть как-нибудь, бэйксвилское равнодушие к происходящему измеряется в кубических, океанических, космических литрах, поэтому она согласится со всем, что ей предложат, лишь бы… Ой. Её остаётся совсем немножко. Нужно поскорее продолжить, пока она не кончилась.  
  
 _Куда же ты, куда? Ты же любишь праздники, фокусы, ужасы, останься (со мной)._  
  
Она и с этим соглашается молчаливо, кивает неосторожно, но не остаётся. Но это секрет, и никто, совсем никто не должен знать, что /она была права, в её кармане сушится красный ключ, а на подкорке у неё чешутся паники и тревоги, и что/ ей отчасти нравится этот абсурд, эти глупости, забившиеся в её мнимые ранки, и гротексности, поселившиеся в её голове, беспрерывная тасовка вероятностей перед глазами, которые подкладываются друг под дружку, выпихивая лишнее с обрывов и слушая, как кричат разрушенные миры, замыкая цепочку действий. Ставя её на повтор. Создавая вечный двигатель из психических заболеваний, синдромов и симптомов, и из них не выбраться, слышишь, Бэйксвил? Не-вы-брать-ся.  
  
Слышит.  
  
Сглатывает.  
  
Не слюну, а мелко перемолотые стёклышки-льдинки, прочесавшие всю остывшую начинку ощутимыми и неравномерно распределёнными рёбрами и гранями; у Бэйксвил они такие же, — не-рав-но-мер-ные — но более твёрдые, с шершавыми сплетениями, слетают с петель. Она вся слетает с петель и остаётся неуверенной деревяшкой (бывший бы пошутил про бревно, не иначе) под весомой и неосторожной ногой из вне. Трещит, хрустит, ломается, она готовится к тому, что будет дальше, готовится к треску позвоночника, заглушаемого рёвом замученных мозгов, стянутых колючками, и к тому, что ей будет больно. Ещё больнее, ведь Анди  _уже_  нехорошо на физическом уровне, а на душевном — пока что плевать. Но даже так, больная и никакая внутренне, вывихнутая морально, расстёгнутая до макушки, она понимает, что всё слишком с излишком, потому ей, наверное, так нестерпимо хочется выплюнуть горчичный осадок от происходящего, а потом уже, опустошив кладку челюстей, вогнать в желудок с горсть успокоительных таблеток, ведь Бэйксвил к ним так… привыкла.  
  
Они помогают ей, они такие податливые и спасительные, скользят по языку и захлопывают в капканы неудачные стрессы, но шершавые и садистские, если рассосать их немного и не запить водой, и колются верблюжьими колючками так, что слёзы на глазах солятся, продирают своим существованием в ней чувство придушенной совести, напоминающее скряжническим голосом «ты вновь бухнула всю горсть, Бэйксвил. Ты вновь истратила всё на свой эгоизм». Да, истратила. Да, у неё постоянная передозировка лекарствами от стрессов — она всегда в стрессе — но что, что Бэйксвил может ещё сделать? Она зависима от счастливых конфеток, а они, конфетки же, в свою очередь, зависимы от неё, приросли к студёным пальцам, как напоминание о том, что сама она ничего не может контролировать в своей жизни. Все контролируют только её.  
  
— Тук-тук, мисс Бэйксвил, — плетёнка инородных слов образовывается в запустевших углах черепа, разрастаясь вокруг жирных паучьих телец. Пауки жрут её (опиумных) тараканов; силы явно неравны. — Так что там насчёт кроликов? — по вискам ножом, который умело залезает под ушную раковину лезвием и вгоняет в натянутые барабаны перепонок железку по самую ручку. Барабаны, безусловно, не выдерживают ни напора, ни издевательства, а потому кровью взрываются, приливающей к раззубринам на выходе. Терпимо, потому что неестественно и так не бывает, Анди легонько ведёт подбородком в сторону стёсанных звуков, будто бы на свет лампочки, а после жалеет, пробудив в себе болотистые залежи тошноты. Мутное море объёмом с двухлитровую банку, засранное чей-то блевотой (её, возможно) и заросшее косматой, токсично испаряющей воздух тиной, разлившееся в глубокой дыре её выскребанного дочиста спинного мозга, выхаркивается прямо в незащищённую, необмазанную спасительным раствором центральную нервную систему; выхаркивается куда-то под ноги, и Анди становится мерзко от самой себя. Замедленное «чё-ёрт» выливается за пределы губ вместе с ошпаривающей консистенцией, и всё обмирает до состояния, в котором обычно увозят в орущей скорой, а в строке диагноза ставят «ожоги третьей степени, с жизнью несовместимо». Плачевно, реально жаждется прореветься до мокрого носа и нераскрывающихся глаз, когда жижа, взявшаяся не пойми откуда, ровненько контурирует её продавлины под скулами. Кровь, что ли? Да, видимо, у неё же мозги расковыряны и барабанные перепонки продырявлены. Бэйксвил с дури сравнивает собственные уши с новорождёнными рифами, затопленными солёной, мёртвой лагуной звуков, которые воображаемо облизывают пенным шумом её мочки — настолько здесь всё непрерывно и непозволительно гулко. — Кро-ли-ки.  
  
Да-да, те самые кролики, которые белые, которые разбивают её некрепкий лоб круглой, массивной плошкой часов, вечно показывающей провал с измерительностью в полчаса. Что ж, об этих альбинирующих паразитах с папоротниковыми разветвлениями ушей она может сказать только одно: им не место в её голове, не место и в навесе под ключицами, в котором так бешено тикает самодельная бомба с предупреждением о застаревшей аритмии, пороком, не включенным в нужный набор отклонений. Всё. очень. не очень. Если расписать в мыслях бэйксвилской дурочки красным, то там только красный, жирный и явный след и будет, другого же, звенящего напоминанием о чем-то ином, в них не найти. Опять всё пусто, опять всё мертво, и жаль, что Бэйксвил не пьяная и не укуренная, так бы хоть причину можно было бы привязать к собственным провалам и взлётам, испытывающим на прочность её слабенькую, загибающуюся вестибулярку, из-за которой вытряхивает её повторно на чьи-то туфли, если честно, густо и на удивление плодотворно, пусть и в съёжившемся желудке давно прогалопировала пустота.  
  
Вдох-выдох, в глазах летают лампочки и шаровые вспышки. Бэйксвил дышит в щетинистую и явно чужую, незнакомую какую-то щёку, приближенную до критического состояния. Ей же в лицо выдувают канистру углекислого газа с примесями-нотками смерти, и всё мгновенно выплывает из мглы неуклюжим призраком-крейсером/Анди выплывает и садится на пластмассовую мель под промокшими кроссовками; чувствует, как кожа на ступнях разбухлась и размёрзлась вся в омерзительной влаге.  
  
— Вам больно? Неприятно падать с небес, мисс Бэйксвил? — интонацией, полной соболезнования, её будто бы заживо похоронят в ту же секунду. — Всё правильно, вам и должно быть больно, — в подбородок вминаются пальцы-пальцы-пальцы; подбородок служит опорным рычагом для того, чтобы лицо её, затопленное струйками-прядками волос, оголить от черноты и отбелить под ртутно-химическим освещением. — Ангелочки и вовсе здесь сходят с ума. Мы способствуем.  
  
Ангелочки-ангелочки-ангелочки.  
  
Бэйксвил обнажается в нездоровой, краснозубой улыбке, слизывая языком с эмали багрянец и пытаясь напомнить себе вкус ангелов, потому как она его знает, они очень вкусные и их даже жарить не нужно, чтобы есть; можно так, наживую рвать зубами, пока чудесное создание хныкает в сторону, хлебая себя на вкус. Но если вернуться к вопросу, если представить себя  _не-Бэйксвил_ … будь она каким-то сраным подобием ангела, имеющим хотя бы зачатки крыльев, то, да, непросто неприятно, а до трескучки-трясучки хреново: расшибаться спиной о скалы, а дальше лететь мёртво под увеличивающимся давлением воздуха — это то ещё удовольствие длиною в бесконечность, которое в конечном счёте осекается на том моменте, когда крылья превращаются в кашу, а мясцо и кости перемешиваются в разлитый по серым скалам бульон.  
  
Но вряд ли она, Анди, выпалит свои монологи и некрологи прямо в лицо спросившего, потому как кровь, наводнением затопившая носоглотку, мешается под языком и пульсирует горячо в переносице, и если она произнесёт хоть немного лишнего, исчерпает свой лимит на слова, то запустит необратимый механизм, отвечающий за выбросы густых потоков из организма. Она медлит, позволяя мыслям воткнуться в друг дружку правильными кусочками пазл и встать на свои места. В губных трещинах, в которых прячется рубиновая и рассеянная, доведённая до жидкого состояния крошка, скапливается привкус холодных пальцев, металла и пустынной сухости. Сухо. В ней солнечные удары, выжегшие в желудочном мешочке не одну дырку, жгутся целой коллекцией, и если она не потушит её, коллекцию солнц внутри себя, то вспыхнет новогодней ёлкой у всех на глазах. Глазам только это и надо. Её горения.  
  
— Пить, — а ещё она хочет отсоединиться от тепловых волн, отделяющихся от близ находящегося источника, но это оказывается фатально: перемкнутые на коленях кабельные стяжки, потревоженные её движениями, дают о себе знать острым линейным ожогом на вдавленной коже. Анди ломается собственным решением о действительность; кисти рук, красиво и правильные сложенные вовсе не ей на заджинсованных костяных чашечках, до самого локтя ампутированы параличом. Бэйксвил едва ли может ощущать онемевшими пальцами материал под ними. Бэйксвил едва ли видит причину своей неспособности пошевелиться сквозь рваные прорези век. Чудесно, до охренительного. — Дайте воды.  
  
От панических атак до бесконтрольного падения в глубокие овраги ненормальности; от ненормальности до полного блаженства от (не)действительности.  
  
От окровавленных наручников до пластмассовых стяжек, перевязавших её всю по поломанной фигуре; от стяжек до тяжёлого морального насилия над собой.  
  
— Что? Это? — стакан воды, подведённый к её губам бережно, заботливо даже, кажется ей снизошедшей милостью небес, не меньше. Анди тянется пульсирующим телом к источнику воды, а он неожиданно тянется к ней, и так они и встречаются двумя неправильно направленными друг на друга поездами, когда стакан врезается округлым краем прямо в беззащитные десны, прямо под чувствительные корни зубов, от чего Бэйксвил переклинивает всю в нервах и артериях. Ощутимо, до лёгкого стёсанного слоя. Бэйксвил в шаге от того, чтобы проснуться. — Нет-нет-нет, мисс Бэйксвил. Это было бы слишком просто и милосердно, а убийцам не полагается милосердие — не входит в пункты проведения воспитательных бесед. Убийцы должны раскаяться в содеянном путём… страданий. Понимаете, мисс Бэйксвил? — интересуются у неё вполне будничным, ежедневным тоном, располосованным шеренгами машинных следов. — Вы — убийца.  
  
Убийца?..  
  
Когда ты успела, Бэйксвил-какая-то-там-по-счёту-Анди?  
  
 _Ха-ха, да, я — убийца, ты не знала? В детстве я жгла муравьёв и свою кожу, а когда мне было пятнадцать, умер мой первый хомяк — я слишком сильно любила его шейные венки трогать; мне было так плохо, так плохо, что я не решалась закопать его несколько дней. Он ужасно вонял и злил меня, я выбросила его в окно в итоге. Там его сожрали собаки. А тебя сожрут черти. Упс, прости._  
  
Оу, ничего страшно, Анди вовсе не в обиде, её вообще сейчас сложно задеть или покалечить, такую эфемерную, такую полупрозрачную и несущественную, и до неё твои слова дотягиваются ниточками майского ветерка по щекам. Бэйксвил — мягкая, сахарная пудра из перемолотых в тугом вентиле костей, лежащая рассыпчатой пригоршней на чьих-то жёстких ладонях и разваливающаяся, распыляющаяся по воздуху от неосторожности дыхания. Своего или чужого. Она слушает собственные мысли с такой апатичной прохладностью в подрагивающих клапанах силиконового, неродного сердца, что даже не сразу решается возразить, мол, муравьёв не жгла никогда в жизни, а хомяков всегда хоронила в обувных коробках, там, где им было бы удобно заснуть своим вечным хомячьим сном, и помнит она это как сейчас, иначе никогда в её жизни не было.  
  
Она знает.  
  
Знает и то, что воздух здесь пахнет космическими дырами и озоном, трещащими шокерами, вшитыми в шею для длительного хранения, и жиром пищевого масла, растёртого по коже; Анди внюхивается в запахи слишком старательно, как ищейка, продираясь обонянием сквозь сладкие дебри до паскудства контрастных светотеней и солоноватую горячесть собственной кожи, которая чувствуется сейчас сильнее всего остального. Кожа, в свою очередь, чувствует её в своих мясных объятиях, и кажется, что всё становится на свои законные, логичные места: лампочки прекращают долбиться в глазницы и липнут к потолкам (их здесь, потолков, почему-то много), ножки стула расплетаются из тугой косы железа и занимают ровно четыре плиточных квадратика, а Бэйксвил, в свою очередь становится… Никем и никуда она не становится. Просыпается в ноябре, колючем, как птичьи клювы, и ранится ощутимо о пластмассовый мир, пропитанный бетоном, и копов. Копы — больнее всего.  
  
— Соображаешь? — со статическим безразличием коп-2 заглядывает в её образумившееся сознание сквозь потухшие маяки зрачков. Темень. Такие маяки могут довести только до россыпи плавучих скал, но никак не до суши. Бэйксвил с безвкусной отрешённостью кивает, она полностью на нуле. — Отлично, значит, фокусы с кролями кончились.  
  
— Дай ей продышаться, — ей тепло выдыхают в макушку, и от этого тепла, вот уж забавно, ничуть не теплее. Мокрее.  
  
Она пользуется такой несказанной милостью полицейских разумно и расчётливо и дышит вдоволь соскучившимися по кислороду лёгкими до самых лопающихся пузырьков альвеол, остерегаясь и напоминая себе, что всё хорошее всегда заканчивается, а воздух — тоже исчерпаемый ресурс, вообще-то, особенно в коробке, где нет ни вентиляций, ни окон, ни открытых дверей. Ни-че-го. Есть она, коп-2 и офицер Харрисон, кажется (интересно, что же он тут делает?), а ещё стяжки-стяжки-стяжки, намертво въевшиеся в её тело сквозь свалявшиеся слои одежды, которые никак не поправить, не убрать, не снять. Как итог: Бэйксвил задыхается в коконе рубашки.  
  
Она всё там же. В комнате допросов, где на полу старательно засыхает кровь Данте (где он, кстати? Она же помнит его, он же должен быть где-то здесь, нет? Неужели испугался её маленькой смерти и решил убежать от ответственности? Пф-ф), игнорируя отсутствие своего бывшего обладателя, горячая и проникающая сквозь стыки в полу, а стены по-прежнему давят на психику и на горбатые плечи, кричащие в суставах и сухожилиях, ноющие в надтреснутых, как древесные палки, ключицах, разукрашенных продольными красными линиями, оттёкшими вниз под куполком носового хрящика. Кровь носом, Бэйксвил успела даже подзабыть, насколько это мерзко, мокро, горячо и мигренно; мигрень сверлит мякоть самым длинным и тонким, как шприцовая иголка, сверлом, загнанным под абстракцию её мозгов. Морщится, глотать не может по причине забившихся сухостью слюнных желёз под языком. Откидывается головой назад и умывается протрезвляющим светом.  
  
— Вы представляете, это нихера не сказки, — наконец-то произносит грудно, разрывчато, Анди видит ватистый холод, выбравшийся из округлостей её легких и отлепившийся от её стянутых подгоревшей корочкой губ. В них тепло, в них пульсируют надорванные капилляры и целая путаница из венозных ниточек, уходящая лабиринтами вглубь организма. Бэйксвил нравится эта болезнетворная горячка, сконцентрированная в районе её рта, и она хочет ещё больше, хочет обжечься склерами о яркость лампочек, сияющих и увеличивающихся в диаметре в такт биению её замудоханного сердца, но что-то внутреннее, пока ещё не заражённое отбитым похуизмом, захлопывает ей веки. Вовремя. Это самое «что-то» в ней слабовольно всхлипывает, когда м-и-р прикатывает к её ногам цунамной волной; его слишком много для неё одной, и она не справляется. — Они говорили, всегда говорили… никакой, нахрен,  _Страны Чудес_ , мисс Бэйксвил. Панические атаки и всё такое, но не  _Страна Чудес._  А я им верила.  
  
В кармане ключ, карман далеко от левой-правой руки и, соответственно, ключ тоже. Но-это-не-тот-ключ, Бэйксвил, неправильный, негодный. Ты ничего не забыла? Бэйксвил?..  
  
— Метафоры, значит. Наверное, что-то из героиновых или кокаиновых… Чем-то таким сейчас, вроде бы, увлекаются, да? Это интересно, — пока она реалистично бредит, пересчитывая проступившие под штукатурчатой кожей потолка рёбра /их почему-то тридцать шесть, как-то не по-человечески/ кого-то очень большого, наблюдающего, Харрисон пристраивает педантично на её висках электрические проводники. Ток, кусачие молнии, нарезанные до толщины проводков-ниток, они все тут, кажется, очень любят электричество, не иначе. — Вы из-за этого им мстили, мисс Бэйксвил? За неверие, за насмешки, за превосходство? Селена Кранч тоже перебежала вам этим дорогу?  
  
Офицер ей улыбается. Она улыбается копу в ответ и для неё это отнюдь не странно.  
  
— Нет. Она просто сука, — честно.  
  
Она <наконец-то> сказала это вслух, пускай и не лично, пускай и не в лицо, пускай так, в ветер, запертый на все замки и на электрические цепи, это неважно. Бэйксвил до жути победно где-то в закромах остановок сердца, она с разноцветными оттенками эмоций, вызванными внешними-внутренними раздражителями, кривится в усмешке нахлынувшей лавине лиц, топящей её в красноте жадных ртов и в бескрайней белизне зубов; отогревается в многочисленных удавках ремней, грубо, туго, сильно затянутых полицейской рукой вокруг её мягких до мармеладного бёдер, заточенных до опасного коленей и узких, длинных ступней, подрыгивающих немного в жмущем захвате кроссовок. Кроссовки мокрые насквозь и обляпаны тенями.  
  
Кроссовки намекают ей своим дурацким видом, что лучше вспомнить, чем не вспоминать, но Бэйксвил едва ли сейчас понимает хоть что-то и точно уж не намёки. Нет, Бэйксвил просто… спустя мгновение скривится от имени Селены Кранч, такого сладкого и лакричного, сиропом своим вызывающего кариес всех зубов, и хочет проглотить диссонансы полузабытых звуков ( _серьёзно, сколько ещё ты будешь встревать лишней костью в мою жизнь?_ ), вот только боится, что умрёт от фатального количество сахара в организме. Поэтому, наверное, не принимает едкое (в)селенское существование собственным телом, потому что тебя нет, дрянь, / _я тебя не забыла_ / потому-что-тебя-никогда-во-мне-не-было, а я не была в тебе, прекрати выедать на моём лице овраги и ложбины, прекрати. Прекрати вырезать на болезненно-киноварной цельности моих щёк мультяшные круги, контуры и трещины, пробегающие тонко, скальпелировано под кратерами глазных ямок, прекрати…  
  
Щ-ё-л-к где-то у линии челюсти — Анди готовится вновь утонуть в  _Стране Чудес._  Она давно, очень давно хочет в неё полностью, а не половинчато и неполноценно. А не так, как всегда.  
  
— Вы признаёте свою вину, мисс Бэйксвил? Смотрите внимательнее, мисс Бэйксвил. Это вы, мисс Бэйксвил. Мисс Бэйксвил, вы перерезали ей горло, вы понимаете? — галлюцинации, отпечатанные красным, синим и зелёным в желатиновой прослойке тёмных радужек, насыщают действительность шампанской искристостью-пузырчатостью, лопающейся неравномерно в стоках забитых, не раз зашитых вен. Анди смотрит на запись видеокамер с пустынностью и полной антарктической бессмысленностью во взгляде, всё же отмечая про себя, что из всего показанного ей нравятся только свои красные пальцы на селеновской белой шее, которую было, наверное, очень удобно мять в том замечательно-обгаженном переулке с неисправной бетономешалкой. Тем не менее, неисправности не мешают ей, бетономешалке, полностью заглотнуть прозрачно-белую голову Кранч, направленную прямиком в искусственный зев рукой Анди; от лица Селены остаётся лишь каменисто-кровавая глазурь и черепная улыбка поломанных зубов. Красиво. — И сюда тоже гляньте, мисс, — Харрисон заставляет её перевести свои зрачковые крошки на дождевую муть, в которой, окружённая галактиками луж, стоит она, прижатая лбом к оконной раме. Смотрит на что-то. На кого-то, точнее, а большего и не видно. Потом кадр лихорадит, и он меняется под воздействием монтажных сил, а кто-то очень похожий на Бэйксвил выбегает (?) внезапно через заднюю дверь, растворяясь рафинадным кусочком сахара под бесконечным ливнем. Всё выключается, Бэйксвил молчит, и чёрт её знает почему. — Не узнаёте? Бар. Тот самый бар, где был  _жестоко_  убит Рэймонд Кранч, муж Селены Кранч, убитой, в свою очередь, вами. Может быть, даже на пару с террористом Данте, против которого вы должны были давать показания. Забавно, правда?  
  
 _извините, я слишком в Стране-Лимбо-Чудес, чтобы смеяться._  
  
«Данте» — рыбий крючок, за который Бэйксвил цепляется раненными пальцами. Он не спасёт её, этот загнутый проволочный кусочек металла, о нет, он только позволит ей с минуту, наверное, повисеть над пропастью спокойно, а потом её болевые рецепторы сойдут с ума, когда железный треугольничек загонится под кожу и останется там в тепле и в мокроте её потревоженных кровеносных ниточек. Всё так и будет, но Анди почему-то и несмотря на последствия хватается за это несуществующее «него», на языке сминая что-то такое, по вкусу тоже металлическое и солёное, такое же, как и этот рыбный крючочек. Она раскладывает «Данте» по спектрам вкуса, будто бы надеясь на то, что это хоть что-то ей даст. Головную боль, которая вынимает из гранитовых склепов её черепушки ещё тёплые, неостывшие примитивы раздумий, сводящиеся линейной перспективой к мизерной точке, — точно. Точно так же, как и в моргах, в кладбищах, в гробах; Анди находит в каждом из этих мест по вкладышу себя.  
  
— Она постоянно говорила мне: «Найди мою сережку, Бэйксвил, ищи мою серёжку, Бэйксвил», а я не хотела, — ширя глаза, она жалуется с азартом, и ей всё ещё нет дела до того, что она вся заминирована по окружности черепа, плеч и бёдер электрическими зарядами, волнистыми и радужными ленточками, подныривающими под взмокшие пряди волос и скручивающимися спиралью прямо на затылке, давя ощутимо на долю. — Она…  
  
— Ясно, — последний замочек защёлкивается под вздёрнутым бэйксвилским подбородком, повёрнутым в сторону полицейского. — Сожалею, мисс Бэйксвил, вы не должны были этого видеть, слышать и знать. Это большая ошибка /вы — большая ошибка/ и мы… мы устраним это недоразумение, — он толкает в её сжатые по умолчанию зубы жёсткую пластину, дербаня края губ бахромностью пахнущих хлором перчаток и шероховатыми заусеницами, вылезшими из материала своеобразной капы. Она не принимает таких подарков, кусает матерчатые пальцы. На резцах остаются вихристые волокна, от которых сводит нервы, завязывает их узлом. — Будет больно, мисс Бэйксвил. Не упрямьтесь.  
  
Да, мисс (эй, Анди, ты точно ещё в этой галактике, глотаешь кислотный Млечный Путь?) Бэйксвил, не упрямьтесь и не отпирайтесь от этого замечательного электрического стула, он ведь как раз для вас, ваших галогенных, легковоспламеняемых и хорошо промасленных естественным жиром внутренностей, обтянутых проституточной сеточкой еле ощутимого страха. Анди едва ли страшно и понятно собственное положение героинового мотылька, у которого внутривенно, внутрисердечно пахнет формалином, и гуталином, и чем-то ещё малоприятным /кладбищем после дождя, например? Мертвецам мокро/, не перебиеваемым ни душком духов на спиртовой основе, ни быстрыми откровениями, выброшенными самоубиенными тушками в окно. Анди, кажется, мгновение спустя полетит за ними следом, чтобы познать мертвоту космоса, как только цепь феерических зарядов замкнётся на свинцовости её лимбов; заряды крутятся неугомонными ужами и кольцами в прорезиненности проводов, им очень не терпится в Бэйксвил. И всё, думается, правильно и даже справедливо: хорошие люди пьют кофе в кафешках и платят налоги, а убийцы, а плохие люди бенгальскими огнями рассвечиваются в витрине оградительных стекол полицейского участка. Да, всё правильно, но…  
  
Но.  
  
Эй.  
  
Эй, ты слышишь меня? Ой, точно же, не слышишь, у тебя уши разорваны до затылка и кровоточат подземными кипятковыми гейзерами, но хотя бы мысленно /слушай, соберись/, я ведь немного прошу, хотя бы мысленно меня услышь. Это не прихоть целого выводка насекомых на муравьиной ферме твоих мозгов, это до охренения важно. _Не упрямься,_  так будет проще (мне), подними свой накрахмаленный слепотой и пылью растолчённых успокоительных взгляд, милая, потому что если этого не сделаешь ты, то не сделаю и я, и он тоже не сделает. Ты спрашиваешь, где я, кто такой «он» и почему ты видишь северо-южные полярности в красно-синих тонах? Что ж, я здесь, стою по ту сторону зеркал, к твоему сведению, и мигаю тебе сумасшедшими, раздражающе-медными, подожжёнными будто бы зрачками. И… Прости, я пугаю тебя? Прости, ты слишком трусливая, а я слишком чудовище, и у меня совсем-совсем нет выбора, и у него, кстати, прибитого затылком к гвоздям, тоже. Понимаешь? Да ни черта ты не понимаешь, и прекрати уже разжёвывать мнимых ангелов до состояния каши, у тебя во рту только лишь твой язык, грязный, мокрый и острый, да снежные зубы, но никак не ангелы, о которых ты так часто думаешь-мечтаешь-бредишь. Ангел только со мной, и у него до дьявольского бешено в грудаке, так что… не зли его, хорошо?  
  
— Последнее желание? — все рычажки на системе подаче тока готовы прогнуться под пальцами, а коп готов собрать в бутылку тёплую жижу её душонки, которая вытечет, обязательно вытечет с минуты на минуту.  
  
— У меня нет желаний, — у неё есть перед глазами язвительное лицо Мэй (они опять, наверное, о чём-то спорят, и по реакции Бэйксвил-младшей — вольфрамовое спокойствие на пол-лица, но прыткое бешенство, скачущее с угла на угол рёберной коробки — она сама значительно продувает старшей. Как всегда), да и сама она язвительная, и говорит это скорее с сарказмом, особо не прощупывающимся в пунктирах слов, и звучит это её у-меня-нет-желаний почти что искренне, честно.  
  
— Умница, — копы, копы, копы пожимают ободрительно, одобрительно её левое плечо, прощупывая в нём всё костяное составляющее, и оставляют её в покое. Наверное, в вечном, затянувшемся слишком покое, она ещё до конца не определилась.  
  
А на утро в «Limbo-times» напишут что-то мастерски убедительное про её неудачное расслоение аорты /бедняжка, не выдержала допроса с террористом; бедняжка, так испугалась наказания за совершенное преступление, что не перенесла всех сердечных ударов, реагентно проявляющих доказательства её вины, и такое бывает, и всем будет плевать/, аневризмы и параллелизмы её недоделанных вселенных, в одной из которых она кранчевское (и одно и второе, муж и жена — одна Сатана, верно?) горло расписывает никогда не пересекающимися прямыми и банальными тетраэдрами, описывающими вокруг звездчатой россыпи кадыков разной степени оформленности странные оси, совсем какие-то лишённые здравого понимания физики и смысла тоже. Лишённые всего по максимуму, высеченные короткими бэйксвилскими ногтями наскальной живописью на каменных породах чужих кож, ей незнакомых и доселе ей неощущаемых.  
  
Анди не чувствует себя так, будто бы знает на ощупь эту несчастную, будь она трижды проклята, Селену, и этого гадкого Рэймонда с триадой соединённых точек на поверхности горбатого лица, служащих заместителями-заменителями глазных отсеков /которые наверняка опустошены пулевидностью посторонних, опасно-террористических взглядов и… эй, мальчик-террорист, это ведь всё из-за тебя/, и Анди, если честно, где-то на отшибах самой себя пассивно чертыхается, сводя концы ситуации с концами последствий: двести двадцать вольт чистой энергии для её эфемерности, несущественности крайне катастрофичны, да и на ужин, самый поздний ужин её ждёт Мэй, и Мэй простреливает её мобильный тысячной очередью телефонных звонков. Она бы ответила обязательно, пусть не отвечала из упрямства до этого, но как жаль, что здесь совсем нет связи с внешним миром; нет связи между Бэйксвил и разумностью. Они сейчас — антиподы.  
  
— В аду у тебя будет неплохой котёл, можешь быть уверена, — Харрисон, безликий болванчик, используемый в качестве неплохого прикрытия, то ли усмехается, показывая миру красную желейность изнаночной стороны рта, то ли пытается удобнее умостить на морде неприжившуюся кожу путём растягивания мышц — не поймёшь; ни от одного, ни от другого совсем не легче, у Бэйксвил призрачно волосы на затылке топорщатся от предчувствий. Отвратительных предчувствий, которые долбятся шумом волн о её омытую солью черепную цитадель. — Попрощайся с этим миром.  
  
— За…  
  
… _чем?_  
  
Последняя оборона в виде оскалившихся зубов, навострённых клыков, поблёскивающих от избытка слюны во рту, рушится под влиятельными пальцами полицейского, разомкнувшего сведённые к минимуму тиски челюстей. Ему нравится подушками давить на её мягкий, обогретый кровью язык, дёргающийся под болезненным давлением, и теснить его в сторону глотки импровизированным кляпом, которым Анди давится, кривится в рвотном позыве, рискуя выблевать из себя прохудившиеся резервы сил. Ей ничего не остаётся, она же ведь связана по рукам, по ногам и сшита по боковым швам, растягивающимся от напора противоречий, протестов, раздвигающих её кожу изнутри; ей ничего не остаётся, кроме как засиять полярной звездой на застеклённом горизонте и взорваться кровавым фейерверком на фоне плотоядной зари.  
  
Бэйксвил границами разумного ощущает нестабильность, закладывающую динамиты прозрения-подозрения под фундаменты убеждений, вот так оно и происходит: сначала она орёт на бестелесную Мэй, прилипнувшую влажным пятнышком воспоминания к извилинам, перепроверяющую замки на шкафах и насильно пихающую ей в карманы ключи массивные, а потом она, Анди, замолкает (слов ещё много, а вот голоса не осталось), обводя пальцами несуразные трещевидные узоры на столе в допросной. Всё сходится, и она тоже сходится в себе логичными введениями и заключениями, в которых даже, если честно, и смысл появляется, вот чудо, расставляется микроскопическими точками над «i», а полицейский оставляет на её кончике языка, повреждённом небрежностью, сосудистую, макроскопическую гематомку и горьковатое послевкусие от осознания. Осознание шепчет: «Бэйксвил, тебя просили  _просто_  зажать зубами, а не вдалбливать в нёбо, ну что ты опять натворила, ну?».  
  
 _я? не знаю. нашла ключ. тот, который просил Чудище. тот, который он мне дал сам. что с ним не так?_  
  
Ты понимаешь, что этот ключ — единственный способ не сдохнуть? Ты понимаешь, что этот чёртов ключ где-то прямо-таки в тебе?  
  
 _это он виноват. не нужно было пихать в меня всякую дрянь._  
  
Мне придётся устало вздохнуть, не согласиться с тобой и обдать твоё заспанное лицо, измазанное подтёками крови, гнилостной прохладой, уж не обессудь, я дышу смертью и твоей усталостью, дышу тобой и твоими странностями, от которых мурашки бисером бугрятся на полоске позвоночника. Я подойду к тебе чуточку ближе, чтобы обратить твоё внимание на зеркала, на то, что находится за ними, дура-Бэйксвил, и залезу пальцами в твой рот, чтобы раздвинуть разрезанные, разорванные даже складки языка, уже успевшие пропитаться вязкой солёной слюной, смешанной с кровью. Захочу вынуть спасательный ключик, просто потому что пойми, что время - и моё, и твоё - ограничено двумя секундами, после которых через твоё замечательное тельце пропустят электрический ток всего мира, а мозги зажарят до каменноугольной корочки. И меня это огорчает. Я не смогу больше жрать твоё сердце, а оно мне нравится, ибо лучшего ужина ведь и не придумать. Я — твоё спасение, хотя и ненавижу тебя больше всего на свете, так что давай сделаем всё так, чтобы вместе с ключиком мне не пришлось вырывать из тебя и голосовые связки — не ори, они поймут тогда, что что-то не так. Давно уже что-то не так. Хорошо?.. Просто дай мне вынуть из тебя эту штуку.  
  
Но Бэйксвил была бы не Бэйксвил, если бы не упёрлась в самый решающий момент. Её остроконечный листочек языка, пульсирующего в плоском участке поражения так влажно и быстро, дёргается и откатывается мясной волной назад, к задней стороне глотки, стоит неуклюжим, полицейским или чьим-то другим пальцам задеть железную занозу, торчащую вертикально, царапающую натянутую склизкую оболочку носоглотки, которую продырявить и труда не составит, если схлопнуть пустнотность рта сильнее. Тугие солёные подушки, изрезанные чётко отпечатками, проталкиваются дальше, и их не останавливает ни хватка зубов, ни надрывный, колдобчатый вскрик Бэйксвил, тянущийся откуда-то из груди и путающийся между пятернёй. Анди до смертельного больно, когда обкусанные, неровные ногти дёргают на себя маленький кончик спаенной с организмом плоти, практически выдавливая из себя стенками сдавившегося горла чужие указательные-средние-безымянные пальцы, а заодно и сгустившийся жидкий осадок, горячо смазавший новой порцией трещинки губ и обратные стороны щёк.  
  
Она дёргается, пытается развести руки в стороны, чтобы ими же вытянуть из себя несъедобные конечности, и получает в конечном итоге только укоризну во взгляде напротив. Взгляд карий, промёрзший, словно позднеянварская земля у каёмки водоёма, слегка поблёскивающая от ледянистых цепочек воды; взгляд такой же, как и у неё самой, только, как и говорилось выше, с красной бешенностью в самой глубине зрачков. Анди растерянно теряется в нём, совсем не находя аргументов в свою защиту, а пальцы, меж тем, продолжают проявлять на свет божий мясную толщинку, насквозь прошпиленную никчёмным мелким ключиком от наручников, встрявшим накрепко, основательно. Такое только с корнем и с криком выдирать, и никого это (кроме Бэйксвил, конечно же) не смущает. Бэйксвил саднисто, агонически хрипит, примешивая к звуку лопанья лёгких скрипящий скулёж, рвущий остротностью все перепонки этого клятого мира. Бэйксвил истекает болючими, чисто рефлекторными слезами и свежей кровью, переполнившей её рот, наконец-то освободившись от инородности в виде маленького ключика от чей-то свободы. И, может быть, даже её.  
  
 _Поспи, мерзкая, я отдам его в надёжные руки._  
  
От ключа в её организме остаётся только кровавое пятнышко на языке. От реальности, наслоившейся, налезшей тесной шкурой на циклы, остаются лишь лохмотья. Оно ведь и к лучшему, да? Тебе-хоть-немножко-лучше, Бэйксвил? Но Анди не отвечает, Анди, обгрызенная тревогой и судорогами, ослепше и сонно следит зрачками за тем, как горизонтали напротив неё синусоидной волной подпрыгивают вверх, натягивая стеклянную кожу пространства до корявых белых трещин. Они, трещины эти проклятые, разъезжаются в прямо противоположные стороны, образовывая самые чёрные дыры на свете, сочащиеся запахами-запахами-запахами, такими, от которых обычно сознание в лепёшку разбивается, остаётся кровяным блинчиком на чьих-то вовремя подставленных ладонях. И пока бэйксвилское сознание находится на полпути к твёрдым асфальтным дорожкам, мир превращается в один сплошной завод по производству стекла, зеркал и прочих замечательно отражающих поверхностей, раскрошенных до состояния колючей каши, а впоследствии плохо обкатанными бусинками налепленных на паразитические проводки, удваивающие длину вен в организмах. Всё так… расколото.  
  
И это как раз то, что нужно. Но не для них. Для него.  
  
— Это я удачно зашёл.  
  
Под берцами хрустит, разделяясь на льдистые половинки, выбитые пласты разглаженных по поверхностям кристаллов, ранее хорошо подстроившихся под бетонность и глухость стен. Под рёбрами, зашитыми, в свою очередь, наглухо под разогретыми мышцами, убыстрённо гудит починенный нефилимский движок, и всё, кажется, становится на свои законные, обозначенные природой места перед размыленным взглядом: долбаный пол прекращает менять своё местоположение из-за капризов поломанной гравитации, проявляясь разрисованным чёрными разрывами квадратом над мутным скоплением рассудков, нефилимский выродок костяшками смазывает литры крови, ещё не высохшие, не закрепившиеся красным воском на изнаночной стороне зазеркалья, вышагивает громкими ботинками агрессивно-бардовые следы, печатью протаптывающие кафель, а залипшие в межвременных, межциклических парадоксах копы вскидывают отвисшие, разболтанные головы, которые только благодаря прочности их кож не откатились в сторону, оторвавшись от шеи.  
  
Копы щёлочно щурятся ему, Данте щурится им в ответ, и, вот в чём шутка, он настолько живее всех живых, что можно только позавидовать его охренительной живучести. Тупая же боль в затылке, огнестрельные судороги в сердечной мышце и разветвление чёрных дорожек вен, берущих своё начало от размазанных по самые лимбы зрачков — не более, чем доказательство его существования самому себе.  
  
— Неугомонный выродок, — Харрисон едва ли звучит удивлённым (бэйксвилский взор нащупывает на открытых участках кожи копа критически вздутый сосуд, затемнённый красным налётом жара; Харрисон не удивлён, он до опасного напряжён, и это то, что нужно Данте — вывести его. Из себя или из этой тупой игры). — Ты проблемнее, чем кажешься.  
  
От Бэйксвил, запечатанной по самые шарниры суставов, отжатой до последней капельки сознательности, он буквально с физическим, явно слышимым даже в глухих ушах треском отрывается и пальцы свои, втиснутые в белизну перчаток, тоже отрывает от рычажков и кнопок, которые способны каждому подарить самое яркое сияние, сжирающее до костяной золы, и самый густой фонтан артериальной крови, выбившейся мозговым цунами из глазниц.  
  
— Уж извини, — Данте переступает через зеркальный порог, ощерившийся в кривизне осколков, сбрасывает на пол весёло-осточертевшие браслеты искусственно заржавевших наручников и несколько брызг крови, оторвавшихся вязко от подживающих рук. — Но я обещал разбить тебе ебальник.  
  
— Поверь, это будет затруднительно. Без рук. И без ног. И даже без тупой головы, не считаешь? — офицер Харрисон думает, что это забавно — качнуть стены, складывающиеся с лёгкостью карточного домика под неосторожностью пальцев, в сторону бесконечности, теряющей свой длинный хвост в галактических туманностях темноты. И если бы здесь были хоть какие-нибудь крошки звёзд /как и положено галактическим туманностям/, смыкающиеся в хромые цепочки небесных тел, они бы растворились своим свечением в повышенной концентрации мрака на квадратный метр. — Впрочем, всё к лучшему, — а теперь по Харрисону бегают целые стайки раздутых вен, они забираются под пластик маски, под ворот служебной рубашки и под окольцовку перчаток на кистях, и ткань, этот самый пластик прилегают из-за снующих под кожей бугров неровно, коверканно. Можно даже разглядеть снизу-вверх задранные углы рта и раскисший ломоть мяса под оттопыренным краешком формы; можно еще испугаться, ведь это будет адекватной реакцией на происходящее, верно? Но Бэйксвил едва ли это трогает, она позволяет копу-2, затянутому вместе с ней и электрическим стулом вдаль, смотреть на неё, а себе, в свою очередь, позволяет делаться мягкой до степени сладкого киселя — проглотить её беспромедлительно будет легче, чем кого-либо. — У меня будет новая кожа.  
  
Данте предпочитает дерьмовое Лимбо вылезшему наружу зазеркалью, которое теперь разлитыми озёрами неравномерно покрывает площадь пола, Лимбо же предпочитает, чтобы он прекратил дышать в ту же секунду, и всё в этой комнате /за исключением Анди, конечно же, подёрнувшейся чёрной латексной плёнкой фантомности и кипячённым слоем пота/ кричит желанием растянуть метры нефилимской шкуры по наружному фасаду Сильвер Сакс. Лимбовская рожа, вся разлезшаяся в древовидных западинах, вся смятая мокрым куском грязи и вывернутая червями наружу, выступает логичными симптомами заражения на неровной, прошитой крупными змеевидными аортами кожуре копа, вылезает из него трутневыми личинками через расширяющиеся поры на руках, через ссохшиеся, сдувшиеся шарики глазных белков и через отбелённую ленту языка, свесившуюся под прикрытием маски. Жаба, самая настоящая жаба, против которой замечательно подойдут радикальные методы препарирования и чего-нибудь в этом духе — у Данте много подходящих вариантов как погуще и помасштабнее расквитаться с копами-мудаками, кинувшими ранее его мозг в кипящее масло трипов. В кристаллический залив различных оттенков тульп.  
  
Коп нарастает мышечной массой поверх существующей плоти, сжирая жировыми прослойками хлопчатобумажность формы и легкодоступность сердца, расширяется до размеров плохообдолбленной каменной глыбы и жидко наполняется дополнительными запасами крови. Похожий на вздутое, несуразное подобие жизни, в генетическом коде которой наверняка накопилось с миллиард неисправных ошибок, туша делает свой первый осознанный шаг к смерти, колыхая пружинистыми слоями и человекообразными отростками на спине воздух, не уступающий по плотности цементу. Туша думает, что она действительно до совершенного умная, явно выигрывающая в плане своих гиперболизированных габаритов, но туша себя переоценивает, а пол под ней, вот незадача, немногозначно проминается и вдавливается в смежный этаж, находящийся ниже; Лимбо, почему-то, не особо подыгрывает своему очередному выродку и позволяет ему совершать незначительные оплошности, дающие зато значительное преимущество чёрт-его-побери-Данте. Данте хрустит плечными суставами, сдвигает и раздвигает лопатки, растягивая и сжимая рубец на позвоночнике. У Данте желание взбивать чужие морды до состояние кровавых сливок в мозгах выстреливает раз за разом из двухстволки.  
  
— Ты здесь что-то типа местного босса, да? — доскребается ногтями до сжимающего до фатального все косточки и хрящики ошейника, сдёргивает чёрную и тугую полоску, отшвыривая вслед за наручниками, и ему, в общем-то, плевать, что кожа полосато взбухает, саднит — главное, что дышать становится проще, нормальнее.  
  
— Я здесь что-то типа местного бога. Специалист по мозгам и кожам, — туша отращивает на рыле с целый огород частокольных клыков, уходящих спиралью вовнутрь организма. Улыбается круглой улыбкой. — «Беспощадная Аннабет» — моё изобретение. Не хочешь с ней вновь увидится?  
  
— Сам с ней с увидишься.  
  
Мятежник отделяется яркой, вытянутой звездой от накожного рисунка, вспарывая лезвием влипшую в спину футболку, и низко гудит своим существованием в самом ядре черепной коробке. Мятежник — одна из самых послушных зверюг под кожей Данте, поэтому ложится в ладонь удобно и правильно, так, как надо и как обычно, электрическим свечением пульсирует в такт коротящим рядам ламп, гаснущим по чьей-то задумке сразу же за спиной жирдяя: тьма заглатывает свет огромным беззубым ртом, вылизывая из цоколей все искры, способные разжечься без вредительского постороннего вмешательства.  
  
Данте реагирует на первую облаву кулаков в шестеричном размере за секунду до образования кровавого крошева на месте своего лица, отклоняется левее, вплющиваясь не до конца размятым плечом в придвинутую стенку помещения, оказывается мерзопакостно задвинутым в угол. Туша-коп, не сильно манёвренная штука для быстрых атак, вписывается увеличенным количеством конечностей в заледеневший проход в зазеркалье, отзывающееся на насилие лёгким всплеском криков по ту сторону — там полно потерянных душ, они следовали по кровавому следу Данте до самого порога. Выйти вот только не успели, зазеркалье спряталось от Лимбо раньше, чем они успели сделать шаг к свободе, под фанерами искусственного льда.  
  
— Проблемы, офицер?  
  
Данте отхлёстывает Мятежником первые серпы вспышек, разбивающиеся о многослойную броню твари и отталкивающие её своим напором на шаг назад. Чертовски мало для критического удара, но достаточно, чтобы вытащить шкуру из западни.  
  
Масса плотно сжатого жира и плохо проваренного фарша, вся переплетённая в связках прожилками, предпочитает выплюнуть из горла комканые звуки, застревающие между зубов, вместо ответа, а заодно отрастить ещё одну цепкую конечность на спине, резинкой оттягивающуюся в любом из желаемых направлений. Данте ловит себя на мысли о тупорылом дежавю, встрявшей заострённой шпилькой прямо в затылочную кость, Данте вытягивает из памяти разлетающийся на органические составляющие трупак третьего копа, оставившего частичку себя на каждой из четырёх стен благодаря этому костылеподобному обрубку с целым веером из пальцев. Становится понятно: это всё та же тварь, тварь мутировала в тушу, а это значит лишь то, что всё нужно вернуть к истокам, от которых жирдяй явно отцепился.  
  
Оторвался.  
  
Прорвался сквозь накипь бредовых мыслей в нефилимском рассудке, вновь напомнив о своём существовании, засранец. Из круглого, глубокого кратера, исполняющего роль обслюнявленной пасти, выстреливает целая мишура разночастнотных воплей, из-за которых кровь в сосудах загустевает, приталкивается кашеобразной жижей к непроделанным выходам из барабанных перепонок, тесных глазниц и взбухших висков. Данте отшвыривается оглохшим телом, направленным спиной в темноту, подальше от блядского звука, растапливающего своей теплотой волн затянувшийся шрам зазеркалья. Мутная рябь беспокойно пробегает по черноте пространства и по дантовским мышцам, сократившимся, кажется, до минус-бесконечности, его бы даже плоско прижало травмированным куском нефилима к напольному покрытию, если бы инстинкты не рванули за шкирку вверх, под потолок, в момент, когда ошибка эволюции в виде распальцованного отростка громыхает костями на поразительной скорости прямо к нему.  
  
Ладони, сбитые в ногтях и в узлах костяшек, намертво спаиваются с горячими до шипения прямоугольными потолочными лампами; крепления скулят в оторванных от бетона болтах, не выдерживают массы тела и сыпятся железным дождичком на пол. Раскалившийся источник света, отчленённый с проводниковыми внутренностями от всех систем подачи электричества, толчком направляется в розовую до тошноты, точно Венерина мухоловка, пробоину на морде жирдяя, углами своими вышибая четверть от всего количества зубов и баррикадируя тем самым глотку туши до самых связок. Данте валится округлившимся позвоночником на пол, и вакуум моментально образовывается на месте сжавшихся комочками лёгких, прилипших к друг дружке, сознание же в черепной коробке раскалывается от прямого затылочного удара о стык сдвинутой плитки; всё не настолько хреново, чтобы сдохнуть, но достаточно, чтобы замедлиться, опять обрушиться поломанными костями во вновь оттаявшее зазеркалье. Всё дерьмово по минимуму и не до апокалипсического, Данте сжимает сместившиеся от судорог рёбра и думает упёрто, что сможет прожить и без воздуха, переправляясь на другой бок, сам застрявший где-то между вдохом и выдохом. Он секундно рассматривает выжигающиеся круги монохромности, поедающие пространство прямо над ним, возня же туши, пускающей слюни от переизбытка инородных веществ в организме, катится вниз по шкале его похуизма. Попускает немного, и воздух прокатывается по сплющенным трубкам тоненькими струйками.  
  
— Эй, мешок с дерьмом, — опирается на локти, Данте сплёвывает горькую слюну. Вокруг него целый сад окровавленных зубов размером с половину человеческой ладони. Чудесно же. — Это твоё?  
  
По правую руку, проминая забрызганное жижей и сукровицей покрытие, теснится в рамках тугой кожистый жгут, тянущийся спресованной слизью от бугристых шейных позвонков туши, ползающих над сухожилиями недоразвитого огрызка плоти, до маслено-чёрной воронки за плечами, сквозняками трогающей отбитые зоны на спине. Почти что хвост, только без костей, только представляющий из себя один сплошной кровеносный шланг, передающий потоки от одного к другому, и это видно по пузырчатым порциям, раздувающим изнутри, создающим тёмно-фиолетовые опухоли, глянцево мерцающие при свете оставшихся ламп.  
  
И это кажется нужным, необходимым, хотя бы для уродца, который барахлит повреждённым горлом — хочет окончательно разорвать ему мозг в клочья децибелами своих воплей, вот только извергается вместо этого скатанными мякишами, пропитанными медью. И туша видит взгляд Данте, туша рвётся к этому самому Данте нестерильной дрянью, у которой нутро в виде выблеванного из пуза копа свисает над самым полом, и коп этот на все сто процентов застрочен демоническими чернилами, молитвами, клятвами. Тушу больше не интересует зеркальность измерения рядом с ней, она оставляет идею возвращения выродка в трипы и непробиваемо намеревается устранить его более традиционным способом — раздавить его толщей своего жира.  
  
Данте скалится, ударной лавиной воздуха, несущейся к нему издалека, его перекручивает между полом и потолком, подшвыривая под самые небеса, и этого, в принципе, достаточно. Калорийный холодец, в котором воистину уж слишком много этого самого мяса, не тормозит и движется по самой банальной траектории — по прямой, устремлённой бесконечным лучом вперёд; Данте перемахивает ему за спину, за затылок, противоречит силе тяжести путём ангельских ускорений, жужжащих в ключицах напряжением, и впечатывает прорезиненные подошвы берцев в трёхслойный, разрефлённый жиром затылок, который тут же как-то противоестественно уходит костями вперёд, словно сдвигается по накатанным рельсам, а глазные орбитки жирдяя выпускают из циркульных объятий попрыгунчики прокрашенных красным белков; белки на зрительных нервах шлёпаются по расплывшимся щекам. Туша со звуком расплющенных всех до последнего органов валится вперёд, являя миру сложность собственной конструкции, а небрежные подобия пальцев на добавочной конечности нервно дёргаются, хрустят и заламываются, пытаются нашарить хоть что-то от Данте.  
  
— Ты-то — местный бог?  
  
Лепёшка из сальных прослоек растекается по раздробленному экзоскелету пола; лепёшка давит пузом свой внутренний центр управления в виде копа, хлебающего сейчас до дна самого себя крупные, клокочущие хрипы, и спресованного, как консервная банка, под тонной чистейшей тяжести.  
  
— Ты… — сквозь тесто размазанных губ, сквозь влажное нытьё тающих под светом потрохов, наполняющих коробку помещения — террариум с заброшенными, забытыми зверями, если не цирк модифицированных уродов с повышенными способностями к выживанию.  
  
Данте предпочитает отделаться от этого дерьма быстро, без тормозов, потому натягивает на себя широченную, горячую, как канализационная труба, аорту, всё ещё не прекращающую качку крови от пункта А в пункт Б — разобрать жиртреста, начиная от источника его существования, кажется ему логичным. Мать его, правильным. Рука не дрожит, Мятежник приставляется разделочным ножом к подкожным капиллярным рисункам, которые реагируют на контраст температур жидкостей внутри стенок и лезвия путём сокращения всех ниточек и клеточек, на что туша предпринимает попытку смять нефилимского выродка плохо реагирующими на команды мозга руками, ранить хоть что-нибудь неоформившимися ртами зародышей, расположенных на глубоко зарытых в плоть рёбрах. Данте раздалбливающим кости пинком по хребтам отлупляет у толстяка любое желание отдирать свою распластанную рожу и поднимать её выше уровня плинтуса. Хмыкает. Ему это нравится, и Мятежнику, рубанувшему основательно по кожному стеблю, кажется, тоже.  
  
Демоническая кровь стелится комковатым, съежившимся покрывалом по потерявшему целостность полу и достигает самых кромок темноты, отгоняемой разжигающимися лампами всё дальше и дальше, до упора, до ночного горизонта, всхлипывающего ватой заводных выбросов. Но нет. Это всхлипывает совсем не горизонт — слишком рядом, слишком существенно. Данте замечает влипшую в небольшую неприятность, но зато по самую макушку официанточку на сиротливо стоящем посреди помещения электрическом стуле, и, неожиданно, между ними не то чтобы километра - и двух метров не досчитаться. Анди совсем ничего не видит из-за сползшей на глаза штуки, мнущей в захвате кости черепа, но это вовсе не мешает ей настойчиво скулить то ли от боли, то ли от естественного страха. Анди отлично чувствует клаустрофобию, маниакально возникающую на почве тесноты в собственном теле.  
  
Взгляд на притеснённого к углам пыточной уёбка, взгляд на затерявшуюся в темноте Бэйксвил — в ад уёбка, привет, сталкерящая его повсюду девчонка.  
  
— Бэйксвил, да? — у неё от его голоса, как у крольчихи, сердечко лихорадит неправильным маятником Ньютона, она дыхание прекращает, когда чувствует его слишком близко. И всё, вроде бы, прекращается в ней, когда пространство у её правого бок превращается в одно лишь название. — Живая?  
  
Она молчит, не может ответить, потому что наверняка ещё не знает. Вроде бы настоящие трупы не чувствуют боли, и Анди, кстати говоря, тоже, зато чувствует калёную мокроту под глазами, и это немножко сбивает с толку. Значит, она не совсем ещё мёртвая. Значит, дышит она не по привычке, а потому что ей это нужно, как и всем живым, да? Ей приспускают мешающий, горячий от слюны кляп, но никак не могут подарить свет для отмерших, привыкших к бессоннице глаз, и Бэйксвил воспринимает это по-своему: неправильно.  
  
— Хмф… Чёрт… Чёрт-чёрт! — она придурошная, она резко толкается из стороны в стороны, хочется выскребать своё тело из тесноты и темноты, да вот только сильнее изрезает его, пропуская себя через машинку для нарезки мяса. — Они… доставали из меня личинок, эти… эти штуки делали так, чтобы я гнила! — вот ужасно, её соляная кислота слёз, выбравшаяся из-под зажимов на переносице, уже успела посверкать на свету, а она своими разлитыми до отказа зрачками — нет. — Они резали, резали меня, как тушу, — утихает немножко, не до конца. — Я — туша, они только это и повторяли. А ещё там были террористы, свиньи, много мёртвой меня…  
  
— Чем они тебя накачали? — звучит логичным вопросом на её охренительно-яркие сказки.  
  
В её венах иголок столько, сколько нет ни в одном наборе для шитья. К её венам бегут странные и упорные ручейки, окрашивающие кожу на месте повреждений в аномально-синий. И вынуть их, эти длиннющие иголки счастья, кажется Данте подходящим решением.  
  
— На-накачали? Думаешь, они меня накачали чем-то? Хах. Но я же не ела у них с рук ничего, понимаешь? — бормочет, она не уверена, что это правильно, точнее, не уверена в том, правильна ли она. — И… — её голос на секунду начинает звучать сознательно. Лишь на секунду. — Как ты выбрался?  
  
Трёхъярусный узел на отделённых от тела недостаточностью крови кистях слабеет, Бэйксвил упрямо дёргает головой, пытаясь смахнуть с себя мозгоправный шлем, Бэйксвил изрядно мешает ему своими попытками взять ситуацию под контроль.  
  
— Ну. Не помнишь? — что-то где-то звякает знакомо, Анди ссылается на то, что это «что-то» — подобие металлических сплавов или типа того. Ключики, ножнички, ножики — неважно.  
  
— А я должна? Тебя только помню… Да-да, ты же был там тоже!.. В наручниках! Скажи им, что ты видел то же, что и я. Что я не психопатка, не хренова сумасшедшая, хорошо? — она глотает смешок, а липкие, мокрые пальцы, разящие обоняние запахом токсичной крови, давят на уголки её челюстей, принуждают склонить голову к плечу. — Я не хочу пить ещё больше таблеток.  
  
— Тормозни-ка свою крышу, окей? О чём толкуешь?  
  
Бэйксвил у уха слышит характерные звуки отпирающихся замков, она крепко вжимает ногти во внутреннюю сторону ладоней и зубы в нижнюю губу. Ей физически больно от кровавых каньонов, образовавшихся в её мозгах, не особо торопящихся исчезать и зарастать мхом.  
  
— О том, что ты был свиньёй и… клянусь, ты раздавил свои мозги, тебя было два, а потом ни одного, и ты… просил найти ключ. Я нашла? — с надеждой почти что и на что-то.  
  
То, что у Бэйксвил под покрытием черепа творится невообразимая херня, упакованная под что-то правдивое, осознаваемое только ей, стало понятно ещё на третью секунду их феерично содержательного диалога. Тепличные, оранжерейные даже официанточки, всё же, совсем не созданы для психоделических реалий, это факт.  
  
— Да. Теперь надо валить отсюда.  
  
Но, блять, она опять понимает что-то по-своему, а под садистким шлемом, откидываемым в сторону, образовывается растерянная, плотная краснота вокруг матовых радужек. Радужки смотрят куда-то совсем не на Данте с долбящимся о шею предчувствием. Куда-то в абсолютное никуда, осязаемое только ей самой.  
  
— Валить? Кого валить? М… меня, что ли? Эй… Хватит в меня уже стрелять! У меня и так уже в горле одни дырки сплошные, почему ты такое чудовище? Почему весь пиздец в моей жизни сопровождается тобой?  
  
Но ответа не следует; следует электрический гул, проносящийся по проводам, душащим в петлях кубик этой комнатки.  
  
И конец этого ёбаного мира приходит внезапно, ежесекундно в лице ядерного взрыва темноты, разорвавшей и сломавшей все цоколи лампочек в мире, и темнота сияет по всем плоскостям с силой двухсот двадцати Вольт.  
  
И вот этого уже достаточно, чтобы сдохнуть.  
  


∞


	12. - пси-фактор;

некрополь — «город мёртвых» — место большого количества захоронений

  
  


∞

  
  
Конечная, упирается в стену.  
  
Летальность, измеряется в три секунды.  
  
Попадает: попадание сотого, блять, уровня, если не сто первого. Финиш, пока-пока.  
  
И, в принципе, они изначально не смогли бы отсюда выйти (так просто), это нонсенс, это никому не нужно и они, что ж, тоже никому не нужны, даже друг другу. Даже в условных метрах своих личных пространств, смыкающихся в одну общую и безопасную (нет) зону, потому что. Потому что он — Данте и ему охереть как не до неё, его напарывает на очередной ошейник с занимательной положительно зарядочностью, когда он сам полностью в минусе, в сплошнейшем отрицании без права перемены знаков. Потому что она — Бэйксвил и минуты назад должна была пойти на убой ещё одним милым мутантным поросёнком, пополнить счастливое семейство своим совсем не улыбающимся лицом (в семье не без урода; не получилось в тот раз, получится в этот), совершенно готовая к перемене агрегатности собственного состояния, вся разжиженная до кончиков пальцев, полностью невменяемая в приватных судорогах. Она запивает темнотой встрепенувшееся чувство неправильности происхождения самой себя, она не знает, как его мотает по зрелым электропроводам, замыкающими цепь под навесом нефилимских челюстей. А он знает, чувствует же на собственно шкурном опыте и шанс пытается словить, чтобы выжать из воздуха всю его глазастость — не славливает это, но получает утешительный приз «Ты лузер, Данте, живи с этим. Или не живи. Лучше не живи».  
  
Всё.  
  
Под кожей, расхожей и выглаженной не по стрелочкам, а по разнонаправленным пунктирам, убегающим вовнутрь. Оно /всё/ скребётся, маятно склабится (из улыбки в оскал, из оскала в улыбку, «включить на повтор») и смехотворно хнычет, тыкаясь наугад в артериальные впадины сгустившихся мышц; стряхивает с заточенных до максимального костей слой ещё не остывшей копоти и как будто случайно роняет на нашпигованные порохом тела, организмы и сущности подожжённую спичку, подбрасывая взрывом окружение на последнюю высоту, на высоту, где кончается воздух и разбегаются дырки от солнца. Разнося раскуренные вспышки, разлитые кучи огня от затылка до голеностопа, от взлётов до падений. Выталкивая к зубам телемагентовые всполохи поражённых-парализованных осердий, тающих-тающих-тающих антарктидными ледниками… И да, «всё» настолько громадно и обдолблено лезвиями, что просто не помещается под эту самую кожу: рвёт изнутри, бесится пылко, вынимая суставы из стыков, и бросает полуразрушенной башкой на кирпичные стены, раскормленные до ожирения группами крови. Крови вполне себе годной, нефилимской. Его.  
  
Сначала непонятно, резанно, немо и так, что в промежутке от одного зрачка до другого возникает зенитная пропасть, просвечивающаяся красным и влажным, красно-влажным, растекающимся жирно по лицу. Сдыхает половина реакторов, кажется, и стягивается в морской узел каждый нерв /и, может быть, так оно и есть, чему ты удивляешься, чертёныш? /, дёргающийся под корявостью электрических заноз, выпячивается угольниками, упираясь в эластичность кожи, и натягивается, вытягивается, растягивается до финальных, окончательных трещин, незашиваемых и несрастающихся. Между трещинами лыбится микроскопическая пустота, она осязается, ощущается синхронно и в одно время: его самого раздвигают, разделяют пополам, оттесняя в одну сторону всё то  _очень_  ангельское, что в нём есть, а в другую — всё то  _очень_ демонское, и оставляют только перцовые связки между составляющим. Чтобы не развалился.  
  
Потом вырубается свет и боль тоже вырубается: в мозгах, в синусоидных ритмах под подбородком и в запаянных напряжением челюстях; на них, как дань памяти, остаётся только привкус стёртой эмали и лёгкая дробистая отдача, от которой зубы уже минутно делают из языка отбивную, ему же — ровно, он глотает насилу сухоту в горле и горсть молний, смятых предварительно в кулаке.  
  
И. На расстоянии вытянутой руки:  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, — ближе, воздух втягивается в кислородные кластеры и из них же выталкивается, а расстояние вытянутой руки превращается в расстояние сплющивающихся магнитных полей, после же и вовсе стремительно мчится в ничто. — Ш-ш-ш. Мне нормально, нормально, нормально, я никому ничего не скажу, нормально. Уже плевать, честно. Просто… можно я уйду? — её слышно. Она просто думает, а её слышно так, будто она орёт в граммофон. Идиотская, ещё вся в своих галлюциногенных реальностях, никак не пересекающихся с реальностью всех остальных, она категорически продолжает что-то видеть, хотя ведь темно. И глухо, настолько глухо, что можно со спокойной совестью отрезать себе уши, ибо они здесь не нужны и слушать здесь нечего. Только стрекот проводки, протекающей в стенах. Только её.  
  
Дальше — хуже, дальше закручивается в тугие круги, вложенные в друг друга, роящиеся злокачественными поражениями у головных выбоин. Дальше хруст, хрип, воспаление-раздражение в синтетических системах, горсть соли на вздутую рану (это же совсем немного, не больно, да?) и такой протяжный чей-то скулёж, её или его, будто заперли в каком-нибудь псинном питомнике, чёрт. (И в питомнике том клетки живут в оловянных человечках, квадратируя, трансформируя их, а руки кусают тех самых псин, с которых их кормят). Громко, лавинно, сбивает с ног, а в голове застревает что-то ещё от бэйксвилского голоса /"помогите, спасите, я здесь летаю и не могу опуститься"/, тут же растворённого в синопсисе тишины; тишина струйчато заползает вовнутрь и отстраивается кирпичной стеной, отрезающей полглотки от другой полглотки, там всё сходит на «нет», и рычи, не рычи, зверюга, всем будет стабильно плевать. Невесомо. Данте же — ноль в дыхании, и дай ему сейчас инструкцию по использованию лёгких, он поймёт только то, что: а) они у него просто есть где-то под дырявой рёберной корой как факт и б) они нихуя не работают на автомате, а должны. Тоже как факт. Но. Не функционируют, вмявшись наглухо в спинной рельеф, застрявшие намертво в смоле, в кровеносном джеме из подгоревших внутренностей; но это же было так ожидаемо. Так предсказуемо, так банально даже, этого просто нельзя было не предвидеть, твою-то-мать-Данте, не ощутить этот жирный подвох за доли секунд, распластавшихся здесь, в нахимиченной коробке, по всем широтам и долготам.  
  
И он не увидел.  
  
Не ощутил.  
  
Предпочёл разбуженную под кожей шоковую терапию обесцвеченным темнотой удивлениям, которые-принадлежат-Бэйксвил. Бэйксвил, в свою очередь, принадлежит трипам, что выходят, вылезают, выползают за все последние рубежи её черепа, и легче от этого не становится ни ему, ни ей в особенности, спрятавшейся где-то в лишённом эмоциональных всплесков кармашке самой себя. И ей, пока у Данте крыша едет по рельсам электропровода, коротясь бенгальскими искрами, пока у него бока заклинивает в одной из половинчатых фаз (ни вдоха, ни выдоха), нашёптывают потолки такую глупость, ей-богу, такую дурацкую глупость, которую могут выдать только эти самые потолки с ранее заподозренными тридцатью шестью рёбрами и сердцебиениями за побельчатой плёнкой:  
  
 _Вот есть два ключа: один открывает твоё прошлое, другой — чужое будущее_ , — это бесполезно, прекрати со мной разговаривать, подумает безразличная Бэйксвил, вся сомкнувшаяся в ожидании от близнаходящегося статического тока: будет ли больно, будет ли ярко, будет ли смертельно? —  _Слушай меня, дура. Слушай. Меня. Бэйксвил. Выбор же был так очевиден, ставки сделаны, судьбы определены, ты не должна была вмешиваться,_  — статика, отошедшая от чужого рукава, колет иголкой палец в самую нежную точку, кнопку, от включения которой, по всей видимости, просыпается инстинкт выживания, сохранение самой себя. Анди на это единожды вздрагивает, а какая-то бракованная совесть продолжает задувать в уши фантомные слова:  _— К чертям альтруизм, привет, эгоизм, счастливая жизнь и седая старость, но… Но ты. Ты. Выбрала не то. Я просто поверить в это не могу, Бэйксвил, ты снова облажалась,_  — в макушку, охлаждённую влажным плевком спёртого дыхания, грубовато выпускают всю долбанную и конечную обойму обвинений, распарывающую скоростью пуль-слов серую глину, ещё не засохшую, ещё разогретую, ещё приятно мнущуюся между пальцами. Из неё можно сделать уродских сувенирных пони, пряничные-непряничные домики, маленькие копии самой Анди. Тоже уродские, потому что другими они просто не могут получиться, потому что кривизна и абсолютная пустота, втянувшая в себя асфиксированное чувство страха — это всё нормально. Здесь.  
  
 _издеваешься? у меня не было выбора,_  — протестующе объявит, только губами не произнесёт ни слова, губы ведь как вата: нажми на них языком или пальцами или зубами в них вгрызись, они провалятся вовнутрь и оторвутся от лицевых мышц — настолько они сухие и чуть ли не хрустящие, настолько вот они немые и обездвиженные. Никакие. И на корм гибридным тварям, которые видят сквозь сон всё-всё очень ясно, они уж точно не пойдут: негодное лакомство, им этого будет мало.  
  
 _Был. Но ты даже не старалась. Выбирать._  
  
И Бэйксвил, та самая Бэйксвил, зажёванная по самый затылок в беспросвет, раздражается мгновенно, вымещает это самое раздражение, накатившее на неё вязко-мускусным наводнением /слишком много для неё, она разделит его на два с кем угодно/, на механизмах чужой ладони, взбегающих параллельно вверх вместе с задранными до локтей венами, закапывающимися в бесформенность рукавов, вдавливая короткие ногти прямо промеж и до розовых скобок, фигурных выемок в коже. Это, несомненно, улавливают по другую, аномально близкую сторону темноты, но не так сильно, как копошение электрической сколопендры, крутящей без перерывов окружности у самого яремного кровостока, сузившегося в удавках судорог. Сколопендра пытается укусить себя за хвост и замкнуть цепь, пытается также зарыться с головой в теплоту и солёную мокроту, Данте вжимает её ладонью в шею, вминает до характерных щелчков, чтобы она не уползла куда-то на хребет или в горло не забралась, там и так  _слишком_  всего, начиная от выдохов охрипших и заканчивая крошками застрявшего стекла от разбитых лампочек. Он наглотался его, стекла. Он не знает, как его вынуть, выхаркать из себя, а хренова кибернетическая тварь под кожей шевелится-шевелится-шевелится и шевелит осколки; они точно врезаются в злость.  
  
И вот снова, опять. Ему не дают надышаться, зато дают зарядом по мозгам, крышесносно. Истерика — у Бэйксвил, стремительный разрыв всех тканей на оголённой шее — у него, Данте схлёстывается током на удивление легко и красочно, служа отличным примером естественного проводника в природе: он фосфорно просвечивает все свои грани прямо перед Анди, силящейся разрыть взглядом в темноте свет. Не разрывает и не находит, окончательно теряясь, потому что светом здесь даже и не пахнет, зато пахнет рассочившимся, ушлым ливером. И если существует такая вонь, от которой тотчас можно вырубиться, потерять сознание и себя заодно, то вот, вот она, прилипающая узорно ко всем существующим изнанкам, впитывающаяся и кровосмешивающая, забивающая собой все пути, ведущие прямиком в саму суть. Погружающая перманентно и без продыха в касаточное пищеварение, в котором разлагаются костями вперёд с дециллион обнесённых тиной кораблей, и иллюминаторы у них смотрят на все триста шестьдесят.  
  
— Ты так быстро убил малыша Джо, — воет-шепчет потолок и давит сплошной каменной плитой самого себя на два хребта, заставляя один грохнуться звонко на пол, хлопнувшись о плитки, а второй — треснуть иссохшей деревяшкой, пустить жирную трещину перпендикулярно к полу. — Ты так много раз убил меня, Данте, помнишь? — говорит потолок, нависая дугой над нефилимским затылком, за которым содержимое уже на процентов семьдесят выгорело. Круто. Это ещё не всё, швыряется на инстинктах в стены, без цвета. — Ты забавный. За мной должок.  
  
— Твою…  
  
Щелчок. Карусель под самым сочным напряжением вновь пускается в пляс, пускает Данте по сто пятому кругу ада — он есть, этот круг, Данте сам в этом убедился.  
  
Некруто — трогать раны, смотреть на затменное солнце. Трогать солнце, смотреть на вот эти кислые, колкие раны, в каждой из которых по бутылочному осколку — кто-то хорошо постарался и разбил педантично пустые бутылки чётко над ворохом готовенького мяса, заправил, осыпал и оставил их всех деструктивно гнить. На солнце. Под солнцем, жарко, жаркое, густо пузырящееся на свежеукатанном асфальте; вот жалость-то какая, новый асфальт, новая кровь и теперь она там и останется. Не отмыть. Трогать тупое солнце, смотреть на тупое солнце размером со сверхконтинент, становиться солнцем, но удивляться, почему в глазах бесконечно темно, почему в них ничего. никогда. нет. Данте на выдохе забарахлившем понимает причину сосудистого шторма у себя на склерах и в переплёте извилин, он начинает дымиться на загривке и в развороте плеч, а сверху удивляются, почему из него ещё не лезет набивка к праздничному ужину для всех скотинских детишек, почему он-такой-Данте. Такой до паскудного живучий, не прекращающийся, создающий тысячу и одну проблему лишь фактом собственного существования — ничего ещё не закончилось, нет, зато Бэйксвил шустро закончилась перед ним, и её как будто бы никогда и не было. Убежала, наверное. Растворилась, наверное. Где-то прячется, шаркнув в последний раз поспешно подошвами кроссовок о кочки раздолбленного пола. Правильно.  
  
Меж тем на подкорке становится уплотнённо, твёрдо, накапливается чужим нежелательным присутствием:  
  
 _Знаешь, я ведь давно охочусь за твоей башкой,_  — даже так. Как трогательно. —  _До этого всё как-то не получалось, полномочий не было, а сейчас, вот, повысили. Поручили тебя засадить в самую задницу этого мира, чтоб не вырвался. Но я тут подумал… я ведь могу сделать сотни таких, как ты. Стать тобой, это же круче — забрать оригинал себе. Никто ведь и не узнает, подмены не поймёт. Что скажешь?_  
  
 _План — дерьмо._  
  
Данте без зрения и без верных ориентиров в пространстве /верх, низ, бок — всё это сворачивается тремя бумажными листами в легко разрываемый конус/, он едва ли чувствует что-то ещё, кроме молниевых ожогов, едва ли улавливает момент, когда его сначала на лопатки валит, вынимая из дыхалки воздух, а потом придалбливает тяжко телом к полу или к стенам, наклонившимся набок, или к потолку, кувыркнувшемуся слишком резко на все сто восемьдесят; его, кстати, самого тоже переворачивает чёртовым колесом по собственной оси, и если бы он не заскрёбся заржавевшими пальцами по расшалившимся плоскостям, если бы ладони вперёд не выставил, то приземлился бы прямо на вмятый в позвоночник череп, основался бы в груде перебранного кафеля ещё одним трупом. Рядышком с раскрытой спинной клеткой «малыша Джо», оставшегося лежать мордой вниз. А так — врезается опустошенным грудаком в правильно и по порядку прилаженные крепления и железки ламп накаливания, затухшие сейчас. Почему-то ещё гудящие сейчас. Разогретые и пекущие у скулы до крикливого звона за перепонками.  
  
— Сучара, — на слипшемся выхрипе, он выходит из горла со скрипом. Плечи, сцепленные одними и теми же костями и связками простанывают что-то о вывихах и, может быть, даже о трёх сотнях разломов, случившихся в мгновение круговорота, который, вроде бы, промолол его турбинными порывами; в правом ухе скапливается давление и тяжесть, а голову тянет набок. Сплёвывает концентрированную гарь, слезшую с языка змеиной кожей, Данте забивает на это, слишком чётко ощущая у артерий электрошокер, вклёпанный в него искусственным недоорганом. Глубоко сидит, и швов не осталось, всё заросло гладко и сразу же. Догадаться ведь нетрудно, у кого пульт управления, да? Данте вот догадался, красавчик.— Заёб, серьёзно.  
  
Нет, рёбра всё-таки в потолке есть, Бэйксвил заметила правильно, и сейчас они ворочаются под дантевским животом очень явно, будто свои собственные, будто они не состыковываются и пытаются разойтись, распахнуться запертыми дверями, птичьими крыльями, чьими-то квадратными скобами зубов. Раздвигаются, расставляются придурковатой непропорциональной пропорцией, из которой следует целая сублимативная бесконечность, втягивающая глубоко в пищеводную трясину и это среагировавшее железо гвоздей, и всю эту хаотичную электрическую структуру, и активированный взрыв в пределах черепа Данте. Глубоко в переваренные заводи, где всем комфортно, а он — лишний. Глубоко. В чью-то. Требуху. Данте схватывается критично этим пониманием как раз тогда, когда левая рука по угол локтя проваливается в желудочный сок, ярко обваривается там и — он знает — пробует разрыхлиться, неторопливо и по-садистки, в принадлежащих ему слоях мяса до состояния органических смесей: как раз то, что нужно для пока-ещё-беззубых-выродков, запеленутых во внутренности своего папочки. Мамочки. Что ты такое, мать твою?  
  
Душит в горловине расслаивающийся, нелепый какой-то рывок, перемалывает его челюстницей, а на выходе получается просохший, отдающий горечью скрежет; успевает до полного разложения, Данте соображает быстро даже с обугленными и потресканными нервными системами, чертыхающимися от отбойной долбёжки пульса о виски: три, два, раз. Рука вмурована плотно и зажата между потолочными трещинами, которые сужаются сильнее, грубее, вокруг его ладони, врезаясь в неё необточенными краями, и крепкой лучевой кости, обмотанной тряпками мышц. Данте грызёт и губы, и язык от боли, а зубы сжимает до сдвига резцовых пластин в дёснах, пока пальцы, скользкие и путающиеся в слоях сползающей кожи, не толкаются о вялую, меланхоличную тонкую кишку, горбатым ужом вьющуюся где-то за полудугами-рёбрами /и, о да, Данте действительно знает, какая она на ощупь/.  _Сука, сука, сука_  — единственное в мыслях, оно хлюпает-хлопает об затылок в унисон с паскудным пищеварительным процессом, и в нём крутятся, как в барабане стиральной машины, целые наборы испортившихся, ссинившихся, съежившихся конечностей, из которых можно собрать забавных, разноплановых человечков на любой вкус, цвет, запах. В который попадёт и он. Уже целиком? Ага, всенепременно, жди, тварь; сожри, если сможешь, но да, ты  _не сможешь._  Не его, он знает. Пытается, обхрипываясь до всевозможных пределов.  
  
Бултыхание мягких ручонок в жидкости, шлёп-шлёп, они балуются в полиэтиленовых лужах, обозначает нужное место, место Х. И Аквила, послушная девочка, такая шёлковая и разящая, срывается с запястных, свернувшихся в тугие узлы вен треугольными сверхновыми /Данте не видит её, ничего не видит, но знает, что она яркая и она там, внутри/ и пробирается одной светящейся сферичностью, распыляющей все остальные, лишние и ненужные, прямо в давящийся эластичными телами улей, где тут же начинают сиренно орать до закипающего в аортах кипятка. Где всё варится, шкварится, жарится и формируется в один человеческий дерьмо-компост, блюющий внутренним кровотечением, которое случилось, раскрылось, разлилось по брюшным отсекам, конечно же, из-за Данте и его парадоксального сильного желания жить. Вжимается ещё несжёванной рукой в паз между ламп и пытается оттолкнуться от прожорливой поверхности, успевшей втянуть в себя кусок его шмоток, вырваться и вырвать на крайний случай кости из левой руки; её чувствительность падает в отрицательность, ей только мокро. Абсолютно бездвижно, будто бы и руки у него никогда не было, и пальцев, и, в принципе, ничего, что находится до ости лопатки.  
  
Секунда, три, и Аквила бумерангово, не выдыхаясь, бороздит острыми краями скруглённые, овалоподобные органы, чёртов абсурд, потолка, за которым находится слишком  _непотолочное_  строение, вполне умеющее дышать и конвульсировать от резей в желудках и в своих детишках-зародышах, расползающихся в разные, противоположные стороны, пинающихся и вызывающих брюшную дрожь у их носителя. Убежать от мясобойни пытаются, выкапывая себе путь к свету. Пуповины отгрызть пытаются, упираясь в них всеми позаимствованными окончаниями. И Данте, почти что вздёрнутый на петле собственного ворота, затянутого в зыбучую воронку, не прочь им в этом помочь — выдрать их всех нахер из этого пуза. Сейчас.  
  
Его распирает, расштопывает, бесит. Его по рёбрам долбят чужие скалы рёбер, которые каменистыми волнами плещутся из угла в угол и сжимают между костями его прометалличенные, окисляющиеся постепенно кости, разворачивающиеся абсолютно не в ту сторону, в какую должны и в какую удобно Данте — (звеньк-звеньк) минус ещё один сустав. Держится: за порубленные на крупные ломтики кишки, за стигматизированные, бесконтрольно взрывающиеся вниз по течению сгорбленного хребта рефлексы и за фатально громкие крики то ли вверху, то ли внизу; то ли его, то ли Анди Бэйксвил, налетевшей на выводок разбитого стекла или же на свои очередные фантазии, ему и ей сейчас не друг до друга. Воздуха нет, нет и мокроты продоль корневища языка, прилипшего к изжогочной сухости, есть только Данте и парниково-горячая вонь из распустившейся где-то вне зоны досягаемости влажной дырки, из которой уже полезла_полезла_полезла различного рода дрянь. Он сшибает локтем висящую на половине болта лампу, он не сдохнет, его не сожрать, но у него Аквила ранено и увеченно застревает между неравномерными наростами и больше не двигается, сжатая намертво. И он её ощущает. Ничего больше не ощущает полурасклеенной рукой, существующей лишним прицепом, только её, врезавшуюся в расселину чужого скелета и вывернувшуюся резиново в обратную сторону. И это серьёзно. И из-за этого твари не больно (скелет — это не нежные детки, верно?), теперь больше не, она, кажется, разгибается, зализывая языками своих личинусов внутренние раны, и успокаивается, смакуя нефилимские пальцы и скончавшуюся в кислоте кожу гловеллет. Слушает его, выцеживая запрятанными за потолочной кладкой ушами то рыхлое, порывистое, обтирающее извилистую горловую дорожку изнутри; со свистом и грязью выплёвывающееся вместе с двуокисью азота.  _Слушает_ , паскуда, и спрашивает:  
  
— Тебе здесь не нравится, Данте? — сквозняками дотягивается и охлаждает кожу, смоченную потом. Сквозняками также подлетает и под отбитый живот, дёргающийся от вдохов-выдохов, будто бы ощупывает и прикидывает, где лучше сделать решающий разрез и куда лучше всунуть горсть недоразвитых уродцев, чтобы они проели всё, что в нём, Данте, есть изнутри. Очевидно же, ощутимо, что где-то между симметричными кронами рёбер, так легче и быстрее, там сразу отмечен путь к (не)вечному двигателю, захлёбывающемуся в нестихающей чечётке и чертыхающемуся от реакций на внешние раздражители. — Очень жаль. Вечеринка… она ещё продолжается, понимаешь? Ты должен остаться. Так приказано, увы.  
  
Так приказано. Кем приказано, нахрена приказано, кому приказано — всё понятно. Вопросов нет, ответы опережают события и время, вклиниваются куда-то промеж, под второе дно всех мыслительных процессов, как под крышку гроба. Там и остаются вполне себе жизнеспособными побудителями к действиям, подрывающими пороховые полосы, растянувшиеся сетями, и паутинами, и зигзагами по всем кровеносным ответвлениям. Достаточно, у Данте в темноте закольцовываются радужные дужки, разбиваются на миллиметровые треугольники, а потом смагничиваются в артериальные пчелиные соты, делящие пространство на бледно-белую раскраску для детишек, в которой он, она, они — сегменты без света, ничего не отражают и никак не отражаются сами; анафилактика прекращается чудным препаратом у грудной коробки, прекращает заодно все свои психотропные эффекты и оставляет его по затылок в дерьме. Остаточно серно, проводниковой системой от налоктевой костяшки до костяшек обыкновенных бежит рысью, бежит я-сейчас-ёбнусь-сигналом и, стоит отдать должное, добегает до финиша этого адского марафона быстрее, чем в его шее детонирует новым приступом электротерапийное членистоногое, пропаразитировавшее своим существованием всю его жжёную глотку.  
  
Вот оно. Схвачено.  
  
Пальцы на гипсокартонных штырях, штыри перед исправно работающим содержанием как частичный, полуоформленный бронежилет, но позади жировых подушек, они служат для непоседливых отпрысков периной и стенами, внутри которых воздуха ровно на сорок ртов. Дистанция — ближе некуда, дорваться и дорвать себя до краёв не стоит и бакса, и там горит реальное вулканическое пекло /пекло светит ярким центром где-то вдалеке и протаптывает дорожку к сердцевинам/, но в Данте сильнее. Оно от кожи его отделяется плавильным слоем и пролизывает демоническое пузо снизу доверху, и тварь, электромагнитно учуявшая всё то, что в нём раскачивается до бешеного, до раскалённого с боку на бок, как-то в волнении начинает шевелиться, суетиться, что не идёт ей на пользу, что только добавляет дополнительных очков в личный счёт Данте, решившего, что похуй. Сойдёт.  
  
— Не. Я разорву тебя нахер. И выйду отсюда, — довериться пасти кажется рискованной идеей, и это оправдано: звуков практически нет. Теоретически же их вообще быть не должно, это можно даже считать успехом. Оп, ещё одно очко в копилку, Данте — плюс один, демонокоп — отсасывает по самые гланды, и ему же хуже, если это не так. — Как тебе такое?  
  
Стоило догадаться о тонкой душевной организации копа, растягивающего его левую руку и кусок футболки до характерного треска любого вида тканей, органических и синтетических, но что-то пошло не так и Данте провертел всю эту организацию на самом удобном месте. Там же он провертел и инстинкт самосохранения, и ещё много чего, что способно в половину урезать то количество решающих факторов, ведущих к отрыванию его головы. Но вот он здесь, по бок сожран и по всё тот же бок в боку среднестатистического представителя Лимбо, сократившегося в животных мышцах, чтобы утянуть его в собственное брюхо; неудачный денёк, да? Но это то, что нужно, вообще-то, Данте рывком вталкивается дальше, пока кишки мягкие и вновь не загустели до состояния каменной кладки /её потом и тараном не сбить/, а тупорылая скотина, успевшая попробовать его на вкус, ещё крайне удивлена его стремлением в неё. Сквозь зубы всё делает, ведь на губах теперь не только своя кровь, но и кровь копа, ему бы сблевать в сторону, да только момент просрёт — такого больше не повторится и его переварят быстрее, чем переваривали кого-либо вообще.  
  
Потолок липнет к ключичным вырезкам, слизывая с них кислотой футболку, и от этого Данте сбивается резко с кислородных тропинок, потому что уже близко, потому что за кожей следуют кости, а за костями швыряются туда-сюда те самые причины, по которым он ещё жив. Но он не останавливается, ага, сейчас, продолжает выгребать живыми пальцами мяснистую почву ещё жёстче, стягивая ими с обвешанных складками морд потомства, прискакавшего на неплохой обед из одного нефилима, копчёные оболочки, и, в целом, справляется. Минус два уха, отказавших из-за хорового ора, вдолбившегося ему в череп, и полторы руки, освежёванные химическими реакциями — это того стоило. Взмокшая, расплывшаяся по ладони кожа натрагивает Аквилу /она стала ближе/, а вентиляционное дыхание, прогретое и насыщенное влагой, расталкивающее по разные баррикады все органические системы, выплёвывает её прямо под руку. Прямо к Данте.  
  
За ним не ржавеет ни секунды. Он собирается разрезать пузо копа, его панцирь, становящийся бесконечно бесполезным при вздохах, на ровные яблочные половинки, как и обещал; Аквила выпрямляется за моменты застоя в правильную, природную форму и вырывается из ладони серьёзным поводом побеспокоится за свои пищеварительные тракты. Раздваивается, расстраивается на световой скорости, сама параллельно превращаясь в свет, чтобы планетными орбитами, обесцвеченными до серебристого, обрисовать предварительное сечение. И она ещё прошептать что-то успевает, что-то, что только в белоликих искрах слышится, и искры эти отделяют в одну сторону её саму, вечно недосягаемую, а в другую — всё остальное, кипящее в отделанных жировым декором котлах. Прокусывает лезвиями полосы темноты, задвигающей и выдвигающей челюсти, чтобы смять её в один сплошной переработанный металлолом, она колюще-режущим порывом стягивает всё то очень живое и умеющее ощущать боль в тугой узел. Рывок и пять с половиной ударов сердца случаются прежде, чем Аквила замыкает мириады кругов и позволяет всем физическим явлениям сделать своё дело — юпитерные кольца, поставленные на ребро одной колодой, выстроенные из чистейшего сияния и подстраивающиеся под Данте и под сраную кучу гематом в его теле, выбиваются заточенными, выжигающими лучами из собственных окружностей, чтобы, наконец, срезать с пола-потолка ровным слоем все признаки жизни, как верхушку с торта. Чтобы тормознуть время и сделать всё внутреннее внешним.  
  
Свободно вылетающим за все оконные рамы.  
  
И вот есть демоническая тварь. Коп, офицер Харрисон, типичный представитель своего рода и, в общем-то, примечательный до отвратительного мозгоправ. У него комплекс неполноценности, залитый цистернами вседозволенности, имеется огромное батутистое брюхо, маскировочно втянутое на одну вторую часть в потолок, где тусуется ещё много различных множеств замечательных творений для таких вот неугомонных утырков как Данте, никогда не проходящее чувство голода, которое явно превышает размеры его нынешней брони, распространяется негативными флюидами по всему Сильверс Сакс и, в принципе, играет своим постоянным присутствием только ему на руку, и почти задроченное до дыр «два в одном» желание сожрать Данте и стать этим самым Данте. Буквально, почему нет? Если у людей стоит, например, на женские сиськи и задницы, у него стоит на мысли о том, как туго, наверное, сходит прославленная нефилимская шкура с ещё живого корпуса, безусловно, полностью раскрытого, изливающегося густо из всех перерезанных туннелей кровопровода, иначе ведь в этом нет смысла. А ещё есть Данте. У него высокотоксичные ожоги варьируются от второй до третьей степени и обратно, тем самым устраивая в нём пятнадцать коротких замыканий за минуту, и салюты собственных мозгов, из-за которых он всё ещё не в отрубе и наблюдает коллекции полярных сияний в выверте черепа, взрываются ежесекундно, а также абсолютная уверенность в своей невъебатости. Она просто есть. И да, последнее — более, чем справедливо, потому что из них двоих перекрученным семь раз по часовой стрелке будет как раз-таки  _не_  Данте.  
  
 _Бум, сука._  
  
Всё идёт по плану. Всё идёт по пизде.  
  
Всё уходит под солёную, переполненную талой светодиодностью воду, там плавают рыбы размером с людей, и выглядят эти рыбы как люди, только находящиеся в обороте чужого желудка и оторванные от собственных позвоночных стержней, только без плоских гребней жабр на шее; на шее: вздутые, накаченные насосом и вываленные за границы скопления действующих порезов, которые рыдают полноводным, сонно артериальным морем — кайф, оно находится где-то между проливом взрывающейся башки и подпирающим его сбоку побережьем разваленной мышечной структуры, отличная география, похер, что её не проходят в школах. Рты открывают пресные, эти рыбы, эти твари, эти проливы. Закрывают их на створки перекошенные, висящие на одной с половиной гайке. Выдавливают из себя через рвотные рефлексы тяжёлые пузыри, полные то ли их самих, то ли их приятелей поменьше, съеденных, но не переваренных до конечного результата. Не разорванных, не утилизированных, но распылённых в телесную крупу Большим Взрывом, выбравшимся из замкнутостей застекленевшихся ниток; их процедила в воздухе Аквила, и Аквила же обратно вливается бритвами в период полураспада Данте. Блять.  
  
И он орёт. Орёт расколото, разрублено по состояниям и до рвущихся углов рта, сквозь зубы, сквозь захлёстывающий десны язык, весь рассечённый укусами, как красный мрамор ещё более красными жилками, орёт с призвуком от сигаретных затяжек, наследивших чёрным в его сбившихся в узел лёгких, орёт насквозь самого себя и скулы сдвигает, чтобы понизить громкость собственной боли, а потом и раздвигает, потому что в Данте — недостаточно, в нём нет необходимого количества пустоты, чтобы уместить весь тот объём  _всего_ , растягивающий его в торсе, в оцепленной судорожностью глотке, вытесняющей наружу какой-то до наитупейшего несуразный прототип человеческих звуков.  
  
 _Но ты не человек, Данте_ , — напомнят ему спустя полтора года прямолинейно в обкуренную клетку-опухоль, в ней переливается антрацитом и асфальтом, кристаллической крошкой и необратимым сдвигом по фазе осознание самого себя. Как вида, как существа, как Данте. В абсолюте не кстати.  
  
 _Отъебись, Верг._  
  
Не спорит /это было бы странно и очень биполярно/, отъёбывается моментально, его же самого моментально стягивает вниз по силе притяжения, которая просто с ничего и вдруг снова начинает работать — вспоминает, наверное, о собственной значимости в этом мире и во Вселенной тоже. Вспоминает и о Данте с раскрошенной в пыль координацией в пространстве, и о копах, втиснутых в один огромный мешок, и о девчонках из соседних кафешек, находящихся противоестественно головами вниз, у них, у девчонок, глаза уже тягучими речными притоками заплыли, стиснутые отгласами мигрени по неровным дугам; поэтому без предупреждений сбрасывает все эти биологические отбросы с истёкшей гарантией с субъективного «верха», с распахнутого потолочного брюха. Из него как раз вытекают кубометры той разумной последовательности, ставящей смекалку на место: в_потолках_нет_животов, это просто плод воображения, отростки дешёвых веществ, созданных для того, чтобы по кирпичику растаскивать психику, и, наверное, лишь щепотка собственных аморальных представлений о мире. Всего лишь-то, господи. Все-го-лишь-то. И в это можно даже поверить, мол, ну подумаешь, хуйня случается, с кем не бывает (с Бэйксвил, как раз-таки, не бывает, не бывало до нынешнего и настоящего, с чего бы ей вновь скидывать всё это на собственные… особенности?), ведь жизнь — та ещё тварь и ей только дай прогрызть тебя, к её-то прожорливой натуре привыкнуть можно. А вот к круговороту крови, мазнувшей со свистом по морде циркулярной пилой из новообразовавшихся дырок в демоническом пузе — уже вряд ли.  
  
Этого и не требуется.  
  
Коп-демон-офицер Харрисон, представляющий из себя только половину, что-то там сблевав голосовыми струнками в сторону «уёбка-Данте», схаркивает самого себя из себя и, соответственно, Данте сбрасывает неповоротливым куском нефилима на — о боже — нормальный, общепринятый пол; на полу — ковровая дорожка из хрустнувших мягко, полифонно под массой тела разбухших зародышей, у них много всего под обмоченной сукровищем оболочкой: и разносмотрящих почек, и целое трио из цветущих сосердечий, и даже с чёртову дюжину рядков скошенных вовнутрь зубов. Прелесть, у Данте вестибулярный аппарат клинит на этом моменте, как бы говоря тем самым: «чувак, ещё раз ты крутанёшься вокруг собственной башки — и меня в тебе не будет, предупреждаю». Договорились, бро, теперь вернись на своё законное место, у него и так половину органов сдвинуло в те стороны, в какие им не нужно сдвигаться по определению. Фиксируется между вытянутым млекопитающим с задатками червя и обрубленным от утробы переростком с нагими фантазиями, вылезшими через рот и через раскопанные глазницы, Данте решает, что всё, что тайм-аут и сраное Лимбо с его сраными обитателями подождёт, пока у него пальцы застынут и примут привычную для них форму; плечные массивы подпирает локтями, упёршимися в продавленные, пружинистые грудины и в кафель, откидываясь затылком, подставляя кадык под пока-что-вполне-обычную-темноту, лишённую кукловода. Негласная передышка; он дышит почти что в аддикции, демон, уползший в зеркало и кинувший своих детишек на издыхание — в припадке. Они оба знают, что это ещё не финал.  
  
Финал сейчас будет.  
  
— Хмф-ф, — опа, а это уже не его и не из него. У него только свистит над диафрагмой и выходит сбивчиво сквозь спресованные губы, но не хмыкает ничего и не поскуливает в скользкой жалости. — А-а-х… — с сочным всхлипом на окончаниях, такое смелое и кульминационное.  
  
Данте ведёт подбородком на звук. Данте дёргает зубами нижнюю губу, снимая с неё каменный слой из засохших трещин. И хмыкает, потому что живая, ну ничего ж себе. Он не сразу чувствует её, обложенный со всех сторон ещё трепыхающимися кусочками пушечного мяса, оторванными от утробы и никак не способными существовать без неё, переваливающимися с бока на бок и сонно, кровопотерянно ползущими на его запах, усилившийся в резкости от приливов и отливов адреналина — некоторым он пережимает локтем способы существования, некоторым он вбивает всё тем же методом языки, высунувшиеся за пределы безгубых ртов, в нутро. А она сидит позади него, растрёпанная, остроконечная, и проштыковывает коленками его плохо ощущаемые лопатки, вполне ожидаемо растресканные до сантиметров /скажи спасибо, что не хребет и не шея/, сидит и смотрит с бесконечной эмоциональностью, уводящей её в тупики, в сплошное ничто (по глазам же видно, она не знает, на что ей реагировать в первую очередь), на него, на такого, наверное, дохуя красавца с полосой демонских потрохов через всё лицо, с разжижёнными в липкие сгустки руками, которые понемногу отмирают и позволяют нефилимской природе сделать своё дело — наполнить их костями, ускоренно и с треском сращивающимися по секундам, и наслоить на них мышечный синтепон, его значительно поубавилось. Возвращаются и нервные окончания — проводники в целые галактики ультразвуковой боли, и его дёргает за грудки и вверх, приступом перехватывает за сердцевину, заминая её до состояния бесформенного кома; рявкает что-то с послевкусием мата и что-то, что пугает официанточку, потому что сильно, потому что без них было лучше, без них  _ничего_  не было, и кожа, раскатывающаяся по длине от плеча до пальцев, ещё какое-то время держит в себе росчерк химикатов, превративших всё то, из чего и состоял Данте, в загустевшую воду; такое лютое дерьмо, что в поддыхе всё сжимается экстренно, не подготовленное к взрывчатке возобновившейся чувствительности, разорвавшейся сейчас. И…  
  
Он её видел. Только что. Через плечо правда, но не суть, видел с тех пор, как всё разляпалось по камере демонским наполнителем. Данте вполоборота к ней, ловит взглядом её раскривившуюся лодыжку, распухшую теннисным шариком над кроссовком /гравитация не прошла мимо неё, всё ясно/, которая, стоит Анди уяснить информацию, поступившую в неимоверных количествах в её мозг, расхнычется так, что бэйксвилская девчонка полезет на стены. Но Анди пока что везёт, она не ловит носом запахи, а лодыжкой — назревающий скандал в растревоженных тканях, она просто макушкой голубеет на фоне атмосферного пореза, густо проливающегося светом и на её вздёрнутые плечи, и на его расплывшиеся остатки татуировок, выблекшие и разволновавшиеся кляксами на заключительных ожоговых шрамах. И произносит застенчиво, будто бы они не в свином животе, не дёргаются в нервозе от срывов и разрывов среди попискивающей трупизны, а в зеркалах не пузырится психозом бес, на быструю руку залатывающий сам себя:  
  
— Здесь… электричество есть, — у неё глаза блестят синими капельками, но смотрят куда-то за. Она почти что живая, почти что человек, но ещё не совсем. — А он — вон там. Отражается.  
  
Зашифровано под адекватность, загримировано под сознательность и замаскировано под разумность, Анди выглядит так, будто бы в порядке, будто бы всё, что происходит в её окружении, является… ну… нормой своего рода, да? Но это  _не норма_ , было бы лучше, если бы она визжала, металась, истерично дёргалась, выбрасывая в мир всё то человеческое и типичное, присущее таким, как она, и вполне подходящее под ситуацию — всего этого нет. Есть её ожесточённая рефлексия, играющаяся с шириной зрачков, дрожащая верхняя губа, облизываемая часто и нервно до влажного блеска, и её беспокойные пальцы, душащие без перерывов кроссовочные шнурки, обгаженные следами свежевыжатого гемоглобинового сока. Данте принимает её слова, молча, но принимает; он как-то не в курсе, что делать с подобным, но зато догадывается, как отсюда свалить с концами. Бэйксвил же он оставляет на десерт. На потом.  
  
Он двигается, она давится дрожью. Он заживает в оползнях ожогов, она только сейчас замечает синеву под собственной джинсой.  
  
— Не высовывайся. Поняла?  
  
Рывком и на ноги.  
  
Ответа не ждёт, его и не следует.  
  
Пинком раскалывает две яичные скорлупки, за которыми жидко чмокают растерянные, растрясённые недомозги, он делает шаг вперёд от светового пятна диаметром в несколько метров; этих метров как раз хватит для сжавшейся до атома Анди Бэйксвил, по ворот не осознающей саму себя в объятиях / ~~смирительной~~ / рубашки в клеточку, приклеившейся к ней на основе терпкого пота, выделяющегося тёмными пятнами на шее и на спине. Она услышала его пустые слова, полностью выеденные для её понимания и обезличенные до мокрого места, она моргает медленно и растянуто, пропуская сквозь тёмные колбочки и палочки, констатирующие остро наличие источников излучения, теплоту и Данте, сливающегося в монолит с куском живой черноты. Ей нестрашно (в конце концов, не она же идёт затылком вперёд, смотря на саму себя, на ориентир, окружённый сиянием, в поднятую на один уровень с её пятками пропасть), ей просто интересно, кто кого сожрёт быстрее. С тем же, что ей чувствовать дальше, она разберётся… тоже потом. Тоже на десерт.  
  
В последнем раунде.  
  
— Чё, всё? — ему погано, но он всё равно выскаливает одну из тех типов односторонних кривоухмылок, после которых беспромедлительно получает по роже, он уверен, что и эта не останется без внимания. Обострён до ненормальных желаний вновь вскрыть кому-нибудь брюхо /он может, он зол/ и следит, следит за тем, как чёрные патлы обшивают раскрашенные в освещение стены, запрятывая куда-то вглубь от его взгляда неоновый оазис. Снова его окунает в обесточивание. Снова он правую-левую руку разминает, которые обе сгибаются паршиво и ещё паршивее разгибаются, срослись ведь неправильно и в ускоренном режиме, надвинувшись фалангами пальцев друг на дружку, и теперь вот, выпирают колышками на изломах. — Давай, мудила, — под подошвами красноречиво хрустит демонская малышня, Данте зубы показывает, как бы случайно раскачиваясь на сплошной вытянутого позвоночника. Минус ещё один, он бы делал это весь день. — Ты можешь лучше, я знаю. Как тогда.  
  
Действительно ведь может, спровоцировать только надо, чтобы окончательно и на последних рывках; чтобы никаких сюрпризов и козырей. А тварь, вообще-то, уже здесь, уже рядышком, на месте, плохо заштопанная, с набором психических отклонений за пазухой и водосточностью труб за коробкой камеры. С материнско-отцовским инстинктом вместо диагноза, который растравливается видом ещё живого, ещё при шкуре, ещё при зубах Данте, играющего настоящие симфонии на костях потомства, высмакивающего салатом из внутренностей пол. Тварь его слышит и видит, крейсирует даже вокруг него, она предательски и глазурно, прилипчато так течёт из всех выколотостей и протёртостей ему за шиворот, сбегая вниз, под футболкой до жёсткой корки ремня, и на ботинки, и вот уж случается, что пропускает сквозь себя, прорванную, повреждённую и до крайностей урезанную Аквилой, лохмотья дозированных просветов. Шмат там, шмат в матовом глазище на выкате, шмат здесь — получается даже ярко, Данте дёргает плечами до хруста и до основания, и между лопатками позволяет Мятежнику, звероватому и проголодавшемуся, разлечься и разойтись до наивысшей точки разогрева. «Звероватый и проголодавшийся» чувствует, что его звёздный час близок, а Данте чувствует, как ему заходят за спину.  
  
Воистину.  
  
— Ты думаешь, это смешно? — в многоточиях, без права на определение источника звука. — Находиться здесь. Убивать моих детей, — это в точку, это ты угадал. Данте больной ублюдок с извратившимся понятием веселья, он действительно с этого смеётся. Для кого-то топтание на демонских детишках — вынужденная мера выживания, а для него, ну, что-то типа релакса. Своего рода хобби, чтоб его. — Я делал их, складывал кусочек к кусочку, вынашивал не для того, чтобы ты глумился над ними.  
  
— Охеренная история.  
  
— Не хочешь напоследок спросить, для чего здесь  _ты_?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда нахуй тебя, Данте.  
  
Сказано — сделано, слова бросаются не на ветер, а в него целым арсеналом холодного оружия. Предел мечтаний, лучшее завершение этого дня, ведь он как раз хотел себе ещё парочку несовместимых с жизнью повреждений (ему же мало уродливо сдвинутых рук и пальцев), тоже что-то из разряда «извращённых понятий веселья», заставляющих процесс кровоснабжения бежать в четыре раза быстрее и круги заканчивать в четыре раза быстрее тоже соответственно. И глотка бы его фантом бесславно изошла, перечёркнутая много-много-много раз всего лишь одноразовой заточкой, вся раскрывшаяся в нагромождении кровавых помоев, если бы внутренние черти не уложили его на лопатки, дёрнувшие взахлёст за осклабившиеся хребты. С грохотом, с дребезгом примнувшихся под тяжестью тела скелетных арматур, впоровшихся в отместку под дельты мышц, с перекрытым свистом лезвия, стремящимся под кожу — он вовремя рушится вниз, проваливаясь в мелководье пальцев и оторванных плавников; они хлопают по скукоженным образованиям, делая их ещё более скукоженными, нормально. Становится практически частью экосистемы камеры для особо опасных, подбитый кислородной лавиной, полностью соответствующий и по цвету, и по степени кривизны, и, может, по качеству, но ненадолго, он уже это проходил и хорошо помнит, к чему ведут эти самые лопатки, приставленные надолго к полу; перебрасывает себя же на бок, припекаемый просунувшимся блестящим лбом сквозь прорезь освещением. Оно улыбается ему полумесячным разрезом в ткани мироздания, замазывая бликами стеклище радужек, да.  
  
Да.  
  
Бэйксвил /снова/ угадала, оказалась поразительно права, и электричество здесь действительно кобрами струится по увлажнённым покрытиям, складываясь в правильные выводы о том, что если есть энергия, есть и последствия этой энергии, а значит — и полные до отказа баки галогеновых ламп, всем своим невидимым видом говорящие, что, эй, Данте, мы здесь и мы слишком горячие, слишком готовы разнести и сжечь всё к чёртовым матерям и мы ни разу тебе не показались, всуе существуем. Только осталось раздеть их, снять или срезать — как будет удобнее — всю грязно-заводскую облачность массой в несколько тон, и всё, и дело сделано, и да будет свет. Легко же? Почти.  
  
Раннепташечный скулёж, или молитвы, или что-то ещё за разворотом плеч, ощерившихся позвонками, утаскивает в расцветшую отмель момент, и вот странно, раньше не утаскивало, а сейчас утащило, и думать об этом как-то даже некогда, когда в предплечье, тоже так себе разработанное и ещё не пристроившееся к новым накладкам мышечных тканей, вплетается разделочностью ножа демоническое желание содрать с него по куску, по куску потом же вбросить в себя, чтобы, может, и не утихомирить естественные потребности, но хотя бы потешить своё эго. И Данте, взбрыкнувший, огрызнувшийся на атаку атакой рукопашной (хватается за остроконечное посверкивание, плывущее от него вообще в противоположную сторону, заносящееся для повторного удара, и на себя утягивает, выпуская тем самым кривосложенный поток, однородно вливающийся в мелкое море разобранных тел), в глотке забывает и забивает в неё до основания половину всего того, что должно бы, наверное, стать внешне общественным, но осталось при нём; за него всё говорит всплеснувшая свежей кровью эрозия, которую тут же заглатывает во всю ту же отмель.  
  
Его колотит беспорядочно. Лёгкие работают на износ, едва ли помещаясь в грудноклеточное поле, протискиваются сквозь равноудалённые шеренги рёбер и застревают прищемленными кусками строительной пены, Данте, настолько хорошо обстёганный чувством боли, что её присутствие в нём — это уже привычка, выскальзывает, выдавливает подошвами машинные следы на огустевающей, ороговевающей поверхности загаженного пола, пытается сохранить равновесие, тут скользко и видно чуть больше, чем нихрена. И сообразить заодно пытается, откуда вылетит следующий удар, руку мнёт в кулаке, а с предплечья, на котором вместе с рваным рукавом мигает светофорно-красным в овале упавшего света размяклая трещина, снимает связку чьих-то мелких кишков. Сбрасывает с ладони, ладонью этой же, на указательных и средних пальцах которой остались лишь объеденные тесёмки гловеллет, вытягивает Мятежник, непривычно покоцанный /как и он сам/, но вполне живой /тоже как и он сам/; он сверкает в такт световым пятнам, рябит перед глазами ещё одним отвлекающим аспектом и сбивает с толку и с места тоже. Лучше было сплошняком и темно — Данте привык к обессветности.  
  
Стрекот металлических пластин, складывающихся в кривое соцветие, устремляется к нему, вздёргивая вверх встревоженную (не)гладкость пола, она ежом корчится над уровнем плинтуса и поочерёдно падает обратно, превращаясь в плоские круги; это обозначает направление и расстояние, Данте подбрасывает в противовес этому платиновую растяжку, отслаивающуюся от лезвия и вбивающуюся точно в центр скрепления. Думает, что это правильно, — думает неправильно, осколки прерванного удара рассыпаются прямоугольными вскриками, не меняя кардинально траекторий и скоростей, движутся к нему разве что совсем немного не так, как планировалось изначально. Задевают всё-таки, по касательной, вскрывая два плеча, два локтя, и в шею бы симметрично попали, сдвинувшись между собой, если бы он не рыпнулся в одну из сторон, из двух зол выбрал более полезное. Свистит у мочек, его продёргивает прямо-таки по идеальной бесшовности, под которой лежит /на время/ забытый шокер, и это тоже какой-никакой плюс, и рычит взахлёб, потому что под языком вдруг внезапно становится влажно, затапливающе и сочно, Данте выплёвывает себе под ноги собственный привкус и назад оступается. И не успевает.  
  
Пропускает.  
  
Обстрел ножевыми ранениями, пятнадцать штук «ты проиграл, Данте, готовь шкуру» /ой, можно, блять, подумать/, семь вскриков Бэйксвил на фоне и за спиной. И он не понимает, причину её криков, вроде ведь пытается демоническую задницу держать в своём окружении и не пропускать дальше, но получается, по-видимому, туго, потому что Бэйксвил всё так же орёт, и демонокоп орёт, вколачивая его сверловидными приступами и штурмами лезвий в скрещенность стен, в углы, и ещё кто-то орёт, если не громко, то хотя бы близко, подкожно, на уровне клеток, из-за чего Данте растаскивает по всем углам и размахам: ширина, высота, длина, вообще плевать, он чувствует себя по порциям распределённым по четырём сторонам. Выдыхается, не успевая делать для кислородных и нервных систем паузы, он изорванными руками, дырявыми практически насквозь, блокировать, что ли, пробует, превращая их тем самым в рассадник колючих обломков, нарезающих его. Не сдвинуться, сглотнуть даже не может, перемалывает в мясорубке внутренних вентилей, дышащих на ладан, резонное желание поддаться триггерам, у висков изрезающим до вывертов извилин «тыведьхочешьтыведьхочешь, хочешь же?»  
  
Хочет.  
  
— Ты так жалок, господи. Убить тебя стоит хотя бы для того, чтобы прервать бессмысленность твоего существования, — а ещё он хочет свернуть демонокопу шею, да так, чтобы хрустело, звенело, визжало под пальцами; этого жаждется как-то сильнее. В адеквате.  
  
Это как на повторе включить старые записи: ничего не изменится спустя пять, десять, двести лет, потому что демоны по определению тупые, на гигантизме собственного чсв не видят дальше своего рыла, и раз Бэйксвил угадала два раза подряд, то это уже не удача, это долбанная закономерность; значит, угадает и в третий: говоришь, «отражается»? Это легко устроить, потому что под боком у Данте плоское зеркало, не впускающее и не выпускающее, а ещё под рукой у Данте наконец-то просыпается чёртов Озирис, с таким скрипом проехавшийся по мозгам, что звон в башке рассыпается праздничным конфетти даже сильнее, чем от потери крови, от неисправностей и повреждений. А ещё ему по максимуму осточертела тьма. И коп от этого замолкает. И Бэйксвил замолкает. А Данте размыкает губы запечатанные, весь полностью разряженный до одного процента:  
  
— Припоминаешь?  
  
Конечно же, твою мать, полицейская псина припоминает — этой упрямой ангельской зверюгой, поперёк глотки встающей каждый раз, его удачно размололо до состояния облачной каши, распылило по Лимбо несколько лет назад и оставило комьями грязи подгнивать под зноем. Конечно же, он думал, что под килловатами и вольтами выродку никогда и в жизни до этого не добраться, не та суть, не то состояние, а нет, пожалуйста, добрался, и кнопка твоя блядская здесь не поможет, ушлёпок, у него стойкий иммунитет; у него шокер не в шее, а на ладони, не повезло, да? В первую очередь офицеру Харрисону, плотно дышащему в темноту и в перепонке зеркала, его ведь теперь оттуда вынуть, вытащить инфекционной заразой можно в два счёта — достаточно отбеливателем пройтись по нежелательным пятнам и выявить его точное местонахождение. Это понимают они оба. Этому помешать не может никто.  
  
Данте сдерживает светоотражающий и всё тот же светоизлучающий Озирис в вываливающихся из суставов руках; Озирис бешенее его самого, такой стервозный, шипящий и конченный, стремится сожрать искусственно выведенную темноту и покормиться за счёт демонической сути, и мешать этому, если честно, нет никакого смысла. Хмыкает, ухватывая нижнюю челюсть, и выпускает острокрылого, до кончика лезвия ангельского засранца, который, в свою очередь, урывками и толчками поглощает повреждённую тьму подчистую, оглушая все органы зрения приливом света, вывалившегося из обвисшего потолка. Но Данте нормально, у него в зрачках всё ещё сумрачно, и выхватить легавую мразь, утягивающуюся из зеркал фантомичным хвостом вслед за своей естественной средой обитания, ему удаётся ловко, буквально за секунды. Потому что без своего уродливого потомства, имитирующего разного вида броню, это всё та же падаль из мяса и соли; потому что допрыгался. Поиграли и хватит.  
  
Данте в импульсиве, весь состоящий из прожжённой агрессии, Данте раздалбливает утяжелившимся телом Харрисона два квадратных метра, пустивших инерционально полосу разошедшегося шва. И сверху ещё подошвой придавливает, абсолютно без зазрений совести наступая до хруста. До помятин и выдавлин.  
  
— Склад где?  
  
— Ты… хах, серьёзно? — коповская рожа — жидкое вулканическое жерло без черт. Оно говорит только динамичной дыркой, сдвигающейся, раздвигающейся, заполняющейся. Оно проживёт ещё чуть меньше минуты, если очень повезёт. — Думаешь, я… просто возьму и… скажу?  
  
— Да похуй. За мной должок, — коленом на глотку давит, заставляя отродье пасть раскрыть шире, и запихивает в него ебаный шокер, явно не предназначенный для потребления внутрь.  
  
Тварь дёргается, шипит, давится полностью от и до, распространяясь в размерах по обелившейся камере, и, наверное, расползлась бы до самых тесных участков, если бы сбоку не выстрелили ему прямо куда-то под скулу. Метко, даже слишком, Данте следует по траектории пули с колокольным звоном в башке и натыкается на Бэйксвил, у которой взгляд ошалелый, а в руках — полицейский ствол, так вовремя найденный среди трупных завалов: она думает, что помогла, а Данте думает, что пошла она нахер с такой помощью, у него теперь в мозгах всё превратилось в слизь, а за ушами набилась кровь.  
  
Плевать, ладно.  
  
Он сам не лучше, сам проебался по времени, по плану, по ситуации, но раунд, этот раунд — за ним.  
  
Финиш.  
  


∞


End file.
